Made From Glass
by Akiwari
Summary: In an alternate universe, a weak and fragile girl is much more then a mere wallflower. One droopy summer, the unbelievable happen. Young Katsu Sachi was accepted as a Beta Tester for the new game: Sword Art Online. Unfortunately, a tragedy erupted months later. How will Sachi fare finding her own root as an Beater? AU Kirito/Sachi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Um, it's nice to see you all again. I'm glad to see you all, and am excited for you all to follow me through this journey.**

 **Anyway, I decided to create this because I wondered what would happen if Sachi was a much more important character. What if she was the main heroine? What if she was a Beta Tester too? So many questions, so many what ifs and this popped out. I have one question: Do you think I should have Sachi help out in the first boss fight? I'm unsure, she will be there, I just don't know if she'll fight or not yet...**

 **I will try to update this rather quickly. Give me reviews and that will encourage me to update. Hehe~**

 **Remember this, the story is pure Kirito/Sachi. So it won't have any Kirito/Asuna in it. Thought Asuna will be rolling force for Sachi later on.**

 **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Suggested Sexual themes, AU, What If**

 **Please thank my wonderful beta:** Maxaro **for all his hard work.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **The Weak Girl**_

It was droopy day, considering it was the middle of summer. The ground was slowly becoming drizzled in the salty rain that fell from the heavens. It glittered and glowed, making even the coldest of hearts smile. Normally, the town would buzz with life, people walking around, laughing and talking. Their voices echoing out around the buildings, into the high blue sky. The town would be busy, bursting with anything and everything. But this day, it was not. It was quiet, with not even a fly out.

People of the town would stare through their windows, just watching the water lick the glass, the youngest children would pout and whine about not being allowed out the house and the women would spend endless hours on their phones. Nobody would really stop briefly and take the little time to appreciate the wonderful scene.

The morning was known as a downpour. The beautiful sky that had just been glowing with bluest of skies and golden rays of orange, yellow and red, had not been dark. The blackening clouds circled the sky, puffing out to one and another and flashes of lightning erupted between them, dancing through the cotton-candy like objects easily. Slicing without much resistances.

A soft sigh escaped pale cherry lips. A young 16 year old girl shifted on the spot, pushing her short curls of raven out of her face. She sat at her windowsill, her warm lavender eyes oozing with kindness and warmth. She licked her bottom lip as she carefully placed down a half glass of water, it clicked as it knocked into a gently shade of lavender inhaler, just as she lets out a soft sneeze, her little button up nose flushed red from a developing cold. A low ticking sound gained her attention, and she turned her attention to the purple clock sitting on her bedside.

She knew her best friend had already logged in, she could practically hear his computer beeping away across town. Another tied sigh escaped her lips and she wondered why she had agreed to do this again. The thought filled her mind briefly before she pushed it away and carefully got to her feet. It was about time, she quietly noted to herself, reaching out with delicate fingers for the silver helmet sitting on her desk. The wires from it all leading up to her computer, and small flashing lights flickering across the sides, beeping to let her know it was done installing.

"Beta-testing..." she wondered to herself, letting out a tiny whine and curling her fingers around the helmet.

"This is a bad idea," she added while she chewed on her bottom lip. Her gentle eyes rolled along the smoothness of the helmet, before she pressed her thumb to the glass part of the helmet and swallowed a sticky lump in her throat. It was just a game, she could always just log out if she needed too.

But she hadn't even wanted to fill out that application, to be a beta tester to the game which was apparently known as the start of a new era. Sniffling, she groaned while her stomach twisted with uncertainty. She was no good at games, always dying within the first few seconds. She could never get past the first level, let alone complete a game. She was that bad.

Pressing her lips into a tight line, she ran her fingers along the smooth case of the games. Bright colors, an aqua lake with tall trees and even taller grassy mountains that reaches the two suns. One white while the other orange. She could only wonder about the moons, 'Are there going to be two of them as well? Like the suns?' So many thoughts flashed across her mind as she felt for the bed behind her, sitting down with the helmet on her lap.

Her fingers tapped against the archway of the helmet, it being wide as it covered a head completely with panels on either side and with a glass shield over the area where the eyes would be.

"From what Diavel-kun said… b-beta testing is just… j-just playing friendly a-and noting down a-any bugs…" she muttered softly under her breath, her throat itching as she spoke. Her red nose twitched and she let out another sneeze, her cheeks becoming flushed as she made the small action.

She pushed a loose, midnight colored lock of hair behind her ear, her heart beginning to beat almost painfully in her chest from how nervous she was. Her shoulders raised before sagging, "W-Well… here g-goes nothing…" she frowned and turned the helmet, her fingers rolling gently as she lifted it above her head and slid it down, crushing her hair against her forehead and neck.

Sachi shuddered as she felt the soft locks curl up against her skin, caressing under her chin. Her eyes shuddered, shutting briefly as she twisted and carefully laid herself down on her bed. Wiggling on the bed, and having the blankets pool up around her body.

Her ears rang with a soft melody. An unfamiliar sound with gentle bells that vibrated around her. Her cherry lips spread and she let out a soundless gasp as the objects of her bedroom melted into nothingness. So peaceful. It was so quiet, so quiet that she couldn't remember exactly what it was that had made her so panicked.

 _'I have nothing'_ , she thought to herself. She couldn't feel her fingertips, nor her toes. She was cold and though the game burned her eyes fully, sucking the color from her eye sockets and leaving her empty.

Her ears burned and absolutely nothing kissed at her sides, her mind was filled with the forgotten shards of the past. Every time she tried to understand, her stomach would coil and she'd be left with lucidity in the deepest parts of herself. Her eyebrows pulled together, thoughtfully.

 _'Is this supposed to happen?_ ' she wondered to herself while scanning the darkness that lured all around her, and the more her brain turned, the more she felt a sting like sensation in the back of her head which would cause her to feel as if her very soul was being ripped apart. Her lungs felt as if they had closed up, tied up tightly with a red string. She couldn't breathe, or maybe it was because she no longer needed too. Maybe her lungs had turned black and pulsed with the crumbling loneliness. Her lips spread just a little, as if she was about to suck in a desperately needed puff of air, but instead she didn't breathe in a single thing, nor was she able to make a single sound. It was like her vocal cords had short circuited leaving her in a pile of nothingness.

Suddenly, a sound, the music was growing louder briefly before becoming quiet, barely even heard. It was muffled, as if somebody underwater was talking, but she ignored it. It was so peaceful, so calm. She had never been so calm, so relaxed before in her life.

She had always been teased, nervous, and worried about everything. She had always felt as if the walls around her were closing in on her, crushing her, overpowering her. She had been nothing before, always scared and always trying hard to make herself stronger than before. She was scared of something, something big. She was terrified of something wryly dark which was in the corner of every room and it ripped at her stomach. But whatever it was, she couldn't remember. Her mind came up blank. Her mind wheeled around, overcoming her being as she felt herself thinking more and more on something she couldn't quite put her finger on, always leaning over her as if she was an insect.

Suddenly a gentle pink light appeared above her, she could hear soft whispering bouncing. Gentle voices whispering and giggling, everywhere. A sakura petal-like shred gently passed by her face, her eyes narrowing in on the shred, watching the beauty of it fluttering around. Like a blanket of calmness was placed over, the young woman felt her person melting into nothingness.

"Link Start...?"

The words emerged from her throat without her consent. Her voice echoing out around her before the darkness around her suddenly began to flash repeatably. The low music swiftly cut off and a low beeping followed, making her ears burn and she reached up to cover her ears. At first, she expected to feel the cool surface of the helmet, and was surprised when she felt her ears instead. Blinking, she lowered her soft lavender eyes to her body. She was floating, in mid-air she noted. Her skin was white, pure white and not the normal kind either.

She gulped in shock, "W-What?" She gasped out, her voice coming out barely louder than a whisper. Reaching up, she expected to feel her short hair, only she felt nothing. Her stomach twisted and her eyes widened, had she somehow gone bald? Her heart was pounding so loud that it echoed through her ears.

 _'What's going on?!'_

Suddenly, as if to answer her afraid prayer, a sharp gasp gripped at her throat as a low male voice erupted around her. She sniffled and lightly gripped her hands together.

"Welcome, Beta Tester," the male voice bellowed out, echoing through the nothingness and her eyes flickered about, searching the abyss for another being, "Welcome to Sword Art Online, SAO for short," the voice continued, sending a shiver up her spine. She pushed herself through the air, feeling a little odd, almost like her body was being zapped repeatedly. It didn't hurt, just left a strange sensation.

"I am Kayaba Akihito, the creator and manufacturer of SAO. You have accepted the terms of my game by placing the helmet onto your head. To complete your side of the contract is to take note of any mishaps and bring them to my attention through the messages in your menu. It will automatically be brought to me," the voice explained before a dark box popped up.

The young girl let out a soft gasp as she had not been expecting it, her mind jolted and she rubbed her eyes to double check if she was seeing things. The box was wide and much bigger then herself, with what looked like an empty space within it. It could be filled with something, "Now. Please state your name clearly. It doesn't have to be your name, it can be a nickname if you like. Please remember you will be referred by this name throughout the game. As well as your birthdate, height, weight, blood type, and gender."

"Oh… u-um… K-Katsu Sachi," she called out somewhat brave. Her white shoulders lifted as she watched the box in front of her flashed and black letters began to fill up the tiny space. Her name, she noted, it was recording her name. Her dark eyebrows raised.

 _ **Insert Name: Sachi**_

Said girl chewed her bottom lip in thought as the game asked for a password. A password that was over eight letters with two numbers, she searched her mind for something she would always remember before letting out a tiny sigh as she finally chose her password. It was childish in her opinion, but at least she'd always remember it.

She shrugged to herself, tilting her head and watched as the box faded away with a large 'successful' beeping below her, "Oh… u-um, my birthday is D-December the 27th…oh, my b-blood type is A, a-and I'm f-female," Sachi muttered, her long eyelashes casting gentle shadows across her cheeks as she counted them off her fingers. "Um… t-that's it…"

 _ **Insert Gender: Female**_

 _ **Insert Blood Type: A**_

It was quiet for a while after before finally the words _'Signup successful'_ flickered in front of her.

"Well, _Sachi_ , welcome to game and I do hope you'll enjoy yourself," Kayaba's deep voice echoed out around her. Her stomach flipped as immediately the blank area in front of her fizzed out brightly. Almost burning her eyes so much that they began to sting with unleashed tears. Her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head, feeling an odd sensation overcome her body, making her fingertips unaccountably twitch, flickering in every direction. A burning twinkled flickered from the tip of her head to her toes, before everything around her flashed with whiteness, her eyes shifted, circling side to side as clouds began to transform out of nothingness. Little white sparkles flickered around her, nipping at her skin and making her shudder.

 _ **'Welcome, Katsu Sachi. Assigned color: White.'**_ the words filled the space in front of her face, flashing from side to side. She twisted, looking from one side to the other, before her body glowed a burning white color.

 _'White?'_ She frowned to herself, _'White? I wish I'd been given purple or blue. White is so boring, so plain,'_ ironically it seemed to pin-point her perfectly.

Sachi puffed out her cheeks as she felt herself become warm, as if something hot was being painted across her soft body. Her lips spread out wide, while her eyes fluttered and she ducked her head nervously, white and pink flashed before her. Surrounding her, burning her eyes as she felt like she was being pulled through the open air. Sachi let out a sigh of relief as, finally, her legs buckled. Her feet shifted as she stumbled across the ground, her knees shaking and pressing together. She hiccuped and tilted her head back, a cool summer breeze blow across her face, blowing her avatar's shoulder-length hair out of her face.

Sachi ached and, as carefully as possible, pushed herself up properly, her eyes blinking as she took in the area around her. She tilted her head back and sniffed, the air was sweet, and she gasped to herself. It was certainly unnatural. Something she hadn't smelled before, back in the real world. She stretched her arms out, feeling as if her arms were aching up in areas but as soon as she stretched them out, she sighed in relief as a row of pops erupted along her arms.

"Sachi!" A familiar voice called out to her, just as a gush of wind blew pass her. Sachi breathed in deeply and turned her head, her soft lavender eyes glowing as an unfamiliar being ran up to her.

A wide smile appearing on his face, "Sachi? You're Sachi, right?" The male asked, he looked strange. Unnaturally beautiful, she noted to herself. He didn't look like somebody she'd see back in the real world, maybe in a model book or something along those lines.

 _'Is this what all the avatars is going to look like?'_ She wondered to herself, peering at the boy before noticing other flashes of light flickering around them as other beautiful people began to appear. Laughing and awes filling her ears.

"Sachi?" The male repeated, leaning in and leering at her with a wide smile.

"D-Diavel-kun?" She wondered out loud, her eyes widening as she looked at the boy and gasped when he made laughed. His lips spreading into a wide grind that just made her flush with warmth.

"Y-You look s-so… so…" she couldn't find any words, no words fell from her lips. It was just too much, and when she turned her head to look at the others around her, the other Beta Testers, she gasped to herself. Everyone looked like models, so unreal, unnaturally real. It was certain she wouldn't see any of these people walk down the street. But the thought alone made her giggles to herself. Sachi noticed that almost everyone was wearying such odd clothing, martial that looked as if it had been stitched together with dark lace up the sides. She hadn't ever seen such martial before.

"This is S-Sword Art O-Online, huh?" She wondered out loud, turning to look at the wast grasslands with wide, bushy forests that outlined the small town they had begun in. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the form of legendary creatures floating within the air. Petals of unknown plants danced around her, creating human-like figures.

"S-So what now?" She wondered, looking at her childhood friend.

Diavel had always been there with her. They had met when the two was barely in middle school, when Sachi had become so sick that she had collapsed out in the street. Thank god he had been there to prevent anything bad happening, he had gone and got his mum straight away. Ever since that day, he had been her best friend, always there to lend a helping hand if she needed it. In fact, he encouraged her to push herself, to do things that she would never do in a million years. Such as this, such as applying to Beta Test. She didn't have the willpower or courage to do anything like this on her own.

Diavel grinned to himself, pushing his avatar's dark hair out of his face turning around, "Hehe, I know. Come on!" He called out brightly, his eyes sparkling. Glowing somewhat beautifully in the sunlight. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to walk through the gorgeously lit street.

Sachi shifted her body weight from foot to the other, nervously. She gasped as another gush of wind blew along her, making the short white skirt she now possessed flip up briefly in the wind. Sachi flushed and tugged on the skirt, it was way too short for her.

 _'Maybe I can buy tights or even a longer dress?'_ She thought. Sachi wasn't the type to walk around with such short and tight clothing. Thankfully, she had a long-sleeved white shirt and a pale pink vest that helped to conceal the top half of her body. The only thing she didn't like was that her face was not her own, but her avatar's with sparkling green eyes. They weren't hers, not at all, and looked alien on her.

Sachi wished she could somehow have her own face and features. With a tiny pout, she shook her head and turned to face her friend, to tail after him like she would always do when suddenly another body collided with her own, almost sending her to the ground if a hand didn't reach out to grasp a firm grip on her arm. Sachi blinked in a daze, being pulled up rightfully onto her feet, the world spun around her briefly before she blinked once more.

"Sorry," an unfamiliar voice said, and Sachi slowly turned her head to look at the other player who had ran into her, "I wasn't watching where I was going," the owner of the voice was a male, who was an inch taller than her with thick, midnight hair that framed his face, he had high cheek bones with narrowed blue eyes. His lips spread into a smile, he bowed his head in apology once more. Sachi let out a sharp breath, her soft cheeks turning a soft pink color. Her shoulders raised and she inhaled sharply, finding her heart beat oddly in her chest and she slowly tilted her head with a blank expression on her face.

"Sachi," Diavel called out from behind her, further down the street. Sachi let out another shuddered gasp, snapping out of the daze she had fallen into and peered back over her shoulder, her eyes timidly flickering as she saw her friend further down the street.

"Sachi, come on!" He called to her, waving his hand just a little in the air.

Sachi's eyes widened when Diavel winked teasingly at her before she swung her head back around and jolted away from the other Beta Tester as if he had burned her. She rubbed the arm he had gripped, gently stroking the spot he had touched while nibbling her bottom lip, her eyes shifting side to side shyly, unsure of what to say. Her lips spread as if she was about to speak, only to second guess herself, and pressing them tightly together. Her eyes burned as she heard Diavel's voice call to her once more, becoming a little impatient actually.

"Ah. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then," the other said, saving her from the embarrassing need of talking and making a fool out of herself.

Sachi could only mutely nod her head, turning redder from embarrassment and watching as the other turned around, beginning to walk away. She stared until he was no longer in sight, her heart still beating for some reason. Eventually, she tore her attention away and shook her head furiously while rubbing her cheeks, hoping the color would melt away.

"Sachi, finally," Diavel smiled as she walked up to him, her head kept down. His eyes sparkled from the sun, he winked at her and grinned even wider, tilting his head back with his hands in his pockets.

"Did you have fun?" He chuckled, watching as Sachi cocked her head to the side, confusion clearly evident on her face. Diavel couldn't help but bounce his eyebrows, "Googly eyes at lover boy over there," he snorted playfully, jerking his head in the direction where the other player had disappeared to.

Sachi stared blankly for a few seconds before gasping, her eyes widening and her cheeks becoming pink once again. Her shoulders trembled, "N-No… I was n-not!" She blurred out from pure, horrified embarrassment. Clapping her hands together tightly, her fingers threading between one another, pressing firmly into the soft skin she had. She nipped at her bottom lip while avoiding her closest friend's eyes.

"Sure you weren't," Diavel snickered, rolling his eyes and twirling on the balls of his feet. Beginning to walk along with Sachi quickly following.

Said young woman whined rather loudly, shaking her head with her face turned red, "I r-really wasn't."

Diavel eyed the young girl, his eyes narrowed briefly and he smirked at her. Playfully winking once more, "Of course, I'm _not_ disagreeing with you."

"D-Diavel-kun," Sachi sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes and rushing to catch-up with her friend, "Where are we g-going anyway?" she wondered out loud, tilting her head and watching as the other Beta Tester walked around the street. Stopping at all the stalls, looking at the products. Sachi briefly tilted her head thoughtfully, the game was really like real life. She was really in this market with everyone else. Everything felt so real, she could easily reach out and touch something, or someone. Of course she held back and nervously walked along.

"To the Boar field of course."

* * *

 **And that's my Prologue. I know it's short, but as the saying goes. Short, sweet and snappy. I hope you enjoyed it. This story has been on my mind for awhile now and I've just been itching to write it. I've got a few chapters finished, I'm just going over them and adding in detail before sending them to my beta. Again thank you for editing this Maxro.**

 **Please Review, favourite and follow. I'd be very grateful.**

 **I'm a bit nervous about writing this. I never have any courage when I begin a new story...I just hope you all enjoyed it at least. I know it's a bit strange.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I want to thank everyone for reading, commenting and favouring. A big thank you to Guest (1), Lilly, Drmonicblood, Pizzajon, Mike Kromer, TH3 51L3NT A55A551N, Ryujin Kami, Derox-1223, WillySmith1510, Agent 94, ThisIsTheGreatestUsername, Worker72, Noobiehunter, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Allen Vth, FLARECROWN, DannyPhantom619, Greenrider003, Guest (2) and Raketsou for reviewing. I'm very grateful and have tried to take on all your advise.**

 **This story will follow the anime/manga, I'll be adding some original parts. It might stay from the story a little. I have got a few things planned out.**

 **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Suggested Sexual themes, AU, What If**

 **Please thank my wonderful beta:** Maxaro **for all his hard work.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Mousetrap_**

She felt like glass.

She always did, with no sharp edges, all smooth and oval. Plain and see through. There was nothing special about her, she was normal. As normal as you could get. She wasn't anything, she was nothing in her option. She was weak here, very weak here with next to no immune system. She'd get sick easily, everyday she'd come down with a cold or something similar, but that was to be expected. Considering how often she was in the hospital one time she even joked the hospital was her summer house.

Weak body and even weaker mind.

It was an understatement to say she was pleasantly surprised when she was accepted to be a beta tester. In fact, she gave in her application on a whim, because her best friend had sent in an application. At the time, she never thought she'd be accepted, she only did it to appease him. Her childhood friend, the one who had been with her during all the hospital appointments and check-ups, so when he came to her with the proposal, she couldn't say no. She had too, he had done so much for her that she just had to. She had loved seeing his baby blue eyes brighten up when she had finally given in and filled out an application with him.

It was barely a month later when he was accepted, she had been happy for him. Glad, and felt proud when he looked at her with that grin. He was her best friend, the closest person to her. He was like her older brother and she loved him. Three months passed until she herself was accepted, now though, unlike him, she was terrified. Fear filled every nook and cranny of her body.

She was weak outside, and even weaker inside. It was a miracle she didn't die immediately after entering that world. It was only because he was there that stopped her from getting a game over automatically. He was by her side, helping her along. It had to be the scariest thing ever to happen to her and yet the greatest. She remembered that summer brightly, remembering how everything had played out, all the creatures and demons. It was like everything was imprinted into her brain, and nothing she could do would let her forget. It was almost like the words, the information, was written on the inside of her head, pulsing through her veins. That summer was a dream, a loveable dream that she couldn't let go.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, her eyes sliding shut briefly as the familiar buffing erupted around the white room she sat within. A smile spread across her face and she let out a shuddering gasp. She slid her phone out off her jean pocket and held it to her ear.

"Sachi," a familiar, deep, and grotty voice spilled from the speakers. She shifted on her bed, her legs hanging over the edge, "Sachi? Can you hear me?" That same voice chuckled, eagerly speaking to her.

"H-Hai," she breathed out, her voice stuttering as she spoke. She swallowed a lump in her throat as her legs lightly swung underneath the neatly made bed.

"I'm h-here. I can hear y-you loud and c-clear," she meekly replied, shoulders trembling. She took a sharp breath as she sighed to herself.

"Did you get it?" The same voice asked, sounding very excited, and she knew all too well why. Sachi tilted her head, listening to the same voice ramble on and on. In complete honestly, all she could understand was a few words here and there, which made her hum to herself. It was so like the older teenager.

"Well? Did you? Sachi? Sachi?" The man on the other end teased, his voice coming out smooth and Sachi's eyebrows pulled together.

"Diavel-kun," Sachi grunted out, her voice sweet and gentle as always. Immediately, the teen on the other side quietened to listen to his sweet and shy friend. Sachi inhaled a deep breath, her lips twitching.

"I-I've got it. I'll b-be logging in s-soon," she explained gently, closing her eyes as she listened to Diavel snort through the speaker.

She giggled quietly under her breath, "Y-Yes. I'll be m-meeting you at the s-same stall… y-yeah the one with t-the fruits," Sachi sighed to herself, threading her fingers through her thick dark blue locks. She mumbled a few more words before nodding and finally closing the phone. Her cheeks flushed from the soft click that rang out from the phone. As soon as the other end went dead, Sachi let out a gentle sigh.

After they had finished the testing the game, Diavel had pressured her into pre-ordering the game. Her lips pressed together and her eyes flickered down. Even though it had somehow been fun, Sachi couldn't pushe those thoughts away. Every tiny movement she made, she felt a little pressure from inside of her, pushing against her stomach and chest.

Wincing, Sachi let out a low whine. The darkness crawled along the edges of her mind. The fears came reeling forward. She was a burden on Diavel. She had to be, she kept needing him to help her. To save her, to protect her. She was even weaker then she was in real life, she wouldn't even been able to grow to level 10 without his help. She was that weak, it upset her so much. She even had kept Diavel in the boar filed for at least a week, in hopes of making herself stronger. Sadly, she never did reach more than level 15 before the summer was up, while Diavel had long surpassed that level. She was a burden, a heavy pressure sitting on his shoulders.

With that thought in mind, her gentle lavender eyes flickered to the side. She looked at the white clear bag sitting on the end of the bed. The blocky outline of the rather large rectangular object within the plastic was clearly visible. Sachi swallowed past a sickly lump in her throat, she still had to install it once more. As soon as she got home, she did promise Diavel after all, and ever since she was a child she had never been able to break promises. Especially to Diavel, who had practically raised her.

"And we now begin!" A loud female voice bellowed out from the television. Sachi slowly turned her warm lavender eyes onto the screen, pushing a lose lock behind her ear while she watched the flickering pictures.

"It's this week's MMO Stream. For starters, we had you watch the PV. Looks like this is from last weeks launch. What were all these people in line for? Sword Art Online!"

Sachi shook her head, carefully pushing herself from the bed. She weakly whimpered and stretched her arms out, carefully straightening out her over-sized sweater. The gentle blue and purple worked in comparison with her skin and eyes. She ran her fingers through her soft locks and walked back towards the bag, but once she stood above it she simply stared at the object within the bag for minutes, mutely debating if it was even worth it. To play it once more.

The first time was fun, the first time was exciting, but she couldn't do anything. She was too weak, again, the only way she had made it through the third floor was because of Diavel, and even then that was too much for her. She had heard that this time it would be a bit different, slightly stronger, and she doubted she would last long. Chewing her bottom lip, Sachi eventually lifted the bag, feeling the weight of the object laying within the bag.

"Sachi?" A female voice called to her, gently breezing along her. Sachi turned to the owner and smiled meekly at the woman in white. Her nurse. The young woman with blue, gentle locks spreading over her shoulders, moved up to the young 16 year old and smiled warmly.

"Sachi, you're leaving already?" She questioned, before peaking at the television and chuckling.

"Everyone so excited about that game, huh? I heard it was a start of an era," she hummed thoughtfully, turning her warm green eyes onto Sachi once more, chuckling again, "Oh, don't forget these. Remember two puffs day," she said, handing the girl a familiar lavender object.

Sachi bit back a sigh as she took the lavender inhaler, turning it over in her hands. Her finger-tips pressing against the plastic surface.

"Just remember your health during all that fun."

She nodded her head slowly, twisting the inhaler once more. Sick. She was sick, as always. Ill, and pills were the only thing helping her at the moment. She was pretty lucky it hadn't grown worse quite yet. Nodding her head once more, she bowed in respect.

"I... h-hai. I will," she timidly spoke, pocketing the inhaler and quickly exiting the room. As she walked along the long hallways, she glanced within the bag, her eyes glowing as she caught the flashing colors of the case. The familiar sky and grassy hills. Her heart began beating faster in her chest. She licked her bottom lip, oddly finding herself eager to get home and set up the game.

The fingers of her free arm slid into the bag, her finger-tips sliding through the bag and pressing against the helmet. It felt cool against her skin, it oddly pulsed with something she hadn't ever felt before. Sachi shook her head, pushing the thought away and breathed in relief upon seeing her house at the end of street. For a split second, she turned her head and blinked her indigo eyes as she noticed how long the line was at the game store. Sachi paused her steps briefly, just watching the many people line up excitedly.

 _'Everyone sure wants to get their hands on the game, don't they?'_

But could she blame them? Really? The game was something like no other, it sent chills down her spine as she remembered back to that summer, the summer where was given the chance to try it out. Oddly, she had this feeling that she was only accepted because of her condition. Give the dying girl a chance at something great!

With a troubled sigh, she shook her head and twirled her head back around. Her eyes lowering with sadness, she bit her bottom lip as she remembered only a certain amount had been chosen.

 _'Was it fair? For somebody like me to take up a spot?_ ' She wondered to herself, slowly walking up the pathway to the small but gorgeous house with little flowers and a single marble tree in the yard. It was like her all her happiness and joy was sucked out from her. Melting into the ground from the balls of her feet and spilling along the rocks. A weak girl like her getting a specular chance of a lifetime. She groaned and shook her head, her arms lowering and she jolted as she noticed she almost dropped the bag. The metal of helmet smacking almost painfully against the side of her leg. Whimpering under her breath, Sachi stalked up to her door.

Poking her head through, her eyes fluttered as she scanned the somewhat dark hallways, "M-Mum? D-Dad?" She called, her voice hitching it places and sighed when she received no reply.

She licked her bottom lip, her fingers stroking the frame of the door, "S-Seems they're out…"

Honestly, it didn't take her long to set up in her bedroom. Connecting the helmet to the computer and then installing the game. It felt so easy to do, straight forward. She remembered the first time she had to do it, it had taken her hours. She hadn't quite understood the words and numbers, she had almost called the boys from her school, in the computer club, but held back when she remembered she was supposed to keep it hush. With a troubled smile, she chewed the inside of her mouth and wondered if any of those boys had bought the game.

The sound of her phone receiving a message brought her out from her thoughts, and she quickly checked the words. She sighed to herself, a low whine spitting through her lips, "See you on the other side..." she read out loud, her low and sweet voice spilling out.

She giggled and shook her head. Diavel was such a straight forward guy, very bright and just gracefully gained everyone's attention, "So… h-he's already logged i-in…"

Sachi glanced up at the computer screen, reaching for the wide helmet. She gasped as she felt a spark hit her finger-tips, she ripped her hands away as if she had been burnt.

"W-What? An electric s-shock?" She wondered out loud, her eyes becoming glassily as she recalled the very first time she had ever touched the warm helmet. She didn't recall being shocked.

 _'Is this some kind of sign? Not to log in?'_ She found herself wondering, her eyes narrowing. Without her consent, Her mind began conjuring up all bad stereotypes.

 _'What if something bad is going to happen? What if there's a bug in the game?'_ All these thoughts passed through her brain, making her somewhat giddy as she nervously shook on the spot. Eventually, she pushed the thoughts away and reminded herself nothing bad could happen. Diavel would be there and during their beta-testing summer nothing had gone wrong.

From what the bluentte had explained to her, beta-testing was to find out the bugs so that the creators could fix them. Nothing bad had really happened during the summer, except herself getting so many do-overs after dying in the most asinine ways. Hiccuping under her breath, Sachi smiled and got onto her purple bed, ,aking herself comfortable among the thick blankets, having them pool around her waist.

She tilted her head and looked at the helmet waiting for her on her lap. Lightly, she tapped her fingers against the metal and pushed her dark hair out of her face, before her eyes hardened. She was sure Diavel was already at the stall, waiting for her. She could almost see the avatar he possessed, it was a pretty odd avatar in her opinion, but it made sense, considering who he was as a person. A natural leader with a glowing personality. A fond smile appeared on her face, and she finally slid the helmet over her head. Her heart picked up, beating heavily as she signed in with the familiar name and password.

She shuddered as she was presented with the familiar spiraling white mist with clouds. It surrounded her easily, and Sachi barely even noticed herself falling backward on her bed, her arms crossing over her stomach.

"L-Link S-Start!"

Gulping, Sachi quickly and almost shyly focused her eyes and selected **_'Okay'_** for everything that popped up in front of her. The glaring pink words working beautifully with the whiteness around them. White. The color that was assigned to her, apparently. She wanted purple, but white was good enough, she supposed. And finally, the familiar pink words appeared, 'You have a character data from the beta test. Would you like to load it?'

Shakily, she selected 'Yes' and felt herself become warm, as if something hot was being melted across her. She pressed her lips tightly together and ducked her head nervously, white and pink flashing before her. It began surrounding her, burning her eyes as she felt like she was being pulled through the open air. Finally, her legs buckled. Her feet shifted as she stumbled across the payment, her knees shaking and pressing together. She hiccuped and tilted her head back, a cool summer breeze blowing across her face, making her avatar's shoulder-length hair billow in the wind.

She eventually pushed herself up properly, her eyes blinking as she took in the area around her. It looked very familiar, and yet not. They must have updated it, she concluded. Tilting her head back, she sniffed and sighed, the air even smelled sweet the before.

'S-Sword Art O-Online...' she thought to herself, shifting on the spot and gasping quietly under her breath as glowing orbs began to sprite around her. All different colors, not one the same shade as another. Every single one different.

 _'Must be their d-deigned colour…'_ she mentally noted, remembering that every player had their own special color assigned to them. Hers was so plain, so boring. White. Sadly, it seemed to suit her. Nothing special about white, just like her.

Closing her eyes, she slowly began to walk forward, lightly scratching the side of her head. It felt odd to walk around in her avatar body again, she never really liked it.

 _'It's too flashy…'_ she thought to herself, coming to a stop in front of a store with a large window. She stared at her avatar's reflection.

She was tall, much taller than her original-self. Embarrassingly, she was also much more filled out then her advantage self. With tan skin and shoulder-length curls of dark blue, at least she had the same hair color. She supposed that was a plus. The only other thing she disliked was the pair of bright orange eyes her avatar possessed. Her avatar gained way to much unwanted attention. Not just that, but her avatar's starting uniform.

The white skirt was way too short, and almost to confirm her point, a breeze blew up it, making her face turn crimson. She quickly tugged on the back of the white softness, pulling it down with a nervous shudder. Especially when a tall, blonde player noticed and winked at her. She could only shake her head and run forward. She needed a cloak, like the last time. Hopefully, she could buy another purple one.

Twirling a deep colored lock around her finger, she ducked her head and walked along. Her eyes peering through her purple hair, searching for the familiar black haired avatar of Diavel. She had once wondered how come she was given the same hair color as herself but Diavel didn't.

The older male had sky-blue hair in the actual world, and yet in this world, he was given dark hair. She wondered if maybe it was Diavel's desire to have natural hair like everyone else. She remembered when the two were young, in middle school, she had caught him bleaching his hair. It didn't work, he eventually, after a lot of teasing, returned to his natural aqua hair.

Breathing out a soft sigh, Sachi tugged on the sleeveless, pale pink vest her avatar wore, while at the same time fingering the white sleeve of the blouse she wore underneath it. Slowly, she arched her head back to peer up at the glowing sky above her. She couldn't believe this was a game, it felt so much like real life. It was overwhelming. Just like the last time.

"Sachi?" A familiar voice called to her, echoing over the thousands of heads, all of which moved around in different directions. Sachi's ears rang and she turned towards the direction of the voice, her eyes widening as she watched the familiar avatar of her childhood friend come rushing up to her, smiling brightly like normally.

"Sachi? You look exactly the same," he snickered, rubbing the back of his head and moving the black hairs about.

She tilted her down again head, a sweet smile making its way across her face. Despite seeing him once again, her dear friend, her stomach twisted painfully like something wasn't right in the air.

"Isn't it great Sachi? We're back," he whispered the last part, so that only Sachi could hear him.

"Y-Yes…Diavel-kun," Sachi mumbled meekly, turning to follow him. She cocked her head, listening as he began rambling on about the things he had already gathered. Speaking from experience, she smiled, licking her bottom lip as she trailed along behind him. She didn't have the willpower to walk step to step with him, she wasn't brave enough, but maybe she would in a few years. She nodded, and opened her storage as Diavel began to stack her up with things. Things she needed to survive, just like last time.

"Y-You got me s-some apple buns?" She gasped, eying the buns in his hands. She remembered those from the last time, they were the best snack she had ever tasted. Oh, how she had missed them. Eagerly, she reached out for the bun, only to have Diavel pull his hand out of the way.

Her eyes widened just a little before narrowing as she noticed a rather tall raven haired male run past them, with another red-haired male following after. Oddly enough, she felt like she knew the raven, or at least seen him before, which was strange considering she had only been here once before and no avatars were actual real. Which meant he must have been a beta tester too.

Returning her attention to her friend, she pouted, "D-Don't tease me!"

Diavel laughed, his lips spreading into a wide grin, "But you're so cute," he teased, winking as she flushed red before finally handing the buns to the girl. Sachi smiled and tilted her head further, sniffling the baked goodies before placing them into her storage. Stacking them away for a special time.

The two suns the game possessed moved through the sky pretty fast in Sachi's opinion. She swore it had only been ten minutes since she logged on. She had brought quite a few things from the markets, preparing for the tough journey this game will have, she had learned from the last time and wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She had almost squealed when she found a light purple cloak, though it looked more like a zip up hoodie with sleeves and a large bow that sat on her chest. At least it hid her legs.

By the time the sun touched the lands, orange and yellow painting the skies, Sachi found herself sitting at a small bench on the edge of the town. She rubbed her eyes tiredly while watching Diavel.

"O-Oh… I t-think I'll use my s-spire… I still have it," she bravely spoke, holding her arm up and looking at the staff with two sharp edges at the tip. She had gained it on a side quest with Diavel and few other people during the beta testing, she found it in a treasure chest and she had used it ever since. Once or twice she had used bow and arrows, maybe weapon vans a couple of times, but preferred her staff.

"I mean… t-that wouldn't course any trouble, w-would it?" She wondered out loud, shaking on the spot. It was just spire, sure it had stronger stats then the other starting weapons around, but it honestly wasn't as strong as any other weapon drop. Especially compared to Diavel's sword.

"I suppose," Diavel muttered thoughtfully, smiling widely as he watched Sachi.

"You're getting tired. You always have this kitten expression on your face when you become tired," he teased, laughing full-heartedly when Sachi flushed and shook her head, whining under her breath and covering her face with a wide pout.

"I'm just kidding," he smoothly said, wiggling his hand up and down before sighing deeply and rolling his shoulders.

"Maybe we should logout and continue tomorrow? It's most likely late now," he noted, holding his arm out and a green like clock popping up out of an object imbedded in his arm, "Mum will probably throw a fit if I don't come down for dinner."

Sachi nodded in understanding, she knew how scary Diavel's mother could be. Another yawn bubbled through her cheery lips and she presses the menu on her arm, automatically the white and pink menu popped up. Her eyes flickered about before she frowned.

"Ano… t-the logout button…" she mumbled slowly, scanning all the tabs. Double checking, no, she definitely couldn't see it. Had it been moved the last time? Did they put it into another tab, or something? The more she checked, the more her stomach tightened and she let out gasp of shock. She couldn't find it anywhere.

"W-What? T-There's no logout b-button…"

"It's at the bottom of the main menu, isn't it?" Diavel frowned, leaning back and calling up his own menu. Unlike hers, his was two shades of green. Dark and pale green, both went hand in hand with one and another. Sachi trembled, lifting her head to look at him. Her orange eyes widening a little as she looked at the tabs in his own menu. Just like hers, there was no logout tab.

"It's gone… I guess since it is the first day of service, it's only natural for there to be a bug or two… but this isn't right. How odd," he frowned, scratching his chin and tilting his head.

"There wasn't anything about an emergency logout in the manual… won't they have to… reset the game? To manually disconnect everyone?" He wondered out loud, turning his dark eyes to the sky, searching for any signs before lowering his head to look at Sachi.

The young girl blinked once before rising slightly, her hair slowly lifting as white sparkles began to illuminate her. Surrounding from in every direction, covering her skin and nipping at her edges before she disappeared,

"Sachi!" He gasped out, moving to stand up before he too disappeared in a puff of green sparkles.

Sachi hiccuped, blinking her eyes furiously as she found herself back in the great hall of the town. Her heart rampaged in her chest. Slowly, she turned her head side to side, peering at everyone around her. Noticing everyone began to appear in flashes of colors.

"W-What is this? Forced teleport?" She wondered out loud, her ears ringing from the ticking clock above her. She could feel the vibrations running up her legs, making her weak, her legs becoming jelly and almost sending her to the ground in a puddle of nerves. Her throat felt as if it was burning, like it was beginning to close in. Almost as if there was a hand on her throat and all it was doing was squeezing tightly. Pressing its fingers into the soft flesh.

"Diavel-kun?!" She called out, snapping her head around in time to see him teleport in next to her. He arched himself forward before easing himself back and looked to her, with just as fear as she has.

"W-What's going on?!"

"I... have no idea…" he admitted blankly, his eyes rolling around himself, noticing that everyone was as confused they were. His ears burned as he tilted his head up and frowned, a glowing, blood red box flickering to life above them.

"What is that?" He said out loud.

Sachi turned her attention up to the sun-setting sky in time to see a row of sickly red boxes appear. Filling the sky and blocking out the sun, casting a somewhat evil shadow of red over them. Sachi gasped, her hands rolling up and pressing against her chest, feeling her heart beating against her rib-cage.

 _'This isn't right, what's happening?'_ She wondered in fear, her knees beginning to buckle and shake. Slowly, liquid began to trickle out from the edges of the boxes, falling from the skies much like a water fall would. Sachi sank backwards, eyes wide, so wide that her eyes began to burn and sting as she gazed up at the odd liquid, it scarily reminded her of blood. She bit into her bottom lip, watching as the thick liquid curled out and began to join up, merging together to make some kind of figure.

A floating man, what it seemed like. Burning blue lightening flickered around him, before he threw himself backward. Thick red robes covered his lanky body. A hood covered his face and Sachi stared. He looked like a grim-reaper to her, how ironic. Like he was there to take everyone's lives, if only she knew how accurate that thought was. He floated above everyone, staring down at them through the shadows of his hood.

"Attention, players," a voice called out, apparently coming from the figure. Slowly he raised his arms, his fingers spreading out wide, "Welcome to my world."

'M-My world?' Sachi thought confusedly, her bottom lip trembling as she took in the being. Her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. 'His world? It's just a game, isn't it? How could it possibly be his world?'

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko," he bellowed out and Sachi gasped.

 _'Kayaba Akihiko... as in the creator of Sword Art Online? How is that possible?'_ She shook, hunching her shoulders and drew herself further into her cloak.

"I am currently the one and only person who can control this world. I'm sure that you've all noticed, the logout button on the main menu has been removed," he spoke, waving his hand up and calling upon a row of glowing tabs, all of which pulsed with burning light.

"However, this is by no means mistake. I repeat, it is not a mistake, but a feature of the true Sword Art Online."

Sachi stared blankly up at the being. Her mind reeled with thought. Her eyebrows pulled together and she puffed her cheeks out. She remembered back during the summer, her very first time logging on, somebody had talked her and named themselves Kayaba Akihiko. She wondered to herself if the floating man was actually him. Her eyes shifting to look down at her booted-feet, watching as they twisted around one and another.

'A f-feature?' She thought to herself, surely she would remember reading something like that in the manual, but yet she came up with nothing. She didn't remember seeing anything like that on any of the pages.

"You are all unable to log out of SAO, and nobody in the real world can remove the NerveGear or interrupt its operation. Should it be attempted, a powerful burst of radiation emitted from a transmitter in the NerveGear will destroy your brain, thus ending your life," the powerful being above them said. Sachi felt her stomach drop and her knees shake, she gulped and shifted on the ground. Her eyes rolling around the area, glancing at everyone and noticed all their worried faces. She even noticed two players, a boy and girl walking to leave, only to knock into some kind of barrier. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed it was the guy that had whistled at her earlier that day.

Diavel cocked his head to the side, glancing over at the male with a frown, obviously not pleased with the blabbering he was making. He caught Sachi's worried eyes and smiled weakly, in hopes to comfort her.

"D-Diavel-kun," she whispered, her whole body beginning to tremble. Her friend quickly stepped closer to her, putting a comforting hand onto her shoulder and forcing a strained smile.

"The s-signals emitted by the N-NeverGear's transmitter are really similar to t-the ones m-microwaves e-emit… it's v-very possible to h-have our brains fried… this is no j-joke," she whimpered out, sucking her bottom lip in fear. It was supposed to be just a game, not this. Not this death trap!

"Unfortunately, it's certainly possible that a player's family or friends would ignore this warning, and attempt to forcibly remove the NerveGear," Kayaba spoke once more, his deep voice cutting through everyone's murmuring. Sachi lifted her head to look up at him with wide eyes, her lips pressed into a very tight line, "As proof of this, 213 players have retired from both this world and the real world."

"213? People?" Diavel grunted out, his eyes narrowing and his fingers curling in tightly, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his hand, "Damn… 213 people dead… already," he hissed through gritted teeth. Sachi gulped, her hands curling around one and another, folding up to her chest tightly.

Kayaba moved above them, his large hand reaching out. Pointing a single finger down to them. Automatically screens began to flicker up around him, moving images and writing imprinted in each and every one.

"As you can see, news of my warning and the numerous victims are being spread worldwide. Thus, it should be safe to say that the danger of removal attempts are becomingminimal. I hope you will all be at ease and focus on completing the game."

 _'At e-ease?!'_ Sachi thought, feeling absolutely terrified, her eyes widening as she spotted her house on one of the screens. Her chest tightened and her hands shifted, it felt like there was something inside her chest, squeezing and squeezing. She felt her eyes begin to tear up and her nose twitched.

"Mum...? Dad...?" She shakily got out, seeing the two people she loved the most standing behind a yellow police strip that read _'Stay out'_ clearly on it. Her stomach dropped as she saw her mother's tear stained face, being held by her father.

"But I'd like you all to keep this in mind; from this point on, all methods of revival in the game will no longer function," Kayaba's voice echoed out, gaining Sachi's weary attention. Said girl hiccuped, her lips trembling. She gasped as the words filled her ears. That meant no more do overs, nothing. No respawning again.

"If your HP hits zero, your avatar will perish for eternity, and at that moment… the NerveGear will _destroy your brain_."

It was at that moment Sachi felt her heart stop and all her energy being sucked out her through her feet. Her legs became jelly and she felt as if she was going to crash to the ground any moment, a few tears even leaked from her eyelashes. A horrible image of her tripping and falling down a staircase somewhere in town filled her mind. Her HP dropping to zero and her body bursting into white flakes, it could happen. She knew it could happen, embarrassingly she hated to say it, but it had happen before. Back during the beta.

"There is only one condition you must meet to be free: The completion of this game. You are all currently on the first floor, the lowest point in Aincrad. If you conquer a floor's dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may continue up to the next one. Assuming you manage to defeat the final boss on the 100th floor, the game will be considered cleared."

Sachi inhaled deeply, her breath burning the inside of her throat, _'C-Clear all 100 floors? H-How?! That's impossible…'_ she meekly thought to herself, her eyes clenching shut briefly and hiccuping lightly once more, _'How… h-how is s-somebody… w-weak like me do that?'_

"The Beta Testers couldn't even make it that fair!" Somebody yelled out. Sachi jumped and tilted her head to the side. Peering with wide eyes out at the crowd, suddenly feeling very small with everyone standing around her. She slowly wrapped her arms tightly around her body, fingers digging into the clothing she wore.

Kayaba hardly looked worried about that, well, Sachi wasn't quite sure but she assumed it. Slowly, he lowered his mighty hand and let out a sigh.

"And lastly, I've prepared a present for all of you in your item storage. Take a look."

"A p-present?" Sachi wondered out loud, slowly lowering her head and reaching her hand out. Slowly a gentle white menu popped up, it glowed out in front of her, and finally she selected her storage. Along with all the items Diavel and her had already collected, she saw something she hadn't seen before.

 _'A m-mirror?'_ she wondered, gently tapping her fingertip against it. She shuddering slightly as the icon glowed brightly, almost burning her eyes before an object appeared in her hand. It was wide, and plain looking. She carefully held it up to her face, and blinked slowly as she found her avatar's face staring back at her with red and swollen eyes. Swiftly, bright sizzling blue lights began to erupt around her, encasing people within them. Sachi gasped and snapped her head around to see a girl near her disappear into the light.

"D-Diavel-kun!" She cried out, seeing him too be surround by the light and before she could even another sound, light cased her to. She felt her fingers burn and her eyes began to swell up with tears, she shut her eyes tightly, a tear dripping from her long eyelashes.

When the light faded after what seemed to her like hours, Sachi gasped for breath. Her mouth slightly open, trying to breathe in as much as possible. Her mouth felt dry and she felt the familiar prickle in the back of her throat. Her head tilted upward and she carefully breathed in and out, her eyes tightly shut. Her heart slowly began relaxing and the burning in her throat faded away. Wetting her lips, her hand shakily went to her pocket, feeling around for her inhaler just encase, before gasping when she found nothing.

' _M-My inhaler…'_ she briefly thought, her eyes shifting side to side before she cried out. Of course she wouldn't have it! It was back in the real world! Arching her back, straightening herself up, Sachi placed a hand onto her chest and pressed, tilting her head backward and breathing in deeply, in and out, in and out. She smiled sternly and sighed to herself. A small trick she was shown, she'd have to find an inhaler, as it wouldn't help her if she went into an asthma attack. There had to be one somewhere in this world. Hopefully. Sachi whimpered to herself, lowering her head. How weak was she, how pathetic.

"Sachi? You okay?" Diavel called out in worry, stepping up to her side and placing his hands onto her shoulders. Sachi breathed in again, sighing through her nose before lifting her head and peaking up at Diavel with a small smile to lay his worries to rest. Only to freeze and gasp, her eyes widening.

"Sachi, what's wrong?" He questioned tilting his head, making his now sky blue hair flicker around his face.

"Y-Your face… y-you look… l-like-like…" Sachi couldn't get the words out, she ran her hand up and pushes her hair out of her face. She turned to face towards him, making Diavel gasp, his own eyes widening. She winced as he suddenly poked her cheek.

Her familiar short dark blue hair rolling around her face, Sachi stepped back and looked down at herself. She couldn't help but smile. She was herself again. Not as tall as her avatar, rather short with smaller shoulders, and a cherry face. Carefully, she tilted her head and looked around at everyone, watching as lights erupted from everyone, revealing their true selves. Nobody looked as flashy and godly as they had been moments before.

Even a few female avatars had turned out to male, and male avatars to be female. It was strange and made her head spin. How odd, she thought, her lips opening and shutting. With a stutter, she held her mirror up to see her own face. Her lavender eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side, using a single hand to tug on a long lock of raven hair. Her face looked exactly like her original face, all the way to the beauty mark she had inherited from her mother under her right eye. It was a known fact that her children would have it too.

"It's r-really… _m-me_ …"

"The scan," Diavel spoke, making Sachi look at him. He was staring down at his own mirror with his hand on his chin.

"Ah. The NerveGear. It covers our entire head, right? With a high-density transmitter. So it can calculate what your face looks like. I'm assuming that's how we all look like ourselves. Or at least close to ourselves," he said seriously, leaning over Sachi and flickering a little loose hair that stuck up in the middle of her head.

Sachi eyed it and nodded, now she looked at herself, she noticed she had a few tiny features that were different to her real self, but they were easily overlooked.

"… but our height and body… Ah! When we first put on the NerveGear, it made us touch all over body for calibration, remember?" He questioned and noticed the awkward expression on Sachi's face, her cheek glowing pink, "Okay, that came out wrong, but you get what I mean, right?"

"H-Hai…" Sachi squealed out, nodding her head and placing the mirror back into her storage. It could come in handy one day, for whatever, she had no idea, "A-Ano… so it was collecting… d-data?" She questioned out loud, peering up at the taller bluenette who nodded his head.

"Right now, you're probably all wondering _'Why?'_ , right?" Kayaba spoke once more, gaining everyone's attention.

Sachi slowly turned back around, her feet shifting on the ground and she swallowed a thick lump in her throat.

"Why would I, Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of sword art online and the NerveGear, do such a thing? I have already achieved my goal. I created the world of Sword Art Online solely for my personal environment. And now, the preparations are complete.

This concludes the tutorial for the official launch of Sword Art Online!" Kayaba breathed out, his form fully shadowing everyone, "Players! I wish you the best of luck!" He bellowed and Sachi's eyes grew wide.

She stumbled backward, watching as the being's hands burst with smoke. His body flickered with numbers, familiar digital aspects before he began to sag within the air. Her jaw dropped and she clenched her hands, watching the being began to sip back up to the red blocks before they faded away fully. Leaving behind a bright glowing orange sky, the sun shining beautifully. Bathing everyone in a warm orange sunlight.

It was at that moment Sachi realized something, and her eyes widened, widened so much that they began to burn. Almost to the point where she would begin to tear up. Her lips twitched as they opened and shut. She lets out a shuddered gasp. Asthma, it was no joke. A serious illness that she had developed when she was young, being so weak and fragile, it was bound to happen.

A respiratory condition marked by attacks of spasm in the bronchi of the lungs, causing difficulty in breathing. It was usually connected to allergic reaction or other forms of hypersensitivity. It felt like her throat was being ripped apart with and what felt like dry ice was being forced down her throat. The best apart about being the game was that she did not have it! Her avatar was as healthy as possible, she had never got sick. She had been fine, sure, she was still weak and couldn't fight probably but she wasn't ill. However, just moments ago, she had a close run in with an Asthma attack, which shouldn't have been possible.

 _'T-this… this is r-reality…'_ she thought to herself. Her being shook as she lifted her hands. Her fingers lightly pressing against the delicate skin of her throat, the lower part of her palms pressing against her chest as if she was expecting another attack straight away. 'Reality has n-never been s-so scary before…'

Sachi wheezed deeply, her ears burning and she shuddered as everyone began to scream. The shrieks and cries filled the air, people beginning to shove one another. She squealed as a body rammed into her, almost throwing her backward.

"Sachi!" Diavel called out, rushing to her and crouching down to her level to help her up, his eyes widening and narrowing almost darkly, "You okay?"

"Hmm," Sachi bit her bottom lip, she nodded her head slowly and climbed to her feet. Her knees shook and she looked around herself, "Diavel-kun? W-What are w-we going to do?" She whimpered out, her voice breaking and creaking in places. She sniffled and turns to face him, her eyes lowering.

Diavel was silent, his mouth opening and shutting. He breathed in sharply through his nose, his eyebrows pulled together and he looked to the side. His dark eyes watched as everyone ran back and forward, moving around like headless chickens.

"Clear the game…" he mumbled thoughtfully. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he smiled, grabbing a hold of her wrist and forcing her to her feet.

"Come on Sachi! Follow me!" he gasped out, dragging her after him, ignoring her as she called his name, her feet almost tripping over each other as she was forced to move her feet.

"Run faster Sachi. We have to hurry! If we want to survive this world then we have to gather as many supplies as possible!"

* * *

 **And that, ladies and gentleman, is my first official chapter. I had quite some fun writing this chapter. I haven't got much to say about it.**

 **Sachi, I've added more to her character. She is the main character and you'll be following her. Every now and then, you'll follow Kirito but mostly Sachi. Few of you have asked about the others, Sachi's friends. Yes, they will be in it but later. Sachi doesn't know they've been trapped in the game too.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone. So sorry about the overdue chapter. You've got it now ^-^**_

 _A thank you to Mike Kromer, Pizzajon, Drmonicblood, FLARECROWN, Guest, Ryujin Kami, Raketsou, Noobiehunter, Dreddman, Lilly, Rolo-chan, Miko, Guest, KatieSky12, Fuko-Sun, Ravena Wolfborn and Guest. For commenting!_

 _ **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood Spill, Suggested Sexural Themes, AU, What If**_

 _ **Please thank my wonderful Beta: Ravena Wolfborn for all their hard work.**_

 _ **I know there aren't any Bow and Arrow in SAO, but for this story. There is. Deal with it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Found You**

She _stumbled_ on impact.

Sachi flinched, her small petite body swayed as she hooked her fingers on the small rope and pulled it back. Her breath hitched in her throat as she released the arrow. Said make-shift arrow zoomed through the air, splitting the wind as it began to advance on the bright, blood red target. At first, Sachi held hoped that maybe now she'd hit it, but that faith automatically melted away when the tip of the arrow hit the top metal handle and caused the arrow to bounce through the air and impact into a nearby marble tree.

"O-Oh," Sachi whined to herself, her shoulders sagging with disappointment. Her eyelid shifted, half-lidded, as she poked her bottom lip out and groaned loudly. Her soft, lavender eyes flickered down to look at her small hands and sighed upon seeing the tiny red cuts and bruises from the hours Diavel had her out in the training field.

"Ah. You're getting better," Diavel spoke up, standing to the side, and leaning against one of the trees. His thin lips pulling into a small smile, "You at least hit something this time," he cheerfully hummed, pushing himself from the tree with his left foot and walked towards the arrow still sitting in the tree. He chuckled to himself. He could practically feel Sachi's annoyed glare. For such a small person, she sure does have a powerful glare, a glare that reminded him of his Mum's.

Sachi let out another whine, her knees shaking and her feet twisting around one and another, "W-Why? Why d-do I have to u-use bow and arrow? W-Why not my spare?" she pouted, carefully turning the wooden bow in her hand and running her thumb over the wood. It didn't look anything special, as normal as it could get.

She reaches up and wipes the sweat from her brow, "I-I'm not good with b-bow and arrow…I o-only ever used bow a-and arrow was d-during…the b-beta test," she spoke, mumbling the last few words shyly while her eyes shifted side to side. It was almost as if she was expecting somebody to jump out from the trees. Since Kayaba announcement, creating a world for himself and using them as guinea pigs, other players hadn't taken nicely to beta testers. Sachi had even heard of a young female beta tester who had made her rank known. It hadn't ended well, as she was quickly backed into a corner, not by the monsters of the game, but by the players.

 _'T-They blame us…'_ Sachi thought sadly.

 _"A-And that didn't end well,"_ she added as an afterthought. She looks at the ground briefly while nibbling her bottom lip nervously. Sachi wanted to give up so badly. She believed she wasn't getting any better! Hell, she was barely was able to holding the arrow up straight. Not just that, either; she was tried and excused. Diavel had been getting her up at the crack of dawn to train. She wasn't as strong as Diavel, but at least she was levelling up better than in the beta round. Still, it was useless. Sachi was terrified to face a monster. Even a low-levelled boar scares her.

Diavel let out an overdramatic sigh, flicking his sky blue hair over his shoulder and catching it in the air as he does so. Sachi could only stare with a eyebrow raised, her friend being flamboyant in so many ways, "Sa-chi! I've told you," he said, flicking his hand up in the air slightly, "Despite being somewhat decent with your spare, you really are not good at close combat. You have few skills, but not nearly enough. So the best course of action is for you build up your skills as a distance fighter, rather than a close fighter."

Diavel smiled, holding up a single finger and speaking in a somewhat matter of fact tone. His bright blue eyes shifted shut and his grin widens, "The bow and arrow is such a delicate weapon! It suits you perfectly, Sachi! An elegant weapon for an elegant girl. It's a perfect man's MPG fantasy!"

 _'D-Diavel-kun you're the smartest p-person I know…b-but I guess even you can be a p-pervert…'_ Sachi thought, inhaling sharply through her nose and rolling her eyes as she took in Diavel's form once more.

She shook her head a little, "Ano, Diavel-kun? W-Why are we t-training so h-hard?" Sachi frowned as she spoke before noticing the way Diavel blinks his narrowed eyes slowly, his lips parting before pressing together into a tight line. Something was definitely up, knowing the boy for as long as she did, she could tell when he was hiding something. Her eyebrows pulled together, and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "W-What are you hiding from me?" she asked sternly.

Diavel's eyes skittered about, trying to avoid looking in the short girl's direction. Sachi had this cold aura around her whenever she was concerned. She was so similar to his mother that it wasn't even funny. Eventually, however, Diavel cursed himself as his eyes flickered to look at her for a brief second, which made his resolution crumble.

After a few more seconds in silence, Diavel let out a groan and he threaded his fingers through his tight, blue curls, "I was really hoping I could keep this from you until after it had been accomplished," he grumbled loudly, and Sachi frowned even deeper to herself, "…so, um, a couple of nights ago, my team found the boss door of this level."

Sachi's eyes grow wide, flaring out wide as her jaw dropped in shock. _'_ _This_ _level's boss?'_ She felt her heart drop at the mere thought of it. Sachi hadn't been present during the beta round's first boss, but she had heard how it had gone, it had been a long and tough fight. They eventually defeated the boss, but at the same time, they had restarted many times. This time, however, there are no restarts!

"W-What? You can't be c-considering what I think y-you are…r-right?" she squealed out, swallowing a thick lump in her throat.

She remembered that a week after being trapped in SAO, Diavel had come to her and told her that he was going to gather a team and try to defeat the boss. Sachi had been so worried that she hadn't slept at all that night. She couldn't describe how she felt when he returned the next morning, looking disappointed. The dungeon, which held the boss, had been moved. The scenery had changed, which could only mean that everything they knew from their previous experience could be wrong now. Sachi went cold, pure cold.

"I'm holding a meeting later on today. Everyone who is a high enough level will be gathering in the ring-hall," Diavel explained, lowering his head as he spoke. Sachi trembled as she listened to the words, her stomach coiled and her teeth pressed into the sensitive flesh of her lip.

"We're going to come up with a strategy to defeat the boss with the help of the guide book. Even though there is a chance a few details might be wrong, it's all we've got."

Sachi sighed to herself, her heart beating harshly in her chest. She carefully pulled her own manual out, staring at the greyish cover. It was written by a beta tester, she knew that by fact as was Axel, a beta tester that Diavel had fought against and hung out with Sachi every now and then. Both Diavel and she had added a few things they remembered. Sachi was snapped out of her thoughts when Diavel suddenly marched up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. The short raven immediately snapped her head up with surprised eyes.

"You should come to the meeting. You'll see. We actually have some pretty stronger players. There's no need to worry," he spoke softly, his eyes glowing as he smiles at her, "You've progressed so much!"

With a small pout, Sachi tilted her head to the side and stared blankly to the side. She's progressed? _'Really?'_ She doesn't feel like she'd gotten any stronger than the last time she played. Sachi can't even shoot an arrow probably, so how is that progress? With a deep sigh, Sachi shook her head, "O-Okay…I t-trust you. Just…b-be careful, okay?" she said weakly, gulping with each word.

"I will," Diavel grinned, cocky, even as he ruffled Sachi's short hair. Said girl frowned deeply and groaned to herself as her head arched to the side.

"Anyway! Back to training!" He cheered somewhat proudly, pointing a finger up in the air as he cheered with his hair shifting around his head, "Practice is everything, Sachi!"

Sachi inhaled sharply, her eyes shutting briefly as she slowly lifted her bow, "…O-Okay…" she murmured lowly. There really was no point in arguing with the azure haired boy. He could be quite stubborn, and once he had a thought in that rock of a head of his, he couldn't be talked out of anything. Sometimes, Sachi really questions their friendship. Sachi pushes her deep blue hair out of her face, trying to smile but it really came out as a grimace.

Turning her head, Sachi's soft, lavender eyes scans the area quietly. All the targets lined up perfectly, a few hanging from the tree branches. She hadn't even hit one yet, not even on the outside of the target. Her eyes flickered down to her bow, it was quite small in her opinion, reaching from her elbow to hand. Sachi wondered if maybe, one day, she could somehow gain a larger bow.

Well, first, she had to get better at aiming arrows. Sachi almost laughed to herself. That was an amusing thought, her being a good at archery. She could hardly do anything right, the only thing she was good at was cooking but that's because she had been cooking since she was young. What could she really bring to this game? She's a failure at everything.

With an uneasy frown, she released the arrow.

However, no matter how much Sachi kept pushing it out of her head, the time for the boss fight conference eventually came. The young girl shifted in her spot, hiding behind one of the many pillars within the ring of large stone steps that the players were using as seats. Her eyes burned as she listened to Diavel, watching as he stood in the middle of the roman-style hall. High, soft grey pillars that had gentle symbols engraved within the stone lined the hall. The stone plates underneath her feet had a few creaks, but was mostly in good shape.

Sachi suckles her bottom lip, her eyes gazing intensely at all the players, painfully noticing there were no female players within the hall. Her eyebrows pulled together and her lips pressed into a tight line. She knew most of the male players within SAO were a bit sexist, but she didn't know it was this bad. With that thought, Sachi shifted further behind the pillar all the while tugging on the soft blue hoodie-like cloak which pretty much concealed her feminine form, reaching just below her knees.

"Listen up!" Diavel bellowed out, amazingly cheerful. Sachi started on after Diavel, her heart beating loudly in her chest from anxiousness.

Diavel's narrowed eyes around all the players staring back at him. He smiles a little and claps his hands, "I'll be starting the conference now! Thank you, everyone, for responding to my invitation. My name's Diavel, and my class is…" the blue haired beta called out, placing his hand onto his hip while his other hand gently slapped his chest. His lips spreads into an even wider smile, his eyes shifts to the side thoughtfully before nodding his head to whatever he was thinking, "Informally, Knight!" he bellowed out brightly, fisting his chest proudly.

Sachi sighed to herself. She didn't even know ranks still existed in this game before. She should have known Diavel would say something as goofy as that. She tilted her head and smiled weakly, watching as the players began to tease her dear friend. Thankfully, Diavel took it all on the chin and laughed along with them.

Diavel waved his hands slowly after a while, and closed his eyes briefly. He inhales sharply. Finally, his eyes opened, and a serious expression graced his face, "Today, on the highest level of this floor, my party discovered the boss room," he finally spoke, his voice deep and firm.

Everyone gasped and leant forward to hear what the male had to say, "By defeating the floor boss and reaching the second floor. We'll be able to show everyone in Starting Town that this death game can be cleared. It's our responsibility to do so!" Diavel bellowed out, throwing his hand in the air and clenching his hand. His fingers digging into his the soft flesh of his palm.

"Don't you agree, everyone?"

Sachi hums gently under her breath, and supported her full weight on the pillar. She lowers her head and rests her cheek against the cool stone. Sachi let out a breath of relief as everyone burst into claps and whistles. So good, so far. She closed her eyes briefly and lets out a gentle hiccup. Her knees buckles underneath her and she rocks forward just a bit more. Her small button up nose wiggles and she lets out a low sneeze from the small amount of dust within the air from the area around them.

"Okay. Now, I'd like to begin discussing our battle strategy. For starters, we're going to split up into parties of six," Diavel explained without any worry on his shoulders. He arches his back and curls his hands onto his hips. He moves his weight from one foot to the other, the sun catching his blue eyes perfectly.

Having no good experiences at games with only a little knowledge, Sachi frowned unsure of what they meant. Her eyes shifted, with her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. Why would they need to be in parties of six? She found herself wondering and lightly scratching the back of her head through the soft blue cloak she wore. Her lips parted, and she let out tiny sound bubble up her throat.

Sachi chewed at her bottom lip, her fingers pressing much firmer into the stone, her fingertips feeling the tiny bumps underneath. Immediately Sachi felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, the familiar sensation of eyes drilling into her small body. At first, Sachi froze on the spot, just staring at the stone across from her before finally lifting her head. Slowly, her body raised, feeling horrified.

Sitting roughly three or four rows down from Sachi herself was a male player. The boy looked to be on his own, sitting apart from the groups. Sachi's heart easily began to pound within her chest, watching as the male furiously snapped his head about before suddenly turning his head to look right at her. Sachi's eyes widen so much that the skin around her eyes burned and her lips twitched. She didn't expect anybody to look to the back, much less look at her. Sachi shuddered, feeling herself transform into jelly as narrowed, midnight eyes stared up at her, gazing up at her with an indifferent glint within those orbs. She let out a sharp and soundless gasp, quickly stumbling fully behind the pillar in embarrassment. Sachi puffed out her cheeks and reached up, her fingers gently tugging on the hood of her cloak, her knees shaking. She panted for breath, feeling as if her throat was being squeezed. Sachi leant against the pillar, her breath hitching in her throat as she sucked in as much air as possible.

Her large, lavender eyes slide shut; and Sachi held them closed for seconds. Her chest shuddered with the familiar stinging sensation, and she waited silently for the sensation to melt away, sighing as it did. Her gentle eyes slid open once more as she stares at the twirling symbols of the pillar before slowly stepping to left and peeking out from the pillar from the other side.

Her fingers trembled as they pressed into the side of the stone, her eyes automatically flickering to the boy that had been staring at her. Sachi gulps, inhaling sharply and sighed in relief as she found the boy no longer looking in her direction. A pleasant hum escaped her lips and she leans her head gently against the pillar side, watching as the boy moved towards another player in a cloak, a dark crimson cloak that covered the player's whole body.

She gazed down at the boy with glassy eyes. He was a little odd looking in her option, with incredibly thick pitch black locks that curled around his face, the little ends brushing just below his eyes. He looked to be taller than herself with high cheek bones and somewhat round midnight eyes. Sachi had to admit, she hadn't ever seen anybody with such dark eyes before.

He wore simple clothing like everyone else on the first level, the normal male starter uniform. A dark navy shit that was tucked into his deep brown pants. She deflates her shoulders slowly while her eyes flickered Diavel. He had worked hard to find all his armour, but underneath the armour, he wore the same clothing as the other males. The only different between the players were the colours, the colours that they're assigned. Everyone starts out in the colour that was assigned to them at the very beginning.

Suddenly, Sachi's ear rang with approaching footsteps. Carefully, Sachi turns her head thoughtfully and lets out a surprised cry from the fast approaching male. She had to duck to the side to avoid being pushed out the way as the player charged full-hearted towards the meeting. Sachi slowly raised from her crouching position, her eyes flicker as she looked over to the player.

She noted he was quite lanky with low shoulder-blades and dark brown hair that was smoothed into odd spikes. He wore a simple stitched grey shirt with armour plates imprinted across his body, leather straps, as well, with what looked like a sword strapped to his back. Sachi wasn't sure, and she barely had enough time to think about it before he leaped through the air. Pushing himself from each stone-step with easy.

"The name's Kibaou," he bellowed out, his body hunched over just a little. Kibaou raises his hand and thumbs his chest, his other hand curling to his hip, "There's something that I need to get off my chest. I'm positive that there are some amongst you that should be apologizing to those who've dies so fair."

Sachi froze within her spot, her hand pressing tightly against the rough edge of the stones as she stared down at Kibaou with wide eyes. Her bottom lip shuddered and parched. The man's words echoed through her head and she lets out a low gasp. Deep sadness filled her petite body, and her eyes shifted within the sockets, almost beginning to swell up with tears.

She hadn't know anybody personally who had already died, but she understood the sorrow that their families would be feeling, as she too had recently lost her beloved Grandpa just last summer. Promptly, the air around the group grew thick with a sickly sensation that just makes her throat tightens.

"Kibaou-san…" Diavel began, breathing the word out with a low sigh, "The people that you're referring to are the beta testers, correct?"

Kibaou's eyes widens before they narrowed. He launched forward a step, stomping his foot into the ground underneath him while curling his lips tightly together and speaking through clenched teeth, "Of course I am!" he hissed, his fingers digging into the palms of his hands and sending little crinkles of pain up the flesh.

"On the day that this crappy game started, the beta testers disappeared, abandoning all us beginners. They monopolized the good hunting grounds and profitable guest, prioritizing themselves over others. And afterwards, they feigned ignorance for doing so."

"Some of you are sure to be beta testers!" Kibaou finally snapped, firmly clenching his fists and shaking them. His dark eyes flash dangerously and look around the other players, "We should have them kneel in apology and hand over the money and items they've been hoarding! I cannot, and will not, entrust my life to such people!"

Her own hands tightened. Sachi let out a shaky breath that burned her throat, her lungs twisted around each other almost as if they were tied together. The beating organ within her chest rips apart while her eyes spilled out wide, the sensitive skin around the sockets stretched and twitched, "Beta testers…" she repeats slowly to herself.

 _'I-Is…is t-this…this all our fault? M-My fault?'_

"Mind if _I_ speak?"

A rather tall and muscled man spoke up. He lowers his arm and easily gets to his feet. He shifts down the stones, his feet making small thuds as he walked. The man had dark skin that stretched across his body, making his muscles pulse. He wore a sleeveless white and dark brown strap shirt, it sticks to his body like another layer of skin. A simply chest plate armour covered his chest with matching armour on his arms.

"My name is Agil."

"Kibaou-san, basically you're saying that the beta testers should take responsibility for the many deaths by apologizing and offering reparations because they didn't look after us new players, right?" Agil questioned calmly, his dark eyes peering down at the much smaller man. Sachi lets out a soft sound from the back of her throat, carefully pushing herself from the pillar and stepping forward bravely. She found herself desperate to hear what this man had to say, and from the sounds of it, he was a very intelligent and wise man.

Kibaou stumbled backward, he ducks his head and glares up at the other nervously, "Um…Y-Yeah."

"This is the guidebook," Agil spoke, lifting his arm, taking a small leather grey bound book from his pouch, and held it up for everyone to see. His dark eyes close briefly, "It's up for free at the item shop, after all."

The short man snorted, his nose flaring almost like a pig would, "I do!" he grunted out, looking dis-impressed with Agil, "What about it?"

Agil let out a loud sigh, his lips twitching, "The people who distributed these were former beta testers," he said firmly and turned around to face the other players, holding up the bound book.

His fingers tapped against the leather case, "Listen, this information was available to everyone, yet many players died. What I thought we'd be doing here was planning how to fight the boss using what we learned from these deaths."

Sachi swallows a thick lump in her throat. Her ears flushed as she listened to the admiring words. This man, Agil, was so confident, and Sachi had no doubt he was strong. She lets out a skittered breath of awe and wondered for a split seconds if one she could be like that. Sachi shakes her head with a small frown. What a stupid thought, she decides. There was no way she could ever be like that. She was to weak, a burden and a failure.

"Okay. May I continue?" Diavel said, almost jokingly as he looked to Kibaou, who sent him such a dirty look before throwing himself down and crossing his arms stubbornly. Diavel lets out a low sigh and shakes his head. His eye-lids twitched while he pulled out his own guidebook.

"About the boss. The truth is, the guidebook that was just mentioned had information about it in its latest version," he says, sliding his fingers through the pages and opening it. He tips his head down, his eyes looking at the glaring black words, "According to this, the boss is called Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he has mobs called Ruin Kobold Sentinels guarding him. His arms consist of an axe and a buckler. When the last of his four health bars becomes red, he switches to a curved sword called talwar. His attack patterns also change."

Diavel smiles wearily, as he tilts his hand to the side and closes the book. He slaps it into the palm of his hands before parting his lips, "That is the end of this conference. Lastly, concerning loot distribution. The money is automatically distributed, EXP goes to the party that lands the last hit, and the items belonged to whoever gets them."

"Any objections?" he bellows out, putting his guidebook away and places his hands onto the balls of his hips, "Okay, we'll leave at ten in the morning tomorrow. You're all dismissed."

Sachi leans her weight to the side. Her hands clenched together, and she holds them in front of her lap. She blinks her eyes slowly and thoughtfully while watching with low confidence as everyone rushed around Diavel. Said blue haired male smiled widely, his eyes shining as he talked and actually befriended the other players. Unlike herself, Diavel's friend list was always growing every day. What surprised her a little was how Diavel had quickly befriended Kibaou, locking his arm around Kibaou's and bumping fists together. Sachi lets out a soft whimper. Diavel was like the sun, always drawing people to him, and without him, and Sachi wasn't sure what she'll do. He is her best friend.

Diavel chuckles, grinning at Kibaou and adding the brunette to his friend list. He hums under his breath and turns his head, his sky-blue eyes flashing in the sun as he looks up the stone arches, his eyes searching for the smaller player. He sighed to himself, watching as Sachi turned around and exited the arena.

Diavel noticed the young raven haired girl leaving, and he _was **not**_ the only one to notice.

The sun moved across the sky, and before Sachi knew it, the sky had grown dark. Her head felt heavy as she feared what was to come in the morning. She sniffled, her nose twitching as she walked through the streets with her head down. She feels a cold bitter breeze roll past her, pushing her raven hair gently off her cherry red face. Sachi, at that moment, had her hood down. Her mind was a puddle of worry, thinking that anything could happen tomorrow. She could lose her best friend, and so many players could lose their lives. Sachi sighed to herself, pausing in step and pushing a curl out of her face tiredly. Maybe she'd just retire back to her room, back in one of the many Inn's within the town for a good rest.

Sachi lifts her head from the laughter that echoed out across from her. Her soft eyes blinked once, then twice, as she stares up the street to see it open up into a large area where players walked around. All of which were laughing and holding cups. She bet Diavel was also down there, socializing with everyone he meets, the complete opposite to herself.

At first, Sachi wondered if it was alcohol, maybe beer? But she quickly discarded that thought. This game was for children, after all. Well, kind of, anyway. It's more likely it was pumpkin juice, as that was the only liquid, other than water, that could be gained on this level. Sachi frowned to herself and wondered if maybe beer or wine was available on higher levels.

Shaking her head, Sachi ducks her head once more and reaches back, pulling her hood back up. She tugs on her soft martial cloak, pulling it tighter around her body and let out a small hiccup. Sachi slowly walked forward, walking past an alleyway quietly until she entered the wide area and nervously looks around. Just as she thought, Diavel was snickering with other players. At least he was having fun. Sachi smiles and rolls her eyes around the spacing. Buildings lined up the space with a fountain in the middle, marble trees scattered around the fountain. Lanterns hung from the branches, glowing beautifully in the night sky. It almost reminded Sachi of her home.

As soon as the thought past her mind, Sachi felt herself fall. Her chest tightened, and her stomach coil with the thoughts of her home. She remembered her house with the warm carpets and light colours, her loveable and bubbly mother and her strict father. Her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes began to sting, then she automatically began to shake her head furiously.

Her breath hitching in her throat as she quickly spun on the balls of her feet, speed walking towards another street leading out of the area. She didn't want to break down in front of so many people. The mere thought made her hiccup with pure sadness that bared its fangs into her body. Her back arched as she almost stumbled over her feet, twirled around a house corner and almost tripped down a small staircase. Her face swiftly heated up, burning harshly, and her throat shuddered as she tried to climb down the steps. As soon as her foot hits the bottom, she shatters, falling down on the last step. Her legs arched upward, and Sachi stared point blankly ahead of herself.

Sachi took in a sharp breath through her nose and tilted her head back, looking up at the full moons above her, _'There a-are two,'_ she thought to herself in amusement, her lips twitching and pulling into a sad smile. Her fingers shook as she rested them on the hardened skin of her knees. Her indigo eyes shuddered while she stared at the moon, and her eyes began to blur. Her shoulder began to shake, and she tried to lock her lips together, but they flickered around one and another.

She tried to breathe, her throat itching and stinging as it felt like it was closing in, almost like a hand was gripping her throat tightly and squeezing. Fiery hot tears peeked at the ends of her eyelashes, as she whines loudly and feels the fat, hot tears roll down her sensitive skin, staining her pale, round cheeks. Her head felt heavy, and she makes a deep sound from the back of her throat, hugging her arms around her knees and burying her face into them. A broken sound escaped her lips. Her teeth rips into the soft skin of her bottom lip, her fingers digging into the clothing she wore.

"Nee. It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Sachi felt a deep and freezing cold chill run down her spin. Her eyes widens, and her head shoots up while she let out a low gasp, turning to look at the one coming up next to her. Sachi immediately rubbed her eyes furiously and sized up the other, her heart dropping to her stomach as she noticed it was the creepy boy from earlier.

Sachi automatically found herself frowning shyly, wiggling on the spot and drawing her knees in close to her as a scary thought past her mind, _'D-Did he follow m-me?'_ she thought, suddenly feeling quite panicked at the thought. She wasn't used to any attention from anybody. Sachi nervously eyed the boy through the shadows of her cloak, watching as the other player walks down the steps and flops down next to her.

"It's funny, isn't it? Even though there are two, the moon looks exactly like ours back home," the boy spoke calmly, and Sachi raised an eyebrow at the player. She frowned even deeper to herself and slightly taps her fingers against her knees. It wasn't an odd thing to start with, quite normal really, and it was polite to reply, wasn't it?

 _'Do manners still exist in the game?'_

Sachi bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't talk to people, and she was no good at being social. In complete honesty, Sachi was known to be one of the people who would hide in the library more than anything else. Sachi feels a cool chill go up her spine, her head tilted to the side, and her eyes skittered side to side.

The other player frowns to himself, tilting his head to look at Sachi, and when he realized she wasn't going to speak a single word, he sighed deeply, "Did you get left out? I didn't see you party up with anybody," he spoke curiously, hunching himself forward just as a gentle breeze blow between them. Sachi found herself quietly observing the way his midnight hair fluttered in the air before she shook her head.

Sachi let out a soft sigh, her head dipping to look at her pale knees, "I w-wasn't l-left out," she spoke shyly, her voice coming out barely above a whisper and as gentle as ever. The boy almost missed it, having to lean closer to the obvious female with narrowed eyes, hoping to see her through the shadows of her hood.

Sachi lets out a sharp breath, finding herself leaning in the opposite direction of the boy, not wanting him to get close to her. Her heart pounded harshly in her chest, so loud that she almost feared the other could hear it, "I, I'm n-not going t-to be in the b-boss fight…I-I'm too w-weak…"

"Weak?" the dark haired player repeated, his wide black eyes blinking slowly.

"What level are you?" he asked thoughtfully, eyes flickering down to the familiar arm cuff. All players started out with one, and it was normally hidden underneath another layer of clothing or armour. He noticed her assigned colour was white and almost chuckled, because his own assigned colour was black, "It can't be that _bad_."

"I-I'm level 1-15…" Sachi trailed off, her voice hitching as she speaks slowly. Her fingers twitches, and they slowly crossed between one and another. Her lips press tightly together, and she lets out a low whimper. She was pathetic, so weak! She couldn't even make it to the same level as Diavel and the two trains mostly together!

The raven haired boy hums under his breath, and his eyes shut briefly as he tilts his head thoughtfully "It isn't that bad," he comments after a while. Turning his head fully to Sachi, his lips spreading into a small, comforting smile.

Sachi snorts, her eyebrows bouncing, and she shook her head, "N-Not that bad? W-What level are you? 18? 19? 20? 2-21?" she questioned, whimpering the words out as her fingers twisted, clenched together, pressed together as she spoke with a shuddering annoyance. Her shoulders rose as she spoke, and Sachi tried to utter the words bravely, but her throat tightened, and she found herself stuttering again.

"I'm level 22, actually…" he uttered out after a few seconds, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. He brushes his deep locks out of his face and glanced to the side for a split second. He sighs to himself when he hears Sachi snort at his level.

"But 15 isn't, um bad. Most players on this level aren't even past level 10, so you're doing well," he tried comfort the girl awkwardly and shifted on the step, feeling the roughness of the stone press into his backside, "What weapon do you use?"

Sachi licks her bottom lip, her teeth nipping into the sensitive skin, "I d-did use a s-spare at one point, b-but Diavel-kun is t-trying to move me o-onto bow and a-arrow…" she explained timidly, turning her head to look blankly down an alleyway when she thought, for a split second, that somebody was standing there.

She sighed to herself when a small black cat skittered in between the dumpsters. SAO sure is accurate, very realistic, she noted to herself. Reaching a slow hand out to the small furry creature, smiling briefly as the cat rubbed against its wet nose against the back of her hand, she hums as it lets out a tiny meow.

"Bow and arrow? But that isn't as strong as the spare," the other commented thoughtfully, hunching himself backward, reaching a hand up and gently pressed his chin to his hand.

"I-I'm not g-good at combat," Sachi spoke after a while, reaching her arms back, she hums lowly as the cat pats it's tiny paws against the side of her leg before leaping onto her lap. It pats its paws repeatedly on her lap before sitting and arching its head back, meowing over and over up at Sachi. Said raven haired girl smiles even more warmly and strokes the soft fur.

"I f-freeze up when I'm f-face to face with a monster…I'm o-overcome with fear, and I c-can't even get my legs to move. T-They become jelly a-and all I can do is s-stand there…." She mumbles, trailing off with soft sigh and rubbing her finger underneath the cat's chin, "D-Diavel-kun says I s-should practice long d-distant."

The silk black haired player tilts his head back thoughtfully, his eyes flickering between the young cloaked girl and the cat, "Bow and arrow isn't as strong as the other weapons, but if you master it, level up with it, you'll be able to cause just as much damage as any weapon," he explained with a matter of fact tone.

He tilts his head and looks at Sachi, puffing his cheeks out as he noticed she wasn't going to talk anymore. His dark eyes flickered to the small cat, still meowing to Sachi. He watches the two for a few more seconds before reaching out and opening up his storage. Sachi watched as his fingers moved across the many items he possessed, and was pretty surprised that he had completed so many quests in such little time. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, and a reasonable size bun appeared in his hand.

Sachi's eyes flutter, and her eyebrows pulled together. Her lips opened as if she was about to say something, but as soon as she opened them, she closed them after having second thoughts. She silently shifts on the step, while the small cat within her lap turned its wide green eyes onto the boy, noticing he now had food.

"He's hungry," the boy noted, ripping a small piece off the bun and held it out to the cat. Sachi's eyes softens, watching as the cat quickly took the offered food and leaped off her lap, rushing forward a few steps to eat the bread.

The boy sighs to himself, pushing his onyx hair off the back of his lap and leant back. He brings the bun up to his mouth and bit into it. It took a little while to snap off the bit before he chewed, "You want one?" he questioned, taking out another bun and offering it to Sachi.

Sachi stared at the bun quietly, eyeing the way the bread was split at the top before she slowly reached out with shaky fingers. Spreading her fingers around the bun, she pressed her fingertips into the bread and brought it in close to her chest, "T-Thank you…" she murmured out timidly, noticing how stiff the bread was. Almost stale, she realizes and smiles to herself.

It almost reminded her of the bread buns back home, the ones that were available to High School students through vending machines. They was never good, always stale and never tasted good. Sachi wondered if maybe this bun tasted as bad as the ones back home, and with that thought in mind, she lifted it to her mouth and bit into the bun.

Sachi let out a sound from the back of her throat, the vile taste fill her mouth, and it took all her willpower to swallow, "T-Taste just like t-the ones back home…"

"Yeah. As stale and tough as they came too," the other laughed, teasingly. One again, he opens his storage up and looks through the items before taking a small pot out and placing it between the two.

"I like to put twists on it," he said, turning the bun over his hand and smiling at Sachi, "Try putting this onto it."

Sachi glanced down at the small pot. She slowly reaches a hand out and gently brushes the tip of her finger along the smoothness of the pot. She runs her finger along the top part and jumped in surprise as a glowing orb flickered at the tip, "…I-Is this…c-cream?" she wondered out loud, running the orb along the bread and blinking at the familiar substance appearing across the bun.

She tilts her head thoughtfully and glances at the boy, watching as he does the same thing before the pot between them disappeared in a clash of blue sparks, "S-Sorry. You s-shouldn't have wasted that o-on me…"

"It was my reward for quest called _'The Cow Strikes Back'_ from the previous town," he explained, shaking his head before he spoke. He bites into his own bun, his mouth spread out wide and taking a good mouthful of the cream and bread.

He sighs to himself from the taste, "It's an easy quest. I can tell you how to beat, if you want? Then next time, you can treat."

Sachi blinks slowly, her cheeks flushing red as she listened to the words. Next time? He wants to eat together again? She turns red from embarrassment and mutely nods her head, biting into the bun. Sachi's stomach bubbles as she her mouth fills with the delicious taste, quickly filling her mouth and she sighs from the taste.

"It's g-good," she mumbles out in surprise, slowly taking another bite and feeling her stomach growl with pleasure.

He smiles as he watches her and turns his attention forward. He takes another bit out of his bun before reaching forward and placing it onto the ground. As soon as she leant back, the same cat ran towards it and began to chew at the half-eaten roll. He makes a low yawn and stretches his arms above his head.

The male player tilts his head to the side as Sachi somewhat gracefully pushes herself up. Her knees buckled under her weight while she stepped a few steps forward, dusting the crumbs from her skirt. She crouches down next to the alley cat and gently stroke him down its backs, smiling as he purrs and turns in her hands, rubbing his head against her hands.

Eventually, Sachi pushes herself back up. She straightens herself up and spins on the balls of her feet, peering at the boy quietly. She presses her hands together in front of her lap and bows quickly to him, "T-Thank you…f-for…for the, err, h-help," she breathed out, squealing words shyly, and before he could even open his mouth to reply, Sachi spun on the balls of her feet and ran back the way she came, anxious for what the next day will bring.

* * *

 _ **That's the third chapter. So, I hope you all liked it.**_

 _ **Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone. So sorry about the overdue chapter. You've got it now ^-^**_

 _A thank you to_ _Lee Chua, Mike Krome, Guest, Raketsou, FLARECROWN, Rolo-chan, Miko, Lilly, The Oracle of Akemi, Mataras, Guest and Hja. For commenting!_

 _ **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood Spill, Suggested Sexural Themes, AU, What If**_

 _ **Please thank my wonderful Beta: Ravena Wolfborn for all their hard work.**_

 _ **I know there aren't any Bow and Arrow in SAO, but for this story. There is. Deal with it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Death Is Real**_

By the time the sun risen high into the sky, it was morning.

At first, Sachi laid still in the blankets and just stared at her open window. Her breath hitched within her throat. And she flung herself up fully, her eyes opening and shutting while she wheezed out in shock. Ever so slowly, her mind reeled with reminders of the events from the day before. Automatically, Her heart began to pound, and she quickly moved within the blankets, yelping as she almost fell face first onto the ground as her feet caught up in the crisp white sheets.

"D-Diavel-kun…" Sachi gasped out, her legs burning as she ran. It didn't take her long to leave the Inn. Her head spun as she inhaled a sharp breath of air. Her foot almost got caught on a root sticking out of the forest floor, but she ignored it and pushed on while pulling at the hood of the cloak, making sure it was fully over her head.

Sachi skidded to a stop and sighed in relief. She lent against one of the trees, her hand to her pounding chest. Her gentle, lavender eyes oozed with deep relief as she came to the group of moving players, a low hiccup left her lips, and she pushed her raven locks from her face. She mentally thanked whoever was looking over her that she was able to catch up.

It couldn't hurt, right? She slowly steps forward, trailing a good distance between the groups. She wouldn't step into the fight. Sachi wouldn't be burden to everyone as she watches from the sidelines, right?

 _'I'm just w-worried,'_ she thought to herself, pulling her hood down briefly and carefully righted her soft raven hair on her forehead. Her nose wiggled, and she almost sneezed. She leant forward and grasped her knees, gasping for breath deeply as her throat tightens, and her head aches as she tries to catch her breath. Sachi sighs as another gush of air blow across her face. She smiles weakly as she feels her hair being pushed around her head. She could feel the familiar pressure on her chest, pressing down harshly, and she winced to herself.

Her hand shot up to her chest, and she presses down carefully. She rights herself up and breaths in deeply. Breathing in and out, her nose flares slowly while she breathes in carefully and she finally catches her breath. Sachi allows herself to fall back against one of the forest trees behind her, her eyes closing briefly as the gripping feeling in her chest slowly faded away.

Sachi inhales deeply and pushes herself from the tree, looking toward the group. She gasps and quickly follows after the group. She barely heard what they were saying, something about the guard mobs being named Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Sachi wasn't a hundred percent sure, but that didn't matter, she wasn't going to fight. She tilted her head back and felt a sheer deep shudder run through her body as she saw the looming building hanging over her, the thick trees spread out around her and the dark shadow licking along her shoulders.

"T-That's where t-the boss will b-be…." She breathed out, her heart dropping to her stomach. If Sachi wasn't such a polite person, she most likely would have sworn in how deep her shock is. Sachi shook her head furiously, hunching her shoulders and walking along the trail the other players had left behind.

Before young Sachi knew it, she found herself hiding behind one of the many archways. She trembled as her eyes rolls across the hallway. It was dark, with a thunder sense of hopelessness, with deep brown stones below her feet. The small flames flickered within the darkness, and the strong smell of melting wax filled the dusty hallways. Sachi tilted her head to the side as she reaches out a shaky hand and presses her finger tips into the small dips.

The stone carving seemed to stretch out along the walls, swirling in odd shapes. The one that drew her attention was a rather large, naked tree that was carved just beautifully within the wall, its branches stretching up along to cling like fingers while the roots spread out along the floor, swirling around every archway. It looked like something right out of an ancient Chinese book. It amazed Sachi at how close in detail it was.

Moving her attention from the walls, she gazed down the hallway, poking her head out from behind one of the archways. She lent against the side, pressing her hands gently against the dusty wall. Her eyes flickered, seeing the rather massive door where all the players were gathering up. The door took up almost the whole of the final wall, and was made out of deep brown wood that held metal planks nailed to the wood. It had two metal bolts for handles with two stone arches on either side that had large candles sitting on top of the arches.

"Listen up, everyone!" Diavel suddenly called, and Sachi gasped, feeling her face heat in anxiousness and quickly ducked backward, Out of sight, "I have just one thing to say. Let's win!" he bellowed out, throwing his hand out and curling his finger together. The other players cheered loudly, before Diavel turned to face the door. He reached out and placed his hand firmly in the middle of it, his fingers stretching out as he pushed firmly.

"Lets go!"

Sachi stares, watching as one by one the players followed Diavel into the room. Her heart jumps into her chest, and her knees trembled as she heard an ear shatter roar. The roar shrieked through the air, making the walls around her shake. She could feel the floor below her vibrate.

"Commence attack!"

Heart shuddering within her chest, Sachi feels her head jolt, and before she knew it, her feet were carrying her towards the door. Her feet twisted together, twirling her around as she gripped the massive doorframe and placed all her weight onto the frame.

"Squad C, continue guarding and prepare to switch! Now! Continue switching and prepare to target the flank! Squads D, E and F! Keep the Sentinels off us!" Sachi's eyes widen, her eyelashes flickering around her large eyes as she stared after the players.

"Diavel-kun," Sachi breathed out, watching as her friend rushed around, bellowing out orders to the other players. Sachi's eyes swirled side to side, noticing the hall where the ball was held was wide and long. It reminded her of a church with large, pulsing, colour stained windows. Differentshaped pillars reached toward the roof with a crystal floor that glowed and sparkled, much like the crystal it is. On the other side of the hall was a throne. Sachi assumed that was where Illfang the Kobold Lord had begun at.

Light flashed across her eyes, making her wince and step backward. She pushed her hair from her face and flinched as the sound of sword hit sword erupted in her ears, screams and mighty shrieks of the other players. Sachi's heart pounded in her chest. She shook as she gazed after Diavel. He looked like a leader, as if he was born to do this. He throws his sword out to block another incoming attack from the mob the Lord had.

"Switch!" he bellowed out, throwing his head back, and making his sky blue hair swing through the air. He tightens his fingers around his sword and brings it back to his body.

"Right!" the same player from last night replied, his midnight hair swinging around his face as he raced in. He pulls his sword up high, catching the light briefly before he brought it down harshly, slashing repeatedly against one of the guard. He brought his sword harshly down, again and again, and again. Sachi watched him in awe, amazed with how strong the player truly was. It truly amazed Sachi, because she had never seen anybody move so fast or attack with such strength.

All the players were truly strong and had their own attack patterns. Sachi gasps loudly, her eyes spilling wide as she watched another player wearing a cloak run forth. It was obviously a female, Sachi noted. She was so fast that Sachi couldn't even see her sword as it moved, cutting down the monster easily.

Maybe, just maybe, they could defeat Illfang the Kobold Lord. Sachi felt hope fill her chest, and she shuffled on the spot, her feet twisting together. Her lips twitched as they pulled into a smile, watching as little by little, Illfang's health bar fell. She gasped loudly, raising on the toes of her feet as Illfang's health fell down to his last bar and before long, and his HP went blood red.

She trembled as Illfang let out a loud shriek of anger, his large red hands lifting, and he throw his sword. Sachi's eyes widen, watching as the sword flew through the air, spinning and cutting through the air before landing within the stone. The ground shook underneath them, and everyone stumbled from his large feet, stomping on the ground. Illfang's dog like face bared its fangs, his blood red eyes burning.

"Looks like the guide was right."

Sachi feels her heart skip a beat and her jaw drops, she bites into her bottom lip harshly. A sharp breath filters through her dry throat, "T-They're going t-to do it!" she wheezes out in desperation. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope. They could defeat the game, no, they can defeat this game and go back to their lives. She'd be able to see her mum again! "C-Come on g-guys!" she thinks to herself, her fingers digging into her the sensitive skin on her palm.

"Stand back! I'll go!" Sachi's breath gets caught on her breath as Diavel's voice echoed out from the hall. She smiles widely, watching as the blue haired male charged forward, his head slightly ducked while he held his sword up and twisted his shield in his other.

 _'W-Wait a moment…w-wasn't they s-supposed to surround it w-with the entire group?'_ Sachi thought, the smile on her face dropping as a twisted feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right, she realizes, and her hands shake furiously. Her gentle eyes watch as Diavel runs forth, his hand reaching up while he tighten his hand on the handle of his sword, the blade beginning to glow. The light almost burned her eyes.

Illfang's large arm shot back, his muscles pulsed as he ripped an odd looking sword from the straps around his body. Sachi's widens, she hadn't ever seen a sword like that before but she knows one thing.

'T-That isn't a t-talwar!' she thinks in worry, her eyebrows drew together tightly and her fingers dug into the wood of the frame.

"Diavel! Jump back as soon as you can!" a voice bellowed out, and Sachi jumps. She snaps her head around to look at the owner and noticed it was the raven haired male. He noticed it now, she realized in relief.

Sachi gasped as the ground shook so much that she almost fell back onto her ass when Illfang leaps into the air. His large dog like feet slapped against the pillars as his large claws scaped against the stone as he shoved himself off, flashing repeatingly around Diavel before suddenly appearing behind him and bringing down the weapon.

It happened so fast that Sachi felt like her body was crushed as she watched in slow motion as Diavel skittered back against the crystal floor. Said male's arms stretched and snapped in places, and it all made her stomach coil. The familiar raven haired male cranks his head around, his own black eyes spilling out wide and ripping at the skin around his eyes as he charged towards Diavel. He skids to his knees and pulls Diavel up, his mouth gaping, slurring words out in complete shock.

"Diavel-kun," she gasped out as she stumbled forward slowly. She jolted on the spot. She couldn't rip her eyes from him. She felt there was a hand in her chest, its fingers tearing into her heart. Her body twitched, and she ran forward, her hands shaking as she moved her feet, "Diavel-kun?" she called out, her voice erupting from her throat as she approached the blue haired.

Her feet shook, and her legs became jelly as she fell down, her knees slapping into the crystal loudly sending sparks of pain up through the skin, "Diavel-kun…" she whispered, looking at him and carefully reaching a hand out and pressing her twitching fingers into his hand.

Diavel slowly turns his head, his deep blue eyes shuddering as he forces a smile, "Hey," he breathes out, chuckling painfully as he looks at Sachi.

"I screwed up out there…" he trails off, his nose twitching and eyes shutting as his body began to drain of feeling.

The blazing pain flared up just a second before it faded away, along with the feeling in his legs and arms. Sachi's breathe hitches, and she pulls Diavel's hands close to her, "I should have known…you wouldn't stay put…" he says slowly, each word he bit out breaking.

"But I'm glad…to see you," Diavel winces, his lips twitching upward before falling downward. He reaches up a numb hand, his fingers laid out numb as Diavel, with as much strength he possessed, he petted Sachi on the head. Her hood shifting underneath his fingers, but did not dropping.

Sachi shook her head, her lips pressing together and pecking the side of the hand she held. "Diavel-kun," she whimpered out, feeling her blood freeze in her body as his body ever so slowly began to glow light green. His assigned colour, it sparkled and licked at his skin, stretching across his body. Sachi felt sick to her stomach, and her face heated up, her eyes began to blur, and fat, big, hot tears began to nip at her long eyelashes. The tears swelled up at the corner of her eyes, seeping out from the eyelids and beginning to crawl down her skin, almost like tiny fingers dipping into the puffiness.

Diavel gave one last smile, a silent encouraging smile, which made Sachi sniff and hiccup. She noticed the way his body shined, looking like he transformed into glass. Cracks appeared at the edges, crawling along his body, smoothing out like tree branches. Tiny fingers spreading across, and before Sachi could even blink, he erupted into tiny shards.

The feeling of being in the grip of inevitability overcame her. Her heart crushed in on itself as the sun she felt within herself blacked out, never shining again, and all she could do was stare at the space where Diavel had been. Waves ram into her tiny body. She didn't understand it was as if her brain had short-circuited and needed to be rebooted, only there was no button. Everything around her blurred, like it was in fast-forward while she was motionless in the middle of it.

Sachi's shoulders hitched up as if invisible hooks had been threaded through them. Her lips pressed up would, and she presses the heels of her hands into eyes until she saw nothing but the night sky. Her legs, she felt nothing in them, and she couldn't move no matter how much she tries. Sachi was broken, as the blunt reality came crashing down on her. This wasn't just a game, it was life and anything could happen. She could die! She realized in shock, her heart turning black as her mind began to seeping greyness that wrapped around her mind. Her body could easily be crushed underneath nothingness.

A player wearing a deep red cloak carefully walks around Sachi. Sympathy filling her being, she fell to her own knees and, gently as possible, placed her hands onto Sachi's shoulders. She frowned to herself when Sachi didn't show any signs of acknowledging her. The cloaked female sighed to herself, rolling her thumb gently around the tensed shoulders.

Sachi was so quiet and detached, her body curling up tightly with the balls of hands pressing even further into her eye sockets. Sachi ignored the buzzing pain that fluttered around her face as her lips spread, and she gasped for breathing, unaware of the raven haired boy across from her who stared at her with an indifferent expression on his face. Slowly, his hand lifts, almost like he was about to take her shoulder, only to rethink it and allow his hand to drop to his side. His round large black eyes softens, closing briefly, and he inhales sharply.

Finally, when his eyes spilled open, they narrowed and glared at Illfang the Kobold Lord over his shoulder. Ever since he started this game, the only thought he had was to be survive. He never thought it was possible to have such strong attachments to other players, and he wondered if maybe the girl knew the Diavel outside of the game. It almost looked like a mature attachment, a close relationship. Without Diavel, he noticed she was broken.

He pushed himself up smoothly, then turns his body to Illfang the Kobold Lord. His fingers twitch before curling tightly and digging his nails into his skin. His dark, black hair that framed his eyes was pushed to the side as he watched Illfang roar, swinging his arms and pushing the other players to the side. He lifts his long sharp sword at his side, his lips pressing tightly together.

"I'll go with you," the female in the red cloak spoke, standing up quickly, next to Sachi. Her eyes drop to Sachi through the shadows of her red cloak before she returned her attention to the boy and nodded in determination. Just as she moved her head, both launched forward, running fast with all their strength.

"Do it just like the sentinels!" the black haired player commented, lifting his sword up high. His arms folded near his face, his sword shifting within his fingers. He inhales deeply and clenches his teeth together, and his nose flares while he runs towards the large crimson dog-like creature.

The female rushes after him, hissing under her breath while her eyes narrows, "Got it!" she sneers, just in time to see Illfang swing his sword back, throwing the other players around before seeing the two fast approaching him. His blood red eyes narrow and flash dangerously.

The dark haired player's eyes flash as he runs. He pulls his sword back and ducks underneath Illfang's own sword. He brings it up high and yanks it down, only to grind his teeth when Illfang spins around, using his sword to block, "Switch!" the boy with raven locks calls out, jumping backward just in time for the other to launch in. As soon as she was in a few steps of Illfang, the dog-creature pulled his large sword back just as it began to gleam with light, preparing to attack the girl. The Lord slashed his sword through the air, and, thankfully, the female was able to duck in time and only lost her red cloak.

Her long orange locks spilled behind her, fluttering through the air as she turned her head. She puts all her weight onto her right foot. Her crimson skirt swayed around her waist, her matching body warmer catching behind her body. The armour on her chest twisted as she brought her long sword back, and her orange eyes narrowing before she slammed it forth. It glowed a bright red color, her obvious assigned color, before she throw about and sending the demon creature away. Her sword still pulsed with red.

"He's coming back!" the raven haired player called out, swing his own sword underneath himself. The blade pulses black as he brings it across, and his arms vibrated as Illfang slammed his blade into his own sword, "Shit!" he hissed out, his eyes stretching out wide as Illfang lets out another bellowing howl, twisting his large, clawed arm and swings his sword. The double black haired player was barely able to block himself from the oncoming attack before he was thrown backward, his body hitting the ground painfully.

Sachi's head snapped up when she hears a painful cry. Blinking furiously, her eyes red and swollen. Sachi lets out a shuddered gasp at seeing the double black haired player trembling in front of her, so close that all she had to do was reach out and touch him. Pressing her lips together, she crawls forward and grabs ahold of his shoulders, her eyes flashing as they notice how fast his health bar was dropping, "Y-You need a health i-item," she said worriedly, turning him to her.

"N-No. I'm fine," the boy grunted out, holding his side and scrambling to his knees. He hisses as his body shook from the pain. His lips opened as he was about to speak, only to find a shadow cast over them. He snaps his head around and gasped, eyes widening so much that they burned. Illfang stomped towards them. His eyes glowing as he brings his sword up high, preparing to bring it down on them.

"Shit," he cursed against, struggling to move. Sachi had frozen once more, unable to move, and, noticing this, he tried to cover her as best as he could.

Just as Illfang was about to slash his sword down, an axel shot out. The sound of metal clashing erupted through the hall, and Illfang stumbled backward. A familiar player hunched over in front of the pair, his arms raised, "Go!" he commanded to the other players, all of which charged forth. Panting and arching himself, Agil turns to look at the double black haired player with narrowed eyes.

"We'll hold him off till you recover!"

His midnight colored eyes widen, and a smile slide across his face, "You're…thanks," he breathed out deeply, he winced a little as he shifts on the ground. He breaths in deeply, turning around to look at Sachi, "You said you've been training with bow and arrow, right?"

Sachi jolts as she hears the words, "W-What?" she hiccups, her hands shaking and slowly she retreats her hands.

"Y-Yes…b-but remember, I also s-said I wasn't v-very good at it," Sachi adds quietly, lifting her hand. Her fingers trembled as she opens her storage and quickly finds her bow. She was able to carry it in her storage because unlike other weapons, her bow wasn't considered a weapon. It was pretty much a curved stick with a thick rope between it, only with pretty shapes carved into the wood.

"You'll be able to shoot well," the male commend deeply, cutting whatever Sachi was about to say. His lips curls together tightly, sneering firmly, "It's all on inner instincts. You just have to let the inner instincts take over!" he said, his voice coming out deep and grotty.

He lifts a hand and places his hand onto the hood-covered head, his fingers stretching out wide along the soft martial, "You'll be able to shoot well, and I know you will. Just let it out."

Sachi just stares blankly, her lips opening and shutting, "I…I, um," she stumbled the words out. Her shoulders lift, and she presses her fingers into the wood, rubbing the tip of her finger along the bow, "I'll…um…I'll try…" she says after a few seconds, her eyes flickering side to side. She wasn't very convinced of it herself.

"Good! Now cover me!" the double black haired player grunted, grabbing a hold of Sachi's wrist and yanking her up along with him, "Release the arrow when I say so," he said firmly, and Sachi swallows a lump in her throat, slowly nodding.

Sachi jumps as the boy launched out, rushing back to the raging fight, "W-Wait! D-Damn it...How will I do this? W-What if I fail and accidentally hit him..." she whimpered to herself, her knees shakes furiously.

Her heart pounds in her chest, her hands trembling around her wooden bow, "D-Diavel-kun…w-what am I supposed to do?" Sachi wondered worriedly, her breath hitching as she stared at the fight.

The boy had hunched over, ripping his sword forward, and it began to ooze a black light that sizzled out from the blade. His lips twitches as he ran, his head jolting just as he lets a loud roar rip from his lip, swinging his sword forward and slashing it across Illfang's stomach. He rolls backward as the girl launched forward, bringing a range of attacks, followed by the other players. The black haired boy panted and ran forth once more, leaping forward and ducking underneath Illfang's own attack, slashing along his back and sending the creature rolling across the ground.

He lands easily and runs towards Illfang, "Get ready for the arrow! One more hit! We'll do it together!" he bellowed out, rearing his sword up high.

Sachi jumps, staring wide eyed before shaking her head, "I-I can do this! I will do this!" she thought to herself. She twists her body and parts her feet, her feet twisting to face one another. She pulls her bow out in front of her and threads her arrow along the bow, using her fingers to keep it in place. She tilts her head and eyes the tip of the arrow, aiming directly at Illfang. Sachi hitches her breath and aims the arrow at the boss. Her hands shake briefly before she breathes deeply to calm herself.

"Now!"

Sachi's narrows her own eyes and allows her thumb to slide off the arrow. Immediately, her arms arches backward from the impact. The arrow erupting from the bow, the small string shuddering within her hands. The arrow spins in the air, slowly beginning to gain a white light outline as it began to gain on the demonic creature. The sharp tip slices through the air, splitting easily and catching Illfang off guard, piercing him directly in the chest and throwing him off balance.

Sachi's eyes widen, and she gasps in shock that she had hit him, _'I hit him…I r-really hit him…'_ she thought in awe, her stomach flopping.

With a might shriek, the double black haired player takes this opportunity. He swings his glowing sword out, thrashing it into the red flesh and gutting it up through the flesh, splitting the redness, watching as it ripped apart, the sharpened blade biting into the skin easily. His head hunched forward, his mouth stretching out wide, the skin around his lips burning as he screams pulling the sword out. He throws himself back, snapping his sword free from Illfang the Kobold Lord's body, watching as the creature falls backward, his skin glowing brightly and revealing the digital lines that spilled out everywhere around him. And finally, he disappeared in a clash of light.

"We…We did it!"

Sachi feels her body shake, her head tilting backward to look at the glaring letters above them. She feels her legs shake, and with a tired sigh, she falls to her knees. Sachi suckles on her bottom lip, her energy being sucked away. Automatically, she felt warmth spread across her body, coating her from head to toe, and when she tilts her head backward, she gasped, "I'm…I-I'm levelling up!" she said in shock, watching her number turn from _15_ to _16_ and then _17_. She couldn't believe she got so many points from a single attack. It was an understatement to say she was shocked.

Sachi shifts on her feet, her hand coming up and pressing against her chest. She could feel her heart beat through the thin layer of clothing and skin, as she breathes so deeply. Her soft eyes flickered off to the side. She peers weakly at the male, noticing he was kneeling down and panting harshly. Sweat clung to his skin as he gasped for breath, his shoulders shaking.

Sachi frowns to herself, realizing he had given it all to defeat the boss. Her chest warms and her stomach flipped as she realized he had tried to protect her during the fight. He didn't even know her, and yet, he put himself on the line. Sachi's hands twisted together, her fingers threading between each other while she walked up to him.

She slows to a stop with her hands in front of her lap, and the raven haired boy lifts his head to look at her. His storage open in front of him, and Sachi noticed he had been awarded the bonus item. She couldn't help but smile, because he definitely deserved it, "T-Thank you."

He, himself, smiles and wipes the sweat from his brow. He pushes himself up onto his feet, his legs shaking under his weight, before he turns fully to look at Sachi. The double black haired player breathes in deeply, as he lifts his left hand and places it onto his hip. He lent forward and tilts his head to look at the girl through the shadows of Sachi's hood, "You know, it's polite to let your savior see your face afterward," he teased, still panting for breath as he spoke.

Sachi stepped backward. She reaches up and touches her hood, but doesn't pull it down, "Nice job," a familiar voice spoke, and Sachi turned to see Agil and the long orange haired girl walk up to them. The girl crossed her arms underneath her bust while Agil placed his hands onto his hips and looked down at the raven haired male.

"That was excellent swordsmanship. Congratulations. The victory belongs to you," Agil spoke, moving all his weight from one foot to the other and waves his hand. Sachi glances at the taller male. She smiles weakly and steps backward, moving to stand behind Agil and the girl. Her hands pressed tightly together in front of her with her head lowered and her hood still up.

"…I, no," the other murmured, closing his deep black eyes briefly. He jolts on the spot, twisting his head up when cheers and laughter erupted out from around him. His eyes flickered side to side, seeing the other players smiling at him and clapping their hands furiously at him.

"Why!"

Sachi felt a chill go up her spin, the voice echoing through the hall. Her breath hitches, and she tilts her head around to look through the crowd of people, her eyes searching the sea of coloured players, "K-Kibaou-kun," she murmurs, staring at the man as he hunched forward, his hands fisting his shirt.

"Why did you let Diavel die?" Kibaou bellowed out, and Sachi gasped. Her lips parted in shock, It wasn't his fault Diavel died. As soon as the image of her friend appeared within her mind, Sachi felt her heart drop and her body shake. Her eyes lowering and her eyelids sliding half-lidded. She could feel the tears come rushing back, building up at the corners of her eyes as she thought of Diavel.

"L-Let…him die?" the double black haired player mumbled slowly, his eyes flickering over to look at the hooded girl that had somehow melted into the back of the crowd. He frowned to himself, noticing her shoulders had hunched up.

Kibaou growled, shaking his head, "Don't screw around! You knew about the boss's technique!" he hissed through clenched teeth. His head ducked down with his shoulders hunched far up, as he wiggles just a little on the floor, "If you had told us about it up front, he wouldn't have died!"

Sachi tilts her head slowly and thoughtfully, noticing how, like a wave, the other players began to look at the boy. Their eyes narrowing and jaws clenching tightly, "He must be a beta tester!" one of the players cried out, pointing a finger at the dark haired male. Sachi jumped, her eyes blowing out wide in surprise and twirled her head around to look at the raven haired boy shock, "That's how he knew all the bosses attack patterns! He knew, but he didn't tell us!"

Kibaou's eyes lowered in an oozing sadness, hiccuping, "Other beta testers are here, too, right? Come out!" he called out and slowly, all the players began to look at one another.

Sachi shuffled on the spot, feeling her stomach twist tightly and painfully. Her fingers pressed tightly together, and she bites her bottom lip, _'Beta t-testers? A-Are we disliked s-so much?'_ she wondered, her eyes stinging. Beta testers are really being blamed for all of it, aren't they?

"You're an _idiot_ ," a female voice began, biting the words out. Sachi blinks and turns to look at the female standing next to her. Her long, orange hair rolled over her shoulders. She sighed to herself and crossed her arms tightly, moving her weight from one foot to the other. As soon as her sweet, but firm, voice echoed out, all players quietened and looked at her.

"Tell me this. If the Beta Testers _really_ left us behind to go on ahead, why hasn't the first floor been cleared yet? Why hadn't Illfang the Kobold Lord been defeated until now? How do we know that Kayaba Akihiko didn't change something in the game without anyone knowing?" she hissed deeply, her orange eyes narrowing down on the other players.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing everyone blame this on Beta Testers. It's us, we can only move on if we put our courage and strength into our own tools. This has nothing to do with Beta Tester!"

"But-" Kibaou began, glaring back at the woman with just as heated eyes.

"I'm sure the Beta Testers would've already got to Floor Twenty already, if it was the same format as in the Beta round," she breathed out annoyed. She sticks her head to the side, her nose in the air as she snorts at the male.

Agil sighed to himself, his lips twitches as he steps forward between the two before they could start a fight. Even Sachi had to admit that if he didn't move like that, then maybe the girl would have tried to strangle Kibaou, "Hey now, guys," Agil began calmly, holding his hands out to both players.

Sachi wondered if maybe she should let them know that Diavel was a Beta Tester, that she is a Beta Tester. Her eyes flash, and she breathes in deeply, her lips spreading. And she was just about to voice her thoughts, only to be interrupted when a laugh ripped through the air. A twisted and sick laugh that filled every nook and cranny of the hall. Sachi made a broken gasp, her eyes widening and her shoulders lifting. Her fingers tighten around each other. It sounded like a mix of insanity and evil. Sachi wondered if maybe that was his intention.

"A beta tester?" the boy chuckled, twisting on the balls of his feet with arms hanging at his side, "I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies," a dark smile graced his face, and he moved forward. His feet slid across the crystal floor as he walks toward the throne within the room. Sachi noticed it had split into a staircase leading to the second floor.

"Out of the thousand Beta Testers, almost all of them didn't even know how to level up. You guys are so much better than them."

Hearing those words, Sachi sucked her bottom lip. Her eyes shifted. The boy had a point, and she honestly didn't know how to level up when she first joined the game. She couldn't even hold a weapon right.

"But I'm not anything like them," the boy said, stopping directly in front of the staircase. He held his head down and placed a hand onto his hip, "I made it higher than anyone else during the Beta Test. The reason I knew about the boss skills is because I fought a monster with katana skills on floors far above this one. I know a lot more, way more than any information broker."

Kibaou's breath hitches as he stumbles backward and stares at the other player, "W-What? That's even worse than a Beta Tester!" he gasped out, his shoulder lifting, and his head hunched over, "You're cheating! A cheater! A _Beater_!"

"A _beater_?" Sachi turns shyly to look at the raven haired player/boy, she was surprised to find him pleased with his new title. How could he like it? She wondered, "I like it," he said which caused the crowd around him to gasp, they most likely weren't expecting him to like the name. Sachi bites her bottom lip, just staring at the boy with wide eyes.

"Okay. I'm a _beater_ ," he continued as he lifts a numb arm. His finger glow as he opens his menu, going through his storage before selecting an item.

His body glowed, and a black, long coat flashed through the air, hanging round his body, "From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers," he spoke, his midnight coloured coat fitting him like a glove. Sachi shook as she stared. The coat gave the boy a dark, and almost evil, outline. It made her step back. She notices the way the boy tilts his head and looks briefly at Kibaou with an even darker smirk on his face before he turns and begins to walk up the steps.

Sachi, frozen in mid-step, watched as the boy climbed the steps, "Ano!" she called out, running after him and stopping a few steps down from him. The boy came to stop and slowly turned to look down at her, his round midnight eyes glowing as they took in Sachi's form.

"Y-You didn't n-need to help me, during the fight. I-I…I d-don't blame you f-for Diavel-kun…"

"So you knew?" he interrupted, staring down at the hooded girl. His eyes flashing, and Sachi turned to look to the side, giving a small nod in understanding. Yes, she knew he was a Beta Tester. The boy sighs deeply, turning his head back to look ahead and nodded his head.

"You're good. You know. You need to be braver, and practice more with your bow. You'll become a good player. So, if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There are huge limitations as to what you can do as a solo player."

Sachi sucked in a deep breath, feeling numb as she listened to the words he told her before he began to walk up to the massive stone doors. They slide open, almost as if he commanded them to do so and close after he walks through them. Sachi's breath got caught in her throat as she stared at the close doors, wondering what she should do next.

It was at that moment, she realized, _'I never asked for his name…'_

Reaching up slowly, she brushed a few dark hairs out of her face and wondered briefly if she would ever see the dark haired male again. Probably not. With a low sigh, her legs felt numb while she stepped quietly in a random direction. What was she supposed to do, now? Diavel, he was no longer around. She had lost him, and now, there was a hole in her chest. Her hands shook at her sides, while she moved backward and lent back against one of the many pillars around. Her hand reached up, pressing into her chest.

She was alone, Dead. Death was unstoppable, even in a damn video game. She could die any minute if she wasn't careful.

Biting her bottom lip, Sachi clenched her hands. Her lavender eyes twirling up to the doorway leading to the second level. She knew what she had to do. She understood it, and it made her tremble with fear. Her legs had long since became jelly. Her mind turned as she thought of the gruesome creatures awaiting on the other side. Ready to bare their saliva-dripping fangs at her.

Train. She had to train, had to level up so she could defend herself. Somehow, she had to face the evil awaiting with a ready hand.

Ready, set and go!

* * *

 _ **That's the fourth chapter. So, I hope you all liked it.**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **P.S the term double black means black hair and eyes. For all who doesn't know.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone. Here's the new chapter! It's an original chapter, too. Hope you all enjoy it!**_

 _A thank you to Hja, Guest, Mataras, Mike Kromer, Lilly, FLARECROWN, Gadget Boy, Miko, Raketsou and Benoliton_ _. For commenting!_

 _ **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood Spill, Suggested Sexural Themes, AU, What If**_

 _ **Please thank my wonderful Beta: Ravena Wolfborn for all their hard work.**_

 _ **I did add a little twist. I thought it would make SAO more scarier and a lot more dangerous. So, in my story enemies and players can bleed.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bugs**

Sachi's breath hitched in her throat. Her legs burned as she pushes herself as hard as she could.

The ground below her rumbled, and she scrambled back as the massive black creature shrieked. Leaping from branch to branch and finally dropping across from her, its long legs spread out, and its fangs slashed open, letting out another blood curdling roar.

Sachi rolled backward, barely missing a long, pointed leg ramming into the ground. She gasped for breath, her skin burning with the many cuts and gashes she had received from the creature. They'd easily heal soon, but for now, despite the pain, Sachi had to focus on the battle, a mini quest, she had accepted after reaching level 29. It took her awhile, but she was levelling up, becoming stronger and stronger. She was working hard, doing her best to make her skills better, practicing day in and out with her bow and arrow until her fingers became raw.

Her breath comes out shakily, her wide eyes glanced to the side, searching frankly for her bow that had been knocked out of her hand during the battle. The ground wailed once more, and Sachi narrowed her kind eyes, spinning her head around to try and catch a glimpse of the elusive beast. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she found herself drowned within the gaze of many glowing red and black slit eyes.

Sachi sprung to her feet, running to the side as the creature launched forward. Its long fangs snap at her. She winced, noticing her HP falling into the 50 percent. Urgently, she scrambled after her shield sticking out of a tree root. Quickly, she latched it onto her right arm before spinning around and slamming it into the spider's fanged mouth. She gasped, feeling herself stumble backward, her back slamming into a tree and sending sparks of pain up her spine.

The spider was unusually large for an insect, but most bugs were in the game. It stood a few feet above her with a large round shell that hanged behind it. It was covered in hair with a single white mark on its back, its massive fangs dripped with poison and pincers snapping furiously on either sides of the shield. Its many eyes glows, while its legs scatters along the trees and roots, eager to rip apart the human that had come into its layer.

Sachi's heart pounded in her chest as she clenched her eyes tightly and pushed back against the creature. Of course, it didn't do much. Her strength was barely higher than 200. Her body just wasn't cut out for such things. Biting into her bottom lip, Sachi sucked in a breath through her nose, and a low battle cry bubbled from her lips just as she twisted her shield and lowered herself quickly, causing the spider to ram into the tree behind her. As quickly as she could, she ran from underneath the large beast, narrowly avoiding the stinger it had.

The young girl launched towards her bow, grabbing it tightly in her hand and jerking around, swinging her bow in favour of a weak attack to the spider's head as it tailed after her. She leaped to the side, her feet twisting around one and another, almost sending her to the ground. As soon as she righted herself up, she pulled back her hand and summoned one of the few arrows she had created from her storage.

Because a bow and arrow was hardly a popular weapon, meaning that hardly anybody ever used it, Sachi was able to take all the arrow-wood and stone for her arrows. Unfortunately, she wasn't very skilled at creating arrow heads, so she doesn't have many arrows. Which meant, the ones she does use, she has to make them count.

Aiming the somewhat sharp arrow at the spider, she pulled the string back and launched it. A broken sigh escaped her lips as it hit just above the spiders head. Her aim was improving at least, and her acuracy skill was slowly climbing.

The spider shook its head, its eyes twitching as it looked up at the arrow for a split second and then rounded on the girl. Its many legs slushing out while it ran towards her once more, fully intinding to sink its pincers into her soft body. At that moment, Sachi wished she had invested in more well-made armour. All she had was a leather and plated amour and leather that stretches across her chest with metal plates hidden inside the deep purple leather.

Sachi's foot hit a root behind her, sending her down to the ground. She used her hands to pull her backward as the massive creature came running, its silk black legs pinning on all sides of Sachi. Said eyes widens so much, her heart skips a beat of fear and in the heat of the moment, she grabbed ahold of one of arrows and brought it up as the spider came tumbling down. Its mouth stretched wide, its pincers snapping eagerly.

Sachi screamed, a fan digging into her skin. Her eyes crack round the edges, and with a heavy heart, she pushes the arrow up. Her ears ring from the painful wail that split from the spider, the tip of the arrow slicing through the roof of the saliva mouth. The weapon rips the soft skin plates apart as Sachi pressed it firmly upward, her arms shaking while it dug itself upward, the tip peeking out of the top of the round head. Its long black and white legs flapping around her, struggling from the arrow ripping directly through the head, its large body shuddering and bellows ripping from it. Something warm dripped down her arms, and when Sachi looked, liquid that was similar to blood rolled from the wound she had created.

Her head snapped around to look at the creature's HP bar and gasped at seeing it run into red. With determined eyes, she twists her arm, the one that wasn't beginning to burn and pulled another arrow from her storage. She twisted the weapon between her fingers and stabbed it with great force into the side of the spider's head. Her fingers clenches around the thin body of the arrow, her nails piercing into the soft skin of her palm as she twists the arrow. As soon as it sliced through the flesh, she ripped it out and then repeated the action over and over again. Her eyes shifts to the arrow still wedged through the bottom of the spider's head.

Sachi reached for it and grasped the end part. She grips it tightly and yanks harshly on it, freeing it from the cocoon of hair and flesh. Her arms shake and the creature shrieks, its legs pounding against the dirt. It's HP dropping quickly, with every stab Sachi declivous. The spider sways, tumbling backward.

Pressing her hand against the pulsing wound of her arm, she could feel the poison running up her veins, and when she checks her HP bar, it pulses with a sickly yellow color. Inch by inch, her health was falling. She still had a few hours before the poisons takes all her health, but she'll have pay a visit to the poison hut after, which meant all her winnings down the drain. With a tired sigh, she turned her eyes to the spider, smiling a little as she noticed its health bar flashing blood red. One more good hit!

Ignoring the pain in her arm, she pulls another arrowing. She grips tightly and launches, pulling her sharp arrow above her head. With a loud battle cry, she brings it full force down upon the spider's head, hitting the mark directly, and ripping the sharp point into the already shown wound.

The spider convulses, all eight legs freezes in place, before its large body trembles away from Sachi. It sways on the spot, and dropping onto its side, it bursts into black and yellow shards.

 ** _Congratulation! Silk Quest Cleared!_**

Sachi lets out a shaky breath, her legs twitches, and she slowly falls to her knees. They hit the ground and sent dirt up around her. The familiar pressure flittered around her chest, and her eyelids flickered, opening her storage with uncontrolled shaking hand. Her half-lidded, lavender eyes scan the few items she had won, Sachi wasn't brave enough to go on treasure hunts, instead she accepted request to get her items. She wasn't bothered with rare items, only collecting common items she needed to survive. It didn't take her long to find the paper bag, an item she bought for a few credits, and pulled it out. Breathing deeply into it with her eyes closed. Her throat twitching and burning, her chest shuddered for mere seconds.

Oddly, Sachi noticed her asthma was a lot easier to handle in the game than in real life. Sachi briefly wondered why that was before noticing two items awaiting for her where the mini-boss had been defeated. With shaky legs, she got to her feet and walked towards the glowing items. The spider's poison-dipping pincers, tied together by a white ribbon and a single, long leg shell. Carefully, Sachi touched both items and transported both into her storage. A small message appeared in front of her.

 _'Spider shell. Good for making custom shields and weapons. Spider fangs. Good for potions.'_

It wasn't just those items she received either. She surprisingly levelled up to 30. Her heart pounded within her chest and she opened her menu and looked at her stats. A smile gracefully appeared across her face. She had levelled up! She couldn't believe it, and after a few seconds, she let out a heavy heart hum. All her skills have also increased 40 points and she had received more credits for clearing the quest. This quest was definitely worth it.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she scans around the area. The trees were massive, with thick branches and even thicker bunches of leaves. The spider's silk hung from above like banners. She swallows a thick lump and walks towards a thick line of spider's web stitched together, wrapped around a root. Sachi crouches down and carefully uses one of her arrow-heads to free it from the root.

"Spider s-silk is stronger than i-iron...very valuable…" she muttered to herself, smiling as she placed the good roll of spider silk into her storage, moving to store more just in case. There were two types of spiders in Sword Art Online, neither one the players would try to clear. A massive spider that would try to rip the player's stomach open or a herd of man-sized spiders. It was the only way the player could receive spider silk, shell or fangs, which is why they're so valuable, only the bravest and strongest players went after the insects.

Sachi didn't even know what possessed her to accept the quest, but she was glad she did. After having quite a few ropes of the silk, she shakily left the lair of the spider. She could almost hear the quest restart, and the massive beast awaiting for the next challenger. The quicker she gets back to the town, the faster she could buy an antidote for the poison inside her. She might even be able to trade one of the many spider silk rolls she now possesses for a bottle of the antidote.

Summoning her bow out, Sachi ran her eyes along the damage of the cheap wood. It wasn't too bad, she noted to herself. There's some cracks, but nothing too bad. With a soft hum, Sachi lowered her bow and looked up at the moon filled sky. She wondered if one day, she would be able to do bow and arrow combos to pepper the enemy, before the enemy could react. Maybe she would be able to one day, use her bow on horseback? She wondered if she'd be able to do all those tricks she remembered seeing on her television back in the real world. Would she be able to shoot more than twenty at a time? Sachi's lips twitched as she breathed in deeply, smiling a little while she thought of those action packed movies. It would be amazing if she could really do all that.

Shaking her head, Sachi pulled herself towards the entrance of the town. Smiling weakly to herself, her ears flushed upon hearing the familiar music and chatter fill her eyes. The IA's of Sword Art Online sure were interesting. With a small hiss, Sachi forced herself to walk straight towards the potion hut, making a B line towards the building near the center of town.

It didn't take her long, and just as she expected, the potion dealer had jumped at the chance of having the spider silk. She didn't show the AI, the spider fangs she had. Sachi was saving them in case something else comes up. She brushes her deep raven hair out of her face while turning over the bottle in her hands, watching the yellow liquid spray up the inside of the glass. She breathes in sharply and tips the bottle to her lips, allowing the liquid to enter her body. Sachi looks at her HP bar and sighs in relief, seeing the pulsing yellow light fade away as her health regenerates. She smiles and glances at the bottle, putting the hatch back on and safety stored it away for later.

Even though she was fully healed, her body burned with the need to rest. Her eyes stung and twitched with the need to sleep. A soft yawn escaped her pale lips, and she moves towards the town's Inn.

The town's Inn is so much better than the Inn from the first floor. Sachi paused in front of it with a gentle gasp of air, admiring the style. Silk white paint with black, crisscross patterns crawl up the sides with a wide, blackish roof. The tiles spread out beautifully. Wide windows with warm glowing light shined from within, and white curtains could be seen framing the inside of the building. It reminded her of those old London buildings, she had learnt about in her History lessons. Sachi had been to London a number of times, perks of having a mixture of races in her blood, her father being American and her mother being Asian. She inherited her mother's soft, silky, raven hair but her father gentle eyes.

Pushing her dark hairs out of her face, Sachi's eyes slid shut briefly and slowly walks towards it. Fully intended to go straight up to her room, her neatly made bed awaiting for her, maybe she'll try and carve good, pointed arrow heads before sleeping and work on her carving skills. She knew it was difficult to curve through stone, but damn, her fingers had bled for the first few weeks. At least she was somewhat decent at the skill.

When Sachi first entered the game, she was a petite girl with short, raven hair that reached below her jaw, but now her hair was almost shoulder length. She was still a petite girl, with her not working so much in close combat and preferring to work on distant combat. She had long since discarded her beginner outfit, and now wore a light blue tunic underneath her chest armour, a knee-length short skirt and greyish boots. All of the items she has, she had bought cheap. Why should she spend the little credits she has on something she doesn't need, quite yet.

Hiccupping lowly, Sachi entered the warm and homey Inn. Automatically being overwhelmed of something that reminded her of her home. It's a great Inn, for floor 24. Her eyes roamed around the opening, the flower imprinted walls with the freshly cleaned oak walls. The clerk of the Inn is a kind, plump woman with a red, round face. Soft, dark hair curled around her face with a button up nose. She greeted Sachi as she entered the Inn, to which Sachi returned with a gentle smile and a swift nod of the head.

Floor 24. Sachi had heard the front lines had recently cleared floor 25. She wondered what the other floors would be like. Sachi wasn't quite ready to explore the next five floors yet, maybe tomorrow she'll return to floor 16. Her favorite so far, it was such a beautiful place with lush air and gentle creatures hiding out. It was also a perfect place to train, to level up.

Sachi smiles to herself, climbing the steps and opening her menu. Her warm, lavender eyes look over her level, humming to herself as she stared at 3 and 0. She had really levelled up in the last few days. She was getting better, and that pleased her so much. Her heart beats excitedly in her chest. She never thought for a million years she would have gotten herself this high. She wasn't as high as the ones on the front line, but she was slowly and surely making her way up. Last she heard, the ones on the front line was just about entering the 40s. Roughly two or three of the best fighters were level 41 already.

One thing she kept hearing about was the Black Swordsman. The first thought that past her mind was the odd, raven haired male she had met all those months ago. The one who had protected her during the first boss fight, during her very first real fight. She knew the other players had dubbed him as the Black Swordsman, but Sachi wasn't sure if the title really suited him as she hadn't seen him since he walked through the door.

Sachi had heard that he was one of the three to reach level 41 already. She wouldn't be surprised if he was the second one, as the first one belonged to leader of Knights of the Blood Oath, who she heard was leading the front lines proudly.

Shaking the thought off, she easily opened the door to her room and stepped in. She yawns as she catches her bed, awaiting for her, calling out to her suggestively. Sachi wanted so badly to jump into the blankets and sleep for months, but fought against it. Instead, she pulled off her bow and placed it onto the neatly made white bed. The short, raven haired female moved to stand to the window, peering through the window. She sighed to herself, watching the AI's and players even walking about below. Sachi chews the inside of her cheek and snorts to herself, pushing her dark hair out of her face.

 _'Sword Art Online…it's so similar to home and yet…not…'_ Sachi thought, her eyes lowering at the sad thought. She sighs deeply and rubs her elbows, turning from the scenery. She pulls her menu open and scans for the items to create more arrow heads. Her fingers had turned a soft shade of pink as she tightly wrapped blisters, making sure all the tiny wounds were concealed.

"Finally," Sachi smiles weakly to herself, stretching her arms out and peering at the arrowheads stacked up. Each one was slightly better than the one she had made before. Reasonably sharper with somewhat good symbols carved into the sides. Sachi was actually pretty proud with what she had created. Carefully, she picked up one of the arrowheads that the giant spider had crushed and sighed deeply under her breath, staring at the small stone with cracks appearing through it. What's she supposed to do with these? "M-Maybe I could make…smaller arrows?" she wondered to herself, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Her eyes flickered to her bow laying somewhat happily on the bed.

Sachi shuffled tiredly, her wide, lavender eyes sparkle brightly as she took in her bed and fell face first onto the warm cushions. Sachi sighed as she turned onto her back and stared up quite blankly ahead of herself.

"Diavel-kun…What am I supposed to do now?" she breathed out, using her hand to push the dark hair out of her face. Chewing her bottom lip and wheezing softly, she shuddered on the bed. She was alone in this game, but seriously, what's she supposed to do? She wondered what would have happened if she was stronger, faster and braver. Could she have been able to help him, prevent him from being killed? Would he be here with her, right now? Her face heated up quickly, her lips twisted together, and her eyes clenched shut, feeling hot water beginning to build at the corner of her eyes, dripping from her long eyelashes. Her chest tightened, and a sensation similar to burning flared through her chest, making her body shudder. Her throat felt as if it was tightening, almost like her lungs were being crushed.

"D-Diavel-kun."

When the next day came rather quickly, in Sachi's option, she found herself exiting the Inn. Just as she did every morning on this floor. Briefly, she scanned around herself, while dusting her skirt off and opening her menu. Every morning, there was always two or three new quests in her menu. Her soft eyes scan the words and sighed to herself, pushing her hair behind her ear. A new quest appeared within her menu, a quest that was placed in floor 16 but could only be gained on floor 29. A smile appeared across her face, and shrugged to herself. "A-Accept." She inhales deeply, quickly selecting the glowing green 'accept' on the screen in front of her.

"C-Clear the ant c-coven…" She read out loud to herself, sniffling while she walked through the town. She had heard about the ant coven, back when she was on floor 16. Not just any player could enter the ant coven, they had been be a higher level. Sachi smiles to herself, realizing she had finally reached that level, and the thought made her stomach burn with warmth. She was getting stronger, little by little, and she couldn't help but smile widely. Sachi shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and turned to find the gate out of this level. It should be pretty simple.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Sachi to return to floor 16. As she stepped through the gates, the familiar large white door, her eyes shifts and a gush of familiar fresh air swirl past her face. Her short raven hair being fluttered around her round face, causing her cheeks flush a deep red shade. Slowly, she tilts her head while her eyes rolls across the lands laid out in front of her. Sachi sighed to herself, she tended to return to the lower floors quite a lot. Especially floors 10 to 20. They tend to have very good health items, as well as great fields to level up her skills.

Ant coven. Sachi's heart pounded within her chest and her hands began to sweat. Her breath hitched as she slowly began to walk towards the area that held the Ant coven. She had heard that hardly anybody had cleared it, and she was starting have second thoughts about this. Sachi gently rubbed the palm of her hand into the side of her head, puffing out her cheeks as she came to stand in front of the entries to the ant hill. Her knees trembled, and her shoulders hunched up as fear began to bite within her veins, zipping through her muscles. "I…I c-could die…" she murmured to herself, pressing her hands together hunching over. "I might e-even die."

To die. Sachi briefly wondered what it would be like to die within Sword Art Online. She could feel her stomach drop and coil painfully in the pit of her stomach. Her breath hitched, and her throat burned horribly. The organ in her chest shuddered almost painfully as her body twisted somewhat oddly. Death, it hung over her head like a black cloud. All it really took was a well-made sword thrusting through her chest and piercing her heart, and then, she would be gone. The world around her would fade away into blackness, with nothing. She would never see anybody ever again.

"It must be lonely to die…here…" she muttered lowly. Her feet twisted around one another, her hands curling together. Her fingers dig into the sensitive skin stretching across her hands. Sachi wanted nothing more than to run back to Inn, to maybe rot in the very warm blankets and wait for the frontlines to clear this game, but she knew she couldn't. Sachi knew she had to try and do her best, earn those points to level up as it was very slim that the frontlines could clear Sword Art Online. She had to become stronger, so she could survive this for as long as she could.

Sachi allowed her eyes to shut briefly, her shoulders raising as she breathed in as deeply as she could, making her throat twitch at the back. _'I can do this. D-Diavel-kun.'_

 _'Diavel-kun…please guide me through this…'_

Deep in the forest, hidden somewhat underground, leading from a coven that looked as if it had been ripped out from the side of a cliff. Digging through the stones, was an entire colony of monstrous ants, all with long, green, dripping fangs and deep white and black stripes that ran across their backs. Pitch black long legs that stretched out in all directions. This was Sachi's first time entering the ant coven, and her ears automatically rang with that skittering sound of many feet hitting the rocks. She could feel the vibrations up her legs, making her weak at the knees.

Sachi suddenly felt sick, and she had to stay still for a few seconds. Before entering the Ant coven, Sachi had spent some money and traded some of the spider silk she had obtained to buy a map of the forest to find the Ant coven. Sachi will not be cowed. She had been training so hard, and she is ready for the unexpected. She shall not falter. She won't back down. She can do this! With that thought in mind, she twisted her body and pulled her bow off her shoulder and nocked one of the sharper arrows she had created, but not before adding her shield onto her arm.

Slowly, the young woman stepped forward, moving deeper into the coven. Her heart jumped in her chest, and she could see little specks of stone falling from the rocks around her. Her large, indigo eyes skittered side to side, searching for the non-Ant demons that lived within the rocks. She could hear her heart echoing through ears, and immediately her ears picked up something crushing along behind her. The many feet hits against the rocks and creating an echoing thud. Sachi spun on the balls of her feet. She twisted her bow and rammed it upward, and the sharp, pointed ends of her bow slashing through the air in time for a large Ant leap through the air. She gasped, and her arms shook as the bow's end ripped through the flesh, cutting the creature from its chest to its stomach before the Ant made a rather loud shriek and tumbled forward, slamming into a rock in front of her. Sachi snapped her head around in time to see it shatter into blood red glass-like shards.

 _'T-That…wasn't too hard…'_ She thought, pressing her lips firmly together and gulping while staring at the spot where the Ant had disappeared in. Her bottom lip trembled, and her hands twitches around her weapon. Her eyes quickly checked her bow, double checking that it wouldn't break if she carried on. Sachi let out a deep sigh of relief, it was nowhere close to folding, thankfully. Sachi made a mental note for maybe making another bow after this, just in case her trusty bow does break later on. Sachi winced at the mere thought of it.

Swiftly, she shook her head and turned around. Her throat became dry, and Sachi carefully began to climb over the rather large and, dark rocks, making double sure she doesn't get anything caught on the rough edges. Her nose flares as she moves through the path, her eyes flickering every direction before finally, coming to a wide opening. Immediately, Sachi came to stop, her feet pressing down firmly on the ground. The soft sound her boots made echoed through the large opening. Her wide eyes flickered around herself once more, peering through the many odd openings. Multiple shapes of stones glued together, seeming to creating something similar to corridors that dug out all around her. If Sachi wasn't careful, she could easily become lost. It reminds her greatly of an underground maze.

It was quiet. Sachi shifts her feet on the stones and inhales sharply. _'It's…t-too quiet…'_ Sachi realized, her eyes widening so much that it made the soft, sensitive skin sting as she spun around on the balls of her feet. Automatically, the thick stones underneath her began to shake, and almost in slow motion, a pair of long, dripping, green fangs erupted from behind the stones.

"A trap!" she cried out, stumbling backward and accidently dropping her bow and arrow. The weapon clattered on the stones as the long fangs circled around her torso, pressing on all sides of her small body. Her heart pounded as she was able to pull her arms up, pressing her shield firmly up against the Ant's wide mouth that was gaping at her. Sachi's head jolts backward, smacking painfully on the stones behind her head, causing a flare of pain along her spin. Sachi lets out a shaky gasp, her eyes clenching briefly and biting her bottom lip hard, so hard that she began to taste the bitter and icy taste of blood which nipped at her tongue. Her arms shook from the force of the Ant pressing back against her, desperately trying to get through the wooden shield. Sachi's head lifts a little, and she pushes forward with as much strength as she could muscle up.

Sachi tilts her head to the side, her large, lavender eyes flickering as she noticed another large Ant come charging up behind her. This one was a much bigger one then the one that held her in his grip. Sachi twists the shield as hard as she could and shoved it forward, bashing it forcefully against the Ant's head, causing the creature to stumble backward. She was released in the process and tumbled backward, able to roll out of the way of the other Ant that rammed straight into the other.

It hurt. It really hurt, and the sounds of the Ants come running, snarling and yipping at her did nothing to distract her from the pain that she felt as they ripped into her, using their large fangs to try and grasp her. Sachi was barely able to avoid the attacks. She could feel her skin burning as more and more Ants came running from the tunnels, circling her, surrounding her. Sachi was barely able to grab hold of her bow and arrow.

Shooting an arrow at an Ant, seeing the sharp arrow ripping through one of the large eyes, Sachi swiftly charge forth, grabbing the arrow and twisting it firmly. With her free hand, she gripped her bow and twisted it, slamming the sharp end into the Ant's side. She quickly moved out of the way from another oncoming attack and swiped her bow at one of the Ant's legs, watching as the large insect trip and roll into a few other Ants. Sachi gasped for breath. She wasn't sure how long she was in the Ant coven. By this time, she had lost count on how many Ants she had torn down. They just kept coming, but Sachi forced her small and weak, petite body on, shooting arrows, using arrows as daggers and using her bow as another weapon. She was glad her bow had sharp edges that could surprisingly cut through many things, not as sharp as a sword though, but it was strong enough to do damage.

It became an endless cycle of blocking, slashing, charging, and, if possible, even parrying. Sachi gasped, feeling herself becoming tired. In games such as SAO, where death was permanent, it was a deadly and rookie mistake, something that Sachi had tried to deal with over and over again. First, she locked her knees together and did everything possible not to run.

Eventually, the Ants came fewer and fewer. Less of those monstrous creature came barging through the tunnels. The gut-wrenching sounds coming from the Ants that seemed to echo out in every direction had also began to fade away. Sachi could feel her heart beating painfully in her chest, and she could even hear the repeating thud filling her head. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she swirled her head around, peering left and right, searching for anything. The last Ant, the single Ant that would clear this task and give her those extra skill points which she so badly needed. Where was it? Her hands shook as she turned her head to the side, just in time to hear the familiar scatter of long, black feet hitting the rocks as the last Ant came charging through one of the tunnels to her right.

This Ant, unlike the others, was much bigger. Its fuzz was a different color to the others. Instead of the black and white stripes, this one had blood red and black stripes that seemed to stretch across its back in angry gashes. Just as the Ant barreled towards her, it shoved across the ground with its front black legs and threw itself into the dusty air. A pair of long, pale, red wings split through the flesh of the Ant's back, batting powerfully above her.

Sachi's eyes widen, her lips parting in pure shock at the Ant. _'It's…t-the Queen!'_ she realized, her legs shaking and stumbling backward when the Ant let out a powerful shriek and came after her, snapping its long, green fangs together, trying to catch Sachi between them. Thankfully, Sachi was able to roll to the side just in time. She twisted her arms and summoned another one of her somewhat powerful arrows, aiming it directly up at Queen Ant. Her stomach dropped and twisted in pure pain, making Sachi flinch. She snaps her head up as the Queen Ant makes another loud roar and charged towards her, batting its wings as it advanced towards her.

Sachi lets out a soft cry of anguish, flicking her thumb from the bow's string and releasing the arrow. The arrow ripped through the air, missing the Ant's body but impaling one of the Queen's massive wings, sending it to the ground in a powerful crash. Sachi breathed sharply through her nose, said nose flaring as she shifted on the stones.

"I'm so s-sorry." She whimpered to the Ant, watching briefly as it moved about, its health bar dropping slowly but surely. Her eyes drops to her own Health bar to see it had finally dropped below the fifty zone, and she was finally out of Health items. If she makes it out, Sachi noted to herself to buy more Health items. With a stiff neck, she pulled another arrow and aimed it directly at the Ant's head, and fired. She stumbled backward from the after pack, but forced herself to move forward forcefully. She fired another arrow and another, until Sachi had the horrible realization that she had only a single arrow left.

Leaping backward, she trembled a little and bit her bottom lip _. 'I have to make this one count!'_ she thought in determination, pulling the arrow back in her bow and gripping it as tightly as she could. She eyed the Ant's health bar once more, seeing it had dropped into red. _'I can do this…I can…'_ she thought and arched back, wincing from the popping that ran up her spine. The Queen Ant shook its head furiously, its long fangs twitching, before charging forth, head down and ready to ram into Sachi's weak body.

It happened so fast, and Sachi gasped loudly. Her back smashed into the ground, and the Queen Ant rammed into her, throwing her to the ground and trying to rip at her from above, moving much like a bloodthirsty animal. Sachi was barely was able to get her shield up in front of her in time, latching it right between the Ant's fangs. Her arms shook as the Ant struggled to get through the shield, and Sachi was thankful the shield hadn't shattered yet. The Queen shrieked loudly, pressing down with all its might, its legs making the ground shake from below her.

Sachi turned her head, her eyes widening as she saw her last arrow had snapped in two. The sharp head having rolled near a much larger boulder, while the other end had been crushed underneath one of the Queen Ant's feet. Sachi gasped deeply, her heart shuddering in her chest as she arched herself along the ground, reaching for the half of the arrow with the arrow head. Her other arm shook from the Ant above her, beginning to burn from the pressure of the Queen, almost twisting it in an odd direction.

She stretched her other arm as far as she could, her fingers stretching out widely and trying desperately to press her finger-tips into wooden stick of the arrow. Struggling to slide it towards her for what seemed like hours, she was able to twist it in the right direction and curl her fingers tightly around the arrow. As soon as she held it, she twisted her arm, and with a loud growl, she shoved it as hard as she could into the Ant's head. The Ant paused, shuddering with the arrow stuck in the side of its head. Sachi swallowed a thick lump in her throat as she gripped the arrow and ripped it back out before curling her legs up, pressing her knees into the Queen's stomach and kicking it over her. The Queen Ant flipped forward, slamming into the tunnel wall above her and giving her enough time to roll away.

With shaky, jelly-like legs, Sachi got back to her feet. Her feet seeming to twist around one another, she looks at the Queen while panting harshly. Her health bar dropping even more, she let out a soft and low curse as she sees it move into red. Danger-Danger. Sachi inhales sharply through her nose, turning her eyes onto the Queen and licks her top lip. 'I have to end this! I-I have to make this count!" she thought, ripping her teeth into the pink skin of her bottom lip. Just as the Ant turned to face her, Sachi lunched forward, holding the arrow tightly in her hand and slamming the arrowhead straight through the Queen's head. She felt familiar green blood from the Ant erupt from the wound, dripping on her arm. Sachi eyes narrowed and yanked the arrow back out before once more ramming it through the Ant's head.

 _'One more hit!'_ she thought, puffing out her cheeks. Her eyes flickered to the Queen's health and glared at the blood red flickering bar. Just one more hit! One more! Twisting her hands together and holding her arrow like a dagger, she let out a cry as she brought the arrow upward, slicing through the flesh of the Ant's chin. Sachi gasped, panting deeply as she stayed still, hunched over and trying to get her breath desperately.

The Queen Ant stood perfectly still, twitching, before suddenly erupting into red shards, melting away into the rock tunnels. Sachi still gasping, fell to her knees, her hands shaking, trembling uncontrollable. Her lips pressed together tightly, and her breath hitches as she tilts her head upward.

 ** _Congratulation! Ant Quest Cleared!_**

Sachi smiles weakly at the glowing words in her menu. She had done it! But it took so much to do it, most of her items even, and when Sachi turned to her shield, picking it up, it erupted into green shards. Sachi sighed, her eyes closing a little. Now she'd have to spend even more money to get a new one. "I l-liked that s-shield…" she pouted, and crawled towards her bow. Using it as a walk stick, she got to her feet. Her legs shook as she put all her weight onto the said bow.

She licked her top lip and smiled weakly as her skills popped up, increasing by another 200 hundred points. Her heart skipped as she levelled up again, moving from 30 to 33. Three levels! She chuckles to herself and pushes her dark, raven hair from her face. "I l-levelled up again." She cheered to herself, forcing herself to walk forth. Her credits have increased by 200 too.

After collecting all the items she had been awarded from fighting the Ants, Sachi breathed out in relief upon seeing a health item appear where the Queen Ant had been. She smiles widely as she reaches down and grabs it firmly, quickly healing herself fully. Automatically, she felt so much better and much more at ease. Sighing quietly, she straightened herself up and slides her bow onto her back, turns around and slowly walks back through the tunnels, moving towards the only tunnel that had light filling out from the small opening. As soon as she stepped out, back into the forest, she felt the familiar, gentle breeze push her hair from her face. Her ears rang as she heard the familiar sound of Ants scattering about behind her, the coven resetting after she left, waiting for the next brave player to enter their hill.

Sachi lets out a deep hum as she quickly returned to level 16's town. Her warm, lavender eyes smoothly roam the many buildings. The first thing she'd need is to get more items, and then, maybe she'd stay in the Inn for this town. That seemed like a good idea. With that thought in mind, Sachi quickly made her way to the familiar stalls around the town, buying the potions she needed, as well a lemon bun.

Lowering herself onto one of the many short walls around the town, she pulled her knees up and held the familiar bun. The same bun she had eaten with that double black haired player all those months ago. She sighs softly as she presses her fingers into the food. Normally, she'd like to cook, test things out, such as trying to remake the sauces back home. She was doing pretty well, she liked to think. She had done pretty well at remaking mayonnaise. Sword Art Online had many herbs, and many grow back home. Sachi loved to cook, and she'd spend most of her time in the kitchen with her Mum, as she wasn't allowed outside much because of her asthma. Sachi tilted her head, her eyes flickering as she rubbed her throat. Asthma, she hadn't had a prober asthma attack yet. Oddly enough, back home she would have only had to run a little before having an asthma attack. Maybe she really was healthier in Sword Art Online.

Humming gently, she turned a little and pulled out a familiar small pot, the cream pot. She had stumbled across a few quests that awarded cream pots. She wondered briefly if she'd ever see that boy again. She did owe him lunch, apparently. Her cheeks darkened as she thought of that moment, remembering him teasing her. Biting into the cream covered bun, Sachi tilted her head to stare up at the blue sky. "He w-was pretty much a a-asshole…huh?" she murmured to herself, giggling to herself at the words. Sniffling as she swallowed the mouthful and dusted her jean skirt off, she pushed herself forward and standing up straight.

Sachi's head lowered, her eyes flickering half-lidded. It felt horrible to be alone. "D-Diavel-kun." She whispered under her breath and sighed as deeply as she could. Back home, other than spending time with Diavel, she'd spend time with the people in the computer club, which was filled with just boys. It was the only club she could join. All the other clubs were too active for her, which would have resulted in her having an asthma attack.

Other than Diavel, they were close friends of hers. She spent so much time with them. They had funny nicknames, though, and they tended to call each other names such as Keita, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, and Ducker. Sachi, herself, didn't have a nickname. Not that she wasn't called by another name, it just didn't stick. She preferred her own name. Sachi wondered what they're doing now. They're most likely playing some cheap computer game with one another. Sachi just hoped they didn't buy this game. At first, she did spend a little time looking for them, but when she came up empty handed, Sachi just figured they hadn't entered the game.

"T-Thank g-god…."

 _"Sachi?"_

Said girl blinked slowly at the familiar voice. Her head snapped up, and her mouth dropped in shock. She slowly shook her head, not believing what her ears was hearing. Her hands shook, and slowly she turned her head around, blinking her eyes even more. Her eyelashes cast dark shadows across her eye. In slow motion, she twirled on the balls of feet before gasping loudly, her body jolting backward when arms launched around her shoulders forcing her body to shake.

"W-Who…" Sachi mumbled shyly, arching her back as another body crashed into hers. More arms hug her tightly and cause her to hiccup. "W-What?" she murmured, stumbling backward from the two other people and narrowing her eyes from the glaring sunlight above her.

"Sachi! It's Sachi! She's really here!"

Shielding the sunlight from her eyes, Sachi gasped. A boy stood in front of her, roughly the same height as her with messy, dark amber hair that seemed to spike out from underneath a black hat and matching blue eyes. _"D-Ducker!"_ she cried out, mouth dropping before turning her attention onto the other boy who was a little taller than both of them. He had shoulder length, brown hair that laid in somewhat curls with dark green eyes, his lips pulling into a wide smile as she looked at him. _"Sasamaru!"_

 _"W-What! You guys a-are here!"_

* * *

 _ **That's the fifth chapter. So, I hope you all liked it.**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **Kirito is in the next chapter! Yay! The beginning of friendship and maybe more? More Sachi, so naïve. I wonder what will happen. Oh! Haha! I'm the one who is writing, so I already now. Bwhahaha!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone. I'm so glad to see, um, you all again. I hope you enjoying the story. I have a few twists up my sleeve! Hehehe~**_

 _A thank you to DannyPhantom619, Guest, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Dreddman, Mr Milardo, Flarecrown, Mataras, Mike Kromer, Raketsou, Gadget Boy, Miko, Rolo-chan, HaneHide, Ryujin Kami and, Ravena Wolfborn._ _For commenting! You all made me smile, made my day!_

 _ **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood Spill, Suggested Sexural Themes, AU, What If**_

 _ **Please thank my wonderful Beta: Ravena Wolfborn for all their hard work.**_

 ** _Yup. I made Sachi make sushi rolls. I love sushi rolls, they're so fun to make and just tastes great! Oh, don't worry, Sachi will be making other things. But sushi will be her favourite thing to create! Just like myself! She will make sandwichs and baguettes, that Kirito will just adore!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Learning Kendo**

It had been a week, a whole week since Sachi had stumbled across the boys. She still couldn't quite grasp that they were really here, in Sword Art Online. Just the mere thought made her head spin. How? This is unbelievable. The boys are just as hyperactive and friendly as they were in the Real life, and for a second, Sachi felt the familiar flame of pink warmth. Her eyes would glass over as she stared after them, her lips pulling into a tiny smile as she was reminded of life before entering the game. They were exactly the same, and it just made her tremble with love. She missed them, missed them so much, missed Duckers cheesy and yet amusing jokes, Sasamaru's awkward present while he tried to avoid every comment thrown at him, Keita's confidence and proud smile, and Tetsuo's gentle, and yet kind, peaceful words, trying to prevent two certain boys from leaping at each other. She missed each and every one of them, and her heart clenched as she thought of them disappearing into the baring fangs of Sword Art Online.

Sachi is more than happy to come across them. She felt back at home, that the deep shadows couldn't touch her at all, that the cruelty of the game wasn't true, and for a little a while, she was allowed to forget the troubles of her hardship. It was an understatement to say she was eager to accept the guild invitation.

Unfortunately, they all were low level. So low that Sachi had to double look when she saw their levels. She couldn't believe it. It was unreal to her. She would never have thought in a hundred years that they would be that low, that even Keita would be so low. They were barely touching level 20. He was the most proud and determined person she knew. She thought out of the whole group, he would be pretty high, much higher than her meekly level 33 but nope. He was barely above level 17.

Sachi puffed out her cheeks, carefully easing herself from the tree behind her. Her lavender eyes spills across the scenery the glide had entered. Keita, their guild leader, thought it be a good idea to take on a mini-field boss, to increase their skills. Sachi wasn't so sure, her fear of death had greatly grown after joining the glide. Sachi couldn't bear the thought of losing them now. She adored them too much to let them go. Diavel, he was so much stronger then herself, able to defend himself so well and look what happened. Sachi still couldn't believe it had happened, but it had. She had to be careful, she had to keep a watchful eye upon the other boys, to make sure they don't step on that blood red line. Her heart clenched as she thought of her blue haired friend, feeling incredibly hurt as his smile appeared in her mind. He was gone, and she was still there. Still here. She had to make some kind of difference. She just had too.

"Sachi?" Ducker grinned widely, his bright sky blue eyes sparkling as he made his way over to the quiet young girl, throwing a familiar arm around her shoulders and pulling her close into him. She meekly arched her back and shyly smiled up at him. His aqua eyes flashes as he winks teasingly at her. "You know. You never said what level are you, Sa-chi!" he sang out brightly, lips pulling into an even wider smile as he looked at the timid girl with a curiosity glint shimmering in those crystal eyes.

Making a low sigh, Sachi shifted on her weight, twisting her hands around the spear she had chosen to use again in favour of her beloved bow. It was a great weapon to help hide her secret. Nobody questioned it when she summoned the spear out. Sachi did not like it. She wanted to use her bow, so badly. Her bow and arrow was the strongest weapon she possessed at the moment, it was peaking at 300! She was very proud of that fact. Her spear was barely over 100, it could easily be snapped in half by a higher levelled monster but what was she going to do? She didn't want them to throw her out, not after finding a place where she felt somewhat safe. Even though Sachi knew they would never do that, deep in her heart she couldn't be too sure. Sword Art Online had brought out the worse in people. She had seen it with her own eyes. People could change with a drop of a hat. She wasn't ready to let them know, let them know her level or that she was a Beta Tester.

"M-My level?" Sachi meekly repeated, shyly looking at Ducker who nodded eagerly. Her breath hitched into her throat, her heart had beat almost painfully in her chest. "Oh…I-I'm, um, l-level…15. I guess I-I'm the weakest, h-huh?" She murmured quietly, fingers twitching around her spear and forcing a strained smile on her face, while tilting her head to the side. Her lavender eyes shimmering in the bath of the hot ball of fire above her.

"Ah. Don't worry Sachi." Tetsuo spoke warmly, stepping up to the pair and reaching a gloved hand out. Her kindly patted her on the head, while smiling his famous eye-smile. "You'll catch up soon enough." He chuckled, nodding his head in agreement with his own words. Sachi could only gaze up at him blankly and after a few seconds, she smiles and nods her head, her cheeks flushing crimson.

Keita's lips pulled into a wide smile, he arched himself backward and stretched his arms out, creating pops and snaps to filter up his arms. "Yeah. Practice is everything!" he cooed, looking back at Sachi.

"Hm." Sachi made a bubble sound as she bobbed her head up and down. Her gorgeous, indigo eyes shine brightly as she pulls her spear closer to chest and bent herself forward. Sachi's lips twisted together as she stared at the taller brunette. Watching the familiar dark brown bangs falling across his forehead, making his amber eyes standing out from his milky white skin. She had to admit, he was rather good looking, and Sachi wondered how many confessions he would have got back in School, at least two or three month. Keita had to be popular, and in her mind he was pretty much everything a girl could possibly want. At that thought, her face heated up, and she quickly looked down. She reached up a numb hand and gently tugging on a gentle raven colored hair that hung in front of her face. How embarrassing.

"Here it comes!" Ducker's voice echoed around them. Sachi blinks her eyes furiously, snapping her head around to look at the Treasure hunter. His wide blue eyes standing out, with his blonde hair crushing against his forehead and neck. His lips pressed together briefly before they pulled into a large 'O' shape. He turns his hand, summoning his long and sharp sword out. He holds it out in front of him and arches his back. "Everyone get ready."

"Who's the leader here?" Keita teased, shaking his head before turning his soft eyes onto the charging head first towards them. A wolf like creature stood rather high with a large body, covered in amber fur with small white cuffs around its beefy paw-like arms. The creature howled loudly, throwing its head back and rolling his lips back, revealing his saliva dripping fangs. Sachi felt all the hairs on the back of neck stand on end as she took in the beast, standing in the only way out from the clearing. The long trees stand up on either side of the ground, stretching out widely with large, fat branches. They twisted together, curling around one and another, much like the spider web Sachi remembered from last week.

Sachi gulped a painful lump, her knees buckling and pressing firmly together. Her hands shook as the beast's yellow and green, slit eyes turned towards them, taking in their many forms standing across from it. Sachi felt as if her heart had dropped to her stomach, and her hands shook while holding her spear, pulling it close to her chest.

It had happened so fast, Sachi barely understand what was happening. One moment the growling beast stood at least a foot from her, and in the next, it hard charged with unexpected speed, slashing at them all, making them all roll backwards out of the way. Its large claws slash through the air, and it spits saliva out as it roared. Sachi gasped, hitting the ground harshly. Her head throbbed as it smacked against the ground below her. She let out a low groan and crawled backward, seeing the beast round on her. Its eyes flashing like lightning as they stared at her, baring it's fangs into her soul as it began to stalk towards her, sending the poor raven haired girl further and further into the tree behind her, and a long root spurts from the ground and twirls along her sides. Her heart pounded harshly in her chest as she pressed her back firmly up against the rough surface of the tree.

"Sachi." One of the boy cursed. Sachi wasn't sure which one, though, because her head was spinning a little too fast. Making her feel more than sick, like any moment she was about throw her guts up. Her stomach flipped as the beast moved forward, coming closer and closer to her.

Sachi wheezed, feeling her throat burn as she turned her head. Preparing to accept her end, her heart shuddered in her chest as the beast threw itself back onto its back legs, lifting one of its large sharp clawed hands, ready to strike its sharp claws across Sachi's face when suddenly, green oozing blood splashed out from its face. The blood gushes through the air as a midnight, sharp blade ripped straight through the beast's face. Sachi's head tilted up, watching with wide eyes as the sword sliced through the flesh, ripping the softness apart like Swiss cheese. The long sword twisted in the beast's face before being yanked back out from the other side. This made the beast sway on the spot, and its health bar dropping quickly. Just as the beast slowly regained its footing, the sword slashed through the air, gutting the beast easily.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that?" Ducker's voice echoed out, though, Sachi couldn't quite grasp it. Her head was still spinning. The insides of her head throbbed, and she hiccupped lowly, watching as the massive wolf like creature slammed to the ground and disappeared into scarlet shards. The sword still hung in the air, the sharp point almost cutting into her cheeks as it pulsed black. The dark light swirled around the blade, crawling through the air like many tiny midnight fingers that seemed to wiggle in every direction.

Sachi hissed through clenched teeth, gasping for breath with her eyes wide. She stared point blankly up at the figure hunched over, across from her. It's a male, and he blinks his own black eyes back down at her before carefully easing himself back and lowering his weapon. Sachi's lavender eyes flickered to the side, watching as the jet-black light melted away into nothingness. "Err, hi…" the boy breathed out awkwardly, shifting his body weight from one foot to the other. Sachi puffed out her cheeks and sent a strained smile, weakly laying back against the tree roots.

The boy was familiar, Sachi knew it, and the longer she stared, the more she began to remember. It was him, she realized, feeling her very being sucked out of her small petite body. It was him, though he wore different clothes. He still had that black coat that seemed to hug him just right, outlining his somewhat lean body with a grey shirt underneath that tucked into matching black jeans. All in all, Sachi had to admit, he looked good, especially with the chest armour that clung to his shirt with matching black leather straps crisscrossing over his body. Sachi felt her face burn brightly as she realized just how long she had been staring, and so, she quickly turned her eyes from the familiar player to the ground. She stumbled to her feet and would have almost fallen if the boy hadn't grabbed ahold of her arm to prevent her from face palming the ground.

Letting out a somewhat embarrassing squeal, Sachi ripped herself from the double black haired player. She almost stumbled over her feet as she moved away from him, avoiding his bewildered gaze. Sachi couldn't help herself. She was so stunned to see the boy again. She thought she wouldn't see him again, especially considering how high level he was. It was shocking to see him here. He was, after all, the Black Beater, the Black Swordsmen, and as she peeked at the other boys, she felt the need to face palm. It wasn't too hard to piece together. Still, Sachi could help but shudder as she glanced at the boy. Why was he here? Not that she wasn't grateful, but she hadn't ever seen him this far down. Sachi didn't expect to see him again, and she figured he would most likely be gone by the next morning.

He was not. In fact, Sachi found herself standing awkwardly next to Keita. She held her glass of pumpkin juice tightly, her fingers pressing firmly against the cool glass. Sachi breathed sharply through her nose and sighed to herself, peeking out from behind Keita, looking at the raven haired boy sitting anxiously at a table. She wheezed under her breath when the player, by chance, turned his head and looked in her direction. Sachi didn't stay long enough to see his expression before she hid once more behind her friend.

So many thoughts filled her head. Does he recognize her? Could he tell what she was just by looking at her? Sachi frowned to herself, shaking her head furiously. How stupid, of course he couldn't. She hid herself most of the time, and she doubted the skill to read minds was available in Sword Art Online.

"Here's to us! The black cats of the full moon! Cheers!" Sachi was ripped from her thoughts, blinking slowly from the cheers that erupted around her. She glanced at the members of the black cats of the full moon, watching as they clinked their glasses together. Sachi had to stretch herself out and move quickly to clunk her own glass with the others, her hands shaking furiously. Her soft eyes glanced at the raven haired male, noticing the odd(,) confused expression appearing across his face. His large midnight eyes grow fast, and his lips twitching while he held his own glass up.

"And here's to Kirito-san, our savior!"

'W-When did he i-introduce himself?' Sachi wondered to herself, tilting her head to the side and breathing in sharply. Rolling the name 'Kirito' over in her head. It had be fake, it just had to be. She hadn't met anybody with that name before, so it was only logical, right? What does Kirito even mean? Sachi shook the thoughts away when she suddenly felt pressure on her head, a hand gently began to pet her on the tip of her head. She blinked once more before looking at Keita owlishly. "K-Keita-kun?"

"This girl here, her name is Sachi." Keita introduced her, his lips pulling into a wide grin while his eyes seemed to hold this odd shine that only made Sachi frown. What was he up too? "I'm planning to have her switch to using a sword and a shield so she can also be a vanguard. Problem is, she doesn't really know what to do.

Sachi frowned to herself, her fingers pressing more firmly against her glass. She let out a tiny sigh, her dark hair pressing across her face briefly. Her eyebrows raised, and her lips press tightly together, pulling into a long line. If only Keita knew, knew how much she had improved and worked. Granted, she couldn't exactly use a sword. That was true, she couldn't hold the sword probably nor could she really fight with one. So maybe, Keita was right in some way. Puffing out her cheeks, she shook her head and tilted her head up to look at the tall brunette. Even though he was somewhat right, Sachi couldn't help but feel frustrated with him.

"Q-Quite belittling me." Sachi breathed out deeply, trying to glare up at the man. She tried to step away from him, yanking her head to the side. "I mean, its natural t-to be scared when you're thrown into a close combat battle all of an s-sudden." She tried to speak bravely and sniffles. She lets out a tiny grumble, her feet twisting around one another.

"Don't sweat it. You can just hide behind your shield. Jeez. You're always been such a scaredy-cat." Keita laughed in amusement. His grin widens if it was possible, coursing Sachi to pout deeply. Sure, she was kind of a scaredy-cat, but she wasn't that bad? Was she? Maybe, she couldn't be too sure.

Suddenly, Keita let out a deep hum. He rotates his attention to the very quiet young raven sill watching the two with a somewhat blank look on his face. "Um, Kirito-san….I realize this is prying but mind telling us your level?" he speaks, looking at Kirito with a dead serious glint within his warm amber eyes.

Kirito's eyes widen briefly, his lips twitching as he slowly tilts his head to the side. Sachi frowns, staring as Kirito hunches his head forward while his bright black eyes lowering sadly. "Around, um, level 20…" he finally spoke after seconds of pure silence. Automatically, Sachi frowned and tilted her head. She knew he was lying, after all when she first met him, he had told her his level was 22. Unless it was possible to go backwards, then Kirito knew he had be lying. Sachi leans back, just a little and wondered what level Kirito was really? He had be at least in the 40s. After all, Sachi remembered hearing that the 'Black Swordsmen' was one of the highest levels in SAO.

"Wow, that's pretty close to ours. I'm amazed that you survived on your own." Keita spoke thoughtfully, while he rubbing his chin. His eyes shined warmly and he chews his bottom lip.

"Keita, don't be so _damn polite_." Kirito suddenly spoke sharply. Sachi feels herself jolt, not expecting him to sound so serious. Just a moment ago, he sounded so laid back, relaxed with an odd, harsh edge. That being said, Sachi shouldn't be surprised. She had heard the Black Swordsmen was something along the lines of a dick. So all in all, it wasn't too bad. Considering the stories other players had to tell. "Solo players like me just _target_ lone mobs. It's inefficient." Kirito added as an afterthought, his eyes narrowing while he spoke the words.

"O-Oh…I see." Keita murmured softly, he purses his lip as his mind fell into a deep thought. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he was hit with a great thought. Sachi couldn't help but let out a meekly groan under her breath. "In that case, Kirito, I know it's bad time to ask, but how about joining our guild? Tetsuo's the only one that can act as a vanguard since he's a mace user. So, mind coaching her a bit?"

Sachi let out a low gasp from the back of her throat. She swallowed a thick and somewhat painful lump in her throat. She turned her head away from the double black haired player and stepped away, moving to standing behind Keita once more. She puffed out her cheeks and let out a low grumble. Trust Keita to enforce something so stupid. Sachi almost rolled her eyes. She didn't honestly want to learn sword fight. She preferred her bow and arrow, hell she was having trouble using her old spear again. Which, in all fairness, wasn't a very high level anyway.

Keita let out a deep breath, his shoulders seeming to relax. "Everyone here is a member of our town's PC Research Club." He said clearly and grinned widely, swing his glass of pumpkin juice through the air. He lifts his free hand and rested it against his hip. "Oh, don't worry about that. You'll fit right in. No doubt about it." Keita added cheerily, speaking smoothly and arching himself. Placing all his body weight onto his right leg, giving a posture of confidence.

"Right!"

Sachi tilts her head thoughtfully. _'Will he really join?'_ she found herself wondering in pure curiosity and steps out from Keita's shadow, moving to stand next to him, wanting to hear the dark haired male's answer. She watched as his head dipped and his narrowed black eyes lowered in thought before he lifts his head with a troubled expression on his face.

 _'Is he really c-considering it?'_ she thought, biting her bottom lip. It wouldn't be too bad to have him in the guild, of course. He was a great player and could easily protect the others, or at least she thought so. Not just that, other than the somewhat reputation he had gained for being a, well, a dick. He had been nice to her, friendly even. It couldn't be too bad to be friends with him. Of course, she still felt nervous about sword training with him.

 _'It must be p-pretty lonely being an s-solo player…'_ At the thought, Sachi's eyes softened. She breathes in a sharp breath through her nose, and her shoulders slowly began to raise. She blinks a little when Kirito looks at everyone in her guild, and finally, his midnight coloured eyes looks at her. She couldn't help but give him a friendly smile, encouraging him, comforting him. It was special talent she had inherited from her mother, gentle motherly eyes.

"Then…" Kirito murmured, trailing off quietly. He tilts his head and slowly closes his fingers into small fists, pressing his fingers into the palms of his hands. "I think I'll accept. Thanks." He breathes out, his pale lips pulling into a friendly smile, a smile that Sachi found herself liking. It suited him more than the scowl he was wearing for most of the night. Sachi smiles in return, just standing silently while watching as her teammates began to cheer. Their voices echoing around the small pub they sat in, bouncing off the walls.

"T-Then…let's do o-our best…" Sachi breathed out quietly, and she doubted anybody had heard her, but she felt good that she had said those words at least. Her smile practically glowed as she watched in amusement, eyeing the way the boys locked Kirito into a head lock and ruffled his black hair. She couldn't help but chuckle at the starstruck look on his face. She guessed he doesn't have many friends.

Sachi inhales a deep breath. After that fateful night in the pub, Sachi had found herself in an unfamiliar field. The rolling mountains of lush green grass surround them, cutting them off from the monster-filled forests and any towns that held unfortunate players and AIs that would accidentally stumble into the battle. Hardly no grass was visible right where she was, only dusty, dirtied mud stuck together to make large boulders to which they stood upon. What looked like rocks had been smashed and crushed, scattering all around her, piling up on all sides.

A whole week had passed since Kirito-san had joined the Moon Lit Cats, and now came the day which their apparent fearless leader, Keita, set up. Sachi wasn't sure how to feel about it. Her fingers seemed to still against the blotchy object in her hands. She peered down at the wooden stick and frowned. Out of all her fears and wonders, she never thought in a million years that she would have thought of this. Her gentle eyes gazes down at the stick. It was rather thick and quite long, almost the same length of her leg. Sachi tilts her head and carefully raises the stick, holding it up firmly and resting the side of her head against the stick with her frown deepening.

"Um...Well. I don't think you're ready to fight with a, um, normal sword." Kirito began to speak, his lips twisting to the side thoughtfully. His smooth voice came out awkwardly, and Sachi couldn't blame him either. The two wasn't as close, Kirito was much closer to Keita, oddly. Sachi often wondered how somebody like Keita was able to break through Kirito's cold walls. Keita wasn't the kind of person to be sensitive and see the signs when somebody doesn't want to talk. More than once he had been punched in the face for overstepping the person boundaries. Kirito seemed like a person who wouldn't put up with that. Sachi had expected to see him and Keita clash, and oddly enough, they have not.

" _So_ , pretend this is a sword." Kirito added, shifting the stick he, himself, held in his hands.

Sachi's eyes dropped to the stick. "But…i-it's not. It's a stick." She murmured cluelessly, frowning. She watched, feeling a little starstruck when Kirito groaned and facepalmed himself. Pressing his hand into his face and sighing deeply, his shoulder lifted and fell.

"I _know._ But let's _pretend_ it's a sword. Okay?" Kirito said, turning to look at Sachi with dark eyes. Sachi swallowed a lump, looking at her own stick and then back to Kirito, slowly nodding her head. "Good. So, pretend it's sword and try to attack me with it. There are high levelled enemies with swords, axes and even bows and arrows. So, it would benefit greatly to, um, have sword skills." Kirito explained quietly, Sachi blinks once while she listened to his words.

"So, attack me as if I'm one of those monsters. Remember, um, if I was a monster, I would not hesitant to…" Kirito trailed off, twisting his own stick and lightly pressing the tip to Sachi's chest. Pressing it into the part where her neck connected to her chest. Lightly, as not to probably hurt her, he twisted the stick to add pressure to the spot. This action coursed Sachi to stumble backward, lifting a hand and touch the spot where the stick had tapped against with a pout. "Pretend I'm one of those monsters. Um, don't worry you won't hurt me…"

"Understood?" Kirito questioned, clocking his head to the side. His lips spread open and he allows his eyes to slide close a little.

"Right, so the first thing-" He began, only to be cut off with a loud yelp. He cried out loudly as he stumbled backward, his backside thumping against the rocky ground. Little speck of numb pain ran up his spin and the side of his head throbbed with sudden pain. He breathed in a sharp breath through his nose, lifting his hand to press against the right side of his head.

Kirito's midnight eyes sprang open and he looks up at Sachi who shifted her weight from one foot to the other, while pulling her stick back to her body. "What? Why'd you whack me on the head for?" he grumbled out, wincing as he massaged to area. The throbbing quickly fading away, thanks for being a very high level small things like this doesn't affect him much but it still annoyed him and confused him.

Sachi blinks cutely. "Um…y-you _said_ to pretend you're one o-of those _monsters_ …" she frowned deeply, hunching her shoulders up and pressing her knees tightly together.

"I would h-have _repeatingly_ s-smack you over the head with the s-stick and then run away...or just hitting t-till it's health bar w-was gone. Honestly." Sachi quietly mumbled, twisting her both of her hands around the stick, using it as a leaning post. It was hard to focus, her nervous was shooting through the roof. She was terrible with people, and what made it worse, she couldn't help but worry. So many questions filled her mind, and sure, logic was able to answer most of them, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Kirito blinks owlishly, staring point blankly up at Sachi. Sachi flushed from embarrassment and turned away from him. Kirito purses his lips thoughtfully, climbing back to his feet and dusting off his black pants. By now, the throbbing his head had fully healed. Healed within 3 seconds. Kirito reaches down to his own stick that he had dropped before turning to look at Sachi. His lips twitched before he makes a low chuckle, which gained Sachi's attention.

"That's…some _strategy_. If you're skilled enough. It could work." He smiled, chuckling quietly and slowly shaking his head. He twists his fingers, spinning the long stick around with such skill that Sachi knew his sword skills were much higher then what he was suggesting.

Sachi couldn't help but smile at Kirito. She turns her head a little, looking at her stick for a second before finally returning her attention to the double black haired boy. Kirito closes his eyes and runs his free hand through his hair. He smiles and arches his body backward, twisting his legs and posing himself. Kirito holds the stick forward and looks towards the young female. "If you put your weight onto your back leg, you should have a strong front. Um. It is important to stretch and limber your muscles and joints before actually using a sword, which is why we're practicing with sticks first. You have to get used to the way your body moves with the weapon." He explained firmly, shifting his feet into a firm straight line. "Pay specific attention to your wrists, shoulders, legs and ankles."

"Good posture is critical. If not you would definitely be injured. You must strive to keep your spine perpendicular to the floor at all times. Shoulders should be relaxed and level. Keep your feet underneath your hips, and hips underneath your shoulders." Kirito spoke, moving his body with each word. Carefully moving his body into the right pose, and arching his arms and legs. "Chin slightly held in and your weight should be evenly distributed on both feet."

Kirito smiled as he watched Sachi as she began to try and get into the right pose. He shook his head slightly and eased himself out of his own structure. He walks towards Sachi, seeming a little more relaxed within her present. He carefully reached out a hand and gently posed her body into the right structure. "Left foot slightly behind the right with the left heel slightly raised, both feet parallel, is designed, primarily, for explosive forward motion. Its narrow base requires perfect posture in order to maximize stability. Your centre of gravity should be centred between your feet as shown in the diagram at the right." He explained, using the stick to push her feet apart.

He smiles as his eyes runs over her pose and nods. "Yeah. Like that."

Sachi breathes out deeply, she sways on her feet just a little before she shakes her head. She tilts her head and looks after Kirito, watching as he moves to stand across from her. Sachi holds her stick out, watching while Kirito too got into the exact same pose. "Ready?" he called out to her, and Sachi could only mutely nod. She sighed to herself, her long eyelashes twitches. Sachi's heart pounded, her hands tightening around the stick, preparing herself to strike.

With a tired groan, Sachi glanced at her hands. They had turned reddish from the long morning of training. She tilts her head, watching as her sword-stats pops up in front of her face, watching the numbers glowing and increase a little. "I g-got _more_ points." She gasped out, staring her once empty bar. It wasn't much, but anything was higher than zero. "T-Thank you." She breathed out, looking at Kirito with a sweet and kind smile.

Kirito's eyes widen briefly, and he slightly swayed on the balls of his feet. He let out an embarrassed wheeze and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Um. It's no problem, really. Let's train again tomorrow. Hopefully, in a few weeks, you'll be able to use a sword. You might even be able to earn a few proper attacks." He spoke awkwardly, looking to the side. He rubbed his cheek, a habit he had which he hadn't grown out off yet.

Sachi smiles warmly. She turns on the balls of her feet, pushing her short and somewhat dusty hair out of her face, mentally commenting on the need for a good shower later on. "W-We should meet u-up with Keita-kun and the o-others. He said they'll b-be levelling u-up in the outside of t-the town of Astinanera." She spoke, running her hand up the back of her neck. She wiggles her feet against the rocky ground, digging the tip of her booted foot into the ground. Sachi moves the stick out in front of her and stores it away. She turns her attention to Kirito and smiles even kinder if it was possible. "I h-hope I can be a g-good sword fighter one day."

"Ah. If you, um, practice enough. I'm sure you'll be a fairly good sword fighter." Kirito encouraged. Dusting himself off, he looks at his own stick and holds it up, allowing it to fade into dark light, storing it away into his storage. He smiles nervously to himself and moves to walk alongside Sachi, noticing the shy way she moved to walk with him. Kirito realized she was one of those timid girls, the kind that would avoid violence and walk behind rather than beside. He nods in agreement with his thoughts and turns to face ahead.

Sachi curls her hands together, threading her fingers between one another. "That fighting s-style. It's familiar…I t-think I've seen it before…" she muttered thoughtfully, trailing off and glanced to the side. Her mind turned as she tried to remember where she had seen that style before.

Kirito chuckled, gaining her attention once more. "It should be. The style is very popular back home." He commented in amusement. His arms swayed at his side, the sword strapped to his back shifted side to side as he walked. Sachi looks at him in curiosity. "Kendo. Back home, my grandfather had me and my sister practice kendo every day. So, I have a fairly good idea on how to defend myself." He says, nodding his head while he spoke.

Sachi stared after him, her eyes brightens up as she made the connection. "S-So, that's why you're g-good at fighting…" she trailed off before smiling. She turns her attention to ahead of herself, walking out of the clearing and back onto the trail leading back to the familiar town. "You m-must have trained an l-lot back home."

"Kind off." Kirito commented absentminded, he scratches the side of his head as she Sachi frowned to herself. "I got bored of it, when I was young. My grandfather wasn't very _happy_ with me when I decided to quit it." He shrugged to himself, pressing his lips into a firm line.

Sachi chewed her bottom lip, unsure of what to say, so, instead she decided to not comment on it. Sachi was getting the feeling it was a very sensitive subject, and she decided it was best not to push it. Bobbing her head slightly while she walked, her shoulder hunched up from the quite uncomfortable silence that filled the area between the two. She chewed her bottom lip, peering off to the side and fidgeting as the AI's automatically greeted the two. Sachi had always pitied those programmed human-like figures, always having to smile and speak awkwardly, giving everyone an unnerving feeling, especially Sachi. She always felt strange when talking to one of the AI's. They're eyes seemed to haunt her. It was almost like there was something else to them, something everyone was missing, and Sachi is no exception.

Kirito seemed to brush the somewhat friendly AI's with a wave his hand. Sachi trailed behind him, her warm eyes flickering off to the side, and stared after the somewhat digital humans. She hums lowly under her breath, puffing her cheeks out and struggling to keep the dark player in her sight, noting mutely that Kirito had long legs and obviously had a great built body. He obviously was a much higher level then what he suggested, that was for sure. Sachi wondered that maybe Kirito hadn't told the others the truth for the exact same reason of herself? Could he fear being judged? Being casted out with hateful eyes? Sachi almost snorted to herself, of course he was. He had to, for Sachi too had that fear after all, and she had seen it with her own two eyes. Sachi's more than certain that Kirito had seen his own fair share of the cruelness.

"S-Sword Art Online…b-brings out t-the w-worst in-in p-people…" Sachi whispered to herself, almost stumbling directly into Kirito's back, but was able to balance herself by stumbling backward and carefully gaining her balance, saving herself from falling to the ground. She blinks a little and looks up at Kirito, and swiftly, her cheeks darken as she found him looking at her over his shoulder. Confusion and bewilder on his face, he had obviously heard her, which made Sachi tremble and wheeze out almost loudly.

"O-Oh! N-Nothing!" she gasped out loudly, wiggling her hands out in front of her. Her fingers stretching out widely, her knees shaking. "Just talking to myself."

Kirito frowned, a dark eyebrow lifting before he shook his head and turns his attention back to his front. "Um. You should pay more attention to your surroundings. Anything could happen when you're not paying attention." He mutters lowly out, sniffling just a little and brushing his raven hair out of his face before stepping forward and shifting his body weight before moving forward.

Sachi swallowed a painful lump in her throat, breathing deeply and pressing her fingers tightly together, holding her hands clasped tightly together in front of her lap. She quickly moved forward to keep up with the other. Walking up the small trail leading to the forest where their guild were, she glanced briefly at their company's menu-map, a clicking green light shimmered to her, the spot where their team was. She sighs softly to herself, rotating her head forward, twisting her hands, almost sending small specks of pain up her arms as she felt the familiar breeze pass them. The air always changed whenever a player was approaching monsters, and she had grown accustom to them, adapted to them, but that didn't stop the goose bumps from nibbling along her skin, nor the way her heart would skip a beat. Fear filled her briefly.

"Sachi!"

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The young female blinks owlishly, feeling her body prickle as if something was fast advancing her. Sachi tilted her head, feeling the air around her seeming to deepen and almost making it difficult for her to breath. Sachi barely was able to understand what was going on, a blurry flash of green shot towards her. Its long, thin arm lifted above her head, preparing to strike her down with what looks like blade like arms, before she was thrown to the floor by a pitch black figure.

Sachi gasped for breath, feeling herself roll back against the grass. She whimpered, her body twitched from the brief throb that bit at her veins. Sachi clenched her eyes shut, wincing from the sudden pain, and when it did faint away, she looked up to see one of the most monstrous creatures ever. It stood above her, towering over her with silk green scales that seemed to hang off its long and thin limbs. It had a large, and yet flat, face that ripped its jaw open with long teeth, roaring furiously at the ones around her. A grasshopper? Maybe? Sachi wasn't sure, but she felt as if her legs had frozen underneath her. She couldn't move, especially when it turned its blood red eyes onto her, glaring directly at her soul.

"Sachi, step back." Kirito called out, throwing himself up onto his feet. Sachi realized it was him who had pushed her out of the way. He ripped his sword from his back and flexed it in his hand, throwing it forward when the creature shrieked and slammed its bladed arm back at the two. Kirito grunted from its stretch but pushed back against it, causing it to lose its footing and almost falling to the ground behind it. However, it was able to gain its footing and only stumbled a little. With narrowed eyes, Kirito pressed his booted feet into the ground and swung his sword once more. His blade flickered as it ripped through the green scaled flesh, cutting off the arm with a switch hand movement. Green blood oozed from the insect's arm, while its cut arm shattered into blood red and blue digital shards.

The insect let out another oozing shriek, swinging it's free arm towards Kirito. The double black haired male ducked underneath the arm and twisted on the balls of his feet, bringing his sword up and slicing through the insect's other arm. Just like the other limb, the green liquid splashed out from the ripped skin, and its arm shattered. "Tetsuo, switch!" Kirito bellowed out to the taller brunette, looking at him and leaping backward to let the other male to take charge.

Tetsuo spread out his legs, hunching his shoulders and swung his large hammer. Allowing it to smoothly roll through the air and slamming painfully into the insect's long neck, ripping through the slimy green scale flesh. This action alone caused the large creature to erupt into a mixture of soft green and red glass-like shards. They sprinkled out through the air before fading away. Tetsuo let out a low grunt from under his breath, clenching his teeth almost painfully together and forming a large grin. Automatically, a large white menu appeared in front of him and began to increase his fight-skills. "Alright!" he called out, his eyes widening as he watched his level increase from 22 to 23.

"Congrats." Keita chuckled, placing his hand onto Tetsuo's shoulder. He smiled widely at his team member. "You deserved that."

Ducker cheered loudly, almost leaping off the ground. His pale lips pulled into a wider grin and fist bumped into the air while looking at the blinking number. "Yeah! You go, Tetsuo!" he laughed, his shoulders jiggling while he laughed. "You did it!"

Sachi smiles at Tetsuo, and nods her head slowly. "Congratulation T-Testsuo-kun." She says gently, clapping her hands gently together while the others cheered even loudly, rocking on the balls of their feet and howling loudly. Sachi could only look on happily, smiling warmly and holding her hands in front of her lap.

Sasamaru blinks his wide eyes, his lips twitching as he wraps his arms around his stomach when it let out a loud, gurgling growl. "Guess I'm pretty hungry. Hehe~" he laughed awkwardly, blushing when the other three men around him looked towards him in amusement.

"Hmmm. I'm pretty hungry too." Ducker added thoughtfully, tilting his head back and rubbing his own stomach as he spoke.

Tetsuo snorted loudly, rolling his beautiful amber eyes at the short, blonde haired male. "You're always hungry. You're a bottomless pit." He grunted out, his lips pulling into a smile. He chuckled as Ducker pouted much like a child. They wouldn't put it past him to even stomp his feet like a child.

Ducker huffed loudly, shifting his body weight from one foot to the other and crossed his arms tightly. He holds his head down with his eyes shut, lips pitched to the side. It was almost as if the small blonde was thinking while the others chuckled at his demeanour. It was like a switch in his head. Automatically, he brightened up and grinned, his baby blue eyes sparkling. "Sachi~" He sang out, throwing his arms out and stumbling towards the short raven haired girl. "Have you by any chance made, with love, a lunch?" He grinned widely, very much like a child would when it was presented with a three scoop ice-cream cone.

Sachi's pale skin turned pale pink. She smiles kindly, and lets out a soft hum as she nodded her head cutely. "Yes. I g-got up early t-today to test this out." Sachi says, lifting her hand and opening her menu. She searches through the food storage before selecting a neatly made box. It glittered and glowed as it appeared in her arms. It reminded them of boxes filled with amazingly made snacks back home, tied up with a pale, lime green ribbon.

"I r-recently found an herb, t-that's very similar to the h-herbs used in soy s-sauce." Sachi explained, opening the lid of the shiny black box, revealing the neatly cut, all stacked in rows, sweet snack. Neat rounded shapes of familiar sweet rice, held together by something that looked similar to seaweed.

"Sushi!" Ducker gasped, like a child on Christmas. His eyes widen and shined, starstruck as he took in the familiar, gorgeously made sushi rolls. All facing up almost with a wide smile, glowing at him. Ducker will admit it, he almost teared up at the tight. "Oh Sachi. You really did outdo yourself!"

Sachi let out a low, nervous laugh and gave her gentle eye smile, hunching her shoulders while Ducker took one of the sushi pieces. "T-That's one of the o-ones I've been tinkering w-with. Spicy T-Tuna Roll. I w-was able to make nori. It t-took me awhile. Nori, rice and t-tuna. I think I've n-nailed the mayonnaise f-flavour, but I'm still struggling with the chili sauce…"

"Chili sauce?" Ducker repeated, lifting the piece up and noticing the beautiful red and orange swirls. He sniffed it a little before pushing it into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out. "Whoa! This is great Sachi! The chili sauce is so much spicier then the ones back home! It's great!"

"R-Really?" Sachi gasped out herself, her eyes growing wide like that of owls. She breathed in sharply when Ducker nodded and popped another piece through his lips.

"Sachi, you should try and make the tiger rolls." Tetsuo said, stepping up with a wide smile on his face. His eyes scans the displayed sushi. "They're my favourite. I love the design on top of them too. Ah. I used to spend all my lunch money on them." He laughed, cheeks darkening as he rubs the back of his neck.

Sachi blinks and curiosity tilts her head. "T-Tiger Roll? Is t-that the one with avocado, s-shrimp tempura, and cucumber?" she muttered thoughtfully, remembering the soft, orange dusted sushi with the beautiful swirling design on the outside and inside of the sushi.

Sachi smiles brightly and nods her head. "I'll g-give it my best s-shoot. But f-for now, please try this. I t-tried to copy a Futomaki R-Roll. W-With crab, egg, and a mixture of vegetables. I couldn't g-get crab, t-though. It's on h-higher levels, b-but I was able to make t-the tuna taste like crab b-by using some herbs."

"Futomaki Roll?" Tetsuo smiles, picking up the tear-shaped roll. He holds it up and chuckles at the smooth made paten inside the wrapping of rice and seaweed. Without thinking, he pushed it into his mouth and chewed, his eyes sparkling brightly from the familiar taste dancing along his taste buds. "Sachi. It's really good. It isn't quite the same, but I'm certain you'll hit it on the head in time!" he cheered loudly making Sachi smile in return.

"I want some too!" Sasamaru cried out, waving his hands up. His eyes wide and his lips capping when Ducker took the sushi box from Sachi's hands and backed away from the brunette. Sachi tilts her head, smiling even wider and watches as Sasamaru desperately chased after Ducker, letting out cries and wails.

Keita shook his head, walking up to Sachi with Kirito trailing behind him. His wide, swirling black eyes blinking thoughtfully, slowly as he looked at the sushi box in Ducker's heads. "Trust Sachi to be able to copy sushi rolls from back home." Keita snickered, hands lifting to rest onto his hips. He clocks his head to the side, winking at the short girl who flushes deeper from embarrassment. "I bet that soon, you'll max out cooking!"

Sachi almost raised on the spot, her ears turning redder from the praise. She holds her hands out, her fingers twitching. "I've m-made more. Because I k-knew Ducker would…um, t-take the first one." She chuckled lowly, summoning her second box of sushi and holding the lid open.

"T-This box has p-purely v-vegetable rolls…I e-even tried to make what people call a T-Texas Roll…it, um, didn't come out very good. B-Beef, cucumber, a-and spinach leaves…" Sachi trailed off, glancing to the side and letting out a low hum. "Oh. B-But I was able to make the T-Tampa Rolls! With f-fried grouper, onion, and my mayonnaise sauce!"

"Tampa Rolls! Really?" Keita asked, his own eyes widening, and he couldn't help but snatch one up. He swiftly placed it into his wide mouth and groaned from the delicious flavour. "Damn. It's good!" He sighed, taking another.

Sachi chuckled, looking at Keita briefly. She knew all too well that Tampa Rolls were his favourite. She had been working to make the roll for a while now, and thankfully, she was finally able to find the right vegetables after trading spider slick and such. "O-Oh." She mumbled, turning to look at the quiet black haired male standing to the side.

Sachi looks at him and smiles shyly, holding the box out to him. "W-Would you like to try some. I-I'd really like y-your input."

Kirito blinks a little, breathing in sharply when Sachi revealed the neatly cut up sushi. "Oh, um, if you don't mind…" he murmured, trailing of unsure, but Sachi smiles so sweetly and kindly, Kirito felt he owed it to her. He blinks down at them, rolling his gaze over the circled shape sushi roll pieces. "Um. Can I try, um, the Texas Roll? I've heard of them, but I've never really tried one before…" he says quietly, and awkwardly looks to the side. Kirito gently rubs the edge of his cheek.

"O-Of course." Sachi encouraged, holding the box slightly further toward Kirito.

Kirito allowed a ghost of a smile to appear across his lips. "Thank you." He said politely, bowing his head just a little. He slowly reaches out, and curls his fingers around the square shaped roll. Soft spinach leaves hugged the gentle cooked beet, all surround by the sweet rice mixed with cucumber all held together by seaweed. Kirito tilts his head, looking at the roll piece before carefully sliding it into his mouth.

Sachi stared heatedly. Her shoulders slowly raised even more, her lips pressing together tightly. Sachi's gentle eyes grow wide, becoming owlish surrounded by long thick black eyelashes. Her fingers press against the edge of the box firmly, and her heart pounding as she eagerly awaited to hear what Kirito thought of her food, her passion. It was one of the things she was allowed to do, and she actually really enjoyed making the tasty food. Sachi always gets nervous when somebody new tastes her food. Her heart drops when Kirito lowers his head, his hair shadowing his face and his lips seeming to purse together. It was hard for Sachi to see if he had disgust on his face or something else. Sachi's eyes almost teared up in fear. Her heart beat echoed through her head, making her eyes ring almost painfully.

Kirito stood quietly, seemingly to be brooding. His hands clenched at his sides, and he let out a sharp breath. After a few seconds of thick silence, Kirito snapped his head up. His black eyes narrowed.

 _"You'll make a great wife."_

Sachi froze, her blood seeming to stop in her veins. Her lips parted, and she wheezed out, Kirito's words echoing through her head. She tried to speak, but she couldn't form the words. Her pale, moon-like face becoming deep red from embarrassment, from fear, from something she had never expected before. "O-Oh…" Was all she could get out timidly, shoving back and pressing her knees tightly together.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kirito asked with a small frown. Looking at Sachi's face, she didn't seem pleased or anything. It really confused him.

Keita grinned widely and threw his arm over Sachi's shoulder, pulling her meek and timid body into him. "Ah. Don't worry. This is just how Sachi is. When she becomes way too much embarrassed, she can't talk." He teased, winking at Kirito who only tilts his head with a thoughtfully expression on his face.

"Ah. I see." Kirito spoke quietly before smiling and looking fully at Sachi. "You're really good. It tasted really good."

Sachi breathed in a sharply and slowly nodded her face. "T-Thank you." She squealed out. She had never had a complaint like that before. Sachi had no idea, how to react to it. All she could do was stand numbly, and she couldn't help but wonder if she really would make a good wife. Just the thought made her turn redder.

The young, raven haired female shifts on the spot, turning towards Keita. "H-Here!" she gasped out, pushing the box towards Keita. "You and K-Kirito-san, c-can…um, s-share the rest." Sachi mumbled nervously, bowing her head and speed walking towards the others with her head down.

"Wife, huh?" Ducker grinned teasingly, winking as Sachi sat on her knees next to Tetsuo. She folded her legs underneath her and whimpered from the blonde's words.

Sasamaru frowned at Ducker and snorted. "Shove it, Ducker!" he said, pushing the other who laughed.

"What? I was just asking." Ducker pouted.

Keita stared at the ground briefly before sitting down. Kirito looked over Sachi for a few seconds before following after Keita, putting his arms into his lap. "…So the clearing group made it past the 28th Floor, huh?" Keita spoke after a few seconds. He swallow a dry lump in his throat, gaining Kirito's attention. Said double black haired boy quickly rounded his head to look at Keita, seeing him holding a newspaper. "Amazing… Hey, Kirito. What do you think's the difference between us and the clearing group?"

Kirito couldn't help but wonder when or even how, Keita had got the newspaper. He didn't even now people were making the newspaper. He reaches up, scratching the back of his head. He eyes Keita. "Um. Information, maybe? They monopolize the most efficient training spots and the like."

Keita lets out a sharp brief. He swallows another sushi piece, and stretches his arms out above him. "I'm sure that's partly it, but I think a major factor is willpower…" he trailed off thoughtfully, tilting his head and smiling widely.

"Willpower?" Kirito asked, carefully taking a sushi piece and pushing it into his mouth. He smiles to himself from the delicious taste. It really was amazing that Sachi was able to mimic the flavours of the sushi rolls.

"I guess you could call it the determination to protect your friends, or rather, all the players. Right now, even though we're the ones being protected, I'd like to believe my determination is just as strong." Keita says, glancing at Kirito and closing his eyes. His lips pull into an even wider smile. His eyes grow warm and bubbles with warmth. "Of course, the safety of my friends is my top priority. However…Someday, I hope we'll all be able to join the clearing group."

Kirito clocks his head to the side with a thoughtful expression appearing across his face. He rubs the back of his neck and his dark eyes flashes brightly. "I see. You have a point." He speaks after a few seconds. He smiles himself, finding himself trusting Keita quickly.

Ducker wiped his mouth, getting to his feet and swiping the last piece of sushi, swallowing it quickly. "Yo, leader! Nice speech!" he laughed, throwing his arm around Keita's shoulders and pulling him backward, trying to tighten his arm across the armour plates.

"Watch it!" Keita cried out, shaking on the spot and pushing against Ducker who snickered in pure amusement.

Tetsuo hums deeply, his eyes shutting briefly as he gets up and dusts his pants off, walking towards Keita and standing over him with his arms on his hips. "So we're gonna be comrades with the Divine Dragon Alliance and the Knights of Blood?" he asked firmly. Hearing those words, Sachi gasped and sat up straight. Worry filled her veins. Become friends with the Divine Dragon Alliance, and the Knights of Blood? She couldn't believe that, at all. There was no way they could go all the way up there.

"Is that a problem?" Keita growled, glaring up at the brunette before smiling widely. "Let's aim high. First, we'll all hit Level 30."

"No way!"

Sachi tilted her head, staring at her team. They could. She knew they could. Somebody weak like herself had, so they should have no problem reaching that level. But why haven't they levelled up yet? Sachi sighed deeply. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. Something bad might be happening.

Sachi felt the hairs stand up on end of the back of his neck. She felt her face heat up again, and she quickly turned away from embarrassment. Why was Kirito staring at her again?

 _'I c-could make a g-good wife? R-Really?'_

* * *

 **And there. Chapter six finished. I hope you enjoyed it. It's a small joke, Kirito thinking Sachi will make a good wife. It's based of a Japanese culture shy-timid saying. It's said that a quiet and shy female would make a great wife, and most of the time, whenever a shy female cooks, the male (friend or boyfriend) would tease her by saying 'You would make a good wife' It's supposed to be a joke or some kind. I thought it suited Sachi beautifully.**

 **It is the beginning of Kirito and Sachi's relationship. Their friendship. I'm carefully building the relationship as I do not believe in 'love at first sight'.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone. I'm so glad to see, um, you all again. I hope you enjoying the story!**_

 _A thank you to Mike Kromer, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Gadget Boy, Matarars, Raketsou, FLARECROWN, Miko, Rolo-chan and Ryujin Kami.._ _For commenting! You all made me smile, made my day!_

 _ **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood Spill, Suggested Sexural Themes, AU, What If**_

 _ **Please thank my wonderful Beta: Ravena Wolfborn for all their hard work.**_

 ** _Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The reality of fear**

 _'If the Black Cats improve and make it to the front lines, Keita's ideals could change the unsociable atmosphere there…'_

Kirito shifted on the spot, swallowing a painful lump in his throat. He pushes his deep, pitch black hair out of his face and looks around himself briefly. The young, double black stood calmly within one of the Black Cat's Inn room. Kirito glanced at the room once more. It was pretty plain looking with twin beds. He believed this room belonged to Keita and Tetsuo, as the two were very close, and he remembered Ducker mentioning the two were best friends, that they had grown up together, so it was no surprise.

In the left corner of the room was a pair of odd goggles and mismatched socks laying on the chest of draws. Kirito chuckled lowly under his breath as he noticed the small bundle of what looked like laundry. Kirito found it amusing that it almost looked like a normal bedroom back home. The young male shook his head, rounding his attention back to Keita standing at the front of the beds.

Slowly, Kirito slid his eyes half-lidded, his black eyes flashing as he glanced very briefly at his level standing proudly near his full health bar. Level 48. He had levelled up quite a lot after joining the Black Cats. He had to resort to sneaking out at night to avoid questions on his level, and so far so good, nobody has questioned his supposedly low level. It's nice, having friends, Kirito hadn't really been able to make friends back in the real world. He wasn't sure of what to say, and most of the time, he preferred to be alone anyway, so it never really bugged him anyway. Kirito presses his lips firmly together, looking across from himself where the young only female stand nervously, her legs pressed tightly together. It was nice, to have friends.

"I have some news for you all. Including the spoils of the last hunt, we've accumulated 200,000 Col!" Keita breathed out, speaking brightly with a wide smile appearing across his face. He grins even wider, if it was possible, his dark eyes swirling with emotions. He moves his weight from one foot to the other, placing his hands onto his hips and bouncing his shoulders while he spoke excitedly.

Tetsuo let out a low cheer, throwing his fist forward. "Pretty soon, buying our own house will no longer be a dream!" he said proudly, his kind eyes sparkling.

"I know, how about we get Sachi some new equipment?" Sasamaru called out, suggesting to the idea while holding his hand up and spreading his fingers out wide. His warm eyes flashes in light, and Sachi flushes from embarrassment when everyone turned to look at her. Sure, she had pretty low quality equipment, but she was able to work with what she's got. It works well, and honestly, she's sure if she wanted something knew, she could use the spider silk she still has.

"No, I'm fine w-with what I have now." Sachi bravely smiles up at Keita. Her gentle eyes shimmered as she hunched forward. She holds her hands together onto her lap, her shoulders hunching upward as she tilted her body.

Keita snorted a little, but still smiled none the less. "Don't be so reserved. We can't make Kirito be the vanguard forever." He says firmly, arching his back and held his head high while he spoke.

Sachi's eyes widen. Automatically, she felt the familiar weight appear on his shoulders. Her stomach twisted painfully, and her bottom lip trembled. She hadn't thought of that. Was she being a burden to the double black swordsmen? "S-Sorry." She squealed out, looking to the black haired boy and flushing deeper as she found him staring tensely back at her. She immediately rocked her eyes to her lap.

"I don't mind. Don't worry about it." Kirito kindly spoke, allowing a ghost of a smile to appear on his lips when Sachi returned her shy eyes to him.

Keita tilts his head, moving his weight from one foot to the other. "Sachi, I know it's hard switching jobs, but you've almost got it."

"Hmm." Kirito nodded his head in agreement. His lips twitching while he hummed. "You've come a long way. You're improving at sword fighting." It was true. Every day, the two would return to one of the training spots, and Kirito was very happy with how well Sachi was improving. Slowly, but surely, she was beginning to get the hang of it. Sachi could learn a lot from his baby sister, Suguha. Kirito's more than sure the two would become good friends, and Sachi was the type of person who would need a very head strong friend like Suguha.

Suguha would have so much fun teaching Sachi. Suguha had such a big head, and she loved being in charge and having control of things. She adored teaching people, especially kendo. Sachi was almost the perfect student. She was always asking questions and asking for demonstrations on movement and such. Sachi was almost like, swiftly the image of the hooded female appeared in his mind. Kirito quickly lowered his head, staring at his lap. After clearing the tenth level, Kirito had tried to find the girl but always came up empty handed. He wanted to make it up to her, for letting her down, for allowing Diavel-san down. He couldn't stop the guilt from eating away at him every day and night. No matter what he did, Kirito never felt as if he had made it up. So, he spend days and night searching for the girl, but nobody had any information of a hooded, archery player. A few rumours here and there about an arrow, but Kirito didn't really pay much attention to it. Kirito just hopped he wasn't too late.

"Let's do our best!" Keita cheered, clenching his right hand and fist bumping the air. He grins widely at the ones around him. His eyes moving back onto Sachi, who stared back at him.

Sachi gulped, her hands trembles in her lap. She sniffles and forces a strained smile before turning her head and peering down at her own lap. "Y-Yeah…"She breathes deeply and chews her bottom lip.

The young, raven haired female breathes as deeply as possible, feeling her throat burn. After the meeting, she had moved to her own room in the Inn. Unlike most of the guild, she had a room to herself, she supposed it was because she was the only female. With a low sigh, Sachi pushes a long lock behind her ear. Her lavender eyes roll around her room, and she shakes. It was quiet and empty. Sachi wasn't sure if she liked being on her own. Sachi thought she would have got used to being on her own, but she really hadn't. Before, she would share with Diavel-kun. Ever since she was young, she and Diavel-kun had always got a room together. A few times they had to share a bed, but most of the time they got twin beds. Diavel-kun was like her older brother, and she felt so lost without him, so lonely.

Sachi never noticed how alone she truly was until she discovered the Black Cats. She missed them.

Sniffing, Sachi walks towards the only bed in the room and slowly lowers herself onto the blankets. She pulls legs together and twists her feet around one another. Her fingers dipping into the soft material of her skirt. Carefully, she raised her head and looked at her full health bar. It glowed a beautiful green that shimmered within the slowly darkening room. Her eyes flicker to her level, 36. She had levelled up three more ranks since joining the guild. Sachi felt like she had slacked a little. Puffing out her cheeks, Sachi opens her storage and rolls her eyes across her items. Her bow glows, being the highest levelled weapon she had in her storage, almost matching her own level at level 7. Sachi tilts her head and wonders when her bow would finally hit level 8, and update. She felt such curiosity on what her bow would look like. Honestly, she was getting a little bored with the classic wooden design. Sachi couldn't help but feel excitement about how her bow would change.

Carefully, Sachi looks at her arrowheads and sees she was pretty low. If she was going to begin to train once more, she'd need more arrowheads. Nodding her head in agreement with her thoughts, Sachi turned and selected the marble stone and got to work with carving. Sachi was quite proud with herself, seeing her fingers glow wide and work skilfully on the stone. She never thought in a million years she would be such skilled at a thing. Sachi could remember months ago, where it took her hours to create one single arrow head, and not just that, her fingers would be bruised and cut. Now she could create almost thirty arrowheads in an hour. Sachi couldn't wait to see how many arrowheads she'd be able to make in an hour when she reaches a very much higher level. Sachi almost felt giddy about it.

Before she knew it, the moon was well into the night sky, and Sachi lowered her hands. She smiled kindly down at the pile of neat and beautiful arrowheads all stacked up near her knees and all attached to wonderfully carved sticks. She breathed in deeply and opened her storage, adding them into her storage and equipping them to her main weapon. Once she had attached them, she glanced out her window and breathed deeply. She selected her brand new cloak, as her only one had been ripped apart by a giant spider. Her new one was a simple, soft, white one with gentle blue symbols kissing the edge.

Tugging it down her legs, Sachi looked in her mirror and smiles to see the hooded-cloak circle around her knees. She turns and looks over her shoulders. She looked good, she decided after a few seconds and rubbed her hands gently together, summoning her bow out in a clash of white specks. Carefully, she ties it over her shoulder, hiding it underneath her cloak and pokes her head out of her room's door, nervously peering down the corridors, glancing at every shadow that seemed to flicker along the walls. At one point, Sachi thought she saw somebody walk along the hallway, but eventually she gathered up her courage and left the comfort of the dark room.

It didn't take young Sachi long to stumble across the hidden rock clearing. Her stomach coiled as she stepped onto a rather large and somewhat smelly rock, her breath hitched and she puffed her cheeks out while her eyes rolls around the area. Sachi stared at the rocks closely, biting her bottom lip hard and hunching her shoulders. She twists her hands, tightening her fingers around her bow and holding it close to herself, and then, they came. They all came creeping out of the shadows like crashing waves, shrieks and hissing escaping their plump lips.

Banshees, or as close to one as possible. Sachi frowns deeply at the feminine like creature. The beings all looked identical, with long, dirty, black hair that hung around their faces like spider legs, pressing against their deep blue, sickly skin. Wide, bug eyes sat upon their face, with long, saliva dripping fangs pushing out from their top lips. Their eyes flashes dangerously, turning to take in Sachi's form, wondering who this player was. The banshees tilts their head back, letting out loud ear-piercing cries which coursed Sachi to clench her eyes shut. The banshees was fairly weak creatures on this floor, and they could easily be taken care off but in numbers, but they were known to be a very fearful coven. The banshee hill was also known as a great levelling up field, and after what seem weeks, Sachi had finally gathered enough courage to enter the hill.

Almost automatically, Sachi reeled backward in disgust. She had read a little on the banshee after hearing about them, but she had never expected they would look like this, all wearing deep green and brown dress with webbed hands and feet. The raven haired girl shook her head furiously and twisted her bow, holding it up slightly so it was behind her, and the fuming creatures stared hungrily up at her. Sachi gulps a painful lump in her throat, her shoulders trembled, especially when one Banshee decided to test the waters and step towards her. Climbing onto the very stone Sachi was, the creature arches its back and slowly wiggles its webbed fingers, its muddy black hair falling into its rather large face.

Sachi stared back at the creature, looking into those large, glassy, orange eyes that seemed to observe her every movement. It was then Sachi noticed, the creature really didn't have any lips like she had thought moments before. Its mouth was flat with red scales seeming to shape the tiny slit, the fangs just hanging out. With the crimson scales, it certainly looked as if the Banshees had lips. Swiftly, the Banshee hunched itself and brings it long arms up. Sachi breathes in a sharp gasp as the Banshee lets out a loud shriek and charged forward, preparing to rip into Sachi's skin with its razer-sharp fingers. Immediately, Sachi stumbled backward and realised the arrow she had already prepared and watched with a pounding heart as the arrow imbeds itself into the Banshees chest. Sachi's eyes widens so much that they sting, watching as the arrow stabs into the creature, sending a river blue out from its wound before it disappeared into shards like glass.

Silence fills her ears, and Sachi stares at the empty spot where the Banshee had just been standing moments before hands. Her skill increases just a little from the weaker creature, but Sachi knows that if she defeats the whole coven, she should level up more than that. Inhaling so deeply that her lungs burned a little, Sachi turns her head to look at the other Banshees, just standing numbly. Then it happened, another shriek that caused goose bumps that nibbled along her skin, and they all came. Preparing to prey upon her, their heads ducked and long fangs snapped together. Groans, wails and hisses echo through the night sky, all female-like creatures moving unhuman like towards her.

Sachi sniffled as she spun around another Banshee that had leaped at her. She pulls her arms back, shooting another arrow at said Banshee, watching briefly as it hits the creature in the back before it burst into glass shards. Her mouth was so dry, and she ducked underneath another Banshee before yelping when sharp arms looped around her body, pressing into the lower parts of her arms, slicing into the softness of her skin. A Banshee shrieks into her ear, making Sachi cry out before seeing another Banshee come rushing towards her. Sachi breathes sharply through her nose and arches her leg, successfully kicking the creature in the stomach before twisting her bow and ripping the sharp end into the Banshee behind her. Straight away, the Banshee lets out a wail and stumbles backward. Sachi quickly grabbed ahold of her bow still sticking out of said Banshee's side and twisted it before slashing it out. Sachi repeated the action until that Banshee disappeared into blue and red shards.

Gasping for breath, Sachi rips the sensitive skin of her bottom lip. Her eyes flicker to the wounds on her arms before looking ahead of herself and grabbing another arrow. Sachi kicks the same Banshee again when it charged towards her once more, pushing it backward and watching as it shudders in front of her. She quickly shot the arrow, watching as it glowed a soft white colour before splitting into three arrows. One arrow hits the Banshee's body, while the other two hit two other Banshee's behind it. Sachi wipes the sweat from her forehead, looking to her health bar and nodding her head as she saw it wasn't quite at the half-way yet.

Letting out a small hiccup, Sachi turns her head to look at the remaining Banshees and draws another arrow. She was so pleased with herself that she had finally unlocked an arrow skill, other than the faster or accurate target skills, which is as good as they can be in time. The skill Sachi uses is one she tends to use when fighting against a coven of enemies. It's basically when a single arrow can split into three or more. At the moment, she had gained the three split, six split and lastly fifteen split. Sachi tended to use the three split quite a lot, while the other two most likely when she was in a desperate situation, but she wouldn't denial the urge and desperation to see what the highest stack skill her bow would have, and what kind of skills that she could unlock in time.

Sachi panted, her throat burning as she shifted her weight on her feet. She sniffles deeply while her eyes roll across the rocky hills around her. There was one Banshee left, and Sachi couldn't help but feel the familiar rush of giddiness, excitement and, at the same time, fear and worry. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Sachi hunched her shoulders and carefully pulled her bow to her chest, preparing to shot an arrow if needed. Suckling her bottom lip, Sachi, as carefully as she could, climbed off the stone onto the one nearer to the ground. Her legs buckled underneath her weight, her knees twitching while she slowly shuffled forward, her eyes flickering side to side. With a startled gasp, Sachi jumped and spun around, launching her arrow and frowning with puffed out cheeks at the bird sitting on the branch of a tree above her. Its large, black eyes look down her with an unimpressed sound coming from its beck before he flow away.

"W-What a waste of a g-good an arrow…" She sighed to herself, her eyes sliding half-lidded, and her hands slowly lowered while holding her bow. She grumbled to herself and shook her head, pushing a deep lock of raven behind her ear. Her stomach dropped, and Sachi pouted, turning her head to look back in the right direction.

The Banshee stood directly in her face, moving into her personal space. The female creature's long, muddy, black hair hangs in her pale blue face, her bug eyes narrowing and her flat lips tugging into a deep scowl. Her webbed claws snapped near Sachi, and the said raven stumbled backward as the final Banshee charged and threw Sachi to the ground.

Sachi let out a soundless scream as the Banshee appeared on top of her, digging her long clawed fingers into the soft skin of Sachi's throat. Said female cried out loudly, her hands trembling as they reached up and grabbed a hold of the Banshee's wrists. Her own fingernails dug into the blue skin of the Banshee. Sachi's eyes widened so much they stung as the Banshee leaned in close to her face and let out a loud, earth shaking scream into Sachi's face, her long fangs snapping harshly near Sachi's face.

Body shaking, Sachi's eyes flickered off to the side to eye her own Health bar and felt her heart drop at seeing her Health Bar decreasing quickly, the colour glowing, melting from Green to Yellow and lastly to Red. Sachi was a bit star struck at how fast her Health was disappearing. With a grumble, Sachi clenches her teeth and twists her legs, kicking her legs harshly against the Banshee and breathed out in relief as the Banshee shrieked as it was thrown off her and crashed into a stone behind Sachi.

Sachi gasped for breath, rolling over and gently holding her throbbing throat. Her fingers caressing the skin, Sachi winced and peeked over at the Banshee, watching as said creature hissed while stumbling to its feet, rubbing its head with hateful eyes. Sachi chewed her bottom lip, ripping her bow from the ground and twisting it in her hands. She gasped as the Banshee launched forward, ready to tear Sachi's throat out, only for Sachi to arch herself backward and shoved the bow into the Banshee's chest. Sachi struggled against the Banshee before twisting her bow and using it to shove the Banshee away, and as quickly as she could, she summoned one of her arrows and shot it straight into the Banshee's chest as it went to launch at her once again.

The young raven haired girl watched as the Banshee shuddered on the spot, its blue shoulders trembling uncontrollable before the beings body flashes oddly before the banshee suddenly shatters into many different shards. Sachi stared blankly at the spot where the Banshee had just been standing, and she hissed for breath, feeling her throat sting a little while her legs shook and her feet twisted together. Sachi licks her bottom lip and winces upon tasting the disgusting copper-flavour in her mouth. She shook her head, and Sachi slowly raised a hand, opening her menu and choosing one of the few health items. Automatically, her body felt more than good. Sachi breathes deeply, and she tilts her head to watch her Health bar regenerating to full percent. Her warm eyes flickered down to look at the tiny wounds the Banshees had given her begin to fade away.

 _ **Great! Banshee Hill Quest Cleared!**_

Sachi smiles sadly, just as her skill and statistics appear in front of her face. The white and pink melted in front of her, and Sachi felt herself deflate as her level 36 increases, just levelling to 38. All that hard work, and for what? Just two more levels, but it wasn't enough. Sachi's lips twitched downward, and she pushes her curls from her face, tilting her body and glancing at her skills. All of which increased by 350, so much better than when they were, increasing by just 100. Sachi wanted to feel proud of herself, no, she was proud of herself, but the sadness and guilt shoved that to the side.

Slowly, Sachi turned and began to climb back up the trail leading out from the Banshee hill. Her body shook as she heard a familiar shriek echoed through as the Banshee Guest reset after she fully stepped out from the bounds. Sachi hiccups a little and peers back over her shoulders, staring at the bobbling shadows moving under the full blue moon. The field had restarted, the Banshees waiting for their next victim who was brave enough to enter their hill. Snorting lowly, Sachi shook her head and turned back to the trail leading back to the village where the Inn was. She mutters lowly under her breath as she walked, twisting her bow between her fingers before storing it away.

Carefully, she climbs down the steps while her shoulders slowly sagged. Sure, she was levelling up, but Sachi felt it wasn't nearly enough. Sachi had to protect her guild. Keita was levelling up too, but he just entered level 20, and that wasn't enough to survive out here. At the mere thought of her dear friend fading into shards, just like…Diavel-kun, Sachi let out a broken gasp, her eyes trembling and beginning to sting, and her face heated up so much that it made her clench her hands tightly.

Sachi couldn't handle the thought of not seeing her friends, never see their faces ever again. She wasn't strong enough, and Sachi probably won't ever be strong enough. What if she wasn't enough, what if she coursed their deaths and there was nothing she could do? She didn't want to be that person, that person who lets all their loved ones down. It hurt too much.

Almost immediately, her chest tightened, like a boot was being crushed against her, or perhaps a hand reaching inside and squeezing her, long nails piercing her chest. Her lungs burned and twitched quickly, followed by a familiar burning sensation that spread quickly across her body. Her lungs shook, and Sachi couldn't breathe. It was like a red string was being tied around her throat and was quickly becoming tighter and tighter.

 _'I can breathe!'_ Sachi thought in white panic. The air felt stale, like the oxygen was being sucked right out from her. Her shoulder shook as her eyes widen so much that they looked like they were about to pop right out. She snaps her head side to side, looking at her surrounding with a fiery panic. Sachi gasped for breath, her hands clenching one another. She couldn't be there. She had to be somewhere where it was darker, and much more, boxed up in some way. She had to get away, far away, or at least out of the familiar street she had come to know and love so much.

With a broken whimper, Sachi spun and raced toward the only place she knew where nobody would be, where nobody would be able to bother her, or find her. It was peaceful, with a small river that makes the soft sound of water gently splashing against the walls, and so, she found herself huddled up tightly underneath a bridge while sitting across from the gentle river. She hiccupped, panting deeply and letting out a small sob. She couldn't breathe! Sachi needed her inhaler. She needed something! She needed help! Sachi tried to apply pressure by pressing her hand firmly against her chest, hoping it would, but unlike before, it didn't help much. Instead Sachi found herself withering against the wall. Was she going to die?

 _'Can't breathe! Can't Breathe! Can't Breathe!'_

"Sachi!" A voice cut through her thoughts. Sachi blinks owlishly, furiously and trembled, her breath hitching repeatingly while her fingers slowly began to become numb. Clenching her eyes shut briefly, she slowly turns her head to the side, weakly looking at the owner of the voice.

"Sachi. Everyone's worried. What's wrong? Were you attacked?" Kirito asked, his voice holding an odd quiver, but eventually, it faded away when he looked at Sachi's full health bar. His eyebrows pulled together, and his lips pressed tightly together in confusion. "Sachi?"

Sachi whimpered, her mouth opening and letting out a soundless cry as she gently rested her back against the cool stone behind her. Her hands twist together and press against her chest, her knees curling tightly together. "A-Asthma." She bit out after a few second, her nose flaring a little as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

Kirito's eyes widen in understanding, his lips twitched before he looks through his storage. "Um. Will this help?" he wondered, slowly steeping in Sachi direction and holding out a paper, brown bag. It was a known fact that things such as inhalers weren't available in the game, or at least that was what Kirito knew. Maybe he should have a look around. He didn't want Sachi to be in pain.

Sachi looked to it and smiles a little, shakily eying the bag. "U-Umm…" She tried to speak, but couldn't with the bursting sensation moving around her throat. Slowly, she reaches out, and Kirito quickly met her halfway, passing her the paper bag and watching silently in concern as she held the bag to her lips. Sachi sighed in relief, breathing and out, feeling her body quickly relaxing. It was a bit odd, as back at home, it would take much longer for herself to calm down. Sachi briefly wondered if the game was helping her health a little.

"Are you alright?" Kirito murmured softly, clocking his head to the side while his eyes softened down at the raven huddled up. He watches silently as Sachi breathed sharply and lifts her warm eyes to him, forcing a tiny smile thankfully. "So, you've got asthma?" he says gently, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to, um, train?" Kirito questioned quietly, slowly turning on the spot and crouching down. "Um, with me?" he added meekly, wincing at his own words and wiggling his nose slightly.

"Yes!" Sachi blurred out, her eyes widening a little. She puffs her cheeks as she noticed the taken back expression which came across Kirito's face. Automatically, Sachi flushed from embarrassment and wheezed a little. "I h-have too. I…I lost somebody, somebody whose important to me. I have t-to work to become stronger…" she mumbled a little, pressing her fingers tightly together.

Kirito pushes his dark locks out of his face, rubbing his fingers along his cheeks and looks at Sachi. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…" he says quietly, carefully choosing his words.

"He blame-blamed himself when w-we got trapped h-here. It was h-his idea to play Sword Art O-Online." Sachi said as calmly as she could, even though her voice shook and hitched a little. Sachi couldn't help but smile a little as she spoke the words, her mind quickly rolling towards her blue haired friend. "He made me t-train as soon as it w-was announced we were t-trapped here…even though I wasn't very good. He teased me so much."

Kirito couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile touch his lips. It was a sad smile which understood Sachi, but the image of poor Sachi puffing her cheeks out with a tiny pout on her lips appeared in his mind. The expression she had whenever she was teased, and oddly, Kirito found it amusing. "I see. Um, was he, um…?" the dark haired male trailed off awkwardly while looking to the side. He glances at Sachi briefly when she didn't reply and noticed the way her face twisted.

"Sachi?"

Sachi parted his lips to speak, she shook her head a little and sighs deeply. "N-No. He was like my b-brother. My elder brother who would always protect me from e-everything…he was always there for me…" she said sadly, sniffling as she ducked her head slightly. "Besides…h-he was so overprotective of me t-that he scared off any boy…" she chuckled lowly under her breath, her eyes sparkling a little before fading back into sadness.

"I miss him."

"I'm sorry." Kirito quickly added, his shoulders lifting a little. His eyes slides half-lidded, he rocks forward and nibbles his bottom lip a little and forces a strain smile at Sachi. "I'm sure he'll be proud of you, for how hard working you're being…So when did you, um, find the Black Cats?"

"….O-Oh. Um, they found me…after…" Sachi mumbled lowly, twitching a little and pulling her knees closer to her chest and wraps her arms tightly around them. "Ducker-kun and Testsuo-kun found me."

Kirito smiles a little, hunching forward to see Sachi sitting in the shadows. "You have so many people who worry about. You really shouldn't have ran off, everyone was so worried. Sachi, you have many people who care about you…" he says slowly and carefully, but firmly. "Um…you even have me. I, um, care about you Sachi. You're a good friend."

"Kirito-san…" Sachi began, pulling her eyebrows together a little and parts her lips a little. "K-Kirito-san…can't I just run away?"

Kirito blinks a little, looking at her. "Run away?" he questions, letting out a small shuddering breath and shifts on his backside. "From what? From this town, the monsters? Don't worry about them, I'll protect you." He said kindly, pulling his own eyebrows together briefly.

"….N-No, the Black Cats…" Sachi breathes out, her throat tingles and tightens a little. She sniffled and buried her face into her knees, letting out small whimper. "And S-Sword Art Online. It's too hard."

"Sachi…A-Are you suggesting a suicide? Because that's just…" Kirito began, flinching from his words and clenching his teeth. His eyes darkens and looks back at Sachi, his eyes narrowing and almost glaring at her, making said girl shudder. "I won't _let_ you."

Sachi breathes in a sharp breath through her nose, lowers her head and hunches her shoulders. "Maybe a s-suicide would be good…no, sorry. I was lying." She muttered as an afterthought, her eyes becoming soft and she pushes a raven lock behind her ear. "If I was p-prepared to die, I w-wouldn't be hiding in the s-safety of this town, right?" she whimpered, her voice breathing as she muttered the last word and looks at Kirito with wide desperate eyes.

"But I'm trying…trying so hard. I promised him, I would try. Try to get through this game…but it's…it's just too hard, Kirito-san." Sachi hiccupped a little, feeling her eyes begin to sting and her face heat up. Slowly, her view began to blur up. "Can't I…I just leave? Why is my life at stake when it's only a game? What's the point?"

Kirito hisses under his breath, and he closes his eyes briefly. "You can't leave. I won't let you. There's probably no meaning to it. I think. Hm. I'm sure of it." He spoke in determine, clenching his hands on his knees, digging his fingers into his jeans.

"I'm afraid of d-dying. So many p-people have already died. What if…" Sachi herself winced at her own words, letting out a tiny whine and pressing herself further into the wall behind her.

"Don't finish that sentence." Kirito bit out, maybe too harshly as Sachi lets out a small gasp from his tone. Kirito quickly winces at her expression and shook his head. "You're afraid of dying? I'm afraid of dying, too."

Sachi owlishly blinks at Kirito. "You are?" she wheezed out and turns her attention from the double black player and looks down at her booted feet, noticing the way cracks of the pavement underneath her seemed to spread out like tree-branches. "I h-haven't been able to s-sleep lately. I'm so scared. A-After, he died in my arms. He's just gone. And th-there was nothing I could do."

"You won't die." Kirito stated firmly, leaving no room to argue with the tone his used.

Sachi's eyes fluttered a slightly and she presses her lips tightly together. "R-Really?" she whispered quietly, her shoulders trembled. "I d-don't understand, h-how can you be so s-sure?"

Kirito lets a small hum, lowering his head and rests it against the cool wall behind him. He looks up at the starry sky above them, watching the way the stars seemed to sparkle above them. "The Black Cats is by no means a weak guild. We're also taking extra precautions in ascending floors. Moreover, I and Tetsuo are here. So, there's no need for you to fight as a vanguard." He says comforting, letting a tiny smile take over his lips while he looks at her.

"How…will I really s-survive? I don't know anymore…I'm just too weak for anything…." Sachi said brokenly, another hiccup leaves her lips and Sachi struggles to prevent herself from right out crying. Instead a tiny sob escapes her throat. "E-Even in the real world,) I'm weak. W-Would it be worth it? I m-mean…I wasn't a-allowed out the house because of my a-asthma? It's no different…"

Kirito gets to his feet. His dark eyes turns to take in Sachi's form. "You'll survive. It'll be worth it." He states, liking the stunned glint that appeared within Sachi's gentle eyes, noticing the way the long eyelashes flutter around her large eyes and her lips parted. "This game won't be the end of you, it'll be a lesson. It'll show you that you can be stronger. You don't have to be afraid of anything. You just have to try, and when we get back to the real world, you'll be able to take that step, the step outside." He walks down the tiny walk way and leans over a little, reaching a hand out to her. His fingers stretch out wide to her, and he smiles kindly down at her.

"Sachi. We'll survive. I'll make sure of it."

Sachi breathes in sharply. Her mouth felt a dry and she gasps. "K-Kirito-san…" she said slowly and allows her eyes to fall to the hand, watching the way his fingers twitched out to her. Sachi nibbles her bottom lip and finally reaches out to him, gently grasping Kirito hand.

"Trust me. Okay?" Kirito says, easing her onto her feet and giving her a smile which Sachi couldn't help but return, before allowing Kirito to lead her back to the Inn. Both stopped out in the hallway, right outside Sachi's room.

Kirito sheepishly scratches the back of his head and nervously holds one eyes shut in an awkward wink. "Um. If you still can't sleep, come find me. I'll talk with you, until you fall asleep." He offered, shifting his feet, moving his weight from one foot to the other. It was almost amusing for Sachi. She felt as if she was looking at a young boy who didn't know how to talk to girls. She almost giggled but held it back with a gentle smile.

"Thank you…b-but are you sure?" Sachi asks, tilting her head and making her raven hair to bounce around her face. She had only known him for a little while, and yet, he had done so much for her. "I don't want to be a, um, b-burden to you…a bother…"

Kirito shook her head, his eyes closing briefly with a small smile. "It's fine. My sister used to have trouble sleeping, too. I'd sit up with her until she fell asleep…" Kirito stops briefly, letting out a tiny, sharp breath and glancing at his feet. "The truth is, my Dad, he passed away when we were younger. My sister had this fear about falling asleep and not waking up again. And I really don't mind."

"I-I'm sorry." Sachi said gently, reaching out and placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder, smiling a little and suckling her bottom lip before bowing her head. "T-Thank you so much K-Kirito-san…You're a good friend too."

The dark haired boy reaches up and suddenly pats her on the head. He chuckles at the sudden pout that overtakes her cherry face. "Goodnight Sachi." He says confidently, pulling his hand away and stepping backward.

"G-Goodnight, K-Kirito-san." Sachi breathes deeply, her chest shuddering while turning to open the door to her bedroom. She waves meekly over her shoulder and disappears through the door. The young female pushes the dark locks off her forehead and peers around her dark and lonely room. She swallowed a lump in her throat and shuddered. It had been a long day and night.

Out of everyone in the guild, Sachi never thought Kirito would be the one to find her. She never expected herself to truly become friends with him. He had this barrier around him that she could sense, that he didn't want to get close to anyone. It was surprising that she had somehow got a little close to Kirito, that the two had become friends.

Sniffling a little, Sachi slowly stepped forward and opened up her menu. Her eyes roll through the tabs, and she smiles meekly as she finally found the nightie she liked. She gulps a little and selected it. Sachi clenched her eyes shut as her clothes disappeared in white specks and was replaced by a plain white nightie. It landed over her body and was a little baggy, with thick white lace up the sides. It was the only thing she could buy that wasn't too revealing. The neckline was a little wide, showing a little of her shoulders but not much. Her sleeves reached her elbows and flared up to the shoulders with more lace. The plain, white skirt curled around her knees. Maybe when she was a higher level with more yen, and much braver, which was most definitely needed, she'd buy one of those prettier night-gowns, the ones she had seen many confident and strong females buy. They were beautiful and gorgeous, and she would love to have one but she didn't like to perches things she wouldn't use. So not yet, maybe later. Much later, that is.

Giving her hair a quick brush, Sachi sniffled and crawled into bed, sighing as the warm blankets pooled around her body and hugged her just right, giving her the comfort she needed, after the terrifying day in the Banshee Hill. Letting out a tiny moan, Sachi allowed her eyes to shut, and she tried desperately to let the darkness to come and take her for the night.

Sachi wasn't sure how long she laid in bed, but the more she did, the more she found herself unable to sleep. It was too hard for her. It was incredibly difficult for her mind to calm down, too many things were running through her mind. Despite being tired, her body aching, she couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, nothing came, nothing hugged her like it used to. She couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried. Sachi even tried counting sheep, but it did absolute nothing for her.

 _'Now what?_ ' She wondered to herself, her eyes fluttering open and staring blankly up at the cling above her and found herself counting the tiny marks imprinted in the martial. Her fingers rested on her chest, rubbing a little on the blanket weighing her down. _'Maybe I could….see Kirito-san? Would that be okay? I don't want to be a bother, but he did say I could come see him if I can't sleep…'_ she thought rolling a little.

 _'He wouldn't mind…right?'_ she pouted and carefully pushed herself up, while stretching her arms up. She blinks a little, looks to her door and almost willed it open herself. When nothing happened, she grunted and carefully climbed out of the warm blankets, feeling her heart drain to her stomach. _'Kirito-san wouldn't mind…I hope.'_

Frowning to herself, Sachi opens her door and pokes her head out, scanning the darkness in the hallway and when she saw nothing, she sighed in relief and quickly stumbled towards the room where she knew Kirito was staying. Sachi gulped, hugging her pure white pillow to her chest, her knees bucking as she walked. She paused outside the room, and Sachi could see the light oozing out from underneath the door, letting her know Kirito was still awake thankfully, but she couldn't bring herself to knock. She almost turned around and ran back to her room with her tail between her legs. Her heart pounded as she raised her hand, hovering it over the wood before bravely racking her knuckles shyly against the wood.

"Oh. Um. Come in?" Kirito's familiar voice called to her, and Sachi sucks in a deep breath.

Sachi closes her eyes briefly and pushes the door open, her arms tightening even more around her pillow. She chews her bottom lip, shuffling into the room with her shoulder hunched. Sachi presses her lips together and sniffles. "S-Sorry…Um…" she trailed, blinking her eyes slowly while rolling her eyes around Kirito room. It was very similar to her own bedroom with two wooden double doors, one made up while the other was a simple mess.

Kirito sat on the made-up bed, he blinks his wide, midnight eyes and tilts his head to look over his shoulder and smiles a little. "Can't sleep, huh?" he murmurs out and pushes himself, straightening out his long-sleeved shirt.

Sachi swallowed, noticing this was the first she had seen Kirito without his black jacket on. "Y-Yeah. Um, I'm sorry." She mumbled shyly, ducking her head and hugging the pillow even tighter if it was possible.

"Ah. It's okay." Kirito says, nodding his head a little in agreement with his words. He bits his bottom lip and awkwardly shifts on the spot. He breathes somewhat shakily. "If you want…you can sleep in here? I don't mind. Um. I have two beds…" he muttered nervously and awkwardly, looking to the side. The dark haired boy turns his head and looks at his other bed. "Um. I'll take the un-made up one. You can take the one with the blankets. If you want."

"K-Kirito-san. I can't do that. This is your r-room." Sachi says nervously, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed and pressing her legs tightly together. She hadn't really shared a room with anybody before, she had shared with Diavel many times. There was no other girls in the guild, so she didn't have to share with anyone. She had shared a bed with boys before, with Diavel before. "U-Um…if y-you're alright with it…w-we can share the b-b-bed?" she stuttered the words out, finding her cheeks darning at the embarrassing thought.

Kirito, himself, flushed at the words and shifted one more. "I, um, don't mind. If you don't mind, I mean. Um." He shovelled on the spot, pressing his hands his sides stiffly. He glances away with warm cheeks from embarrassment, and Sachi could only mutely nod before standing up shyly and turning to face the bed.

"U-Um…don't you wear, um, something else to bed?" Sachi wondered out loud before shaking her head furiously. "S-Sorry! That sounded way better in my head." She squealed out, her bare feet twists together, her toes pressing together.

Kirito gulps, and lightly rubs the tip of his finger against his cheek. "O-Oh. Well, I do. Um. I wear, err…" he glanced back Sachi and bounced his eyebrows a little. Hoping she got the message without him actually saying it. She did, however, turning redder and let out a silent _'Oh'._

Sachi shuddered as she finally found herself laying in the double bed. The two were back to back, Sachi could even feel the warmth vibrating from Kirito's side of the bed. She knew she didn't need her own pillow, as Kirito had two and she was using one of them but it felt comforting while hugging the pillow. _'Kirito-san is right…if I s-stay with the Black Cats, I should be safe. And if I keep training hard, despite my health, I can…protect them. We'll all be safe…I hope I can really go back to the real world someday.'_

 _'…I'm sure there are many players like myself who fear death…Even so, they probably laugh, cry, and survive in this world to the best of their ability.'_ Sachi gulped at the thought, sniffling and rubbing her face into the tip of the pillow. Sachi sighed from the softness of the pillow, the gentle feather brushing against her face. She laid against the pillow quietly, peeking out into the darkness but oddly she felt comfort in the room. She didn't understand why.

"….Kirito-san?" Sachi mumbled out quietly, wondering if Kirito was still awake. Her heart pounded in her chest as her mind twirled with the depressing thoughts. Sachi chewed her bottom lip and felt the bed shift as Kirito rolled over.

"It's okay. You're definitely going to survive." Kirito spoke, and Sachi breathed out while she rolled over to look at the double black haired boy. Kirito speaks the words with a gentle smile, laying on his back with his arm resting over his stomach, his black eyes gentle.

Sachi blinks a little, pulling her knees up after rolling onto her side. Her knees pressed into the bottom of the pillow while she snuggled into the pillow. She gives Kirito a gentle and kind smile. "Thank you." She feels Kirito nod to her, and Sachi lets out a tired yawn, feeling herself finally drop over the edge of sleep. For the first time since Diavel had left her, Sachi feels safe and relaxed.

 _"I'll protect you no matter what."_

 _"Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyway."_

* * *

 **Chapter seven, done! Hope you all enjoyed it. Kirito and Sachi are now friends.**

 **I'll try to get another one out before Christmas but I can't make any promises!**

 **Comment please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone. I'm so glad to see, um, you all again. I hope you enjoying the story!**_

 _A thank you to Ryujin Kami, Mike Kromer, Fuuka95, the Oracle of Akemi, Raketsou, Miko, Rolo-chan, Gadget boy, and Guest_ _For commenting! You all made me smile, made my day!_

 _ **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood Spill, Suggested Sexural Themes, AU, What If**_

 ** _Please thank my wonderful Beta:_ _pPngo1387_ _for all their hard work._**

 ** _I'll try to update for new years too._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Rudolph please guide me tonight**_

The sun is high in the digital sky, bathing all the players in warm sunlight as they go about their day. Sachi shuffles her feet as she stands near the centre of the town alongside the Black Cats. She awkwardly twists on her feet, pulling her spear closer to her. It's weird, just plain strange; her stomach drops and she feels so cold despite the sun above her. Something isn't right. She feels unsure of what Keita is asking of her. The thought of it makes her mouth go dry.

"Alright. I'll be off." Keita grins briefly at the team, waving his hand a little before disappearing in a flash of glowing green specks.

Sasamaru pushes his honey-coloured hair from his face. He tilts himself forward and crosses his arms. He can't help but smile in amusement. "I didn't know it'd be this exciting buying our own house," he says as his parakeet-like eyes glow a little.

"That's something an old man would say!" Ducker snorts, his sky-blue eyes flashing as he cocks his head around to look at Sasamaru and teasingly nudges his shoulder.

Tetsuo smiles at the two before turning his attention away. "Hey, let go make some cash while Keita's off buying the house. It'd be a good idea," he adds, tilting his head thoughtfully as his face melts into a relaxed smile.

Ducker rocks his head backward, his nose twitching and his eyes rolling upwards thoughtfully. He hesitates before smiling his famous dazzling smile. "Then how about going to one of the upper dungeons?" he offers, looking at his teammates.

"D-Dungeons?" Sachi pipes up quietly. Her warm eyes sparkling, she breathes in deeply and pushes a lock of silky peacock hair behind her ear. She frowns a little and ducks her head. That doesn't sound very good, she notes to herself. The Black Cats aren't very high level; they can easily be hurt, or worse: be deleted and killed. Like… Diavel-kun.

"…Wouldn't our usual hunting spots be much better?" Kirito suddenly says, gaining everyone's attention. Sachi presses her lips tightly together and shyly looks at him, noticing the way his jade eyes flicker with slight concern.

Ducker grins so widely one has to wonder if it hurts his cheeks. Of course, Ducker shows no sign of pain; instead, he shrugs his shoulders a little and shifts his weight. "It'd be more efficient in the upper dungeons. At our levels, we'll be fine," he supplies to Kirito. He smiles even wider, and it's almost comforting.

Sachi bites her bottom lip, pushing her hair from her face. She lowers her head thoughtfully, her eyebrows pulling together, and she sighs softly. "A-And what d-dungeon?" she asks out loud, staring at Ducker with her shoulders hunched.

"Um... I was thinking about level 27?" he says, crossing his arms over his shoulder with his head dipped a little. "I heard about this secret dungeon hidden within another dungeon. I heard it has great treasure. I bet we'll get big bucks for it!" Ducker grins widely, his sapphire eyes glowing with excitement.

Kirito frowns, tilting his head away and staring blankly down at the pavement. His stomach drops and he sighs to himself. That isn't right. Kirito knows for a fact that the creatures on level 27 are way above their level; there's a very high possibility something will go wrong. He wants to protest, but everyone seems very excited to enter the floor. Shifting his weight, his sword bounces against his back, reminding him that he is a very high-level player with strong stats. Kirito knows he can protect them, all of them, as long as he stands strongly to face the monsters. He has to do it.

Kirito's ebony locks fall across his forehead. He licks his bottom lip and almost tiredly arches his back. "Well, we'll have to be prepared. There are pretty strong monsters on that floor," he finally says, stepping farther into the circle of the Black Cats. He forces a strained smile as his inky eyes scan around the others. They pause, looking briefly at Sachi. The look in her eye captures his attention.

Sachi looks worried and nervous about this. Kirito swallows a small lump and shifts his feet. He glances at the other members of the guild, watching as they begin to pull out their teleport crystals. He inhales deeply and opens his storage, summoning out his own crystal to follow them. Kirito blinks, watching as one by one, they disappear like shards of glass, sparkling and glowing. In fact, Kirito is oddly reminded of glitter; Glitter being thrown randomly in the air and the person underneath it vanishing without a trace. Kirito shakes his head and puffs out his cheeks, glancing to the side to see Sachi has yet to follow.

"Sachi?" Kirito calls to her, stepping up to her side and tilting his head worriedly. It looks as if she's in deep thought, and expressions flash across her face, worrying him. There's concern, followed by fear, sadness, and one where she looks like she's about to cry. Kirito has to repeat himself to snap her out of it.

Sachi bites her bottom lip, holding her own crystal in her hands and cradling it to her chest as she tilts her to look at Kirito. She blinks, her long eyelashes casting shadows over her pale cheeks. "K-Kirito-san…" she murmurs, her shoulders shaking a little before she breathes in sharply. Her small nose twitches and she lowers her head, her short hair falling in front of her eyes.

Kirito smiles comfortingly at her, seeing the fear bubbling in her beautiful eyes. "It'll be alright," he says gently, placing his hand carefully onto her hunched shoulder.

"Kirito-san," Sachi mutters, chewing the inside of her cheek and glancing to the side. She hums a little under her breath and returns her attention to him. Anything could happen. Their team is so weak, Sachi worries that Ducker might get himself into trouble. He's like a magnet for trouble, always picking fights and shooting off his mouth. It's a hundred percent worse now in Sword Art Online.

"It'll be alright, Sachi. Don't worry," Kirito says, spreading his fingers widely and petting her hair. "Nothing bad will happen. Come on, we better hurry up or they'll leave us behind." He chuckles; it wouldn't be the first time for the others to do that. Recently, Kirito noticed the team left him with Sachi many times. Not that he has a problem with it, she's a nice girl, but oddly enough, it's like Sachi hasn't noticed how much they're being pushed together. It's like anything like this goes straight over her head.

Sachi, pressing her lips together, twitches and shifts her weight. She glances down at the crystal in her hands and sighs deeply, her lips pulling into a warm smile. "Right," she said. "And knowing D-Ducker, he'll most likely b-be in some kind of trouble right now. Without Keita around, Ducker, S- Sasamaru, and even Tetsuo will get into s-some kind of trouble…" She chuckles under her breath and pushes a lock behind her ear once more. Her eyes sparkle, and her mind turns back to a time in the real world.

"Really? I thought Tetsuo would have prevented him from getting him in trouble. He seemed like a very grown-up kind of person. Almost like a dad, really…" Kirito trails off thoughtfully, rubbing his chin before smiling in amusement at the expression overtakes Sachi's face.

Shaking her head slowly, Sachi smiles and chuckles. "No. Actually, T-Tetsuo's sometimes the reason why Ducker's in t-trouble. They have b-bets, dares, and play ridiculous games. Sometimes Tetsuo encourages him," she says with a soft happiness on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes glow as she thinks of her dear friends. She remembers the many times she would find the two in a dare, or bet. One time, they had played a game on whoever could do the stupidest things.

"It's a-actually Sasamaru who is the v-voice of reason," Sachi adds, tilting her head and looking at Kirito.

Kirito's cheeks burn a little as he notices the way the sun captures Sachi's features just right. He sniffs a little, lips pulling into a tiny smile. "Ah. I see," he mutters. He has to agree with Sachi; Sasamaru seems like the one who's the most suspicious about things, always looking at everything with a reasonable edge, speaking logically.

"O-Oh, um… w-we should be g-going…" Sachi whispers, pulling her gaze away when she finds herself staring at Kirito a little too long. She finally holds her crystal up. Her arm shakes a little from the small weight of the stone. Sachi bites her bottom lip harshly as she finally disappears in a flash of white shards. It isn't long until Kirito follows, disappearing into shards of midnight.

The 27th floor is surprisingly dark in comparison to the previous levels, which are bright and warm and oh-so-colourful. The Black Cats first appeared in one of the run-down towns of the level. The 27th floor is one of the floors that holds the most realistic world so far. It always unnerves Sachi whenever she steps onto this floor. Granted, floor 27 has a beautiful flower field, but there is still a stomach-clenching aura that pulses with everything and anything.

Sachi shudders as she steps behind the rest of the Black Cat Guild, following them through the long, pulsing corridor. Her head feels heavy and almost dizzy from the way the bright colours seem to blind her, zipping up and down. "Is t-this really a d-dungeon?" she wonders out loud, her eyes flickering slowly around, and feeling her stomach drop in concern. It's odd that the guild has stumbled across this supposed secret dungeon.

'Very odd…' Sachi thinks, turning her head to the side and looking at the glowing wall near her. She wants to touch the wall, but a small voice in the back of her head tells her not to. Instead, she settles for hugging the spear close to herself. Sachi really wants to hold her bow instead as her legs tremble underneath her. She feels unbelievable nerves nipping at her stomach with each step, almost like chains are holding her down.

Sasamaru walks ahead of the group, his back arched and his head held high. Out of all the guild, he is, other than Keita, the highest level at 23, with Tetsuo right behind at level 22. "Just a bit more and we might make it to the front lines," he says confidently.

"You said it." Ducker grins widely, almost skipping as he walks. Sachi glances at him and the ghost of a smile appears on her lips. He looks so happy and excited, it makes her stomach warm as she looks at his expression.

Ducker's bright azure eyes glow and his lips pull into a large 'O' shape. His heart skips a beat and he runs ahead. "Look! Here it is!" he calls over his shoulder, reaching a hand out and pressing his sweaty palm against a square tile on the wall.

'…A secret door? Here?' Kirito thinks in confusion, pulling his dark eyebrows together and clenching his teeth tightly. His gorgeous dark eyes narrow in thought, the gears in his head turning as he watches the doors tremble and slowly open, the walls around them shaking as if an earthquake is going off. Kirito shifts his feet, his hands curling into fists at his sides, making his small crescent moon mark appear on the sensitive skin of his hands.

Feeling the ground shake, Sachi carefully turns on the spot to peer down at the corridor behind her. Her knees quiver while she watches the walls shake, making small bits of debris fall around her. Sachi isn't quite sure if this is normal, as she avoids dungeons whenever she sneaks out at night to train. Honestly, she has only been in one dungeon since Diavel's death. The only other time is when she's moving onto the next floor; normally there aren't any monsters about where the defeated boss used to be. Other than that, Sachi has never accepted quests to go into dungeons or anything.

Sachi cocks her head backward, scanning her eyes along the tiles above her. The ground finally stops shaking as she pouts, returning her attention to the door and having to jump a little to see over so many heads.

'A treasure chest?' she thinks to herself, her lips twisting together and her eyes sliding half-closed in thought. 'That doesn't sound right… but maybe it's different in a dungeon…' she adds to herself, running her fingers smoothly along her spear and tightening her fingers around the thin handle of the spear, pulling it close. She isn't a treasure hunter, either, so maybe logic is different for things like this. She doesn't really play games like this, but in her opinion, it all smells a little fishy. Honestly, Sachi is unsure if she can open that chest, even if it really is a real treasure chest.

"Wait!"

Sachi jumps, startled, and breaks out of her thoughts to find three of her teammates have entered the room. Without thinking, she runs after them worriedly, but as soon as her boot touches down, the soft green and blue floor rips into a gut-clenching rose colour that almost blinds her eyes. She whimpers and stumbles backward, only to yelp in shock as the door behind her swings shut, locking them in. Wine-coloured lines zip around, hanging off the walls smoothly along with flashing cherry and scarlet, like an alarm has been set off.

"Damn it! Ducker!" Sasamaru growls out, shifting his feet and stepping backward. His parakeet eyes narrow with his teeth clenching. "It's a trap!"

Ducker's eyes widen, his shoulders twitch, and he slowly pushes himself up. "W-What?" he gasps out, twisting his head to the side to see one of the walls nearest to him give away and creatures with masks come charging out. They hold hatchets tightly with hunched backs. They wear long red and green rag-like robes with heavy boots. Amour covers their large shoulders, and long, furry, white material hangs over their chests like beards. Glowing ruby eyes peer out from the shadows of their masks.

Sachi's heart pounds within her chest, making her stomach drop and her body freeze cold as flashes of nothingness appear around them. Large, tall creatures fall from above, slamming to the ground on large, stone-like feet. They hunch to the left from the right with low shoulders, made from all stone, jammed together oddly with empty eye sockets and even longer arms which dangle by their sides and scrape across the ground.

"Teleport to Taft!" Ducker cries out desperately, holding his teleport crystal above him. His eyes widen and his lips pull out into a large oval shape. "Teleport to Taft!" he tries again and again, his arms shaking. "They're not working!"

Gasping, Sachi steps backward. "T-The crystals aren't w-working…" she murmurs, her eyes widening so much that they begin to sting. She bites her bottom lip painfully.

"So this is an Anti-Crystal Area?" Kirito breathes out, pulling his sword out and twisting it in his hand. He sniffles a little and gulps, pressing his lips together and tilting his head to the side. He looks at his blade and watches as it flashes in the pulsing red light. Just as the creatures charge forward, his dark eyes widen and he arches himself backward, slashing his sword down and ripping the blade along the creature's stomach. Kirito pants as the creature shatters in front of him, disappearing into glass shards. He swings himself around as another creature comes running with its hatchet held high.

Ducker yelps, finding himself being thrown to the ground. He grumbles, his stomach throbbing as it's slammed against the ground. His back arches with his arms numbly laying against the ground. He slowly lifts his head and gasps as a shadow overcasts him. Ducker lifts his head to find a pair of masked creatures standing above him, holding their hatchets high before they bring them down upon his much smaller body. Ducker screams from pain as the sharp blades rip into his body; redness begins to seep out of him before he feels his body drop. His insides fizzle and he finds darkness ripping its claws into his body just as he disappears into glowing white and blood-red shards of death.

"Tetsuo!" Sasamaru cries out, tilting his head back in time to see him disappear in matching white and red shards of glass. His heart pounds upon seeing two of his friends die right in front of his eyes. His shoulders shake as he holds his own spear; said spear feels heavy in his slack fingers. Sasamaru stumbles backward, his legs buckling a little before he runs forward with an angry cry, throwing his spear and slashing into the creature that has killed Tetsuo.

"They're high-level…" he gasps out, finding his blade has done nothing to the creature. His stomach drops as the creature slowly lifts its large and bulky stone-like arm above his head and brings it down upon his body. The arm swings full force into his side, making his body collapse in on itself. Sasamaru even hears a snap somewhere inside him, echoing around him before his view darkens and his body disappears into death shards.

Kirito's body feels cold. His hands clench his sword and swing it around himself. He slashes his blade angrily through the creatures, his level of 50 overwhelming their much lower level. It only takes him one good hit to remove the creature, but every time he takes one down, two more take its place. There are so many of them. His heart pounds harshly in his chest and he arches his head around desperately in time to see Sasamaru fade into salt and berry-coloured shards.

"Sachi!" he gasps out, just as he takes down a creature in time to see her.

Sachi feels her heart leap into her chest. She stumbles backward as she finds herself surrounded by the stone-like demons, their long arms rocking around at their sides. One of the creatures lifts its arms and goes to bring it down upon her. She gasps and cries out loudly, ducking underneath the arms, swinging around, and holding her spear out above her to prevent another one of the stone creatures from attacking her. She shudders as its arm hits against the middle of her spear; her body shakes from the sole weight of it.

Her feet shake and, with all her strength, Sachi shoves the creature backward. Her breath comes out shakily. "K-Kirito!" she calls, turning her head to see him trying to get to her.

Sachi's stomach twists painfully just as a shadow falls over her and she spins around in time for the same stone-creature to swing its arms once more. She swings her spear up to block it. Her blood freezes as she feels her spear shake under her fingertips. It suddenly becomes a lot lighter, causing her body to shake and her warm lavender eyes to grow wide, making the soft skin around them sting and twitch as her throat tightens like a hand is clenching her neck. Her spear snaps in half, tiny wooden shards spilling out through the air.

'No,' she thinks in fear, watching as her spear shatters. Her arms swing backward, and her legs feel weak underneath her. She feels the much larger bodies beginning to close around her, their arms swinging above her, readying themselves to slam into her weak body. She shakes, shuddering as pain erupts through her back, spilling along the middle of her shoulder blades. Wetness begins to crawl across her back from that spot, crimson appearing and slowly dripping along her arm.

Sachi looks down at her feet to find little drops of blood appearing around her boots, staining her clothes. Her stomach drops and she feels like everything around her has frozen, becoming blurry and somewhat fuzzy. Her head spins and she breathes out slowly as her arms begin to lift, fingers twitching in the air. She blinks slowly and looks up at her Health Bar, seeing it drop a good length, but it doesn't kill her in one hit like her teammates. Reaching level 40 has done great for her statistics, especially her health bar, now doubled. The creatures need to hit her a few more times to kill her.

Her eyes flicker as the thought appears in her mind. Sachi ducks her head, allowing her hair to cover her face as she twists her hands, her fingers stretching out as whiteness gathers between them. Her chosen colour flickers and sparkles around her arms as Sachi twists on her feet and holds her arms up. She straightens her arms, arching her fingers as the light brightens and an arrow shoots straight out from the light. The arrow flies through the air and slams into the stone-creature that has hit her.

"S-Sachi!" Kirito calls as the stone creature in front of him disappears into glass shards and he had to duck to avoid the very same arrow from making a home for itself in his head. Instead, the arrow flies straight over his head and hits another creature behind him. His eyes widen as the shards fade away, much like glitter. Sachi appears, almost glowing from the effect of the creature being defeated by her. Her body is arched with a gorgeously carved bow held gently in her fingertips. The wood suddenly begins to glow a warm coconut colour, melting into a newer and much stronger form that spreads out around her. Sachi gasps for breath, blinking a little. She glances down at her bow and her heart skips a beat at seeing her bow has finally levelled up high enough to take on a newer form. It's no longer wood.

Kirito's breath gets stuck in his throat as he stares back at her. Their eyes lock, and Sachi finds her heart beating anxiously from worry at being caught out, but that's quickly pushed away as she stares back at the great shock swirling around in Kirito's eyes. His lips part; no, his jaw drops from shock. His sword feels slack in his hands while staring at her, watching as her hair seems to flutter around her rosy face.

"Sachi…" he murmurs, his breath hitching a little, and his heart pounds within his chest. Kirito swallows a lump in his throat, hands shaking before his fingers tighten around the handle of his pure white and black sword and swing it around, slashing the blade along the creature behind him. The blade rips across the creature's stomach; he watches briefly as it shatters before moving onto the next demon.

Sachi shakes her head, licking her dry and chapped lips. Her back stings as she forces herself to spin around and slam the sharp edge of the bow into the stone-creature's head, and she yanks it out as it bursts into shards. She pants and summons another arrow, aiming it at the rock creature lifting its arm to attack her with. The arrow shoots quickly in the air and smacks into the creature's head, making it stumble backward, allowing Sachi to run forward and twist her bow around, piercing the creature through the stomach with the somewhat bladelike edge of the bow. Her arms shake from the pressure. Sachi gulps and watches the creature shatter.

Her soft hair sticks against her forehead from sweat. Sachi gasps for breath, feeling the pressure quickly begin building on her chest. Her lips shake as she clenches her bow and turns around, aiming another arrow at the creature behind her.

Feeling her body vibrate with exhaustion, Sachi tilts her head, watching as Kirito swings his sword and charges after the last stone-creature. As soon as his blade rips through the rocky texture, the pulsing red around her fades away, melting into a gentle and calm cerulean colour that glows from all directions.

Sachi tilts her head to look at her new bow. It's much longer than her previous one. It stands roughly the same height as her, reaching above her head just a little and both ends curling into large loops with sharp, sword-like edges poking out. Sachi slowly reaches to one of the ends and runs her finger along it as gently as possible, only to gasp and wince. She blinks a little and looks at the red appearing on her fingertip. It's that sharp? She can't believe it. The bow feels as light as a feather and seems to move like the wind; it's easy to handle. It's not wood, but some kind of metal. Sachi's eyebrows pull together in thought. She has no idea what kind of metal this bow is made from. It feels cold in her hand, but it's a nice, gentle coldness that spreads across her palm. It's a snow-white colour that glows and glitters with every movement she makes, and soft pink symbols are etched across the middle of the bow.

Sachi lets out a shaky breath, her head slowly rocking before the familiar box of statistics appears in front of her face. Her eyes flutter while they scan the pink numbers and words surrounded by whiteness. Her skill for fighting has increased by 500, the highest she has ever gotten, followed by her archery that has quickly increased by 450. She smiles weakly and sadly, her legs giving out underneath her, causing her to crash to the ground, landing on her knees.

"O-Oh…" she whimpers, her body shaking and hands trembling. She stares down at her lap, her bow falling in front of her with a low and soft clap. Her breath comes out short and choppy. She tries to gasp for breath, but it feels as though a fist is inside her chest and twisting. She whimpers to herself, her head lowering and shoulders hunching. Her bottom lip trembles.

Kirito pants as he slowly lifts and tilts his head to look at her. Slowly, he walks toward her before pausing with a good distance between the two. "Sachi?" he calls out, his voice low and gentle. His eyes lower when a broken whimper is his reply. Ever-so-slowly, Kirito watches as the first tear slides down her flushed cheek, leaving behind a small trail like rain on a dusty pane, the rest following in an unbroken stream. Sachi bends forward where she sits on the floor and presses her palms into her eyes, harshly rubbing as she begins to cry with the force a full storm.

Shifting on his weight, Kirito breathes in sharply. His eyes blur, welling up with familiar tears, and his lips form into a small frown that twitches before his shoulders sag. He knows it's bad, but he can't help feeling relieved that Sachi is still there. Kirito tries sniffing discreetly as his frown flickers a little more and he slowly lowers himself in front of her. "Sachi," he whispers, his voice cracking a little. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. "

Sachi hunches forward, her head bowing with her hands pressing firmly into her eyes. Her fingers spread wide, making a few strands of soft hair spill between her fingers. She shakes her head furiously. "It's n-not your fault. T-This is my fault. I'm a h-higher level. I should have known." She sobbed, her voice becoming higher as she spoke. "It happened again! D-Diavel-kun—"

"Diavel?" Kirito repeats in surprise. His eyes widen a little, staring at her. His own tears spill along his pale cheeks, leaving trails behind. His lips part briefly before he presses them together. "So you're the…" he trails off and shuts his eyes, shaking his head. It's so obvious now; he should have seen it. Sachi is like the mystery hooded girl's twin; of course they're the same person. He really should have seen it before, and feels stupid that he didn't, but the thought only brings another wave of his own tears. Turning his head to the side, Kirito lifts his hand and slowly presses his fingers to his forehead, pushing his hair from his face a little.

Inhaling sharply through her nose, Sachi lowers her hands and hiccups a little. Her face is a soft scarlet with slightly swollen eyes. Why does it feel like death is following her all the time? Now her closest friends are gone. She swallows a lump in her throat and breathes in deeply while pressing her hand firmly against her chest, feeling the way her chest tightens, clenching like hands were pushing against her insides. She blinks a little more, licks her lips, and winces from the salty taste.

Kirito tilts his head and watches as Sachi tries to climb to her feet. He bites his bottom lip as she shakes, and her legs almost give out underneath her. He quickly moves forward and catches her before she falls back to the ground. "I'm so sorry," he says in a low voice. "It's my fault. I'm a high level…I should have been able to protect everyone…" He bows his head and a sad smile appears on his face. It's all his fault. "I failed you…"

Sachi's eyes lower, her long eyelashes shadowing her cheeks. She shifts a little and winces from the pulsing pain that quickly flares across her body, nipping at her back, and she whimpers. "My b-back…" she whispers to herself, tilting her head to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widen and sting as she sees how much blood has seeped across her back. Her eyes flicker up to her health bar and she bites her bottom lip as her health begins to drop. She lifts a shaky hand to open her storage to find a health item, only to have her stomach drop when she finds she is out of health items. Sachi can't help but wonder how in the world she hasn't noticed she has no more of those items left—how has she run out so quickly? She swore she restocked a while ago.

"Here," Kirito says, interrupting her thoughts. Sachi blinks owlishly, her eyes puffy and red, and she lifts her head just as he pushes the glowing green bottle into her hands. He breathes in deeply, his throat itching and burning as he passes the item to her.

Sachi blinks slowly once more, looking down at the bottle, and she tilts her head thoughtfully. She smiles sadly to herself and bows her head. "T-Thank you," she says quietly, and sips from the bottle. Her body shudders as the wound on her back disappears in flash of white shards, while her clothing returns to the state they were before she entered the room. She gulps and hiccups loudly, sniffling a little, and shifts herself.

"K-Keita…" Sachi breathes in deeply, lowering her head and allowing her hair to shield her face. He doesn't know and she can just picture the heartbreaking expression on his face. She feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She has to see him, but her stomach twists. She's the Beta, she has played this before, and she should have known what was going to happen. Death. There was no avoiding it, it crawled in everywhere and at the thought, she feels her knees buckle once more, sending her back to her knees. She stares blankly at nothing on the odd, pulsing blue floor.

"Sachi…" Kirito quietly says, crouching down in front of her and looking at her face. Sachi's face holds no emotion, her eyes are unfocused with her cherry lips parted and her head rocking slowly. Kirito breathes deeply and reaches out, patting her on the head, gently stroking the soft hair that curls around his hand. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he pushes himself up and turns around, crouching back down. "Sachi. We can't stay here."

Sachi mumbles quietly, her eyes closing and opening. She tilts her head up a little when Kirito speaks again. She presses her lips tightly together and stares at the back of Kirito, noticing absentmindedly that he's waiting for her climb onto his back. Her body is cold and numb, like she has no feeling anymore.

"Sachi?" Kirito says over his shoulder, forcing a comforting smile onto his face. "I'll carry you, so climb aboard…" Hearing this, Sachi sniffles, her eyes flickering about before she slowly climbs forward and shakily loops her arms over his shoulders. Kirito grunts a bit before shifting his feet and loops his right arm around Sachi to keep her close while his other hand grips her bow, lifting it up and using it to help him stand up straight before attaching it to his belt. Looping both hands underneath Sachi's knees, he peers one last time into the glowing blue room before leaving.

Sachi shudders, leaning her head against the back of Kirito's neck. She clings to him like a lifesaver, her hands shaking and her eyes dilated, her pupils just blown from complete shock. No matter how strong she gets, she can't save anybody, ever. Maybe it was best if she's alone after all, if she never met the Black Cats at all in the game. It all happened without warning, happened too fast, flashing before her eyes. She did nothing but stand there and watch. She could have done something; if she had summoned her bow earlier, she might have been able to change what happened. Sachi never felt as cold or as helpless as she does right now. But somehow, she isn't even aware of the way she hugs Kirito tighter as he walks back the way they came.

"Haha. Kirito? Sachi?" A familiar voice breaks the poor girl from her thoughts. Sachi blinks a little, her head buzzing with sound that makes her ears almost bleed. She sniffles and slowly lifts her head from the black material of Kirito's coat.

Kirito shifts his weight and breathes out as he feels Sachi move for the first time since they started moving. He gulps and carefully lowers Sachi back down, twisting to help her as her legs shakes.

Sachi chews her bottom lip, her eyes flickering all around herself. She can't help but wonder to herself when they reached the edge of the level, the edge of the town; no, when did they reenter the town? So many questions flash through her mind at once, and it makes her head spin. She shakes her head a little and turns to her bow, finding Kirito holding it tightly, clenching it when he notices her staring, he holds it out to her. With no emotion, she takes it back and holds it close to herself, suddenly feeling a whole lot better with her bow pressed against her.

'How weird is it that my bow gives me such comfort?' Sachi thinks, allowing her eyes to shut briefly, her lips parting as she feels a nice breeze blow across her body and move her short, sweaty hair around. She can't wait to wash it away, to wash everything away.

"You're the Beater? You don't have the right to be with us!" Keita's trembling voice brought Sachi back to Earth. She tiredly lifts her head and looks at Keita. She feels her breath catch in her throat at his expression. He knows, she realizes, and Sachi snaps her eyes desperately to Kirito; he told him. Obviously. Sachi swallows painfully, and seeing Keita holding a chain of keys tightly, his eyes seem to become much like hers, his brown pupils blown. Sachi wants nothing more than to hug him, but finds her body unable to move.

"Y-You... I—"

Sachi chews her bottom lip desperately. She stares at Keita, watching as his eyes flicker all around them, even becoming blinded briefly by the setting sun to their left. Finally, his eyes settle on Sachi. They soften a little and close. He breathes deeply, his shoulders slack. "Sachi…how did you…" he begins, eyes dropping to the pure white bow in her hands and his eyebrows pulling together thoughtfully.

"What level are you…?"

Sachi whimpers, ducking her head and feeling her body tremble uncontrollably. She refuses to look at him, feeling her heart break.

"44…" she whispers. After the fight, she increased a few more levels. She wonders very briefly what level Kirito is now. He's ten levels higher than her, maybe more. Sachi swallows a lump in her throat and shakes her head. "I w-wanted to tell you, but I was s-scared you'd push me out… I know it's stupid, but I've s-seen how the closest of friends turn on e-each other because one of them w-was a Beta."

"Beta?" Keita interrupts, making her gasp. Her body arches and the blood in her veins freezes. Keita's mouth opened and shut, his eyes wide and dilated. "You're… you're a Beta?" he murmurs, and when Sachi slowly nods, he makes a soft clicking sound from the back of his throat.

"That summer, with Diavel. The game you guys tested for was… Sword Art Online, huh?" he mutters, more to himself then Sachi. Slowly stumbling backward and forward, his legs buckle underneath his weight. He sniffles a bit, his small nose twitching, and presses his lips tightly together.

"Sachi… you're a… a… Beater?"

Sachi gasps loudly, snapping her head up finally and looking at her guild leader with large, desperate eyes. Her ears ring from the word and her heart drops before she feels as if freezing cold water is thrown over her as she sees the familiar crazed look in his eyes. He staggers a few feet backward. She recognizes that look. She has only seen it once, a long time ago... but back then, she wasn't alone. Diavel was there to help.

"Keita!" Sachi cries out, seeing him climb onto the floor edge rails numbly. She runs forward, hoping to prevent him from falling straight off the edge, her hand stretching out and her fingers spread wide. Her bow falls to the ground with a soft thud and Sachi feels her breath ripped from her throat as Keita flops forward, disappearing through the clouds around them.

"Keita…Keita…" she gasps, leaning over the rail, her hand wiggling helplessly as her body begins to dip forward. She stares blankly down at the emptiness that has claimed its own share of players. Her eyes burn and her body rocks forward. Sachi doesn't even try to prevent herself from sliding forward over the rail.

Just as she was about fall limply over it, someone runs up behind her and grabs ahold of her. Arms wrap around shoulders, pulling her backward and onto the level's platform. She lets out a broken cry as she stumbles backward, the glowing orange, red, and yellow clouds swirling around her as she dips and falls to the hard ground with a very harsh thump. She whimpers and winces from the painful throb that goes up her spine.

As soon as she falls into a sitting position, her chest tightens very painfully, like thick rope was looped around her neck, pressing into her windpipe and trying to crush it. She gasps, her body limp, swaying side to side as she gasps for breath. Pain flares along her throat, making it difficult to breathe. She finds herself unable to breathe at all, her chest hitching and soft wheezes escaping her cherry lips. Great pressure crushes against her lungs painfully, making her eyes widens so much all she can see is white. The white specks overtake her sight, making her head spin and her body shake. Sachi feels like a fish out of water. She can't breathe!

"Sachi. Sachi," Kirito calls out softly, rubbing her between her shoulder blades while his other hand presses very firmly against her chest, right where her raging heart pounds forcefully against her ribcage. "Sachi. It's alright. It's going to be okay," he calls out desperately to her, panicky even.

Kirito feels himself bristle. He bites his bottom lip and arches his back. He shifts himself and pulls Sachi into him for a hug; crushing her against him, tightly wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and digging his fingers into her skin.

Sachi gasps, her chin resting on Kirito's pointed shoulders. Her face flushes as her heart slowly begins to calm down. She wheezes deeply as her body starts to relax. She stares blankly at the setting sun and the twinkling night sky behind it. Her mouth feels dry and her throat is itchy. Very itchy. Her body goes slack against Kirito, and she breathes softly and tiredly.

She isn't sure how long the two sit like this, but when Kirito allows her to pull away, she finds it's very dark. She sways a little, feeling very tired, and her body is stiff. "Kirito…I can't stay here…" she whispers, her voice broken. Her head lowers much more and she breathes deeply, her shoulders lifting and falling.

"Sachi… I…" Kirito begins, eyes twitching as he stares down at her. His mind swirls with so much and his body aches; he still needs a health item himself.

Sachi breathes deeply and numbly holds up a hand. "I'm sorry…" she adds, looking up at Kirito. Staring into his eyes, sadness reappears on her face. She closes her eyes slowly and smiles weakly at him, her eyes glassy when they open again.

"…N-No…I'm sorry…" Kirito breathes, his own head lowering.

Sachi lets out a soft and broken chuckle. "We're both sorry, huh?"

Kirito reaches up and scratches the side of his head. "Yeah…" he whispers, sniffling and rubbing his face as he presses his lips tightly together. "I guess… this is goodbye."

Breathing in deeply once more, Sachi reaches up and bravely cups his face, her palms gently taking his cheeks. "Kirito. We'll… see each other again… one day. I hope so, anyway." She bows her head to him.

"Sachi…" he murmurs, lifting a hand and placing it on top of her head, making it bob a little. He'll work hard and train hard. That's what he'll do. He'll go to the most dangerous training field and do his best to level up. "Let's both work hard. Okay?"

Sachi's eyes become owl-like. "Yeah…" She smiles gently and finally climbs to her feet. She turns and reaches for her bow, twisting it in her hands, and attaches it to her back. She looks back at Kirito and watches as he gets to his feet. Sachi holds her arms in front of her, holding her hands tightly together, and carefully bows to him. "You want the truth? I never wanted to leave Starting Town. But if I fought with thoughts like that, I know I'd definitely die someday. That in itself is nobody's fault, but mine alone...

"Ever since that night, you continued to assure me that I would definitely survive. So if I died, I'm sure you would try to place all the blame on yourself. And… I actually know what level you are… I caught a glimpse of it before. I also remembered you from the first level, so it wasn't hard to connect the dots. Thank you for that, Kirito." Sachi smiles at him, her eyes glowing beautifully. "For protecting me back then, too."

She tilts her head. Another cold breeze blows between the two, making her short raven hair flutter about once more, and she lets out a soft laugh. "I honestly thought long and hard about why you would hide your level… but then I realized I'm a hypocrite, as I'm doing the exact same thing. Though I never did figure out why you joined us… but, you know, when I learned how strong you were, I was glad. I was really relieved."

"Nee..." Sachi tilts her head, her eyes shutting a little. "Kirito. Live to see the end of this world, okay? Even if I don't make it. Find the meaning behind its creation. The meaning behind the presence of a weak girl like me… why was I chosen to become a Beta?"

"Also… the meaning behind our meeting… that's my last wish. Stupid, isn't it?"

Kirito gulps. He arches his neck up and slowly shakes his head. "No… it isn't, Sachi..." he mutters, rubbing his eyes with a small smile appearing across his lips. He sighs to himself, his eyes closing, and he nods a little. "If I don't make it..." he begins, opening his eyes and looking at her with a firm and determined expression in his eyes. "Then I want you to also try to find out the meaning behind our meeting too. That's also my last wish." He chuckles, smiling widely at her.

Sachi's eyes widen a little, her cheeks darkening before she smiles and closes her eyes. Her head dips forward with her lips pulling into a warm and gentle smile that could make anyone's frozen heart melt. She nods and loops her arms behind her, threading her fingers together and slowly turning on the balls her feet.

"Goodbye, Kirito. Thank you for everything."

 _"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer_

 _Had a very shiny nose_

 _And if you ever saw him,_

 _You would even say it glows_

 _All of the other reindeer_

 _Used to laugh and call him names_

 _They never let poor Rudolph_

 _Join in any reindeer games_

 _Then one foggy Christmas Eve_

 _Santa came to say:_

 _'Rudolph, with your nose so bright,_

 _Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'_

 _Then all the reindeer loved him_

 _As they shouted out with glee:_

 _'Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer,_

 _You'll go down in history…'"_

* * *

 **Chapter eight...whoa. Poor Sachi. Please don't cry, look I'll sing along with you. Well...she's humming at the end not singing, but who cares!**

 **Poor Kirito. At least he isn't too sad. Oh. They're still in a glide together, but it has no leader or name. So yeah, they'll send eachother emails-messages and such. Kirito knows who Sachi is and Sachi knows who Kirito is. They will meet again! Obviously. Next chapter...Sachi will meet Asuna again! Yay! I might add Kirito at the end. I'm not sure...**

 **Oh. I have a deviantart account now. It's under Akiie-chan again. You'll find it easily on goggle. I have a few pictures from this. Also, Sachi's new outfit that Asuna will give her.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**My god. I'm so sorry it has taken me so damn long to update. You know how it is, live gets in the way. Sigh~**_

 ** _I'm so glad to see you all again. I hope you enjoying the story!_**

 _A thank you to Ravena Wolfborn, Fukka95, Guest, Mike Kromer, Flarecrown, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Raketsou, Rolochan, Mika, Ryujin Kami, Fictologist, TheSib and Reader!_ _For commenting! You all made me smile, made my day!_

 _ **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood Spill, Suggested Sexural Themes, AU, What If**_

 ** _Please thank my wonderful Beta:_ _Pngo1387_ _for all their hard work._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Feathers and Flowers**_

An entire year has already gone by. Sachi can't believe how quickly the time passed. She pants to herself and pushes the dark tufts of hair out of her face. Her legs burn as she runs awkwardly along the forest trails. She throws herself over a fallen trunk as she goes along, having to twist her hands to keep her speed.

Sachi winces as her feet crunch against what can only be a skull. She gulps, finding her throat dry and scratchy. She shakes it off; she has to. The thing is charging along behind her; she can hear the slight swipe of something at her back, causing her to groan out loud and bite her bottom lip harshly—drawing blood.

She can't stop, not for a second. She has to keep on going, has to keep running faster and faster. The blood rushes to her head, pounding—her feet ghost upon the forest floor as she flies between the thick and gnarly trees, desperately dodging every outspread branch in her path. She feels it chasing her, the sound of her painful heartbeat filling her ears, adrenaline pumping like ice in her veins, her instincts screaming at her to get away. Fear fills her body like blood. This is the hunt, and she is supposed to be the prey, but not everything is how it seems. Sachi pays extra attention to her direction, escaping being the only thing that really matters.

Her animalistic instincts, buried deep down beneath the morals and etiquette associated with humanity, pulse through her like a second heartbeat, telling her to keep running. But another side of her says to her—no, screams at her to stop and fight with everything she has. But she can't; she has to keep running. It's the only thing that truly matters to her. Sachi senses it behind her, rapidly catching up.

Sachi bursts out from the brush, feeling the pointed branches pierce into her skin. She charges into an open clearing, with the trees all spread out wide, their branches reaching for the sky. She pants for breath, comes to a stop in the middle, and spins around, fully expecting to see the creature—but nothing is behind her. Nothing in sight, at least, but she knows, she knows it's still there—still with her—watching her.

"W-Where?" she gasps, trying to catch her breath, eyes darting around. She glances up and down between the branches of the trees before gasping and yanking her head up to look above her. Shadows move across her, splashing against the ground and crawling along the roots.

The ground rumbles, and Sachi scrambles back just as a massive mass of black and red rains from the branches. The long, twisting creature screams, shrieking and snapping its pincers together. It writhes upon the ground, its many small red-pointed legs grinding against the dirt. It twists its smooth, round head with its fangs ripping open, letting out another bloodcurdling shriek.

Suddenly, its long body loops across the ground, sliding along, and Sachi's eyes widen seeing it charging towards her. Crouching slightly, she throws herself forward and leaps over the body. She rolls across the ground and pushes herself up fully, barely missing a small, pointed leg ramming into her stomach. She gasps for breath, her skin crawling as she looks at the giant bug. She can't help but wonder—what the hell is the deal with Sword Art Online and bugs?

Sachi springs to her feet, spinning to the side as the creature launches itself forward. Its long fangs snap at her with its many small, plump legs crashing against the ground, sending harsh rumbles through the earth as it moves. She winces, but finds her health bar still in the green, pulsing brightly at her, reminding her of her level—of how hard she has worked.

She quickly holds her hands up and closes her eyes briefly, summoning her slowly-growing levelled bow. She holds it tightly in her hands and lifts her head to look dead-on at the creature. Her breath gets stuck in her throat as it shrieks and throws itself forward. Sachi gasps and ducks her body, having the creature's fly above her. Her eyes flicker up to look at the shining scales moving above her, and she quickly spins her bow around, ramming one of the sharp points into the fleshy scales.

Sachi's lip curls in disgust, hearing the squishy sound of flesh being ripped apart—especially with how the bug moves outside. Even with Sachi's attack, it keeps throwing itself forward and causing the knifelike edge of the bow to rip straight though its belly. Sachi feels her arms shaking from the force of the bug, causing her to jolt back and forth and eventually sending her backward with a loud thud, slamming against the ground on her back with a horrible gut-twisting pain coursing along her spine.

"Why did _have_ to be a centipede?" Sachi whimpers to herself, shaking her head furiously and carefully getting to her feet. She turns her head to the long bug, curling back and forth in its struggles to recover from the rip along its stomach. It reminds her of a drunk, stumbling back and forth. She sees its blood and guts seeping between the jagged slit flaps and spilling out across the ground. Her nose twitches from disgust and she frowns deeply.

The centipede is enormous in comparison to the version in the real world. It is truly terrifying, with a snakelike body from which hundreds of fat legs twitch and shift around, slicing repeatedly against the ground. Red and black scales are imprinted across the back and its white eyes glow eerily.

Hissing through clenched teeth, Sachi tightens her fingers around her bow, gripping it tightly and taking an arrow out from her storage, aiming it at the centipede's moving head. Of course, luck isn't on her side—the centipede moves as soon as she looses the arrow and it sticks into the tree behind it.

Sachi curses under her breath and leaps away when the centipede throws itself at her again. She shifts her feet and pants for breath, feeling as if her whole body is struck by lightning when it suddenly flips itself and crushes her small body, wrapping around her figure and pressing her in on all sides, causing Sachi to throw her head back in a painful cry.

Wiggling urgently, her legs kick a little and she gasps out with wide eyes. It's crushing me! Is this how the other players died? Sachi thinks in panic, struggling to get out of the centipede's death grip. Her waist pulses in pain, and when she checks, she finds her health bar decreasing quickly. Its colour glows with each passing second, quickly turning bright gold.

No. Sachi's breath comes out in gasps; she feels as though acid is burning through her throat. She cries out and leans forward, opening her mouth and ripping her teeth into the flesh. She flinches upon tasting that vile, stomach-curdling flavour, but she holds on, biting even harder as the Centipede shrieks and began to wiggles around.

Sachi's eyes grow wide and her body arches horribly when the Centipede uncurls itself and swipes her off to the side. Sachi cries out as she rolls across the ground. She spits out whatever was in her mouth and shudders. So disgusting! Completely vile! It makes her whole body shudder and she whimpers loudly, spitting again and hissing. She can't wait for this quest to be over! She's never done that before and hopes she never has to again.

She hears the shrieking and crying of the Centipede. Her eyes flicker to the area she bit and notices it isn't too bad. With a cry, Sachi pulls her bow high up and aims once more. This time, the arrow shoots through the air and rips into the Centipede's side.

Though her head pounds, Sachi smiles, and her body twitches when the Centipede throws itself back and forth with loud cries and whimpers. It wiggles its body along the ground in loud thuds erupting through the earth, vibrating through the rocks and dancing up Sachi's legs. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops when the Centipede charges for her again, and she spins around, climbing up the tree with shaking arms and scraping her legs against the tough bark. The sharp edges cut into the soft flesh of her legs.

Eyes narrowing, Sachi forces herself to climb farther up the branches, twisting her hands around and flipping herself along the tree. Breathing in painfully, she looks down at the Centipede and watches it skitter around below—preparing to climb the tree after her. Sachi bites at her lip, twisting around before throwing herself forward. She leaps off the branch and braces herself for the landing.

She lets out a shuddering breath as she lands directly on top of the Centipede. Her eyes narrow and her lips press together, her body shivering as she sets herself upon the bug. Her stomach burns from being crushed, but she ignores it and pulls her bow out again, summoning a glowing white arrow above the Centipede.

Pressing her feet against the scales, she holds the arrow above the smooth head and looses the arrow. It shoots into the back of the head, slicing straight through, ripping through the soft tissues and piercing the brain and sending gloppy blue thick liquid through the air. Feeling the flesh underneath her shake and twitch about, Sachi reaches down and seizes the arrow, pushing it farther through the head. She growls a little and clenches her teeth together as she pushes it with as much strength as she can muster up.

The Centipede shrieks again, throwing itself side to side, and fearing she'll be thrown off before she can finish the job, Sachi drops down, wincing and clenching her thighs together on either side of the Centipede's neck, and thrusts the arrow harder through the head. Her hair is thrown around her face as the Centipede moves about harsher, trying to throw her off, but she holds on even tighter.

With one more battle cry, Sachi rips the arrow out and holds it above her head. She slams it down with as much strength she can gather up, ripping the head apart with the arrow, pulling it out and twisting it back in over and over again, feeling the blue blood erupt with every punch she makes.

The Centipede freezes. Its long body arches before it falls with a thud. Its body crashes against the ground. Sachi rolls off the Centipede's unmoving body, her own body twisting as she rolls straight off the side. She winces as she slams into the ground, and she lies numb, panting for breath as she looks above herself. The sound of shattering glass fills the air, and she knows the Centipede's body has vanished.

 _ **Congratulations! Centipede Cleared!**_

Sachi groans and rolls her head across the forest ground, her hair spilling out all around her. Her chest shudders as she breathes and presses a shaky hand to her forehead. She can't believe it worked; she didn't believe her badly put-together plan would work, but it did. Oddly, Sachi realizes she's pretty good at dealing with bugs—the thought doesn't please her. Bugs are horrible, the worst, and it's twice as bad now with how big they are in Sword Art Online.

"Diavel-kun would be so proud of me," she sighs to herself, carefully pushing herself up and groaning from how her stomach aches. She gently rubs the surface, and hums softly under her breath. Her nose twitches a little.

Lifting her fingers, she opens her storage with a burst of white and pink. She quickly applies a potion to herself, healing her body, and she glances up at her health bar. She sighs upon seeing it glowing green and pushes her hair out of her face, getting to her feet. Her knees buckle underneath her weight.

Smiling weakly, Sachi presses her hand harshly against her chest to add pressure. She sighs softly as she feels her asthma starting up, only to subside before it can really begin. Sachi smiles happily and glances down at where the Centipede was. She notices a new item and slowly walks up to it.

"Shell," Sachi mutters to herself, picking up the soft midnight and ruby shell parts and turning them over in her hands. "A shell plate from a Centipede. Good for making high levelled shields." She hums softly to herself, thinking she should get a shield soon. She tends to make low-level ones, just because they're cheap. Maybe getting a good strong shield would help.

A whole year has passed since Sachi lost everyone. She can't believe it's gone by so quickly. It's sad, but Sachi has nothing to remember them by—they live in her memory now and she won't allow herself to forget them. Diavel, Tucker, Sasamaru, Tetsuo and Keita. They're all alive in her memory, and when Sachi feels she can't take it anymore, and she wants to just end it all—she remembers them, their smiles and laughter, and she knows she'll keep her promise and clear this game. She'll survive it and make it out on the other side. She'll do it for them.

Her bow hasn't levelled up quite yet, but Sachi is happy with the one she has. Its attacks are becoming stronger and stronger with every fight or quest she goes into. She's recently reached level 60, and she's beyond proud of herself for it. She still isn't in the top ten strongest players—hell, she isn't sure where she places, but she's slowly making progress. She knows the frontlines are in the 70s, or just below. Last she heard, Kirito has finally reached level 75, and Sachi can't help but feel proud for him.

Recently, she's teamed up with somebody she hasn't seen face to face since the first boss fight: Asuna, _the red flash!_ Sachi was amazed when she stumbled across the beautiful girl, Asuna, who was fuming as she stood in front of the quest board. Apparently, there was a quest she wanted to do, but it was a pair one. Sachi gathered up her courage and asked if she wanted to team up for the quest. After stumbling over her answers, doing her best to answer every question the Red Flash threw at her—Asuna agreed.

Asuna _was_ strong, just like how everyone said she was. Sachi was stunned, and the pair cleared the quest before long. They grew close, and for a while, Asuna allowed Sachi to stay in her house. Sachi was surprised to find out that Asuna owns a house! Because of that, the pair kept in contact—Asuna is trying to convince Sachi to join Knights of the Blood Oath. She brings it up every time they see each other, but Sachi always declines, instead teaming up for a quest or something. Asuna is truly a nice person, but Sachi is a little afraid to become close to anyone, since she's lost so many people already. Sachi feels bad because Asuna considers her a friend, but Sachi can't bring herself to consider anybody else a friend.

Asuna began to train her in hand-to-hand combat, sword-fighting even, letting Sachi use one of her other red swords. Sachi isn't very good at it, though. She hasn't had any practice since what happened last year. It isn't very fun like it was with Kirito. Asuna is a strict and firm teacher, and she's very impressed with Sachi's bow and arrows points.

Sachi wants to buy her own home, but can't bring herself to. The Black Cats of the Moon bought a house which was sold and the money shared between herself and Kirito.

Kirito has been sending her messages every now and then, mostly an email once or twice a month, letting her know about what's happening and what the front line guilds are planning. Once or twice, he invited her to the meetings, but Sachi doesn't believe she's strong enough to be on the frontlines with him. Kirito mentioned how the frontline guilds keep requesting him to join.

Sachi smiles a little to herself, remembering what he wrote in the last message. He doesn't want to join any other guild, but will if Sachi does. It's nice to know he's still thinking about her. Sachi supposes he's her only friend still in Sword Art Online, or at least the closest thing she has to a friend now. She always replies, just to let him know she's fine, but it's been a year since they saw each other last—and maybe that's for the best. Sachi doesn't want to become attached again.

Sachi stumbles over a root and she sighs as she falls face-first. She grumbles, and then chuckles to herself. Just her luck. Shaking her head slowly, Sachi pushes herself up, feeling a little bit of mud drip off her cheek.

She's standing and brushing herself off when she hears a soft scream echo through the trees. Sachi spins around and looks in the direction of the scream.

She straightens up and sprints towards where she can see some light. Just as she climbs over a root, the ground shakes as something large lands hard, sending vibrations up her legs.

Sachi's eyes dart around the place. She's in another clearing with glowing white and green trees. Small, crystalline stones are scattered across the forest floor, lighting up everything in sight with a beautiful glow. It's one of the prettiest things she's ever seen. Sachi shakes her head furiously; she doesn't have the time to take in the beauty, not with the large, hairy, gorilla-like monsters around—breathing heavily and sending tremors through the ground with every footstep. Sachi's heart leaps into her throat when she sees a young child leap out the way of another incoming attack from a gorilla.

"Look out!" Sachi cries, summoning her bow back out with a pale shimmer. She shoots an arrow at the creature behind the little girl, pushing it back easily before it has time to strike her again.

The girl cries out and crawls away with shaky legs. She holds a small dagger in her hand and sniffles. She struggles to her feet; her face is heavily caked in mud, and she looks like she's about to cry. She looks at Sachi, tears swimming in her eyes as her whole body trembles.

Sachi bites her lip and spins around, shooting another arrow at a creature, which stumbles backwards and shatters like the others.

"Are you okay?" Sachi asks, looking back at the girl, who sniffles.

"Y-Yes. Thank you," she breathes out shakily, tilting her head to the side when a soft azure-colored dragon flutters from the tree branches and hovers in front of her face. It glows brightly and spits something at her. Sachi blinks, realizing the baby dragon is healing her.

"Thank you, Pina."

Sachi looks at the young girl and the dragon, realizing the two are close. She swallows a lump in her throat. She holds her bow up, aiming it at another mutant creature. She watches as it stomps towards them with a loud growl that fills the air like thunder. Sachi feels her heart leap into her throat as she realizes there's another one behind them that she didn't notice. She cries out when it swings its hairy arm, flinging the young girl into a tree. Sachi shoots an arrow at it, watching as it shatters into red glass-like shards, and she rushes towards the young girl.

Falling down next to her, Sachi carefully pulls her up and looks her over. She pulls out one of her healing items.

"Are you okay?" she exclaims, frowning when she notices the girl's health is now red. She applies her healing item.

"Mm-hm," the girl sniffles. She lifts her head before letting out an ear-piercing scream.

Sachi spins her head around just in time to see the gorilla creature swing its large arm once more, and just as it's about to hit the pair, Pina charges forward, taking the attack for them. Its wings arch up with its head thrown backward. Pina lets out a pained cry, its blue feathers trembling before it falls to the ground.

"Pina! Pina! PINA!"

Sachi's chest tightens and her eyes widen at the girl's screams. The girl crawls up to the dragon and pulls it close to her chest. She hugs Pina close, her body frozen, and the small dragon shatters, leaving behind a single glowing feather.

"P-Pina…"

Covering her mouth in shock, Sachi stares wide-eyed as the sparkling blue shards of the dragon dance through the air, spinning around one another. Her heart aches as the girl wails, tears spilling out. Sachi can't help herself; she pulls the girl into a hug. The girl clutches Sachi tightly, sobbing her heart out.

It's then that Sachi remembers the creatures. She turns her head to the side, looking over at the mutant monkey-like creatures making their way closer and closer to them. Her breath is trapped in her throat and her eyes are wide. She almost swears aloud, tightening her fingers around the girl in fear. Her eyes flicker to her bow laying a little away from her. She isn't able to reach her bow in time. What can she do?

Sachi feels the familiar pressure building in her chest as her fear grows. How can she have been so careless? She let her emotions take over before dealing with the monsters.

Just as the gorilla lifts its arm above them, readying to slam it, something shoots through its chest. The tip of a sword rips through flesh and blue blood spurts out. Sachi's eyes widen and her mouth pops open before she turns and clenches the young girl tightly as the monkey lets out a shriek. Twisting painfully, its body begins to crack, like little spiders are making their home on it, before it shatters like glass, falling to the ground and disappearing.

"Sachi?"

Her heart stops in her chest, and Sachi feels as though everything in her whole being has frozen and drained out her feet. She shudders, her knees pressing together; she can't believe what she's seeing. Her eyes flicker and she hiccups. Sachi wonders briefly if she's seeing things, and she has to pinch herself a little to make sure she's not dreaming.

"Sachi."

Kirito stares down at her in surprise. He didn't count on seeing her, but he's happy nonetheless. His dark eyes flash in the dim moonlight above them, and he inhales deeply. He's wearing the same clothes as the last time Sachi saw him. She's happy to see him, too, but neither have time to greet one another as the girl in Sachi's arms wails again.

"Pina, Pina, please don't leave me, Pina," she sobs, turning, and Sachi removes her arms from around her, slowly pushing herself up to give the girl room. She crawls towards the single sparkling and glowing feather, scooping it up and holding it close. Hot tears roll down her cheeks, and she lets out another broken cry.

"What's that feather?" Kirito finally asks. Awkwardly shifting on the spot, his eyes flicker between Sachi and the girl. His lips press tightly together and he stands with his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

The girl's shoulders shake with more sobs and hiccups. She rubs her face, and cradles the feather as if it's her child.

"It's Pina," she says. "My partner… I-I'm a beast tamer…" Her voice cracks and breaks.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't been so careless… I could have saved your friend…" Sachi says regretfully, breathing softly to keep herself from having an asthma attack—something she hasn't had in a couple of months now. She shifts her weight and places her hands in front of her lap, standing. The guilt quickly grows within her stomach.

The young girl lifts her head, looking up at Sachi with red eyes. Her lips twitch. "No, I was being stupid," she whispers, shaking her head. Her head is bent so that they can't see her cry anymore. "I was stupid to think I could make it through the forest on my own."

She lifts her head to look at the two once again with a small, watery smile. "T-Thank you… for saving me."

"Does that feather happen to have an item name?" Kirito asks kindly, kneeling on the girl's other side.

The girl looks at the feather and opens the feather's item name. Her nose twitches as more tears spill down her cheeks, and Sachi crouches down on her other side, placing her hands onto the girl's shoulders.

 _'Pina's Heart'_

"Don't cry," Kirito says in a surprisingly comforting way. Placing his hand onto her head, he gently pets her, hoping to cheer her up somehow. "If Pina's heart is still here, you can revive her."

"Really?" the girl gasps loudly, eyes growing as wide as saucers and spinning her head around to look up at him. Her bottom lip shakes, and she hiccups again.

"There's this place on the south side of Floor Forty-Seven; the field dungeon there is called the Hill of Memories. It's rumoured that a flower grows there that can revive pets," Kirito explains, his voice low.

"Floor Forty Seven..." The girl's eyes widen before they soften and she looks away. The hope in her eyes drain and she lets out a low whimper, sniffling as she murmurs the words again in a broken whisper.

Sachi frowns and gently strokes the girl's hazelnut hair. Her locks flutter through her fingers.

"Maybe we can go for you?" Sachi suggests meekly, noticing how sad and broken the girl became when she learnt it was on floor forty seven. Maybe the girl isn't a high level. They're on the lower levels right now—Sachi doesn't trust herself to be on the newer floors that the front-lines are clearing.

"It won't work," Kirito interrupts, blinking a little when both girls snap their heated gazes onto him. He nervously scratches at his cheek and rubs the back of his neck.

"Um. If you gave us the GP, we'd go for you, but if the pet's owner isn't there… the flower won't bloom," Kirito explains. He glances at Sachi, especially when said girl gives him a pointed look. He could have said it more kindly.

Kirito turns his attention back to the girl. "Um. Sorry…"

"That information is enough," the girl murmurs, a small smile appearing across her face as she looks at the pair. She looks back down at the sparkling feather in her hands. "If I work hard to raise my level, then someday..."

Lowering his head, his hair shadowing his face, Kirito frowns and speaks in a deep and almost dark tone of voice. "But the time limit to revive a pet is three days."

The girl's eyes widen and her shoulders hunch. "No..." she gasps quietly, her voice quavering, and her bottom lip trembles. She sniffles, holding the feather to her chest. "It's my fault. I'm sorry, Pina."

"Don't worry," Kirito says, and stands carefully, almost gracefully. His dark blue jacket flows around him as he stands. He straightens, turns, and holds his hand up. A glowing light flickers around his fingers as he opens his menu up with a swipe of a hand. "This equipment should be enough to raise you a good five or six levels."

Sachi's blinks and tilts her head to the side thoughtfully. "Um, I'll go with you. I'm sure it'll work out," she says kindly. She sends a comforting smile to the short girl and carefully gets to her feet, dusting her blue skirt off. The other girl sends a watery smile up at her and slowly gets to her feet.

"I'll go, too," Kirito adds, nodding in agreement and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Sachi looks at him, not sure if she feels relieved or not. He doesn't know what level she is, or anything.

Anxiously, the girl taps her fingers together and glances meekly up at the two older teenagers. "Why would you do this all for me?"

Kirito glances to the side and places a hand to his face to conceal his embarrassment.

"If you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you," he says, awkwardly looking around himself. He refuses to meet Sachi's eyes—not that she would mock him or anything, but he can't help his embarrassment. Sachi cocks her head to the side in curiosity.

"I promise," the girl says, her cherry-shaped face serious and determined.

Breathing sharply, Kirito glances down at the girl before covering his eyes and groaning softly. "It's because you look like my little sister," he finally admits quietly.

"Sister?" Sachi repeats thoughtfully. She remembers Kirito admitting once that he has a young sister. She tries to picture what she might look like. Sachi looks at the girl, thinking that she doesn't look like Kirito. Now that she thinks about it, she can see the girl better now. She has soft syrup locks pulled into ponytails, with large pinkish eyes which glow beautifully. She's pretty short, only reaching Sachi's shoulder.

Sachi smiles herself when the young girl bursts into giggles. She tries to muffle them with her hands, but can't. Her laughter only grows, and her cheeks flush red. Soon, she shakes her head slowly and lets out a deep sigh.

"Sorry," she breathes out, rubbing her eyes and snickering under her breath. She shakes her head a little, and her lips twitch in amusement. She lifts her hand, her fingers sparkling a sweet honey as she draws her menu up. "I'm sure this isn't anywhere near enough to pay, but..."

"It's okay, you don't have to pay us," Sachi interrupts, making the girl squeak in surprise.

Knees buckling, the girl lightly claps her hands together. "R-Really?" she says, and tilts her head to the side, her hair bouncing around her face.

"This isn't entirely incompatible with my reason for being here," Kirito says finally, stepping up to the girls and scratching the back of his head. He eyes the young girl briefly before his eyes flicker to Sachi and he sighs to himself, rubbing his chin a little.

Sachi gives the small girl a smile. Her head bounces a little, hair fluttering around her face and gently brushing against her pink cheeks. "So we can help each other while we're together," she says warmly, and holds her hands in front of her, bowing to the girl.

"Oh! I'm Silica," the girl says happily, her eyes sparkling brightly as she bounces on the balls of her feet a little. She then bows back to Sachi, not nearly as low, but just as respectfully. Sachi can't help but like her so far; she's noticed not many of the players in the game have manners anymore.

"I'm Sachi. It's nice to meet you, Silica," Sachi says, lifting her hand and gently petting Silica's head, watching as her hair bounces around her hand. Silica smiles brightly up at Sachi.

Kirito pushes his bangs out of his face before holding his hand out to Silica. "I'm Kirito. We won't be working together long, but it's nice to meet you," he says, shaking hands with a small smile. Sachi looks at him, her eyebrows lifting at his blunt tone.

Sachi shakes her head a little and rubs her hand along her neck. She turns her head, her eyes running across the forest floor before sighing in relief upon seeing her bow still laying in the same spot it was when she dropped it. Humming softly to herself, she walks towards her bow. She smiles as she picks it up; she looks over it and sighs in relief when she finds it's not damaged. Placing it back into her storage, she turns back to the other two. Her eyebrows knit together as she finds Kirito staring at her, and when he notices she's caught him, he looks away with a deep sigh.

It doesn't take them long to reach the closest town: Misha on level thirty-five. Sachi likes to come to the town every now and then, mostly to restock on supplies she needs. Misha has good poisons, as well many arrow heads; there are so many on the market because nobody's interested in them. They're weak on their own, but Sachi has worked so hard to level them up that now, her bow and arrow are the strongest weapon she had. It can do a lot of damage now.

Sachi glances at the open stalls, her eyes running across the many things on view before she turns away and sighs to herself. She's hungry, she realizes, and she shakes her head a little. She turns her attention to Silica and crosses her arms. "Silica-san, are you hungry?" she asks.

Silica blinks once, and then twice. Her face burns brightly as her stomach lets out a loud growl. She laughs nervously and nods. "Um. Yes, I haven't eaten since this morning! I know this good place in town!" she exclaims, clapping her hands together and laughing softly. Sachi smiles widely while watching her—it's nice to see such a happy girl in Sword Art Online. Sachi sees hardly any happy people in Sword Art Online anymore—the game is such a cruel place. Sachi learned that the hard way.

"Sachi-chan? Is something wrong?" Silica suddenly asks, cocking her head to the side in concern. She presses her hands to her chest and leans forward to look Sachi in the face, her eyes filled with worry.

Sachi blinks furiously, her cheeks burning a little—especially when she finds Kirito staring at her in worry too. His dark eyebrows pull together, and his lips press into a small line.

"O-Oh. I'm fine. Just hungry, too. Lead the way Silica-san," Sachi says, letting out a small chuckle at the way her face glows.

It's a little unnerving how Kirito keeps looking at her as if he's trying read her with his eyes. It's making her feel uneasy. She's already self-conscious as it is and being stared at like that isn't helping either! Almost as if he senses her uneasiness, Kirito flushes and turns away, playing with his bangs and sighing softly.

Sachi shudders and rubs her elbows, turning back to Silica and smiling kindly. "Then lead the way Silica-san. I'll treat," she says, and Silica smiles even wider at her, eyes glowing in happiness.

"There's Silica-chan!" a voice suddenly exclaims, and Silica pales. She awkwardly turns around to look up the street, her shoulders hunching.

Sachi turns and sees two boys walking up to them. Their eyes widen and practically sparkle as they notice Sachi standing with Silica. Their eyes rake up and down her body, and Sachi can't help but blush from embarrassment. She wraps her arms around herself and smiles shyly at the two. She remembers seeing them somewhere before—most likely in the grand hall where everyone was right at the beginning.

"You're late! We were worried!" one of the boys says, smiling brightly at her. He's chubby and wearing green armour. He appears shy, but kind, with messy brown hair that falls into his flushed face. He glances at Sachi shyly and smiles meekly at her.

"Let's party up sometime! We can go wherever you want," his friend says bravely. He's much taller, with sandy-blonde hair. He smiles and bows, eyes flashing as he glances between the two girls.

Silica nervously shifts on her feet, nervously pressing her hands together, unsure of what to say to them. She flushes and shakes her head, wide eyes flickering around. "U-Um. That's very kind of you, but…" she mumbles, unsure of what to do or say.

"Hello. I'm Sachi. It's nice to meet you," Sachi finally says, holding her arms in front of her and smiling at the two. They don't seem high-level. Her heart tightens in her chest as she's reminded of her old friends—especially Tucker. These boys are most likely lonely, and trying to gather up a good team of friends. Sachi can't help but feel for them—she can only hope they worked hard to level up.

Both boys gasp as they turn to look at Sachi. Their eyes widen as they take in her form once more before smiling widely at her. "Hello, Sachi-chan!" one of them says happily.

"We can't team up today, but I wouldn't mind teaming up for a quest much later," Sachi says kindly. It's true; she wouldn't mind. Yes, she needs a lot of time on her own to work hard to become a strong and high levelled fighter. But whenever she can, she'll help very low-level people increase the best she could. Sometimes, Sachi wouldn't mind teaming up to clear a quest.

One of the boys, the one wearing pink armour, steps forward with wide eyes. "Wha—really?! You wouldn't mind teaming up with us? Even if it is for one quest?" he gasps, eyes glowing brightly, and he grins even wider when Sachi nods.

"Thank you so much Sachi-chan!" the other boy cheers, clapping his hands together.

Sachi laughs softly, sending her famous eye-smile at the two. "I'll add you two to my contacts, and I'll send you a message when I'm free," she says, opening her contacts in flash of sparkling white. It doesn't take her long to add them to her quest contact file along with Asuna and a few other people she completed quests with. She isn't exactly a loner like Kirito; she likes to work with others when she can. It helps her keep her sanity.

"Sachi," Kirito finally says, stepping to her side and glancing at the two boys. His face is blank, but he stares the two boys down. He makes a soft sound from the back of his throat before turning his gaze off the boys and onto Sachi, meeting her eyes.

Kirito steps up to Sachi and gently takes her elbow. Once again, he looks at the two boys. "Sachi. We should get going," he says sternly with a small, insistent tug on her arm.

Sachi blinks and looks at Kirito in confusion before her eyes widen in realization. "Oh," she exclaims. "Right." She turns back to the boys and says with a kind smile, "I'll message you when I can. I've got to go now." She waves before turning and walking forward.

As Sachi begins to walk away, Kirito lets go and looks back at the boy. He almost snorts when he finds them glaring daggers at him. When they see him looking back, their stares turn even deadlier.

"Sachi-chan, you're really kind," Silica exclaims, eyes wide as she stares up at her in admiration.

"Your fans?" Sachi asks, chuckling at how red Silica's face turns. She smiles wider and places her fingers to her lips. "You must be pretty popular."

Silica sighs and turns away, her head slightly ducked. "N-No. They just want me along as a mascot. But I got full of myself when they began to call me Dragon Tamer Silica." Silica looks ready to cry again and Sachi frowns, placing a motherly hand onto her small round shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry, with the three of us together; we'll make it in time to get Pina back," Sachi says reassuringly, and smiles when Silica sends a large smile up at her. "Right, Kirito?"

"Huh? Oh, um. Right," Kirito murmurs, turning back around.

Silica smiles brightly and rubs her eyes. "Right. Maybe we should stay in an Inn around here?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. "Besides, the cheesecake is really good here."

Sachi lets out an amused laugh. "The cheesecake, huh? I'm not a big fan of cheesecake, to be honest," she admits, and giggles when Silica looks horrified.

"You serious? Who doesn't like cheesecake?" she gasps, and this just makes Sachi laugh more. She pets Silica on the head again with an amused smile.

"Oh, if it isn't little Silica?"

The shrill voice comes from behind them. It sounds almost suggestive, and its sugary sweetness fills the air, making them shudder. Sachi notices Silica has become stiff and has curled in on herself. Sachi turns to find a woman. She's tall, her hair sweet curls of crimson framing her face and falling over the left side. Her skin is pale and dusted with freckles. Her clothes are like onyx, trimmed with ruby colors. She shifts her weight and adjusts a line spear in her hand, using it like a crutch.

"You made it out of the forest. I'm relieved," she murmurs smugly. Her eyes flash dangerously as they run over Silica. Sachi isn't sure if she likes her. The woman has an air of arrogance about her. Sachi frowns deeply and steps back.

"Is something wrong?" Kirito whispered to Silica, noticing how she curls into herself and steps a little behind Sachi, peering out at the woman.

Silica shakes her head slowly. "No. It's nothing…"

The woman swiftly closes the small gap between them and towers above them with an aura of superiority oozing out from her body. "Oh, what happened to the lizard? Could something..." she begins, a wide cherry smirk appearing across her face. Her eyes flash as she takes in the three of them, snorting loudly.

"Pina died," Silica says simply. She narrows her eyes and glares up at the woman. "But I'm definitely bringing her back!"

"Eh? Then you're going to the Hill of Memories," the woman drawls. She rights herself and flicks a lock of hair off her shoulder with a low laugh. Shifting on her weight and adjusting her hip, she smirks again. "But at your level, will you be able to clear it?"

"U-Um…" Silica pouted. Unsure of what to say, her head lowers in uncertainty. Even Sachi is beginning to believe this woman's words, and it worries Sachi. She's been around enough people like this woman to know how she can affect other girls. Sachi is now sure she doesn't like her.

Sachi stares back at the woman. "She can. I'll help her," she says bravely, feeling her chest tighten and her heart shuddering in her chest. She tries to stand tall, but even somebody like her wants to fold to that woman—one of the many reasons she tries to avoid people like her.

"Hmm? You don't look particularly strong to me. You look pretty weak," the woman chuckles, letting out a snotty bark of laughter. Her eyes narrow while she stares down at Sachi, making Sachi slowly lower her head. It's true, Sachi isn't nearly as strong as other warriors. Can she really help out?

"Looks don't always define power."

Both Sachi and Silica jump, having forgotten about Kirito. Sachi turns to look at him, and he shifts his weight and crosses his arms tightly. He closes his eyes briefly and makes a low growl.

"Come on, let's go eat," he says, turning around and walking away.

"O… okay," Silica mumbles, gripping Sachi's arm tighter before the two share a look and follow after him.

Sachi softly breathes out, following Kirito into the Inn's restaurant area. She tilts her head to the side, looking at the pretty decorations pinned up around the building. It's a soft yellow colour, with blue flowers hanging up. Kind of cheesy in her opinion, but she likes the grandfather clock near the staircase. Eventually, the trio settles into a booth. Sachi glances meekly up at Kirito, and is concerned to see him looking so annoyed. Shaking her head, she turns to look at Silica. The small girl is still clinging to her side.

"Silica-san. Are you okay?" Sachi asks in concern, eyebrows pulling together.

Silica sniffles and lifts her head. She looks up at Sachi and whispers, "Why is she so mean?"

Sachi frowns a little and pets Silica on the head comfortingly. She goes on to speak, but Kirito interrupts her. "Is SAO your first MMO?" he asks thoughtfully. His nose twitches as he speaks, staring blankly across at the young girl.

"Yes," Silica says with a small nod.

Sachi tilts her head and looks up at Kirito through her bangs. "Um. It's my first MMO, too…" she admits after a few seconds. She laughs nervously when Kirito snaps his gaze over to her. She smiles meekly, lightly rubs her cheek—she hasn't exactly told Kirito about this before. She looks off to the side to avoid looking at him.

"In online games, since no one knows each other personally, some people like to act as the bad guy," Kirito mutters slowly, reaching for his green-team and taking a sip. He shrugs a little and sighs to himself. "Some of them even enjoy playing as outright villains."

"Our player indicators are green, right? However, if you commit a crime, the indicator will turn orange. The worst criminals, those who've killed someone, are known as red players," Kirito explains. Sachi stares in surprise. She knew about orange players, but not red players. It shocks her—are there really murderers in the game? Real, bloodthirsty murderers? It makes her shiver.

"You mean murderers?" Silica gasps, sniffling and hunching her shoulders in disbelief.

Kirito sighs, lifting his dark gaze. "Yeah, hard to believe killers still even go around. We were all there when Akihiko Kayaba said these games will kill us. Seems like even in a game of life and death, they can't take things seriously." His lips press together in a small straight line.

"They treat it like it's nothing," Kirito says, gripping his mug, and Sachi notices his fingers are trembling. She wonders what else he has seen since they parted. She gulps, swallowing a thick lump in her throat and holds her own green-tea. "This game isn't really a game at all."

"Kirito-san?" Silica whispers.

"I'm sorry," Kirito says, growing quiet. He looks off to the side with a small sigh.

"You're a good person!" Silica shouts, putting her hands on his. She leans across the table and stares at him with wide eyes. "You saved me!"

Kirito blinks once and turns his gaze across down briefly. He lifts his head and catches Sachi's eyes. She smiles at him, and Kirito finds himself smiling back in return. "Seems like you've cheered me up instead," he says, turning his head to Silica and chuckling. "Thanks, Silica."

Silica squeals, blushing. She slowly pushes herself back and bites at her bottom lip. She looks side to side, sniffling and beginning to babble about the cheesecake being late. Sachi smiles even wider at Kirito, who looks away with a pink dusting appearing across his cheeks from embarrassment.

Soon the cakes turn up. Sachi has a lemon tart. Silica is a little quieter than normal, but she's still super excited about eating her cake, bumping her legs back and forth in excitement as she eats. Eventually, Sachi and Kirito walk Silica to her room and bid her goodnight. Sachi is a little worried leaving her alone in the room, but she can tell Silica wants time alone. She prepares to walk to her own room in the Inn, having booked a room when she came to train on the level.

Sachi stops in the corridor and glances at Kirito. "Um. Kirito? Do you have a room in the Inn?" she finds herself asking, making a low sound from the back of her throat and blinking when Kirito pauses on the spot and looks at her with wide eyes.

"Um… no…" Kirito murmurs weakly, nervously laughing as he scratches at the back of his head.

Sachi laughs kindly and shakes her head. "Um. My room is the next floor. If you want, we can share… like we did, um, b-back…" she stutters, looking to the side as she remembers her time back then. She frowns a little, remembering the Black Cats and the Inn they used to stay in. She really doesn't like remembering back to that Inn, and she avoids it—too many painful memories.

"Are… A-Are you sure?" Kirito asks, cheeks flushed. He looks to the side briefly before looking at Sachi and smiling a little.

Sachi feels her heart beat harshly in her chest from embarrassment. She breathes softly. "Um. Yeah…" she mumbles shyly, and shifts on her weight. It's very embarrassing, but she can't let him sleep out on the streets—especially after everything he's done for her. She nods once more to him before leading him up her room.

It doesn't take the pair long to get into the room. Sachi's room is quite small, with a single bed pushed up next to the window, and a small wooden table with a brownish couch on the other side. It's cute, and smells nice with plants that Sachi picked laying on the table, all arranged neatly and held together in different colored ribbons. Kirito walks up to them, his eyes running across them. He knows pretty much all of the items and smiles, impressed with the girl.

"I'm impressed, Sachi. Most these you can only obtain through clearing a high-level quest," he says, picking up a golden petal flower and turning it in his hands. He laughs and looks at Sachi. "This is used for potions, right? The kind that can heal you completely—burns and everything."

Sachi smiles and nods. "Yeah. I've kept record of all the items I've been picking up," she admits, lowering herself onto the bed and stretching her sore arm.

Kirito turns and sits on the couch, facing Sachi, and slowly nods. "Sachi, what level are you now? I've been checking up on you whenever I can. I've seen how many quests you take. I'm proud of how much you're working."

Sachi's eyes widen briefly, and her pale cheeks turn pink. She looks to the side and slowly nods. "O-Oh. Um… W-Well. I've recently reached level 60. But I know you are well in the 70s. I'm glad you didn't give up, Kirito," she says sweetly, eyes glowing as she places her hands into her lap.

"You're at level 60? That's pretty good, Sachi. Keep going like that, and you'll be as high as everyone else," Kirito says, chuckling deeply with his eyes flashing from the dim light of the room. "You really should come to the meetings. We could really do with somebody with a bow and arrow to help out. You could really help the frontlines."

Sachi blinks and sits up straight. "K-Kirito. You know I can't do that. I'm not nearly as strong enough, and I'll most likely get in the way. I… I don't want to be the reason another p-person dies…" she meekly admits, playing with her fingers in her lap, and bites at her bottom lip. She pushes her hair off the back of her neck. It's still short, since her body isn't growing within the game.

"Sachi. You know that isn't true. You are strong enough. You just need to trust yourself," Kirito says, blurting the words out before flushing a little and leaning back. "Um. Yeah. You are more than capable now. I'm sure you can handle yourself on the field now," se says softly, smiling warmly and lowering his head.

Sachi feels her cheeks heat from embarrassment. Even her ears flush pink. "T-Thank you. I just don't think I'm ready. Maybe when I'm a few more levels h-higher…" she says softly, smiling down at her lap.

Kirito's eyes soften and he tilts his head to the side. "When you do decide to join… us, on the frontlines… don't worry. I'll protect you." He smiles warmly at her when she lifts her eyes to him. Her cheeks flush and she breathes in sharply, and finds herself returning the smile with a much shyer one.

"T-Thank you," she forces out, fingers looping them between one another as she holds them together in her lap. She has no doubt that Kirito will protect her, and it makes her smile, but she doesn't want him to. She doesn't need him to protect her. She wants to be able to protect herself, look after herself, and maybe, just maybe, protect him at times.

Finally, Sachi eases onto her feet and shyly looks over at the boy. "I'm going to… go change in the bathroom. Okay?" she mumbles. It's true that everyone changes their clothes very different to the real world. They don't need to take their clothes off, they can just select what they want to wear from their clothing storage. But the problem with that is that it's unable to go from one outfit to another. The player has to discard the clothes they're wearing—putting it back into storage and then choosing another to replace them. So the players in their underwear or naked are in between the clothes changing.

Kirito blushes and nods, turning his head and tugging on the collar of the soft blue shirt he wore, shifting on the couch. He watches as Sachi speeds to the bathroom with her head down, her own face becoming redder and redder. Pure embarrassment grows more and more, becoming heavier as time passes. When Sachi disappears into the bathroom, Kirito lets out a deep breath and stands, pressing his hand lightly against his chest. He missed Sachi, and was so happy to see her again. He's very impressed with her progress, but he can tell she is still doubtful about her own skills. He can see that she is becoming stronger and stronger, slowly but surely. Kirito is sure she will reach her goal. He just wants her to be braver, to believe in her own strength now.

In the bathroom, Sachi shifts on her feet and peeks at herself in the mirror. She still looks the same as the very first day in Sword Art Online, all the way down to that cowlick curling above her. Nothing Sachi did could keep that annoying hair down to sit with the rest of her hair. At least she looks similar to her real self.

Sighing softly, Sachi opens her clothes storage and quickly undresses from her pale blue shirt and skirt. The same outfit she has worn since her time back in the Black Cats. Granted, Sachi does have to update her armor. She can't keep going around in the leather armor; it's dangerous. Whenever she sees Asuna, the strong girl always tries to get Sachi to wear different clothes, sure, and Sachi has a few days' worth of outfits thanks to said ginger haired girl, ones she would wear if she wasn't training—but she doesn't have any other training clothes. Asuna has even gone as far to say the Blood Oath uniform would look good on Sachi.

It doesn't take her long to find her night-dress, the familiar long white one that sits around her knees. It's a bit frilly, and opens across her shoulders. It isn't long-sleeved, just a normal, stranded nightie. Once again, Asuna has suggested that she buy a much cuter and sexier night-gown. Sachi turned into a tomato when she suggested it and even showed her a few nightgowns.

Sachi promised Asuna that she would go cloth shopping with her someday, and she has a feeling that Asuna isn't going to forget that anytime soon.

"Um. Kirito?" Sachi calls out, opening the door and poking her head out. Her eyes flicker around the room, and she breathes in relief upon seeing he's decent.

Kirito turns around and smiles at her. He swallows a little as Sachi steps out in the familiar night-dress. Kirito simply changed into his stranded long sleeved shirt and pants, the very same ones he wore all those months ago. "Sachi," he says as she walks further into the room. Sachi looks up at him, sitting back on the bed and pulling her pillow onto her lap to hug like she always does.

"Hmmm?"

"There's something I forgot to tell you about… Floor Forty-Seven," Kirito says with a small frown, scratching the back of his head. Eyes closing very briefly, he makes a deep hum before pulling something out from his storage and placing it onto Sachi's small table.

"Shouldn't we go get Silica-san?" Sachi questions, kneeling on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure she's asleep. I can just run this by her tomorrow. I think it might be best if we discuss the plans beforehand, to make sure we've got it all planned out."

Sachi blinks and leans forward to look at the item. It looks like a little golden case with soft green markings engraved into it. "Kirito? What's that item?" she asks, tilting her head to the side in wonder.

"It's called a mirage sphere," Kirito explains, leaning back and lightly tapping a purple button on the lid. As soon as he moves his hand way, the small pot makes a loud steam-like sound. The lid opens, hovering above them and sending out a stream of blue light that connects between the lid and the bottom of the pot. The lid shakes and spreads open, creating a large glowing azure hologram sphere.

Sachi's eyes widen and she carefully gets off the bed. She walks towards the hologram, tilting forward to look at the glowing pictures. It's like many little blue fireflies are fluttering around within it. Sachi's heart skips a beat, and she hugs her frilly pillow close to herself. "Whoa. It's so pretty."

Kirito smiles at her and points at a glowing blue mark, and soon Sachi realizes it's a map of the cleared levels. "Here's Floor Forty-Seven's town area, and this is the Hill of Memories," Kirito explains. He slides his fingers across the map, highlighting an area and enlarging it so Sachi can see it better. His eyes lift to look at her through the glowing map and he almost smiles. With light from the hologram highlighting Sachi, she looks really beautiful, especially with the small sparkling sapphire orbs dancing around her cherry face. He hums softly, seeing that Sachi is too focused on the hologram to see him staring.

Shaking the thoughts away, Kirito returns his attention to the map and points at another spot. "So we'll be following this route…"

Sachi blinks and looks at Kirito. Why did he suddenly stop talking?

"Kirito? What's wrong?" she asks worriedly, straightening herself up.

Kirito's eyes narrow into slits. He snaps his head around to look at the door to the bedroom. He suddenly shoots across the room in a blur and Sachi gasps as he throws the door open as if about to throw the door off the hinges. He throws himself out and examines both directions of the corridor. "Who's there?" Kirito shouts, just as the person runs down the stairs and out of sight. He growls to himself and shakes his head.

Sachi slowly walks up to the doorway and pokes her head out. Her eyes flicker around the hallway in confusion. "What… what was that?" she meekly asks. Trembling lightly, she tightens her arms around the pillow and crushes it to her chest.

Kirito sighs softly and runs his fingers through his hair. "Somebody was listening to us through the door. Obviously someone's really interested in us now," he mutters, gently placing his hand onto the lower part of Sachi's back and guiding her back into the room. He gives last look over his shoulder before closing the door behind them.

Sachi frowns a little. She thought nobody could hear through a door, unless they knocked first… and if she recalled, nobody knocked on the door.

"It's okay. It is possible to hear through a door without knocking… some of the front line people have that ability," Kirito explains, making Sachi look up at him.

"O-Oh. I see…" Sachi breathes out. So a high levelled person might be able to hear through a door.

Sachi jumps, startled when Kirito places his hand onto her head again. "You don't need to be a high level to have high listening skills. It's something anybody can do. But few people invest the time to raise it," he says kindly, and pets her a little, ruffling her hair.

Sachi nods slowly in understanding. "Why would they want to listen in on us?" she asks.

"I don't know, but we should be careful tonight." Kirito frowns and shakes his head.

* * *

 _ **Whoa. Chapter 9, now done. I'm so proud of myself. Haha. I love Sachi so much. She is growing so much, but she still has a long way to go~**_

 _ **Hmmm. I'm sorry if you guys fine it too boring. This is how I write, again sorry. I know a few of you didn't like how Sachi stuttered. It's character development. She no longer stutters because she is now comfortable with herself. Comfortable enough for romantic feelings? Hm, I think not! Not yet at least.**_

 _ **So, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know guys~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! Here's a new update! I'm trying really hard to get into system for updating my stories. For who is waiting for the next chapter of 'Tear Stained Moon' it will be updated soon! My beta has the new chapter, it should be up next week. I'm sorry about the long wait. I am hoping to get the next chapter of this out soon too~ It just takes me awhile as I've got to work during the day! Haha~**_

 ** _I'm so glad to see you all again. I hope you enjoying the story!_**

 _A thank you to TheSib, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Guest, 159, Mike Kromer, UCCMaster, Yaksher, Megan, Mataras, Fuuka95, Ryujin Kami, Pizzajon and Raketsou!_ _For commenting! You all made me smile, made my day!_

 _ **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood Spill, Suggested Sexural Themes, AU, What If**_

 ** _Please thank my wonderful Beta:_ _Coolstuff_ _for all their hard work._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Sword and Arrow**_

It was like a dream.

Sachi gasped softly, her eyes growing wide as she gazed across the beautiful flowers that laid in front of her. She's never been on this level before. Normally Sachi would keep at least five or so levels behind the frontlines. But she couldn't believe this floor had just been cleared very recently.

"It's so beautiful." Sachi sighs softly, tilting her head around to scan the flowers. The flowers were ranged in neat sections, all placed in pretty rows. Different colors were stretched out across her, as far as an eye could see. Sachi could almost see all kinds of parties located here. Still, Sachi shook her head. Nothing was harmless in here and it was really beautiful too but for some reason, Sachi could only wonder what kind of monsters were located in Aincrad. She shuddered at the thought of it.

Silica bounced on the balls of her feet, smiling brightly and staring in awe. "It's like a dream!" she tilts her head back and sniffed around. Taking in the wonderful smell of many flowers that was filling the air and swirling around them. Sachi had never smelt anything like it before – it was nice and she had to remember them for future needs.

"This floor is also known as the Flower Garden. The entire floor is covered in flowers." Kirito said softly, dark orbs running around the grand flower garden. Wearily taking in everything and observing every avatar in the place.

Sachi frowns a little, and lifts her head up. Now she understood why he was being so suspicious. Somebody had tried to listen in on their conversation last night. After that Kirito, had been worried about both of them sleeping. He decided to keep watch, in case anything else happened. Sachi had offered to take turns, but Kirito discarded that idea quickly. Sachi felt weird about the whole watch idea. Sleeping while he was keeping watch, but Kirito had reassured her – before sleeping though, the pair talked mostly about the strange quests they had stumbled upon. As well as herbs Sachi had been gathering along the way. Kirito had even decided on giving her some herbs he had picked up for no reason – he was going to sell them but figured she might be able to make something with them instead.

All the better for himself, really. Sachi can really cook.

Hopefully, she will remember just who gave her the herbs.

Sachi had promised to make him more sushi once they had helped Silica out. She had flushed when the deal was brought up, but agreed as the herbs he had were from higher levels. Ones she hadn't entered yet, and it would be good to have anyways. Besides, her cooking was at the highest skill. She had levelled up since she cooked quite a bit. She wondered if she would be able to duplicate the more popular recipes back in the real world with these herbs or maybe other herbs. She hoped so, she missed using Togarashi, and making Daikon Sauce: Togarashi is a Japanese seasoning made of crushed red pepper and other condiments, blended into a powder. Red or black pepper may be substituted.

"Um, the floor is really pretty…" Sachi mumbled, turning her to the side and smiles at the white flowers that was the closest to her. She watches the petals as they flicked and danced, it was a really pretty sight. Especially as she watched the glowing pink and red butterflies. Her eyes rises and she felt her cheeks heat when she noticed the other avatars around the room standing together, standing in pairs. Sachi blinks a little in realization.

"Um…is this one of those levels for couples?" Sachi wondered out loud, blushing a little as she caught two avatars kissing one another. It was always an awkward thing to see, she supposed. She wasn't exactly interested in relationships or anything and she finds it hard enough to talk people as it is – she doesn't think she's quite ready to become that close to anyone yet.

"Hm?" Kirito glances at Sachi from the corner of his eye. "Wha…What makes you say that Sachi?"

Sachi smiles at him briefly and points around. "Look, all the avatars are paired up. Some are even, um, k-kissing. So it's a couple level, obviously." She comments shyly, embarrassed upon seeing the digital avatars hold one another and kiss enough other and more. She wondered if anyone there was married or anything. They looked more than close to one another. "D-Didn't you notice?"

Kirito flushes a little himself and turns away, lightly pulling a strand of black hair on his face. "Um. Yeah. We should get Silica." He muttered, even his ears were tinted red from his own embarrassment. He could feel Sachi staring at him in hesitancy before she turned to Silica and walked towards her.

"Silica-san?" She calls over to her, waving a little as Silica turns as her name was called.

"Yes! Sorry for keeping you waiting." Silica stammered, smiling meekly and straightening herself up as she dusts off her clothes. Sachi realized it must be her stranded quest uniform, judging from the armour she was wearing. More armour than her golden outfit. It was crimson and ran down to her ankles like a cloak with a matching red and black school like skirt.

"What's wrong?" Kirito questioned quietly, hesitating. He walks up to the pair and blinks a little when Silica squeals softly.

Silica pulls at her hazelnut locks that hanged in her face. Her cherry shaped face turning crimson as she glanced around nervously. "Ah, nothing at all..." She squealed once again, and Sachi noticed that she too was looking at the avatars and other players on the level – obviously noticing it was a couple level.

"Let's go." Kirito said smoothly and simply.

Sachi blinked once and then twice. She breathes out softly and glances at Kirito before her eyes widens. Sometimes, she wonders if she was being dense for not noticing it before. Silica evidently has developed a crush on her dark haired friend and Sachi couldn't help but chuckle. It was amusing for some reason.

 _'Is Kirito denser than me?'_ She wondered to herself, trailing behind the other two with a small smile on her face. Walking through the flowers until the three of them began to step onto a beautiful marble bridge. Sachi tilts her head when she heard the gentle rhythm of the water and sighs to herself. She thought that if she'd come back, just to sit on the bridge and think. It would be so peaceful.

Sachi hums lowly, tilting her head to the side and peered over the edge of the bridge. Watching the crystal water run, it sparkles and glitters in the sunlight above them. The great thing about being in a game like Sword Art Online is that the weather here never gets too hot which means no sweaty blasts from the sun! That was something Sachi liked a lot, as she would have asthma attacks a lot during the summer where the air was dry and she was would be too sweaty.

Swiftly, Kirito throw his arm up to stop Sachi from walking further. Sachi pauses in step and lifts her attention to him, and blinks owlishly over at him in confusion. "Kirito?" she asks softly, tilting her head forward to peek at his face. She pulled her eyebrows together.

"Here." Kirito uttered out, handing a soft blue stone into Sachi's hand. His eyes narrows at her, almost scaring her from how dark his gaze was. Sachi's eyes lowered to the crystal in her hands, it was a dark shade of blue with grey marble like twirls around it. It was just about the same size of her hands and Sachi found it easy to hold.

"A teleport crystal?" Sachi mumbled, looking down at the stone and frowning. A teleport crystal, she had a few in her own storage. Being extra careful as of what happened last year. She wished that she'd packed teleport crystals back then, if only she did that then maybe one of them might still be alive.

Kirito grabs Sachi's shoulder, a little too harshly for her liking. Pressing his fingers into her pale blue covered shoulder, and gave her a small shook. "If anything unexpected happens, and I tell you to warp out, use this crystal to jump to any town." He says in a firm voice, giving Sachi an even darker look when her lips parted to speak.

"Sachi. Please." He almost begged and Sachi felt her cheeks flush pink. Looking off to the side briefly, Sachi nods to him. Kirito let out a deep breath of relief, and gently pats her on the head. His midnight orbs softening as he gives her a small, sad smile – nodding in return to her.

 _'He's still worried about me…no matter how stronger I'll become. No matter many times I level up. I'll still be a burden to him…'_ Sachi thought, turning away with her head down. She held the crystal tightly, pressing it softly against her cheeks and pressing her lips together. Her warm eyes staring downward sadly. Always a burden and nothing else.

"And I can help if something goes wrong" Silica voice meekly filled Sachi's ears and brought the girl out of the thought. She twirls around to look at the young girl, and let out a small sigh upon seeing Kirito holding a same crystal to her. Silica was staring at the crystal like it offended her.

Kirito shook his head a little and forced the stone further into her small hands. "Promise me. Silica-san…"

Silica blinks once before sniffling, and nodding her head to him. She carefully took the stone and pouted. A defeated expression appearing across her face. "O-Okay…"

Kirito makes a deep sigh, humming out from the back of his throat and pushes his silk onyx tuffs out of his face. He smiles a little and then turns around to face the other side of the bridge. Kirito looked relieved with his shoulders sagging a little. "Okay. Good, let's go then. This path should lead straight to the Hill of Memories." He explains calmly.

Sachi sighs to herself and her eyes return to the teleport crystal. Kirito was worried that she could get hurt and most likely die. He didn't want the same thing to happen to their friends, to happen again. Sachi frowns again, her eyes closing briefly and she inhales sharply. _'K-Kirito…do you blame yourself for what happened?'_ she thought sadly, her own shoulders falling and her head slightly leaning to the side. Her eyelids slides half-lidded, throwing a shadow across her cheeks.

Swiftly, Sachi felt the air around her grow cold and her body shuddered. Her skin prickled all over, and she gasped out loudly. "Silica-san." She gasped, spinning around just as something grabbed ahold of the young girl and began to pull her along the ground. Swing the small girl through the air, forest like veins wrapped tightly around Silica's ankles.

Turning around completely, Sachi's eyes widens so much that they even stung a little. The creature was much like a giant plant with many roots imbedded into the ground. It's was massive, and it was self-twisting and turning. Its large crimson colored head thrown back, with its big mouth stretched out wide revealing its bright reddish fangs that chopped at nothing. Ready to eat Silica fully.

Silica screamed, her pink eyes becoming wide and her mouth stretched out wide in fear. She shirked and screamed loudly, waving her hands around before gasping out as she felt her skirt beginning to fall downward. Silica quickly grabbed ahold of the end of her skirt, and held upward as to not show off her underwear. "Save me! Save Me! Kirito-san! Don't look, but please! Save me!"

"Calm down, Silica! It's really weak!" Kirito called over to her, before turning away and covering his eyes with a single hand. Pressing his fingers in front of his eyes.

Sachi locks her head forward and frowned. "Kirito. You pervert." She gasped out, seeing him peeking through his fingers.

Kirito turned bright red, and shook his head furiously at her. Spinning around with his shoulders hunched. "W-What! No I'm not!" he gasped out in horror.

Sachi glanced back at Silica and sighed in relief as she pushed herself forward, slashing at the veins and throwing herself downward towards the monster. She thrusted her small dagger into the top of the head with a shriek. Sachi shook her head and turned back Kirito. "You were peeking" she teases, chuckling as he glared at her with a frown.

"Did you see?" Silica asked, her face becoming red. She pulls at her skirt and whimpers, walking towards them with a low sniffle.

"Um. N-No, I didn't." Kirito said, closing his fingers. He glances over at Sachi, his cheeks turned pink as she just smiles sweetly. The rest of the walk went pretty smoothly. Sachi didn't need to take out her bow and whenever they ran into a monster, Kirito dealt with it before she could blink. She had to admit, Kirito had got even stronger since the last time she saw him.

"Kirito-san. Can I ask you about your sister?" Silica suddenly asked shyly, walking next to Sachi and peeking up at him through her sandy lock with a small frown.

Kirito glanced at her very briefly, and shrugged a little. "Why now, all of a sudden?"

Sachi reaches up and tugs on a small silk raven lock. She looks at Kirito thoughtfully. She remembers Kirito telling her a little about his young sister. She could tell it bothered him to speak about about his sister. Sachi frowned to her and wondered why it would bother him. Sachi, herself, doesn't have a sibling so she wasn't sure what kind of problems he could have.

"You said I looked like her. I know it's impolite to ask about the real world, but would it be okay?" Silica asked softly, turning her orbs up to look at Kirito.

"I called her my little sister, but she's actually my cousin. We grew up together, so I don't think she knows. Maybe that's why…." Kirito began, trailing off with a small frown. He stares at nothing in particular and slowly shakes his head. His eyes lowering down to look at the ground.

Hearing the soft _'huh?'_ from Silica, Kirito turned to her and forced a strain smile. "Hm. It's nothing." He says kindly and shook his head. He points upward, and nods to the side. "Look, there's the flower."

"Huh?" Silica blinks once more, twirling her head around and making her locks bounce. She gasps and rushes forward. The flower was one of the most beautiful flowers Sachi had ever seen. It was pure white and sparkled with small specks of gold fluttering from its wide petals.

Sachi stares at Silica before finally returning her attention to Kirito and noticed that he looked troubled. Worried and pretty sad. Sachi felt concern bubble up in her chest as she gently places her hands onto his shoulder. "Kirito. Are you and your sister not close?"

Kirito looks at Sachi and shifts his eyes side to side. "It's true. I've been distancing myself from her because of it. Our grandfather's really strict. When I was eight, he made us attend a local kendo dojo. Remember, I told you about him before." Kirito says quietly, smiling weakly at her and scratching the back of his head.

Sachi blinks. Now that she tried to think about it, she remembered Kirito telling her about it back when he was teaching her kendo. He didn't go into detail about his grandfather or sister, she felt her chest swell that he was confiding in her. Sachi couldn't help but smile at him, nodding for him to continue.

"Well, I stopped two years after and my grandfather beat me up." Kirito sighs softly, turning to look down at his feet and frowns deeply. Sachi's eyes saddens as she watches the boy. She could see how much it must be hurting him. She gently pats him on the shoulders, in some kind of comfort. "So my sister said that she'd put in enough effort for the both of us. And to my grandfather stop hitting me…she worked really hard after that and made it to nationals."

Sachi's eyes widens, and she gasped. "All the way to nationals? That's amazing." She said, praising his sister with a smile.

Kirito returns the smile with a small nod of the head. "But I always felt bad about it. Like maybe she would rather have been doing something else and secretly holds it against me…That's why I want to help Silica. It's possible that by helping her, it's like a way to atone for my sister." He muttered, looking towards Silica, watching her as she marveled the growing snow-white flower on the beautiful alter.

"Kirito. I won't say I'm sorry." Sachi bravely said, quickly looking away from him when he glanced at her with surprised eyes. His jaw slightly hanging open, he never expected Sachi to say that of all things. Sachi nervously reaches up and began to play with one of the loose locks of hairs she has. Her cheeks pink. "But I don't think she hates you. I don't think you can work that hard for someone you hate. I'm sure she probably loves kendo, and she probably feels thankful to you for pushing her towards it."

Kirito's eyes widens before they become soft. He rotates his gaze downward and smiles. "You just keep reassuring me, Sachi…" he says, and chuckles lowly. He lifts his head and looks at Sachi, reaching up and placing his hand onto her head. Making her head jolt downward a little. "Thank you."

Sachi blinks once and then twice, before returning his smile and nodding. "If we get out, you should talk to her. To rebuild your relationship with her. She may be your cousin, but she was your sister first. She probably doesn't understand why you've pulled away either" Sachi said with glowing eyes.

"When we do clear the game, I'll do that." Kirito says firmly, pushing his hand lightly on her head and making her duck her head briefly. He laughed as he withdraws and Sachi holds the spot where his hand was just, she pouts and tries her best to send a glare up at him.

"You are so mean, Kirito." She grumbled, looking off to the side before smiling meekly.

Silica turns towards them, holding the flower in her hands. Holding it like a baby and cradling it close to her. "Um. This will bring Pina back, right?" She asks nervously, knees buckling as she walks towards the two and peeks up at them with large round eyes. She smiles as the pair nodded to her. "I'm so glad..."

"Let's revive her after we get back to town. I'm sure Pina would prefer it that way." Sachi says gently, meeting Silica halfway and patting her on the head.

Kirito nods in agreement with Sachi, shifting his weight and placing his hand onto his hips. "But there are a lot of strong monsters around here." He said, pushing his dark hair out of eyes once again.

"Yeah." Silica smiles brightly, her eyes almost tearing up as she looked at the flower. She stroked the flower a little before storing the flower away. She lets out a deep breath and looked between the two.

On the way back, the monsters weren't so bad Sachi noted. Glancing to the side and smiling to herself upon seeing Silica still smiling to herself. It was nice to see Silica was smiling more, so much better than the little teary frown she had on most of the time. It was good that she's not on the verge of crying anymore. Even Kirito looked like he was smiling for real and finally stopped glancing at Sachi to make sure she was still there and not hurt. Sachi sighed to herself, and pushes herself forward with her arms in front of herself. Her eyes glows as she spots the familiar sight of the gorgeous bridge. She wanted to run so this time she could probably look over the rails of the bridge, to watch the water.

However, like a blur, Kirito grabbed ahold of her elbow and pulled her back. Using his other arm to loop around her and pressed his hand against her lower back, guiding her to stand behind him rather than in front of him. "Kirito?" Sachi said quietly, clocking her head to the side to look up at him.

Kirito growled under his breathe, stepping forward and glared at the trees. If looks could kill, Sachi was sure the trees would be burned up by now or something. "Whoever's behind those trees, come out." Kirito hissed through clenched teeth. It sent a chill down Sachi's spin as she stared at the back of Kirito's head, wondering who he had deducted waiting for them.

"R...Rosalia-san?" Silica gasped loudly, her voice cracking and breaking as she stared with wide cotton candy eyes.

Sachi blinks once, watching as a familiar woman steps out from behind a tree. Her short curls catches the crimson sun above them. Sachi inhales sharply, she bristled upon staring at her. It was the woman who was causing Silica trouble. Promptly, Sachi was overcame with heavy worry and she quickly moved to stand near Silica, placing her hands onto her shoulders and drawing her back a little. Silica turned towards Sachi, while keeping her gaze onto Rosalia.

"If you can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high, Swordsman." Rosalia smirked, purring her words out as she tilts her body to lean on her spear. Her eyes growing dark and deadly, eyeing the three or more really Silica.

"It appears you managed to get the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations." Rosalia said an odd tone of kindness.

It made Sachi frown deeply, she had only ever heard two people talk like that and they wasn't very nice people. She bites her bottom lip as the expression on Rosalia's face took a turn for cruelty, and Sachi tightened her grip of Silica's shoulders. "Now hand it over."

"Wh... What are you talking about?" Silica asked in a meek voice. Her body slowly beginning to tremble.

Sachi stares blankly at Rosalia before narrowing her eyes in realization. Of cause, Rosalia must have been the one listening to her and Kirito. "Why should we hand it over to you Rosalia-san? Silica-san worked really hard to get it. She put in the effort, you didn't. So it belongs to her." Sachi said, her tone still gentle as she spoke. Trying to somehow reason with the woman, even when she felt angry, she still used her manners.

Kirito tilts his body, placing his hand onto his hip and clocking his head to the side. "Or should we call you leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand." Kirito asked, his lips pulling into a wide chilling smirk. His eyes narrowing down on the woman.

"But she's green!" Silica frowns, gasping her words out and looking up at Kirito. Even Sachi was confused, her eyes lifting to the soft green glowing diamond floating above Roselia's head. She was confused.

Kirito glances back at the pair. "It's a simple trick. The green members find targets, and lead them to where the orange players are waiting." Kirito explained with low snort.

Turning his attention back to the woman standing across from them. "That was one of your friends listening to us last night, right?"

Sachi looks up at the red haired woman and sniffs a little. Watching as she nods her head to what Kirito was saying.

Rosalia chuckles. Her eyes moving between them with a red smirk of her own. Looking like a demon that was eyeing her prey. "That's right. I was assessing its strength, while waiting for them to earn money from adventuring."

Rosalia truly looked like a demon. Her eyes narrowing, Sachi gulped at the way she was staring at them. Sachi felt slightly disgusted when she licked her lips and she couldn't believe somebody would try and target Silica. Sword Art Online really does bring out worst of people!

"You were the prey I was most anticipating. It was unfortunate you left, but then you said you were getting a rare item. However, you two knew all that but went with her anyway. Are you guys idiots?" Rosalia rolled eyes and shrugged her shoulders before turning to look at them with her hands onto her hips.

Kirito hummed, almost mockingly. He turns his head to the side, and flicks a silk black hair out of his face. "Actually. I was more interested in finding you, Rosalia." He admits and Sachi jolts in surprise. She turns to look at him in curiosity. Why was he looking for Rosalia?

Rosalia looked to the side and curled a red hair around her finger, looking pretty bored herself. Her bright red lips pulls into a smile. "Oh really? Whatever for?" she purrs out, winking at him and chuckling when he snorts.

"A few days ago, you attacked a guild known as the Silver Flags. The only one who survived was the leader." Kirito began speaking, his eyes slowly narrowing with each words that passed his lips. Sachi stayed quiet, listening in wonder. She felt so bad for the guild Silver Flags, the leader. She understand how he felt.

"Oh, the losers with no money." Rosalia said with an emotionless voice. Sachi gasped a little – did she really not care about hurting anybody? Killing anybody?

Kirito's eyes became slits as he frowns at Rosalia and shook his head. His voice coming out very cold, and hard. Sending horrible chills down Sachi and Silica's spins. "Their leader went from the warp point to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them. He didn't want you killed. He wanted someone to jail you. Can you understand how he felt?"

"Nope. What kind of idiot would take this seriously? There's no proof that killing someone here means they die IRL." Rosalia laughed, leaning her weight onto her right and tilting her body. She snorts herself, and rolls her eyes.

Sachi shook her head. "Rosalia-san. There was proof. Did you just not care to notice it? Or are you just not smart enough to understand it? The first day in Sword Art Online. We were shown the reports, remember? The ones in the sky? We saw many people dying that day! Even now, many people have died. It isn't a prank, or a trick. It's real. And we're all in danger. You're killing real, normal innocent people!" Sachi gasped out, beginning calmly but coming frustrated near the end.

Especially when Rosalia didn't look as if she scared, nothing that Sachi was saying was making sense to her. In fact, she gave Sachi a look that one would a child and it made her even more upset.

"Whatever. Anyways, shouldn't you be more concerned about yourselves?" Rosalia sighed deeply. Turning her snake like eyes onto them once more, and laughed. She lifts her hand and snapped her finger, calling the same males from earlier to step out from behind the trees. Walking out from their hiding places, while holding their weapons tightly. All of which was laughing and chuckling darkly at them.

"Kirito-san, Sachi-chan, there are too many! We should run!" Silica panicked, hunching herself and shaking uncontrollable. She crushes her teeth together and shook.

Kirito looks back at her and smiles. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." He began, turning his eyes to Sachi and nods to her.

"Sachi, you and Silica need to stay back. I can handle this. If anything happens, use the teleport crystals and get out of here. Okay?" he says firmly, but quietly.

Sachi stares at him, watching as he began to walk across the bridge. Kirito lifts his hand and quite plainly pulls his sword from his back. He flicks it to the side, and stares ahead. Sachi frowns and bites her bottom lip.

She notes that Silica had pulled out her own teleport crystal and settled, ready to leave. Sachi didn't want to leave, what if something happens to Kirito? She frowns deeper, and presses her hands to her chest.

 _'Kirito…be careful…'_

"Kirito-san!" Silica cried out in worry. Her eyebrows pulling together and her knees buckling. Sachi had to grab her shoulders once again, to stop her from falling right then and there. She was worried that Silica was too overwhelmed with everything.

"Kirito?" One of the males with Rosalia frowned to himself, stepping back a little.

"Black clothes… a one-handed sword, no-shield style. That can't be the Black Swordsman…" he muttered to himself, becoming nervous and shuddering a bit in realization. With loud stuttered gasp, he spun his head around to the leader of their small group.

"Rosalia-san, this is the beater who solos the front like… he is in the lead group!"

"The lead group?" Silica gasped out.

Sachi wasn't sure if she should be impressed or just worried.

"Someone from the lead group wouldn't be down here!" Rosalia said, confidently. She lifts a hand and waves it in the air with a loud bark of laugh. "Get him and take everything he owns! We'll deal with the other two after that!"

With that said, they charged. Their weapons glowing their chosen color. Swinging at Kirito, creating bright blood red wounds briefly, before they swiftly faded away. Slashing, hacking and even hammering against him. Over and over in hopes to bring him down. But Kirito just stood quietly in the middle of the bridge, allowing them to attack him again and again. His black eyes were half-lidded and he looked like he could careless.

Sachi was amazed. She had never seen like that before and she felt fascinated by it. Suddenly, she recognized the sound of feet hitting the ground, and she blinked in time to see one charging towards her and Silica. Gasping, she turned and shoved Silica to the side and twisted on the balls of her feet as the many throw his sword down. Barely missing being hit by the blade.

"Sachi-chan!" Silica screamed out worriedly, eyebrows pulling together.

Sachi inhales sharply, and holds her hand up. Beautifully, sparkling white light began to gather between her hands as she summoned her bow out. As soon as she held it, she spun and used it to block another attack from him. As soon as his blade hit the middle, she twisted it and slammed it against him. Somehow shoving him backwards, and making him trip over his feet.

"You're…You're the White Arrow!" He gasped out, staring up at Sachi with wide eyes.

Immediately, Sachi let out a squeal. She jolted on the spot and felt her face heat up, becoming a bright ruby color. "W-White A-Arrow?!" she repeated, finding herself becoming numb and she stumbled backward on her feet.

 _White Arrow?_ She has a nickname? Really? She didn't believe anybody know of her. No, that wasn't right. Maybe he got it mixed up, maybe there was somebody else who uses a bow and arrow and main color white? Right? Right?

"White Arrow…m-me?" she muttered out, pointing at herself meekly.

The man raised an eye. "Well. You use a bow and arrow right?" he asks slowly, turning and slowly, carefully getting to his feet.

Sachi nods mutely to him.

"Well, then yeah. You're the only one who uses that. Most people find it too weak."

Sachi's lips twitches. White Arrow. That's what everyone has labeled her, but how? Who could have seen her? Sure, she works with a few people on quest and helped some people. It was surprisingly. Her head felt a little light from pure shock of it.

Suddenly the man came charging towards her once more. Sachi gasped and spun her bow, slamming the sharp edge into him and forcing him back. As soon as she saw the river of red fly through the air. She felt her whole being freeze. Her eyes widens and her jaw dropped. "I-I…I….I…" she couldn't speak, her knees shook, buckling under her.

Has she…had she just killed him? Had she just done a murder? No. Her whole being shook, and her stomach twisted painfully. "Sachi-chan! Sachi-chan!" Silica cried out as she fell to her knees, her head low and eyes wide. Sachi had just attacked a man, and killed him. Right?

Suddenly a loud thud erupted through the air, and Sachi felt a hand suddenly pet her on the head. "Sachi. You didn't _kill_ him." Kirito's voice fills her ears and Sachi lifts her head to look up at him with large eyes. Kirito smiles at her and nods to the side.

"See."

Sachi turns her head to find the man she had attacked stumble backward with a small cut across his cheek. She breathed out in relief. "Oh thank god…" she muttered, pushing her curls out of her face and sniffling.

"What are you doing?! Kill him already!" Rosalia suddenly screamed, gaining their attention. She looked panicked and was stepping forward and back again. Her eyes narrowing down at Kirito.

Kirito snorted and turned fall around to face her. Crossing his arms and letting out a low laugh. Rolling his eyes. "About four hundred, in around ten seconds. That's the total damage you seven can do to me." Kirito said, firmly, lips pulling into a cunning smile. "I'm level seventy-eight. I have 14,500 HP. My battle healing skill auto-regenerates six hundred points every ten seconds. We could stand here all day, and you'd never beat me" Kirito informs.

"Is that even possible?"

"It is." Kirito nodded, closing his eyes briefly.

"Basically, my numbers are bigger than yours!"

"High enough numbers will make you invincible. MMOs that use a level system are unfair that way." Kirito spoke, reaching into his pocket and taking out a large round smooth white pearl crystal.

Kirito rotates his head to the side and eyed the woman in red, mockingly. "My client spent his entire fortune to buy this warp crystal. It's set to take you to the prison."

Kirito's dark eyes runs across everyone and smirks even wider, revealing his teeth a little to them. "I'm going to send you all there."

"Well, I'm green! If you hurt me, you'll go orange and…" Rosalia said, her spear positioned in front of her. She was ready to defeat herself if needed.

Kirito hunched himself, and as fast as Sachi had ever seen, shot across the small opening. He swung his sword around him, holding the sharp blade out in front of himself and pressing it to her throat. His blade flashes deadly in the sunlight, he hunched his head forward and allowed his pure black tuffs hanged into his face. His lips pulls into a bone-chilling grin.

"Just so we're clear. I'm a _solo player_. One or two days of playing while orange mean _nothing_ to me."

Sachi wasn't sure what he said, but whatever Kirito had said to Rosalia had shaken her. Her eyes widens and her mouth opened wide, her jaw dropping in shock. And finally, she disappeared in a flash of bright burning blue, along with everyone else.

"W-What happened?" Silica asked meekly, looking up at Sachi.

Sachi tilts her head around and smiles down at Silica, patting her on the head. Much like Kirito had done to her in the past. "He sent them to prison." She explained in a gentle voice to which Silica sniffled and nodded. She blinks a little, and shook her head.

 _Trust Kirito to be over dramatic._

With a small smile, Sachi turned her attention to the young brunette and gently pats her on the head again. Much like how a mother would to her child. Her warm eyes glows gently. "We got the flower. So Pina-chan will be alright."

"Yeah." Silica smiles widely, and almost goofily up at Sachi. Her ruby eyes shimmering, and her finger twitched. Holding her crystal close to her chest.

"Pina…!"

 _'Pina…I'll talk to you lots and lots, okay? About my amazing adventure today…And about the one day in my life that I had a big brother and a big sister…I'll tell you all about it. Everything.'_

Sachi couldn't help but feel a great sense of relief and peace fall across her body as she stares after the small honey haired girl. It felt good, so very good that she was able to help somebody else. To be able to bring happiness to somebody. She was glad, so glad that Silica had her adorable friend back. Her heart skipped a beat.

 _'I can only hope…Silica-chan won't have go through that pain ever again…'_ Sachi thought, closing her eyes slowly and sighing softly. It didn't take her long to return to her own room after helping Silica. The very same Inn room she had shared with Kirito. Breathing gently, she suddenly jumped in confusion when she felt a hand press against the top of her head. Fingers curled that single, annoying hair that stuck out of her head and gently tugged on it teasingly.

"Kirito" Sachi pouted, and looked up at him with a small frown.

Kirito simply smiles back down at her, and clocks his head to the side. "I'm sure the two will be fine. Pina won't let Silica get into trouble again." He spoke with a gentle tone. Reading the short girl easily, and pats said girl on the head again.

"She's stronger now. And she will continue to get stronger. Don't worry."

Sachi's eyes shimmers. Kirito's words fills her up with warmth, and makes all her worry melt away. She blinks once and feels salty water builds up at the corners of her eyes. Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamaru and Keita. They're all gone, and Sachi could never – no would ever never forget them. Their faces, smiles and laughter. It hurts every day, and a small voice in the back of her head always told her the truth.

 _'It's all your fault they're gone. If only you didn't hide. You could have saved them.'_

The pain was unbelievable. Sachi couldn't think straight when she remembered that day, that very day when she lost them. And seeing Silica, so hurt, so broken, reminded her of it. Silica had felt the same pain, the same acid burning feeling that spread across her chest and it makes her eyes water. Silica had lost her closest friend.

Sachi was pleased, so relieved and happy for Silica to have her friend back but, she couldn't help feeling jealous. She got her friend back, why couldn't Sachi bring back Ducker, or Tetsuo, or Sasamaru, or Keita? Why couldn't she revive her friends? It wasn't fair, and she felt so shameful to have those thoughts.

"W-Why can't I b-bring back…" she began, only to have words die in her throat and a broken sob escaped her lips. Why, why, couldn't she bring them back? She's sorry, so sorry that she couldn't save them. Couldn't protect them. She could have, but she didn't.

Swiftly, Sachi felt herself being pulled forward into a hug. Arms wrapped around her shoulders, and her face was pushed into a jade covered shoulder. She sniffled, and leant into the familiar embrace and felt a weak smile crawl across her lips.

"I tried Sachi. I really did. I-I tried to bring them back, to save them. But I failed. I failed over and over again." Kirito said in a broken tone which made Sachi's heart drop to her stomach. She hiccupped, more tears spilling over her cheeks. Her shaking hands reached up, and gripped his midnight coat.

"I'm so sorry I let you down again."

Sachi shook her head, she breathed in deeply and just sighs against him. Eventually, she pulls away with a small smile. "You didn't let me down. K-Kirito. You…You did everything for me, and I so thankful for it. I…I just miss them…" she mumbled, trailing off with a small cry. Another hiccup escaping her lips, and her shoulders shook.

"I miss them too." Kirito admits after a small gap of silence. He sniffs, and his lips twitches, gently stepping away. He scratches the back of his neck, and inhales sharply. His eyes looked slightly reddish, like he was about to cry himself and Sachi felt her chest tighten.

Sachi shifts on her feet. She moved back to sit upon the made bed. She knew she had to get ready, to move onto the next level and try with all her might to level up from sixty. She wants to work hard, and had already set a goal for herself. To hit level Sixty five before the end of the next full moon.

"S-So you're leaving, then?" Sachi asked, rubbing her eyes and lifting her head to look up at Kirito. Nipping at her bottom lip, and placing her hands together in her lap.

Kirito swallows a lump, and nods his head. Pushing the jade tuffs out of his face. "I've been away from the front lines for five days. I need to get back." He explained with a soft voice, and comes to sit next to Sachi. Teasingly, nudging their shoulders together to which Sachi smiles amusingly.

"Hmm. T-The lead group is amazing….I could never be one of them…" Sachi spoke softly, shaking her head and pushing back a long raven curl behind her ear. She softly hums to herself, and her eyes slide half-lid.

Kirito sighs, almost tiredly and shook his head furiously. "Sachi. Stop cutting yourself short. You're a lot stronger than what you think. You are a strong and powerful girl. You can handle yourself well now. I know you can help everyone. All you've got to do, is try." He uttered out in a firm tone of voice, staring back at Sachi with narrowed eyes. Believing every word he said, and Sachi let out a shaky breath. Her heart pounds in disbelief.

"Sachi. The truth is that levels are just numbers. In this world, strength is just an illusion. There are more important things." Kirito said, closing his eyes and lowering his head. He smiles warmly at the girl, and gently runs his fingers through her raven curls. Trying with all his might to encourage her, to encourage her to fight. To stand up tall, and do her best.

Kirito knew she could.

"K-Kirito…." Sachi trailed off. Her heart seemed to pound harder, and her eyes widens a bit. She inhales sharply, and smiles wearily at him. "I-I…I…I…" her lips opened and shut, unsure of what she wanted to say. She wanted to agree. Sachi wanted to help, wanted to stand by his side on the front lines and fight for everyone. Fight for everyone who is too afraid to stand up. Just too afraid.

Sachi wanted to be strong but she's afraid.

Sachi felt a warm summer chill run down her spin. Kirito turns on the spot, turning to face her and reaches out. Taking her smaller hands in his and holds them tightly. Pressing his fingers against the palms of her hands.

"Sachi. Let's make a deal."

"A-A deal?" Sachi repeated bravely. She tilts her head to the side in thought, and she sniffed with a shuddered breath.

Kirito nodded his head in determination. "Work hard. Work very hard to level up for the next month, and then once this date rolls around, I'll come find you. We will complete a front line mission together. On the newest level, with only the highest levelled players."

"K-Kirito…" Sachi gasped. Her hands shook against his, and she purses her lips together.

Slowly, she nods her head.

"Okay. I p-promise Kirito!"

"I'll do it!"

* * *

 _ **Yay! Chapter 10! I'm so proud of myself. I didn't think I would ever get this far! Haha~ I hope you like it! I really do.**_

 _ **So what is your thoughts? I'd love to know!**_

 _ **I have got a few comments on Kirito/Asuna. I've already said, the two won't be romantically involved with each other. I have got a few plans for future chapters. I will not be following a few parts of the anime, as I think they're stupid and ridiculous. I will be changing it to make it more realistic.**_

 _ **Now. Asuna will appear soon.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! Here's a new update! I'm trying really hard to get into system for updating my stories. For who is waiting for the next chapter of 'Tear Stained Moon' it will be updated soon! My beta has the new chapter, it should be up next week. I'm sorry about the long wait. I am hoping to get the next chapter of this out soon too~ It just takes me awhile as I've got to work during the day! Haha~**_

 ** _I'm so glad to see you all again. I hope you enjoying the story!_**

 _A thank you to Mataras, Fuuka95, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Cute-but-Psycho824, Mike Kromer, WolfPassion1, Anti-Bella, Pizzajon, Gadet Boy, Ryujin Kami and BreadNotDead!_ _For commenting! You all made me smile, made my day!_

 ** _BreadNotDead! Thank you so much for your kind comment. Really, It brightened my day and encouraged me to update faster. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me._**

 _ **Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood Spill, Suggested Sexural Themes, AU, What If**_

 ** _Please thank my wonderful Beta:_ _Coolstuff_ _for all their hard work._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Dying Safely...?**_

It was beautiful, beyond gorgeous. The mountains looked like an unfinished painting. But so much of the canvas was still perfectly white, as if waiting for the artist's hand to return. The morning light struggled to shine through the murky clouds, but even in its weakness it was enough to blind. The air was of course cold, but Sachi hadn't expected the same dampness that comes before rain. Breath pale against the numbing air, she blinked thoughtfully as the frost patiently kissed her face, captivated by the soft, dusty illusions of light that sat heavy on her eyelashes. She adored the snow, more so when it was falling.

The wind whispered as the snow fell like confetti on Sachi's gentle wool lavender cap. She gazed at the untouched snow in front of her. The swirling white snow and the lush grass collided. The shrubs and trees were stained with white. The ground was as smooth as a cake and the snow fell like icing powder, perfecting it to its finest point.

Just as she expected it, it was freezing cold. Sachi trembled, her shoulders shook a little as she pulled at the matching lilac snow cloak around her shoulders. It was rather long, almost reaching her ankles, and lined with white as the snow fur. It had a hood that sat happily over her head and the soft whiteness of the hood brushes against her cheeks. Her hands trembled, she couldn't believe she could still feel the coldness through the thick mittens she had on. Sachi briefly wished she had brought a pair of pants, rather than the jean skirt she had on. Still, she knew she had to change from this outfit soon,but she felt pretty attached to it as the outfit was what Keita chose.

Still, sooner or later, she has to change into a better outfit with stronger armor and easier to move around in.

Snow. It was so beautiful that Sachi had the strong urge to spread her arms out and stick her tongue out to catch the small beautiful flakes. It was so nice and Sachi really wished should could have taken a picture. Sachi would hold onto it, as she had never been out in snow before. It was her first time in a long time.

Not often than most, Sachi wasn't allowed to go out in the snow. She just wasn't allowed to experience it.

Back in the real world, she was not allowed out in the weather. Not when it rained or snowed. It was because of her asthma, Sachi stayed inside the house until the sun would come out. Being out in such crisp winds would make her condition worse, and she would be bed ridden for weeks after. Even when she begged her parents to allow her out in the snow, her worried mother would bundle her in thick coats and scarfs.

Sachi remembered that back when her mother worked and after having a painful asthma attack during class the day before, she was to stay at home the next day. She was to stay in bed and rest for the whole day. The family doctor had looked her over and concluded the bad weather was the course of the unusual flurry of asthma attacks Sachi had suddenly had. Right before the snowstorm near the end of the week.

The doctor had suggested Sachi to stay in bed, which worried both her beloved parents as they both needed to work. Sachi's father had an important meeting that same day, while her mother who worked as a KinderCare teacher, had a parents meeting this morning. Neither of those things they could miss.

Sachi's Grandmother was to come over and look after her while her parents worked.

Unfortunately, she had dozed off within ten minutes of Sachi's parents leaving.

As a child, Sachi was known as a sweet, shy and kind young girl, it was no surprise that she immediately missed her parents incredibly. Being the naïve, young 10 year old girl she is, Sachi didn't exactly understand the ticking clock and thought it wouldn't be long until her beloved parents come home. And so, Sachi decided to wait for them on the wooden porch of her home. She didn't even think of grabbing her coat, as she moved to sit in nothing but her white and blue polka dot pajamas.

She had waited for hours, not thinking of going back inside – into the warm safety of her house. Her parents eventually did return, in a rush to see Sachi that day. They were not expecting to find the young girl laying numbly against the door.

Sachi had been rushed to the hospital, where she had stayed for a month before allowing to go home. Since that day, Sachi's mother and father would keep her inside rather than allow her to go outside.

In Sword Art Online, Sachi's asthma wasn't too bad. Asthma hadn't crawled up her throat in quite some time. Still, every now and then, Sachi would feel the familiar twitch at the back of her throat but she hadn't collapsed or even had a coughing fit. Since, since…swiftly, Sachi's shoulders sagged.

 _'I hadn't had an asthma attack since that n-night under the b-bridge.'_ Sachi thought, biting at her bottom lip. She was, no she is still terrified of dying. Anybody could die in this game. Sword Art Online looks beautiful but the truth was, it was a nightmare. Sachi could almost feel the pinching pain within her macules. Death. It was everywhere, and Sachi had to keep that in her head.

A broken sigh escapes her lips. "You'll never be able to go anywhere unless you learn how to let go…" Sachi whispered to herself, her hands folding and pressing against her chest. She hums softly, as she could feel her heart beat vibrating against her palm. She is scared to die, she is scared of letting people down. She hates having to remember what had happened that evening many weeks ago, a year ago now. But, she knows. There is no use crying over spilled milk, she had to be strong and let it go.

For all the people she loves and cares about, she has to survive to the end.

 _'If you live after giving up on the things you want to do and the world around you doesn't sparkle, it's the same thing as being dead. If you don't give up, even if it's short, it'll be a fantastic life…'_ Sachi thought to herself. Her gentle eyes sliding close, and she sighs softly. She tilts her head to the side and feels a rather cold breeze brushes against her rosy cheeks.

"I don't want to live a life, as being a dead…" Sachi mutters, and almost chuckles at how cheesy her words sound. How ironic it was to her. Sachi was so shy and timid. She would avoid fighting and she was scared to even lift a sword. Sachi would hide, even in the real world. She would run away from everything in fear. Sachi was the kind of girl who would get picked on, bullied for being sickly but she would never fight back. In fact, Sachi would just sit there and take in the horrible words.

Now, it was like she's a new person. It scared her a little, at how determined she was. Sure, she still didn't have a backbone. She would give in way too easily, but she was slowly but surely, she's was growing a backbone.

 _'C-Can somebody really change? A-Am I changing?'_ Sachi wondered to herself as she presses her fingers together. Her shoulders raised and sagged. Could people really change? She wondered if she had changed. Or at least changed enough?

Shaking her head, Sachi pushed the thoughts away and peered around herself. Her eyes spotting the tracks in the snow. _'Of cause. I'm here, not just for my own personal taste.'_ She thought, with a small smile. It was a plus, a bonus.

Sachi reaches up and tugged on her hood. She pulled it further over her head, and turned to the rather large foot prints leading up the snowy mountains. With determination, Sachi nods her head and clenches her hands together. She inhaled sharply. _'I'm going to clear this! I will!'_

Summoning out her long, white bow, Sachi pressed the bow to her chest and puffed out her cheeks. The snow seemed to cling to her heavy boots and yanked at her feet like chains were wrapped around her feet. Tugging on her sharply, it almost made her legs burn.

It was a tough struggle to get up the mountain. Sachi feared she would lose her footing, and tumble back down the mountain side. Her heart had jumped many times as she climbed up the mountain side. Forcing herself to move faster up the snowy bank, and her legs felt almost like jelly they had buckled many times as she forced herself to go further.

It was such a relief when she got the top. Sachi almost fell down into the snow as she got to the top. She panted softly and hums gently. Her nose twitched a little. Her body felt slightly heavy as she sighs deeply to herself.

A loud roar erupted through the air, it vibrates and Sachi could feel the snow shaking. Her heart leaps into her throat as snow began to roll past her, falling off the cliff behind her and making her knees buckle underneath her. Her body shuddered as she fell into the snow, she whimpered as the snow fluttered up around her knees.

Sachi let out a gasp, her eyes widening as she dropped her bow. She felt her heart beat harshly, and her lips parted. Her bow slide along the snow across from her, and disappeared underneath pills of frost white snow. Her jaw drop, and her shoulders hunched. Her eyes skittered about herself, and she snaps her head around when an earth shattering thud erupted around her. She could feel the ground under her shake, and it nibbled along her knees.

It was ten feet bigger than her smaller form. A large body slammed into the ground across from it, and long flimsy legs stretched its massive body high, coursing its dark shadow to be casted over her. Blood coloured, ruby orbs stares down at her and flappy, almost pancake like lips slapped together with dark yellowish fangs hanging out from them. Its body was covered in silk hair that spreads out like a fan across its dark skin. Its large feet moves through the snow, making the ground shake with every foot step it made.

Sachi's heartbeat became harsher, beating so badly that she could hear it echoing through her head. "W-What is that?" Sachi gasped out, biting at her bottom lip harshly. Her eyes widen so much that the skin around them burned so much, and tears had begun to build at the ends of her eyelashes.

With a broken cry, Sachi was barely able to roll out the way when the creature brought its massive arm down. Smacking it into the snow the bank, and coursing snow to shake and begin to roll along the slope. Sachi shook a little, as she peered back over her shoulder.

Sachi clenched her hands, her fingers would have dug into her hands if it wasn't for the gloves she wore. Scrambling to her feet, she rotated her head around to look up at the creature and presses her lips into a deep line. "So this is the snow creature?" she muttered to herself and hunches her shoulders even more.

Her warm soft eyes glowed with pure determination and she looked at where her bow is. Behind the creature, underneath the snow pill. Her heart jumps, and she had to get her bow. Sachi doesn't have other weapons. Something she was now regretting not grabbing another weapon, she supposed she should get a sword at some time. If she survives this that is.

The creature hunches itself low, his large mouth opening and lets out a loud roar. Its tongue flopped out from its mouth and flipped back and forth much like a dog. Long black claws seemed to click together, and the large feet shook.

Seeing the creature began to rise its clawed hand once again, ready to slam it into the very spot where she was standing. Sachi was barely able to dodge the attack. She glanced back at the fist that was imprinted into the snow, her heart skips a beat and she breathes in the cool air. Her hands shook, and twitched. Her eyes glowed as she watches the creature's arm begin to rise and without thinking, Sachi ran forward. She throws her arms around the large, beefy wrist and clung to it as it was flung back into the air and another roar echoed through the air.

Sachi let out a scream, as she was hanging from the wrist. Her feet dangled below her as she held onto the creature's wrist, clenching the many white hairs. She let out a shuddered gasp as the creature growled and shook it's wrist in hopes to flung her off itself. Sachi held on tightly and clenched her teeth.

The creature brought her to its large, and surprisingly flat face. Its nose reminded her of a pig's snout, and Sachi whined as it leant forward to sniff her. It's large wet snout sniffing loudly and pressing against the side of her face. Sachi cried out and felt a chill run up her spine. She curls her lips together and eyes the creature weary.

Legs flung forward and then back as the creature brought her high. It stretched its arm high, and Sachi felt her throat tighten. She puffs out her cheeks and swung her legs forward. It was now or never. Arching her back, she flung herself forward and slamming her feet into the surface of the snow creatures head. Sachi grunts to herself as she felt her body shudder before with all her strength catapulted herself of its head and over.

Whimpering quietly, she whines to herself and felt prickles of pain run up her body as she landed barely on her feet. Her legs shook, and back arched uncomfortably. She pulled her arms close to her chest and pressed them tightly to herself. The ground trembled as the creature turned with a loud ear-piercing hiss, its eyes flickering back and forth as it turned to stare at her. Feeling a shudder run up her back once more, Sachi ran forward towards where her bow was buried.

Just as Sachi crouched down to dig through the snow, the creature leant forward and grabbed ahold of one of her legs. A scream ripped from her lips as Sachi's legs were pulled out from under, and she fell onto her stomach, feeling the snow flutter up around her. The organ in her chest pounds and she clawed at the snow, struggling to stretch her arms up to where her bow is. Her free leg twisted and kicked against the wide, clawed fingers pulling at her.

Ripping her teeth into the sensitive skin of her bottom lip, she stretches her back and wiggled her fingers through the snow. Trying to reach for the solid surface of her bow. Her fingers stretched wide, and she hisses under her breath. Practically begging to whoever was watching out for her, to help her!

"Come on p-please!" she cries out and shoots her hand out randomly.

Sachi's breathe got trapped in her throat, and she felt her hands grab at something. Her eyes widen and her body was yanked backwards, sliding across the snow. Twisting herself around onto her back, Sachi pulls her bow to herself and summons a white arrow, aiming it up at the creature's head.

Relief fills her being as she watches the creature purse in the spot. Its body swayed side to side and creeks began to appear. Crawling up its body like little fingers that wiggled before it shattered like glass. The small shards flashing around her and glowing before it faints away. Sachi lets out a low groan, and her head flopped backwards into the snow.

 _ **Congratulations! Snow Beast Cleared!**_

Sachi groans and rolls her head, her hair spilling out all around her. Snow had already seeped into the hood of her cloak, licking at the sides of her face. Her chest shudders as she breathes and presses a shaky hand to her forehead. The creature wasn't as strong as she thought it would be. She really did defeat it with one arrow, normally it would take her longer to defeat such a beast. Still, she was pretty proud of herself, even though her legs was aching a bit.

Lifting her fingers, she opens her storage with a burst of white and pink. Sachi tilts her head as she looked at her health bar and noticed it was glowing a bright green. She hadn't lost any health during that odd battle. Smiling weakly, Sachi presses her hand harshly against her chest to add pressure. She sighs softly as she feels her asthma starting up, only to subside before it can really begin.

Sachi closes her eyes and just relaxes against the snow. She smiles happily to herself and glances around at the snow. Just quietly taking in the peaceful scenery, and humming softly under her breath before noticing her white and pink numbers appear close to her face. She blinked once and then twice, before gasping. Her chest swirled, and she smiles brightly. She had really done it, she had levelled up quite a bit.

 _'Level sixty-six!'_ she thought proudly and turned her attention to her bow. A new ability had been unlocked. Sachi sat up and turned said bow to observe the new ability. Quietly reading the words with bright gentle eyes. She wondered how much damage she could do with it.

Swiftly, a flash of white flickered above her. _**'New Message'** _ appearing above her head, and Sachi clocks her head back to stare at the words thoughtfully. Who would be messaging her? She thought she had told most of the people she would take quests with that she would be training for a while. Lifting a hand, she opened up her menu and blinked her eyes a little, her eyes running along the options before looking at the un-open envelop hovering near her face.

"From Kirito?"

In a flash of glowing white, and pink, Sachi enters level fifty-nine. Danac. She stands with her back arched, and arms folded in front of her. She presses her hands together and glances about herself. She had never been in Danac before, she had not even moved onto level fifty-three yet. Her heart was beating anxiously, and her hands felt clammy.

Danac was a small village Sachi noticed. Small wooden houses littered around, with small streams of smoke filling the air. She sharply breathes and bites her bottom lip harshly. Sachi felt out of place like she was sticking out like a sore thumb. Sachi knew she had to be the weakest player on the floor, and her nerves were rushing harshly through her veins.

 _'T-This is where the front lines p-players are…'_ Sachi thought in awe and wondered if she was lucky enough to see any of said players. She shovels her feet across the ground and glanced around the small village. Her face was slightly flushed as she slowly walked through the stalls. Many AI's stood around, hanging things up and waving their hands around. Their voices swaying around her, trying to sell her anything. Of cause, Sachi had paused to browse the stalls.

Hands curled around together, and laid against her lap, Sachi looked down at the objects on display. She clocks her head to the side and gazes at the many options, the softest silk and a wide range of vegetable and meats. Her heart swelled as she observed the herbs on display, the brightly coloured vegetables and fruits. Her eyes glowed and she found herself timidly searching through the stalls.

"It's lovely, isn't it? The best of the best. Freshly picked this morning."

Sachi jumps a little in surprise, having not expected a sudden voice. Sachi twirled her head to find an old munchkin like woman sitting behind the glittering range of fruit and vegetables. Her wide, blue eyes glows as they stared back at Sachi with a grandmother like a smile upon her face. Her large cheeks were puffed out, and bright pink, with curls of sandy blonde hanging along around her face, and bringing out the small golden flakes in her eyes.

"O-Oh. Yes, they smell really good." Sachi smiles nervously and reaches out to pick up one of the large mangos. She hums and turns it in her hands. It definitely looked freshly picked and ribbed. Perfect for cooking with.

The woman makes a happy humble from the back of her throat. "Yes!" she grins and bows her head back and forth. Sachi couldn't help but smile in return, and before she knew it, she had perched quite a few different fruit and vegetable products. All perfect for her to cook with, and she couldn't help but feel a bubble of excitement as she gazed at all the new products in her storage. She had earned quite a bit of money from her quests, and now she was eager to get into her kitchen and see what she could come up with.

"Thank you." Sachi breathes out in a gentle and sweet voice. She bows herself in respect to the woman.

"Come again~" the woman called out after the short raven haired girl. Sachi waved over her shoulder with a small meek wave.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Sachi lowers her head and frowns a little. It was unusually hot on this level, and it was odd for her as Sachi had just come from the icy floors of forty-four. Her small button up nose twitches as she sniffed the bitter warm air, and felt the familiar prickle skitter along her lungs.

Swiftly, a small pale pink petal suddenly flutters in front of her. Sachi blinked once and then twice before she cupped her hands together and watched as it lands softly in the middle of her hands. She blinks again down at it. "A…Sakura petal?" she muttered softly to herself, her eyebrows pulling together in thought.

Sachi rounds herself to see one of the most beautiful Sakura trees ever. Growing up, Sachi lived on a road that had a gorgeous row of Sakura trees in the middle. She had grown up around them, and her favourite thing to do (when her parents allow her out) was to walk between them just as the trees had reached their peak and had begun to fly away. Sachi adored it.

A pure cherry smile appeared across her face, Sachi felt her chest burst with warmth as she was reminded of her home. Her eyes became glassy and she found her legs moving, taking her towards the trees. It was strange. Sachi hadn't really seen many, fully bloomed Sakura trees but still, this made her feel so happy.

Sachi walked faster towards the tree. She stops right in front of it and clocks her head back to watch the pretty pink petals dance through the air. Swaying, and dancing around one another. They caught the sun which makes them glow beautifully. Sachi just stared in awe, watching them quietly.

"So pretty…" she mumbled softly to herself, twisting her hands together and pressing them against her chest. Her cheeks glows, and her hair flutters around her cherry shaped face. A sharp breath escaped her lips.

If anybody by chance, turned to see the young raven. Sachi looked completely beautiful as the Sakura petal seemed to be enchanted by her form.

Closing her eyes briefly, Sachi finally turned her attention away from the Sakura trees. She pushes a dark raven curl behind her ear, and finally turned her head to the side. Her eyes flickers as they scan around herself. A low sound slid from between her lips as she noticed a figure laid underneath a Sakura tree. It was a male with their legs stretched out and arms crossed behind their head. All in all, he looked rather relaxed and lazily.

Sachi clocks her head to the side in thought, she narrowed her eyes in hopes to make out the male's form. The clothes the boy wore were familiar, and immediately, her mind clicked and she makes a low sigh. 'Kirito.' She thought, and began to walk towards him. Noticing his silk jade locks were spread out around him with a few Sakura petals landing around him. A few even landing within his dark curls.

Blinking her eyes thoughtfully, Sachi glanced around herself. What was Kirito doing here? In the email she had received, he had said he would meet her much later as he had a meeting with the other front lines guilds.

"Kirito? What are you doing?" Sachi questioned with a gentle and soft voice. She carefully gets to her knees and leans forward to peer down at his face. His silky black locks brushes against her knees as she shifts, tucking her legs underneath herself.

Kirito's head slowly slide backward, and his eyelids slide open. His long eyelashes casting shadows across his tan skin. Dark orbs lifts to look up at her, and he stares quietly. His breath becoming trapped in his throat from the way Sachi leant forward to stare back at him with a gentle gaze and just as gentle smile. Her short, indigo hairs slowly dances around her face from the cool, nice breeze.

"Oh. Sachi, you're here." He finally says in a low voice. His voice sounded almost exhausted. "I thought you would have turned up much later."

Sachi smiles in amusement, and shook her head. "Well, I got your message after I cleared the snow creature quest. So, I decided to come earlier…I've never been on this floor yet…" she said, her voice trailing off and hitching a little. She leans back, and clocks her head around to look back at the village still bursting with life. She could almost hear the echoing voices from where she's sitting. Her hands twitches.

Sachi felt nervous, felt awkward, even the computerized people around this level were much stronger than the ones she was used too. Sachi bites her bottom lip, and inhales sharply. Maybe she shouldn't have come early. Perhaps, she should have waited longer. Was she doing enough? She didn't know and it worried her. She had failed so many times, or she just never had the chance to try. It made her want to cry. Would she ever get the strength she needed?

"You're doing fine." Kirito swiftly spoke, cutting through Sachi's thoughts like a knife and making her jump. She spins her head around to find the dark swordsman staring up at her with soft and almost sad eyes. Just gazing at her quietly. "It doesn't matter how long you've waited, there's always time to make a change and strive for more."

Sachi blinks blankly down at him for a few seconds. Her cherry lips parted, she inhales softly. "Kirito…" she breathes out in surprise. Finally, a small smile swirls across her face. "It's alright I can stand up again all by myself. Even if I'm alone… I will survive."

Smiling more, Sachi finally moves back and allows her shoulders to relax. "So, um, why are you lazing around napping? I thought you said you had an important meeting?" she asks sweetly, as she began to pick at the grass. She felt nervous for the mission, or quest Kirito had chosen for them to do. Apparently, a frontline one. Was she truly ready for it?

Kirito lets out a gentle hum and relaxed back against the grass. His eyes sliding close, as if he was ready to sleep out in the open, Sachi had no doubt he had done it at least once before so far. "The weather today is the nicest possible, during the nicest season in Aincrad." Kirito hums out, almost sleepily.

"Oh." Sachi murmured.

"It would be such a waste for us to spend the day in some dungeon." Kirito added, referencing to the quest the pair had planned to do today. He eyes Sachi with a single eye briefly. "I know what you're thinking 'Today is just another day lost to us in the real world' I've heard that already…but right now, we're living in the world of Aincrad."

Sachi sighs to herself and shakes her head. Trust Kirito to be melodramatic. It was almost amusing but who ever had said that, Kirito, had a point. They really were losing days in the real world. The thought made her chest tighten and her eyes lowers sadly. She missed her parents. Her mother and father. She hoped they wasn't too worried about her, but the chances of that were slim to none. Her parents were worrywarts. Sachi felt guilty for coursing them so much troubled.

Sachi stared quietly, her mouth opening and letting out a soundless sound that tickles the back of her throat. Her hands twist together and press against her chest, her knees curling tightly together. Her nose flaring a little, as her chest tightens and her eyes began to water. Her throat flares a little and a painful cough erupted up through her throat. She immediately pulled away with her head ducked, and hands held in front of herself. She could breathe, it felt as if there was a fire inside her throat as she wheezed loudly, struggling to catch her breath.

It had been such a long time since she last had an asthma attack that Sachi had almost forgot how painful it was. Her head felt heavy and her ears rung. An acid row of coughs hisses and sneers up her throat and she desperately tried to breathe. Her body shook in surprise as a hand gently rubbed the spot between her shoulder blades, softly giving her small slaps to help.

Eventually, it passed. Sachi sniffled, feeling her nose burn a bit and her eyes slightly red and watery. She let out a broken sigh. Her shoulders raised a bit before she allowed herself to relax, and felt her heart jump in her chest upon seeing how close Kirito had got. He was almost in her personal bubble, sitting right next to her with his right hand pressed against her back.

"Are you okay?" Kirito asked, his voice low and gentle. Whispering the words to the girl who nods her head mutely.

"Do you want water?" he added, and once again, Sachi mutely shook her head. It was a second time she had an asthma attack in front of the boy.

Sachi lets out a small sigh, when swiftly a nice breeze blow past the pair. Her skin prickled with coolness, and her hair was pulled out of her face. She tilts her head to look across the lush green hills. "That's nice…"

"See. The sunlight and wind are so relaxing…" Kirito said. He turns his head back to look up at the sky breezily, before he stretching his arms and legs out. His body shifts, and he flops back down. Laying limply against the grass and sighing deeply. Almost snuggling the grass.

Sachi rubs her face. She turns to look back at him with her arms lowering to her lap. "Really? It, um, doesn't feel any different than normally…it's a bit sweeter thought." She muttered thoughtfully. Really, the air was so much sweeter than the world outside.

"If you laid down for a bit, you'd understand. Sachi." Kirito said. A small smile on his face, and he reaches up to tug a little on her pale blue shirt. "You should rest anyway…."

Sachi noticed how his voice trailed off, and a small pig-like snort escaped his lips. Soft snores began to leave Kirito's lips. It was rather cute, Sachi decided before she shook her head. Another sweet pink sakura petal fell in front of her face, and Sachi caught it with a single hand before she tilts her head back to look up at the tree branches spreading out above her. Glowing from the sunlight, it made the petals look beautiful. No, beyond beautiful. Pure gorgeous. The sunlight and winds really did feel good.

 _'At least we're alive in Aincrad…'_

Arching her back, Sachi let out a small yawn with her hand close to her mouth. She blinks her tired, soft blueish eyes and her nose twitches. She glances back Kirito and pouts. He really did look relaxed, and pretty happy as he laid asleep. She almost had the urge to reach out and, no, in fact, she did. With a tiny smile, Sachi reaches out and pokes Kirito in the cheek. Said black haired boy makes loud groan, and rolls his head to the side. It made Sachi smile wider in amusement.

"How can you be in such a deep sleep, already?" she mumbles, and rubs her eyes much like cat. She clocks her head to the side, and presses her fingers against her chin. It wouldn't hurt to sleep, too? Would it? It wasn't like she would get into trouble or anything.

Shrugging, Sachi wiggled a bit before slowly laying herself down next to Kirito. She glances at him before rolling onto her side and curling up. Her hands pressing together, and legs curled together. Her eyes slide shut, and she hums softly. Feeling herself fall into a peaceful sleep. Just allowing Mother Nature to cuddle her as she slept.

What felt like years, but were really a couple of hours, Sachi's body shook and she let out a gentle sound from the back of his throat. She shifts her legs, feeling quite stiff with a dull ache appearing in the middle of her macules. Sachi sneezes, and she opens her eyes slowly. Her eyes burns a bit, as she slowly eases herself up. Stretching her arms out, and wincing as a low pop erupted from her arms. Just as she raises, a rainfall of Sakura petals fell from her shoulders, and Sachi blinked. She sat up, surround or more like she found herself to be sitting in pool of the prettiest shade of pink Sakura petals. They felt soft against her skin.

Sachi reaches up, and cutely scratches at the side of her head. _'There's a sunset…'_ she thought to herself. Seeing the glowing ball of fire slowly beginning to dip down below the lands, kissing the hills at it went. She clocks her head to the side, with a smile upon her face. The sunset was beautiful. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Ah. Morning…or is it evening now?"

Sachi's eyes flickered once again, and she turned her head around to find the double black haired boy sitting on a small stone wall that circled the now Sakura petal pool. His eyes glows as he looks back at her, with a grin upon his face. He sat with his back arched, and legs crossed. "I'm gonna go with evening. Good evening Sachi. Seems we slept the day away." He shrugged to himself, and stretches his arms out above him. "I feel so relaxed. I don't care what anybody says, it's great to sleep under Sakura trees with a nice breeze."

Reaching up, Sachi tiredly ran her fingers through her now clumpy dark hair. Cheeks flushing when she noticed a few petals fall down from her hair, giving her impression that they had got tangled up in her hair as she slept. It was slightly embarrassing to say the least. "I guess I slept most the day…" Sachi muttered to herself. How strange, and weird.

She would never doze off during the day. It was something her mother forbid, and she could almost hear her mother's outraged words of not acting lady like enough.

"Ah. I'm starving." Kirito moans softly, and stretches his arms above him. He climbs off the wall. "Sachi. Are you hungry?"

Sachi snaps out of thought, and looks back over at Kirito. She balls her hands, and rubs her eyes, looking much like a kitten. She moans lowly under her breath, before getting to her feet and dusting off her skirt. She watches as petals fell from her body. "Yeah…I'll treat you Kirito. A-As a thank you." Sachi says, smiling up at him as she carefully walked towards him. Her feet kicking through the sea of pink.

"Treat me?" Kirito frowned, an eyebrow raising as he turned to face the shorter person. He clocked his head to the side in thought.

Sachi ducks her hands together and pulls them in close to her. Holding them in front of herself. "Yeah. Anything you want." She added as sweetly as possible, which set a small pink shade across Kirito cheeks.

Kirito hums, his dark eyebrows raising to his hairline and his lips twitches. "Hmmm. Tell you what," He began, and leant forward, leaning in close to Sachi's face. He smiles in amusement as her eyes widen in confusion. "I know what I want. How about I treat you this time, and then next time, you make me lunch!" Kirito grins. He thumbs his chest and places a hand onto his hip.

"Lunch? Y-You really l-like my cooking?" Sachi meekly asked. Nobody other than her mother had tried her food. She had always been too scared to let other people try her food. The only reason she had cooked for the Moon Cats had been because Tucker had walked in on her finishing up a meal and had, well, stolen her lunch.

"Why are you so surprised? Your cooking is really good." Kirito frowns, but smiled soon after. In complete honesty, he was expecting Sachi to maybe freak out about him proposing them having lunch together again. Sachi was a rather sensitive person, she wasn't a very brave person either but Kirito had to admit she was becoming her own person. Kirito wondered what kind of person Sachi would become? She was one of the kindest people he knows so far, probably the kindest and sweetest person.

Staring at him, much like a puppy, Kirito almost swore she had adorable raven colored fluffy ears. "Okay then…" she smiles timidly, and nods her head before she rubs the back of her head. "Um. I don't know where to go…I mean, this is my first time on this floor…"

Kirito chuckles, and turns to walk down the road. "Come on. Follow me, Sachi. I know a, well, good place I guess." He shrugged a little.

Sachi stares at him back before she rushed after him. She followed him through the village. Kirito had paused for her to catch up to him, before the pair began to talk about recent strange quests they taken on. Apparently, Kirito had recently fought a weird dear that looked like it had come straight out a horror movie. With glowing blood red ears, claws and a strange snapping plant like thing attached to its tail. It was terrifying, and Sachi somehow found it amusing. She almost laughed at his expression as he told her his story.

Eventually, Kirito had brought Sachi to a restaurant. Sachi made sure to memorize everything. She hardly ever eat in restaurants, even back in the real world. Her family didn't really eat out, only on special occasions. Her father was very into healthy food. Always having Sachi and her mother eat over the top healthy meals. It can be a bit annoying at times. Honestly, Sachi would love to just pig out on one of the greasiest burgers, but then again, both her parents would be pretty disappointed in her if she did.

The restaurant's look gave it a homey vibe. Sachi gazes at the walls and noted the theme of the restaurant was red. Crimson was everywhere in the restaurant. Hanging on the walls, on the tables and even on the chairs. Either way, it looked quite pretty as Sachi smiles timidly as she trailed in after Kirito. The pair was placed in the far corner, next to the open window and as soon as they sat, Sachi turned to peer through the glass window with glowing eyes.

Kirito sat across from her, his left arm crossed with his other arm resting on top. His cheek in his right hand. He looks at Sachi and noticed how she kept glancing around with a flushed face. It was then that he noticed the pair of them had gained quite a lot of attention. Almost everyone were looking at them, and muttering to one another. Whispering and gossiping. He raised a dark eyebrow at them, before shrugging. He was used to having people look at him. His reputation as being the Black Swordsman had spread like wildfires.

Most often than not he was being spotted, and then labeled as the solo Black Swordsman. A lot of the times, he would gain attention and people would know him easily. However (Kirito turns his jade eyes onto Sachi to find her sitting with an arched back and hunched shoulders, she was looking straight down at her lap) Sachi had yet to be noticed as the White Arrow and it was only a matter of time. She obviously wasn't used to having many eyes on them. Kirito felt guilty, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

Sachi swallows a rather thick lump in her throat, and only lifted her head when the waitress placed two china cups down. She blinks a little, observing the soft pearl china with steaming green liquid inside. Carefully, she cups her hands around it. "Ryokucha…" she mumbled softly, and smiles. It was one of her favorite drink, really she loved all kind of tea. She supposed, she was behind her time. Sachi sighs as she tasted sweet but yet bitter flavor.

"You like Green Tea, Sachi?" Kirito finally asked. He watches as the raven haired girl sipped her tea and smiles pleasantly. It was cute. Sachi was adorable with her munchkin rosy cheeks with a button nose.

Sachi flushed darker in embarrassment, and she ducks her head. "Um. Y-Yeah. I really like tea. There are many different kinds. Matcha, Konacha, Hojicha, Genmaicha, Oolongcha, Kocha, Jasmine-cha and of cause, Green tea: Ryokucha. But there are some really nice tea which isn't made from tea plants. Like Mugicha and Kombucha…" Sachi trailed off, and flushed even redder. She draws her green tea in closer to herself, pressing her fingers against the warm china. She had rambled, once again.

Kirito quietly stares at her, his hand resting against the side of his face with his fingers parted but yet framing his charcoal eyes. His lips pulls into a small smile, he liked it when Sachi forgot herself and just rambled. It was nice to hear what she really liked or thought. "You really like green tea, huh? Well, honestly, I wasn't expecting Sword Art Online to have things like this. Makes me wonder what other natural products it might have." Kirito smirked, and reaches for his own Green tea.

 _'Ryokucha.'_ He adds thoughtfully, and peers down at his reflection in the steamy tea before he sipped it.

Sachi nods slowly. "Hm. I wonder if I could find tea plants…" she muttered more to herself then Kirito. Sword Art Online had milk, cream and other things. It wouldn't be too hard to make tea, she just never thought about making it. Either way, she felt burst of excitement. With a small smile, she sips her hot tea once again.

"O-Oh." Sachi glances to the side shyly, and timidly. Her fingers lightly taps against the china, before her lips pulls into a smile.

"Thank you, um, for looking over me all the time Kirito." Sachi said in a sweet and gentle tone of voice. Her cheeks burned red, and she bows her head. She had always wanted to thank the boy for helping her so much, for looking out for her and for training her.

Sachi's heart beats nervously in her chest. She just never thought she would ever gather the courage to really thank him. She's weak, and not a great fighter. She still couldn't believe she was still alive. That she had made it this fair.

Sachi's head lowers, but she continued to smile. "I think I would have, um, might have given up by now. So thank you for helping me, and looking out for me. I think I might be able to stand on my own now." She says, and nods her head a little.

Her eyes glows with determination. "E-Even though I'm scared…and have always been a failure at anything…" she trails off with a small sigh.

Kirito tilts his head and frowns. "I did nothing. It was all you, Sachi. You're becoming a stronger person." He uttered with a smile forming. "Just because you failed at accomplishing something, doesn't mean you're a failure as a person. You have to understand that you can't have success without first experiencing failure. That's common logic really, only a real idiot would ignore it." Kirito muttered, wiggling his hand a little and looked off to the side. He spoke the last part as if he was referencing somebody, and he looked off to the side with a small smirk. It made Sachi wonder just who Kirito had the pleasure to spend time with that made him make such a blunt comment about.

Sachi stares at the double black haired boy blankly, before she smiles and nods her head with her eyes closed briefly. "Still Kirito. Thank you for helping me, even if it was a little. Especially today…I've recently heard that…the towns are safe areas, so there's no risk of being attacked or player killed, but it's different when you're asleep…" Sachi frowns, and looks at Kirito with round eyes. Wondering if it was true. Could a player really be attacked while asleep? Granted, she hadn't ever slept outside in the day time but it sounded unfair.

"It's true." Kirito stated with soften, and sadden eyes. His head bows a bit.

"There's sleep PKing, which takes advantage of the duel system. Normally, duels are held to test one's strength. But during one, damage can be taken, reducing HP even in a safe area." Kirito explained, and sighs softly. His eyes closed briefly. "One can challenge someone who's asleep, and move their finger to make them accept the duel request. Then attack them until they die. It's been happening a lot recently…"

Head held down, Sachi stares at the table in shock. 'So that's why there's been a lot of deaths recently…' she thought, feeling her chest tighten and her hands shook a little. 'How cruel people could be. Forcing somebody into a fight, for nothing. Only to drain their health, and attack them over and over again…it's so selfish…' her shoulders hunched, and her hands twists together. Pressing her fingers tightly together.

It was then Sachi felt as if something inside her clicked. Her eyes widens so much and the skin around her eyes burns, she snaps her head up to look at Kirito. "K-Kirito! If that's true, then you shouldn't be napping outside!" she gasped loudly. Worry and concern filling her veins at the possibility that somebody could force Kirito into a fight and kill him while he let his laziness take over. "Especially considering your title. Everyone knows you!"

Kirito smirks, his eyes closing briefly. "Don't worry Sachi. I've been taking naps during the day a lot. Nothing's happened so far. Besides, I'm a light sleeper." He shrugs a little. Sachi almost smiles at him, noticing how full of himself he was. Her eyebrows raised to her hairline as she stared at him, in pure amusement. "It would take them an awful long time to defeat me, considering how high my numbers are. Granted, that's before I awake and beat them."

Sachi snorts, and shook her head. "You're unbelievable." She sighs, and Kirito smirks widely. Teasing her, and Sachi shook her head once more. Just as Sachi was about to speak, her lips parting, she was cut of by an ear piercing scream that echoes through the air. It makes Sachi wheeze, and all the hairs on her body stood on end. Both she and Kirito leaped up in surprise and shock.

"Sachi! Come on!" Kirito said urgently.

Sachi nods, and rushes after him. Both of them moving quietly with other players out the door, towards where the source of scream. Sachi clocks her head back, to find a high clock town standing above them and casting a shadow across the lands. "K-Kirito…" she said quietly, feeling as if her whole body was shaking as the blood in her veins felt like they were freezing. Her heart dropped to her stomach, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A man, dressed in pure black and blocky silver armor. His feet dangled high from the ground. Wiggling back and forth, with a thick rope tied around his throat. His hands were shaking as he clenched a bright crimson spear that was imbedded into his chest with bright red pixel-like squares flashing around the chest area.

"I'll cut him down, Kirito! B-Be ready to catch him." Sachi said, turning and rushing up the steps. Feeling her legs burn as she moves. Forcing herself to go faster and faster. Her heart beating painfully in her chest.

"Right!" Kirito nods, watching briefly as Sachi runs up the steps to the clock tower.

"Pull it out! Hurry!" Kirito suddenly bellowed out, running towards the crowd below the man. The man glances at Kirito from the corner of his eyes. The man let out another scream. It cuts through the air. His hands grips the spear tighter and struggles to pull it free, only to let out another pain filled shriek that makes everyone's knees weak.

His body twisted, and swung back and forth. His eyes were wide, and blank before suddenly he shook like a fish. Small cracks seemed to spread across him like glass, and just as Kirito had ran forward his form shattered like glass.

Sachi's jaw dropped, and her eyes were so wide that tears had begun to build at the corners of her eyes. Her heart beated so harshly that it was echoing in her ears. She could see the man, tied up from the rope that was attached to one of the pillars. She pulled out of her sharpest arrows, and pumped her legs as fast she could towards him. Readying to slashing the rope, but just as she touched the rope, the man's body shook furiously. Like he had been hit by lightning, he screamed and shrieked. The man body disappeared into blue and green shards, much like the ones she had seen when people died.

"Kirito!" Sachi called out, running towards the window and throwing herself forward to look out. She gasped upon seeing the spear falling with an incredibly speed. The dark haired boy directly underneath it.

Kirito lets out a yelp, and stumbles backward. Narrowed missing the spear that swung through the air, and almost sliced through his head as it twisted and hit the ground. Imbedding itself into the stone between his feet. It glows a sickly red color, flashing brightly.

"Kirito!" Sachi repeated, panting as she grips the wooden rail of the window. Her eyes shook, and her shoulders were trembling. She peered across at the swinging rope above them. She felt as if cold water had been washed over her body. How? How did somebody die? "I thought the o-only way to die in a-a safe area…is to get killed during a duel?"

Kirito stares up at Sachi, his dark eyes narrows and he clenches his teeth together. His gaze swirled worriedly, and madly moving side to side. "Everyone! Look for a _**'Winner'**_ duel notification!" he called out loudly, and slowly the crowd began to glance at one another.

Hearing Kirito's echoing voice, Sachi clocks her head back to look at all the glowing squares above everyone's head. "They're all green. I don't see a winner icon in the crowd." She called out, her voice cracking and breaking as it filled the air. She leans against the balcony, and tried to see right at the back. There was no winning announcement. How could somebody die, when not in a duel? It's impossible, right?

"Sachi!" Said dark head girl jumped, snapping out of her thoughts and turning around to look at the door. She blinks a little as Kirito runs into the room. Panting heavily, and tired from running up the many steps. He turns his eyes onto her, and sighs in relief at seeing she was fine. Sachi blushes a little before turning away.

Kirito wets his lips, and his eyes grows large upon seeing the rope tied around the middle pillar. "What is this? This can't be a sleeper PK. It's way to elaborate." Kirito said bluntly, staring at the rope and walking closer to it. Circling the pillar, and scratching at the back of his head. He had never seen such a thing before. He was more than shocked to see it.

Sachi sniffed. "I don't think it was duel. I'm not sure. I don't see a winner icon outside…so it must be something else…um, the most normal, rational explanation would be that the murderer impaled the victim, p-put the noose around his neck and then, um, shoved him out the window." she mumbled, and glances back outside. She felt nervous, and her hands trembled further. It was strange to her, it sounded much like something out of those television shows that her Grandmother liked to watch.

"Yeah." Kirito nods his head. His dark curls bounced around his face, and it was then that Sachi noticed he was still holding that weird, red spear. "But if there is, god forbid, a way to kill someone in a safe zone then everyone will freak out, the towns can't be considered secure anymore."

Kirito frowns to himself, and leant back against one of the walls of the room. The red spear leant against his side. "For now, however, I'm certain this guy isn't dead."

"Huh?" Sachi gasped, and snapped her head around to look at the other. "Kirito? You don't think he's d-dead?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. Sure, it shouldn't be possible to die in a safe zone, but the man had disappeared in a glass like shards. It was exactly like how a player would really die. Sachi was sure the man was dead.

Kirito shook his head, somewhat stubbornly. He shrugs a little. "I don't see anyway somebody could die in a safe zone. I think it's a trick, but there is only one way to find out."

"Don't you need to return to the front lines, soon?" Sachi asked softly. She breathes in deeply, to calm herself down. She couldn't completely relax, but at least she wasn't as tensed.

"Hm. Not for a few days." Kirito said. He turned his eyes back onto Sachi, and pushes his black hair out of his face. A few, loose jet black hairs fell back into his eyes, but he didn't seem like they bothered him much. "I was hoping we could take on one of the highest quests. But this is as good as anything I could hope for. Looks like we're working together Sachi." He says, with a small smirk begging to be allowed out.

Sachi let out a soft gasp. "You can't be s-serious Kirito? This seems like something w-we should go to, um, one of the guild leaders. L-Like, um, Heathcliff?" she said seriously, and sighed deeply to herself.

She knew Kirito was, no is, one of the strongest players but seriously, this should be left for Heathcliff, the leader of the Knights of The Blood Oath. She just feels like somebody with more power, with many people looking towards them would be able to handle this better them. What if the man really was killed? Did he really die? How would they handle the massive panic that would follow? She really doubted that she and Kirito could handle so many people at once while Heathcliff, Sachi had heard so many rumors about the man. She hadn't met him, but he was much respected in Sword Art Online. And was always on the frontlines.

"We don't have time for that, somebody else might die. Sachi, this exactly what I was talking about. You want to test yourself for the frontlines. Then let's tackle this together." Kirito said, nodding his head in agreement with his thoughts. Something wasn't right here, and Kirito knows that if he doesn't deal with it himself, it will bug him for months after.

Sachi stares quietly at him. Silently repeating the words over in her mind. It was true, somebody could die during the time they go to the Blood Oath Guild. She bites her bottom lip harshly. She couldn't help but feel worried and concerned. Her heart beats, and her knees pressed tightly together.

"Sachi. Don't worry." Kirito says with a soft voice. Lifting a hand, and gently patting on her head. Sachi stares up at him with big round eyes, she nips softly at her lip and eventually nods mutely. Kirito smiles at her encouragingly.

Eventually the pair began to walk down the steps, moving back the way they went. "Excuse me. Does anyone know exactly what happened earlier? If you do, please tell us about it." Kirito questioned, forcing his voice to be strong as he stood in front of anxious crowd. All glancing wearily.

Sachi swallows sharply, and comes to stand behind Kirito. She holds her arms in front of herself. Her raven curls were pushed off her face, and she looked a little frazzled. Just as everyone else. Sachi looked worried, and concerned about it. Her face turned redder, spreading down her neck and nipping at her ears. She could hear the voices muttering to one another. Wondering why they should trust the pair.

"Please. The only way we can get to the bottom of this, is if you tell us. You can trust us." Kirito added. He sighed deeply, and his jade orbs sweeps across the crowd. He frowns deeply, and glances at Sachi briefly before he holds his hands out.

"Some of you might already know…My name is Kirito, known as the Black Swordsmen and this is Sachi, The White Arrow. We want to know what's going on here." He finally says, feeling a bit guilty that he had to out Sachi but how else would get these people to trust them. He sent an apologized look at the girl. The crowds began to whisper to one another. Eyes drilled into the pair. The crowd hums, and they started talking among themselves again quietly.

"When I got here he was already…"

"Yeah me too…"

Sachi inhales sharply. She lifts her head her and glanced across the crowd. Her eyes were soft and gentle as ever as she looked at each person. Sachi hums lowly, and tilts her head as she notices a short female nervously standing in the back of the crowd. Her shoulders were hunched, and her head was slightly ducked. Long curls of blue framed her face, gently brushing against her face and bring out her matching blue eyes. She reminds Sachi of herself, and before she knew it, she found herself walking towards the girl.

Kirito almost jolts when Sachi suddenly began to walk into crowd. He frowns, and scratches the back of his head, before following after her. His eyes flickering up to find the blue haired girl in front of them. Awkwardly shifting on her feet, with her shoulders hunched and hands tightly pressed together, curled against her chest. She was shaking like a lead.

"It okay." Sachi says softly, and smiles encouragingly at the small girl. "I know you're shaken up, scared, but please tell us who you are?" she says as gently as possible. Placing a soft encouraging hand onto the girl's shoulders.

The girls looked at Sachi. She chews at her bottom lip, before she relaxes a little and nods her head. "M-my name is Yolko." The girl finally uttered quietly. Her voice was quivering, and creaking as she spoke. Sachi nods thoughtfully, and runs the name through her mind.

"By any chance, was that first scream yours?" Kirito swiftly asked. Stepping up to Sachi's side, peering down at the girl.

Yolko sniffles, and rubs her teary eyes. "Y-Yes." She muttered and looked down sadly. Looking as if she was about to break into sobs any minute.

"I just came here to eat dinner with the man who was killed. He's a friend of mine, named Caynz. We used to be in the same guild. But we got separated in this plaza." She gasped out, hot tears beginning to roll down her round cheeks. She hiccupped and sobbed. "I looked around, and I saw him hanging from the clock tower window."

Sachi clocks her head to the side, and tried to smile an encouraging smile but it was hard. She wanted to cry too. "It'll be okay. Can you, um, tell us if you saw anyone else near, um, Caynz…?" she asked as quietly and kindly as possible.

Yolko clocks her head to the side and tried to think. Her eyes were becoming shallow and slightly red. "I-It was just f-for a second, but I thought I s-saw someone behind Caynz." She finally managed to say as clearly as she could. "I don't t-think I would be able to recognize the p-person, because I saw t-them from the back…"

Kirito frowns, and bites his bottom lip before sighing deeply. "I hate to ask this, but do you know why anyone would've wanted hurt or…kill Caynz?" he asked, quite bluntly but in a soft voice. Yolko simply shook her head, with a terrified glint within her blue orbs. Seeing her expression, it made Sachi whimper and her chest tighten.

Sachi felt tired, and her head felt heavy. The day had been unpredictable to say the least. She truly felt as if she had somehow stumbled into one of those CSI shows. Shaking her head, she walks alongside Kirito. Walking Yolko towards the room, she had been apparently living in since this floor had been cleared.

"Thank you, for escorting me…" Yolko sniffed, and bowed to the pair with a small smile.

Kirito nods. "No problem. Tomorrow, we can continue our talk. If that's fine with you." He asked, and Yolko nodded in return, with glassy eyes.

Sachi let out a soft gasp. "Oh. Yolko. Why don't we add each other? If you need anything, anything at all, just message me. Okay?" Sachi said, and smiles at Yolko who looks at her and slowly nods to her. Both opens their menu, and adds one another. "Okay?"

Yolko sniffs once more. "T-Thank you." She mutters quietly, and bows once again to the pair. She glances behind herself, and began to walk towards her room. Closing the door behind her.

Running her hand slowly through her hair, Sachi sighs softly and bites at her bottom lip. "Um. What now?" Sachi asked, turning around to face the dark onyx haired boy.

"Well, we only that spear. The one that impaled Caynz, so we should have someone take a look at it." Kirito said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin a little and smiles a little. "We'll need someone with appraisal skill."

Sachi clocks her head to the side, and almost chuckled. "And who would that be? You don't seem to have one. I most certainly don't have one." She said, almost teasingly but her cheeks were a little pink.

"Hey." Kirito chuckled, and smirked. He shook his head a little. "I might not have one, but I know somebody. An item merchant I know. You'll recognize him. He helped out in the first boss battle, and sometimes helps out in newer boss battle. He's a mace user."

Tilting her head to the side, and Sachi's lips parted thoughtfully. "Um, Agil? The one who stood up at the…first meeting." She asked, and immediately felt sadness as she remembered just who else had been at that meeting. It made her stomach clench.

Kirito's eyes softened, and he frowns a little. He could read Sachi's eyes, and knows who exactly was on her mind. Placing his hand firmly onto her head, and ruffles her hair teasingly, he smirks. "He should be open still. Come on, his shop is on the Floor Fifty." He said, and gestures his head to the side. Sachi peeks up at him and nods, before having rush to catch up to him. She pouts at him, for almost leaving her behind.

It didn't take them long. Sachi smiles as they entered the level. She had recently been on that level, a few days ago really. It was still as pretty as she remembered it, with pink glowing lanterns hanging across the walls. With candles placed about the street.

Kirito smiles at her, and points towards a small ally way. "It's that way. Sachi. See the sign." He explained, nodding to the sign hanging on the wall side. And Sachi looks up at the sign thoughtfully, before she began to follow him towards it. Just as the pair were about to climb the small stone steps, a player escaped the door with a long plain looking spear on his shoulder.

"Thank you! Come again, sir."

Sachi stared after the man, with a small frown. The player looked a little annoyed, or upset. She blinks a little, and only turned back around when Kirito pats her on the shoulder. She stares after him, before quickly rushing after him.

"Looks like you're carrying out your greedy business as usual." Kirito snorted, pushing the heavy wooden door open and holding it for Sachi as she shyly followed. The store wasn't very big, but somewhat homey with a thick wooden counter and many different things hanging on the walls. Shields, daggers, swords, spears and many other things. Sachi's eyes became wide and around, just standing quietly as she took in all the things. A few were beautiful while others looked plain.

A man shifts behind the desk, and finally stands up straight. He turns to look at them with kind amber eyes. A very familiar man, that Sachi remembered seeing around every now and then. "Oh Kirito. My motto's always been 'But Cheap, sell cheap.'"

"The second part is pretty fishing."

"So don't speak so ill of me. Don't go slandering my name, young man." He chuckled, and leant against the counter.

Kirito snorts, but chuckles. His lips pulls into a smile, and bumps fists with the man. Sachi clocks her head, and steps out from behind Kirito in hopes to introduce herself to the man. She smiles meekly, and waved a little to him, only to jump, and squeal in surprise when he suddenly grabbed ahold of Kirito. Throwing his muscled arm around Kirito shoulders and almost yanked him fully over the desk.

"Err…K-Kirito?" Sachi mumbled slowly. Blinking blankly and confusingly at the two. Voices muffling, anxiously speaking and making Sachi frown in confusion. "What?" and after what felt like hours, but where a few minutes, Agil released Kirito.

Sachi glanced between the two, and frowned even more in confusion. Kirito's face looked reddish, and slightly sweaty. She stepped forward. "Are you okay? You're red…" she muttered, trailing off and frowning when Agil made a soft chuckle but tried to hide it behind a cough. She felt as if she had missed something important.

"Wha? Nope. I'm fine!" Kirito suddenly blurted out. Speaking his words so fast, that Sachi almost missed what he said. Kirito shot a look at Agil, before forcing a strained smile at Sachi. Sachi simply shook her head, and decided some boys were weird.

Agil snorts, and stands up fully. "Anyway. What can I do for you?" he says with a smile upon his face. His eyes flickers.

Kirito lets out a deep sigh. "Um. Yeah, we'd like your help." He said, and rubs the back of his head. Agil nods, and leads them into the small room behind the counter. Not before locking the front door, so nobody could come in and steal anything.

"Wait. Someone got killed in a safe area?" Agil gasped out, after listening to the story. His jaw drops, as he breathes in deeply. Sachi dusts her skirt off, and lowers herself into the stool across from. "It wasn't during a duel?"

Kirito hunches forward a bit. He places the strange, red and white spear out and places it onto the small table. There was a clear, white bed behind them. The room was rather cleared, and cleaned. "We didn't see a _'Winner'_ notification anywhere." Kirito explained and groans loudly.

Sachi swallows, and glances at the two of them. She places her hands onto her knees, and arched her back. "Um. If he was walking Yolko-san beforehand. It couldn't have been a sleeping PK either." She supplied softly, and bites her bottom lip.

"The setup is too complicated to have been the result of a random duel. We can be certain that it was premeditated murder." Kirito said, adding onto what Sachi had been saying. He turns his eyes from Sachi onto Agil, and nods to the spear. "And then there this…spear…"

Agil nods slowly in understanding. He stares down at the spear, and frowned before he slowly presses his hand against the cool, strange textured weapon. "It's player-made. That explains how weird it looks, I guess." He said with a matter of fact tone.

Sachi let out a soft gasp, as she stared at the spear. She couldn't believe somebody had made the weapon. Sure, she made her own arrow heads every now and then, but they were easier to make. "Really? Who was the one that made it?" both herself and Kirito said at the same time. Their voices bouncing around the room, and filled with surprise.

"Hmmm." Agil clocks his head to the side, bring up a small menu that hovers above the weapon. His dark eyes sweeps side to side. "Grimlock. Never heard of him before. Ah, but I do know that he's not a first-rate swordsmith and there's really nothing particularly strange about this weapon. Still, it should give you guys a clue at least."

Kirito nods with a focused expression upon his face. "Just in case, tell us the items name too."

Agil glanced up at him, before he nodded. "Let's see…It's called Guilty Thorn, meaning 'thorn of sin'." He said before closing the menu and holding it out to Kirito.

"The thorn of sin." Kirito repeated, and carefully held it in his hand. It felt strange, and he slowly turned it over in his hands. It was pretty light, he supposed. But he really didn't think it could course much damage. He flips the weapon, his eyes narrowing down at the spear.

Sachi watches quietly, before she felt her heart skip a beat and she let out a gasp. "Kirito! What are you doing!" she said loudly, eyes widening as Kirito held the spear up and ready to slam it into his head. Ready to slice the tan flesh and black marital, only to make her stomach twist painfully. As if there was a fist inside her stomach. Sachi had moved fast, she almost fell off the stool as she grabbed ahold of his wrist with both hands.

"Why Sachi?" Kirito blinked confusingly and turned to look at the girl.

Sachi sighed and frowned even more at him. "I thought you were smarter than that Kirito. Someone's been killed by that weapon." She sighed softly, and finally eased herself away from him. She looked down nervously, feeling his gaze drilling into her. "Um. It's stupid. To injure yourself like this just to test the spear…I mean, what if it really is a weapon that could really kill any player? I know it's just your hand, but there's still a possibility that it could cause worse damage than that…" she muttered softly, and tapped her fingers together.

She felt so embarrassed that she had worked on impulse.

Kirito stares at Sachi quietly, just taking in her words quietly before slowly nodding. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry." He finally said and stood up, somewhat gracefully. He turns to Agil, and held the spear out. "I guess this should be left with you Agil."

Agil gulps, and takes the spear gingerly. "Uh. Sure. I guess…" he frowned.

"Anyways, thanks for the help Agil." Kirito added, with a small smile. And waves a little at him. Sachi stands up, and dusts off her skirt. She folds her hands together, and holds them to her lap before bowing in respect to Agil. Her face glows a dusted pink color.

Agil places the spear away in a chest. One with a strange glowing purple like light on the top. He turns to look at the pair and rubs the back of his head. "Um. No problem. Oh, Sachi-san. Come back any time." He said, smiling at her.

Sachi returns the smile. "O-Oh. Hai. Thank you, Agil-san." She said, and followed after Kirito. Sachi licks her bottom lip and climbs down the steps slowly but carefully. She still felt nervous about what was awaiting tomorrow. Just what mysteries Sword Art Online had. Her hands shook, and she pouts a bit. "S-So. Um, what now?"

Kirito turns to face Sachi as the pair moves further along the street. "We can get another room in an Inn, again?" he offered kindly. He wasn't as embarrassed about sharing a room with the girl as he used to be. Kirito supposed it was because he had become pretty comfortable with Sachi. He wondered briefly if Sachi was as comfortable with himself.

"Um. Okay. What Inn?" Sachi nods, with a mousy smile. Her cheeks darkens a little. It seemed to be happening quite a lot recently. Working with Kirito, and sharing a room together. It felt a little embarrassing, really but either way, she didn't mind it.

Kirito smiles at her and points down at an Inn at the bottom of the road. It wasn't more than one floor, but still looked cute in Sachi's opinion. In the end, she nodded her head and walked side by side with Kirito towards the Inn. It didn't take them long to rent a room, but it was rather embarrassing when the plump woman behind the counter when she gave them a look with one of the biggest grins she had ever seen before which made both Kirito and Sachi to flush as they made their way up to their room.

Sachi nervously exited the bathroom. She wore her familiar, long snow white night gown once again. She plays with one of her raven locks, as she walks further into the room and came to sit on the double bed, pulling one of plush pillows onto her lap and hugged it. "Nee. Kirito. Did you see Caynz's health bar hit zero?" she wondered out loud, lifting her head to look at said boy with a thoughtful expression upon her face.

"Hmm. Now that you mentioned it. I didn't" Kirito frowned, his nose wiggling as his lips twitched downwards. He pushes himself off the wall and came to sit next to Sachi on the bed. He wore his usual outfit, other than his long black coat. He rubs his chin. "I still don't believe he is dead. But I can't quite figure out how he disappeared that way."

Sachi blinked, and leant her head against the top of the pillow. Kirito had begun to notice it was a cute habit of hers, to hug pillows like that. "Um. He dissolved similar to an object…" she muttered, and tilted her head upward with her chin hidden within the pillow. She stares across at the window, with half-lidded eyes.

"I wonder if it's some kind of trick. Using the way an object would lose its durability…" Kirito amused. He scratches at the side of his head, before crossing his arms tightly over his chest and leant backward. Laying across the bed, and stared up at the ceiling quietly.

Sachi eyes him silently. Her lips parts, and she inhales sharply, and lets out a soft hum. "Um. Kirito…why are you so sure Caynz is still alive…?" she asked in a soft, and low tone of voice. Closing her eyes briefly.

Kirito tilts his head to the side, and peeked over at Sachi. "It is impossible to die in a safe zone and I doubt Kayaba Akihiko would have overlooked something like this. I mean, what is the point of creating a world like Sword Art Online, if we can easily kill each other in something that's supposed to be safe? I'm more then sure, Kayaba wouldn't allow it. I think the sleeping challenge is pushing it a little far with him right now…I just can't see him allowing something like this happening…" Kirito explained, his voice deep and filled with purpose.

"What would be the point in it….?"

They spent the rest of the night simply talking about quests. Sachi, at one point brought up what kind of quest Kirito had in mind but the night had gone quickly and before they knew it, the pair were sitting in the very same crimson restaurant with young Yolko. It was early morning, and Sachi was worried that Kirito would fall asleep. He looked beyond tired, it was actually pretty amusing.

Sachi looks across at Yolko with warm eyes. She understood what Yolko was going through. How painful it was to lose a close friend. "Um. Yolko-san…Have you ever heard of the name Grimlock?" she finally questioned after a few second of silence. She peered around the restaurant to find it completely empty.

"Yes…he was a member of the guild that Caynz and I were in together…" Yolko explained, lowering her head sadly with her eyes becoming even sadder.

Kirito and Sachi shared a look, Kirito nods to her silent question. "The truth is, we appraised the spear that Caynz-san was, er, killed with and found that it was created by Grimlock-san. Can you think a reason why this might be?"

Hearing the words, Yolko gasped and eyes becoming wide. She covered her mouth with shaken hands. "Y-Yes, I can." She breathes softly, and slowly lowers her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this yesterday. I want to forget about it. It's not something that I wish to remember…ever, really. However, I'll tell you about it." Yolko sighs softly, and looks at the pair with determination within their face.

"…About the reason for our guild's destruction…"

"The name of our guild was 'Golden Apple'. Six months ago, we defeated a rare monster that we encountered and dropped a ring that raised one's Agility by 20 levels. Some of us wanted to use it, while other wanted to sell it and split the earning, ultimately dividing the guild. But in the end, the matter was resolved by voting. The result was 5-3, in favor of selling it. Our leader, Griselda-san, left to stay overnight at a large town on the frontlines to consign the ring to an auctioneer. But Griselda-san never came back."

"Later, we discovered that she had died…I still don't know the cause of her death. Nobody would leave a safe area carrying such a rare item, which means she might've been sleep PKed…" Yolko added softly, pressing her hands together and bites at her bottom lip.

Sachi glances at Kirito, and watches as he closes his eyes briefly. "Sleep-PKing wasn't widely known six months ago. Still, it's hard to believe that it was a coincidence. Whoever attacked Griselda-san must've known about the ring as well…." Kirito muttered, and placed his hand to his chin. "In other words…one of the seven other members of Golden Apple. The obvious suspects would be those who voted against selling the ring."

"Um. So you're saying they attacked Griselda-san?" Sachi asked, turning to look at him. She had to turn her body a little, as the two were sitting next to one another. She couldn't believe what he just said. Was he serious? It felt strange, and even hurt to think that members of guild would attack their own team member.

Sachi whimpers lowly, and turns her eyes onto her lap. She looks down at her hands pressed together and resting against her lap. "Then that would mean it most likely isn't a coincidence. From the information, it truly seems Griselda-san was murdered and most likely from one of the guild members as they're the only ones who knows off the ring…"

"The most suspicious members would be those who are opposed to selling it." Kirito added in a gentle tone of voice. Leaning forward a bit to gaze at her. Kirito nods to Sachi. His own eyes saddened as he notices the glint within Sachi's orbs. He breathes in sharply, and turned to look at Yolko. "Who is Grimrock?" he bluntly asked, in a deep and firm voice.

Yolko bites her bottom lip, her eyes flickered a little and she finally looks up into their faces with a tiny smile upon her face. "Um. Grimrock-san is, um, was Griselda-san's husband. Just within the game, naturally…Griselda-san will always be a powerful swordswoman. She was very pretty, and incredibly smart. While Grimrock-san was a kind man who was always smiling. They truly made a great…a perfect couple, and they got along so well…" she said with a somewhat dreamy look on her. She seemed to be happy, smiling at the happy memory which fills her mind.

"If h-he was the one responsible for yesterday's murder, he must be after the three who were opposed to selling the ring. Two of the three were myself, and C- Caynz…" Yolko added. Her bright eyes watering a bit as she spoke. Her voice had even creaked and hitched.

Kirito suddenly sat up straight, and held his head high. He stared at Yolko with narrowed, dark eyes. "Then, who is the other?"

Yolko gulps, and licks at her chipped lips. "A, um, tank named Schmidt. I heard h-he's on the frontlines now…with the Holy Dragon Alliance…um, a part of the clearing group…" she said with a small grim across her face.

Kirito frowns. He crosses his arms over his chest and leant further backward. "Schmidt?" he muttered lowly under his breathe.

"Schmidt-san? Kirito, do you know him?" Sachi finally asked. Her soft and gentle voice filling the air, and she glanced at Kirito with worried eyes. If this Schmidt was on the frontlines, then surely Kirito had ran into him before?

Kirito locks gaze with Sachi, and shook his head. "I've heard of that name before, I've only seen him a few times. I think, he's the leader of the Divine Dragon Alliance's defenders…I'm not certain. I think he is the large lance wielder I've seen when clearing bosses, but I can't be sure."

"Because you're a solo-player…" Sachi said softly, and Kirito sends a small smirk at her. "Oh. But you should at least talk to him, Kirito. Try to arrange for Yolko-san to meet with him…Schmidt-san probably doesn't know what happened with Caynz-san. It would be best to let him know before it spreads outside of the village."

Yolko's head lowered, and her lips twitches as her eyes waters. "If Schmidt doesn't know…h-he might be the next one to meet t-the same fate…" she sniffled, her long curls hangs over her shoulders. A few curls falling into her eyes.

"…Let's call Schmidt-san. Kirito, do you know anybody in the, um, Divine Dragon Alliance?" Sachi asked, twirling her head around to Kirito with desperate large eyes.

Kirito clocks his head to the side, with a soft sigh. "Well. I, myself, don't know many people…I hardly pay attention to their names." He began, and felt a small chill run up his spin at the disappointed expression which crossed Sachi's face. "Ah, but I do know...er, have a friend who might know somebody in the Divine Dragon Alliance." He quickly added, rubbing the tip of his finger against his cheek and looked off to the side. Thinking of his taller, male older friend…kind off.

Sachi's eyes becomes round, and she smiled brightly, warmly. "In that case, we should escort Yolko-san to an Inn first. "She said with a gentle, but happy voice. She turned her head to Yolko. "Yolko-san, be sure to stay inside until we return."

Yolko nodded her head with another sniffle, her nose twitches. "…A-Alright…"

The air is crisp, and Sachi shivered once Yolko closed the door to her room. She presses her hands together, and rubbed her arms in hopes to warm herself up. Her nose had even become red from the chilly weather. She tilted her head back to look up at the greyish sky. It had been raining all morning, and it continued to rain.

Sachi withdrawn her hands close to her face, and blow warm air into them. Kirito places a hand onto her shoulder and frowns in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Kirito clocked his head down and tries to see her face. He almost smirked at her cute button up nose and where flushed pink and became red quickly. "Is it too cold?"

"Ah. No. I'm fine." Sachi said with a smile on her face. She tried not to shiver, as the pair turned to walk along an alleyway trail. The stone ground pitted gentle from the rain that fell from the roof-tops. "…But I do wish umbrellas were invented here…" she pouted, and Kirito chuckled at her childish expression.

Kirito stares for a few more seconds at her, feeling a little doubtful but didn't want to push her. Eventually, he nodded and rounded his head to look ahead of himself. "So, how do you think the murder happened?" he questioned, eyeing Sachi from the corner of his eye; testing her knowledge.

Sachi makes a gentle humming sound. "I thought you didn't believe it was a murder?" she said, almost teasingly.

"Entertain me." Kirito smirked.

Arching her back to look up at the sky once more. Sachi made a soft, thoughtful clicking sound with her tongue. "Um…well, it could be a result of a fair duel or a, um, use of a complicated system exploit. But those two are givens…right?" she asked, rolling her head around to look at Kirito with a tiny smile.

Kirito nodded, and finally placed a hand onto his chin. "There is a third possibility. The use of an unknown skill that can disregard safe areas. Maybe in the form of an item. But, on another thought of it, that is unlikely." He frowned, more to himself than to much shorter person next to him.

Sachi blinked once again, and her lips parted into a circle like shape. "Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Because it is unfair." Kirito shook his head. "I don't really want to admit it, but Sword Art Online's rules are fundamentally fair. There's no way safe area murders would be encouraged like that. Which is why I don't believe it could be a murder." He said, and looked at Sachi with narrowed dark eyes.

Sachi frowns, and bites at her bottom lip. "O-Oh…" she pushes a silk raven back behind her ear.

To say Sachi was surprised that Kirito's male friend had so quickly been able to contact Schmidt so quickly. That evening, Sachi found herself standing nervously and shyly in Yolko's Inn room with said man sitting across from Yolko. He looked anxious and shaken up. His legs shaking, and him biting at his fingers. Sachi felt concern for him.

"W-Was…was that weapon that killed Caynz really made by Grimlock?" he asked, his voice cracking and breaking. He looked out with bug-like eyes, staring across at Yolko while he bites at his bottom lip. Chewing at the sensitive skin almost madly.

Yolko closes her eyes sadly, and bows her head. "Yes."

"Why did Caynz get killed after all this time?" Schmidt cried out, and leaped to his feet. He throw his hands out, with a shaking body. "Was he…was he the one that stole the ring? Was he the one that killed Griselda? Was he? Is Grimlock planning to kill us for not agreeing to sell the ring? Are we being targeted, too?"

Yolko lifts her head. "Grimlock-san was the spear's maker but someone else could have used it. Or maybe…Griselda-san is taking revenge. After all, killing in a safe area, can only be done by a ghost…" she muttered, her voice trailing off and looking down.

Sachi stared at the young girl, feeling as her stomach dropped. Especially with how she sat in front of the open window, curtains fluttering out on either side of her small body. 'Ghost?' she repeated in her head, feeling a shiver run up her spin. She shared a look with Kirito, and almost chuckled at the expression on his face. He truly thought this was bullshit. He didn't believe in ghosts, or the supernatural. There was no way it was possible, and Sachi could see it on his face.

"G-G-G-G-Ghost?" Schmidt repeated, with his eyes as large as balloons.

Yolko trembled, she clenched the arms of her chair and slowly pushed herself up. Her legs buckled underneath her weight, and she stared at nothing with unfocused eyes. "I-I…stayed up l-last night thinking…in the end, all of the guild members share responsibility in Griselda-san's death! After we got the ring, we shouldn't have voted, and just let Griselda-san decide on what to do with it!" she screamed at the top of her long, digging the palms of her hands into her blue eyes.

Sachi's heart dropped, and rushed towards the shorter female. "Y-Yolko-san! Please calm down!" she gasped out, and grabbed ahold of her shoulders. She frowns, with her eyebrows pulling together worriedly. Kirito stared blankly at Yolko, his dark eyebrows slowly began to raise to his hairline. Just staring with disbelief at her.

"O-Only…one person…" Yolko muttered out, her body slowly becoming relaxing and Sachi finally stepped away. She breathes out lowly, and watches quietly as Yolko blindly feels behind her to sit meekly on her windowsill. "G-Grimlock-san alone thought Griselda-san should decide…That's why he has the right to avenge her…by making us pay for her d-death with our l-lives…"

"Don't screw with me. This has to be some sick joke…after all this time!" Schmidt growled. He covered his face with both his hands, his shoulders shaking and seeming to be crying into them. "Half a year's passed already, so why now? Are you just going to accept that, Yolko? Are you fine with getting mysteriously killed off like that?" he sneered, and shoved himself up. His voice bellowing out, and angry.

Kirito moved forward, and grabbed ahold of his arm before Schmidt could do anything he would regret.

Sachi frowned. She felt as if something was in her throat, something painful and her chest tightens. Her stomach flips, and feeling as if there really were a fist inside her stomach. Suddenly, she felt a freezing cold chill run over her body. Spinning on the balls of her feet to face Yolko.

The sweet, short girl stared blankly at nothing. Her arms hanging loosely at her sides, and her knees buckled. Her body trembled, and her blue orbs widens so much that they became slight reddish. She let out a low wheeze, and stumbled forward. Slowly turning around, with her curls being thrown around her from the winds that entered the room.

"Y-Yolko!"

A knife. It was revealed to be sticking out of her back. She made a low sound before trembling out the window. Sachi gasped, and ran towards the window. She grabbed ahold of the sill and thrown herself forward to look down at the street, in time to see Yolko's body slam against the ground. Her hair fell around her body. Her body shook, and her stomach twisted.

"Yolko!"

The young girl disappeared into shards, leaving nothing in her wake by the small dagger that fell against the ground in a loud clank.

* * *

 _ **Yay! Chapter 11! YES! So I heard a few of you wanted my chapters to be longer. Well, is this long enough? Hmmm?**_

 _ **Sachi so adorable. Soon, she'll have the courage to adventure out onto the frontlines with Kirito~**_


End file.
